


Cooked With Love: The Sweetest Dish

by kiwikakumei



Series: Cooked with Love! [2]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: (if you squint), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Ducks, F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Male Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Multi, Original Character(s), Poisoning, Romance, Swearing, and probably a bitty bit of angst this time around ohoooo, duck fam here we stand, previous characters from the first part will appear here, since itll be a tag cluster here, we GOING THIS ROUTE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 105,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikakumei/pseuds/kiwikakumei
Summary: The second collection of stories following Master Attendant Reylen and his growing family of Food Souls at the Sweet Leaf. Recipe includes: rekindling broken relationships, the good ol’ ongoing plot of trying to learn how to communicate properly, and learning that love brings it all together.





	1. Gâteau l'Opéra (Chocolate)

_“My problem is I’m an addictive personality. I can’t have one coffee. I can’t eat one piece of chocolate.” - Guy Pearce_

 

Love is often seen as a journey, having ups and downs for one to experience. It’s only natural to go through obstacles to test the odds of one’s relationship. Sometimes it may test one’s patience in order to see if their relationship can withstand time and the fairy-tale expectations of a happily ever after. Some may see conflicts as markers & warning signs that an obvious end may be approaching and the recipients of that relationship may choose how to react and respond to it.

For Reylen, he had only just begun to understand the importance of communication with his partner, Coffee. He wasn’t used to being in such a long lasting and fulfilling relationship for so long. This has made Reylen quite paranoid over his unpreparedness of not being fully “equipped” whenever conflict arises between himself and his partner. He always used to believe that him and Coffee would do ‘just fine’ with apologizing and moving forward. They seemed to get along well with that plan alone.

On a particular day, during a certain number of particular weeks, this wasn’t the case. Fights do happen, and unfortunately for Reylen, in order to properly understand where he and Coffee stood, they would have to misunderstand in order to understand.

It was also after those certain particular number of weeks, that Reylen had found out that his heart wasn’t limited to an invisible boundary that he had put on himself and Coffee. They both learned after this certain confrontation that their hearts can be opened up to even more boundless possibilities.

They both had to thank Chocolate for that.

 

\--

“So, explain the situation again. Master Attendant had _assumed_ Coffee was flirting with yet another customer and then told him off in front of said customer?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, and then Coffee had confronted Master Attendant about it in the kitchen, saying that he was only telling the customer about a certain dish and Master Attendant suddenly got confrontational and had asked Coffee if he was seeing someone else?”

“Mmhmm. Master Attendant was saying something around the lines of Coffee coming off too strong with his customers as of late.”

“Right, and then…um…what happened after that, I just know that Master Attendant had smashed a...plate?”

“No, that was on accident. Master Attendant had to put his hand on the counter because apparently he was getting tired of having to explain why Coffee shouldn’t flirt with others and for Coffee to keep responding that it’s _‘in his nature to do so.’_ ”

“So he just _accidentally_ pushed a plate off the counter?”

“Presumably so.”

“And then what happened?”

“Coffee had taken the _accidental plate smashing_ as Master Attendant losing it and then he just, crossed his arms and then said he needed to take a break.”

“A break?”

“Master Attendant had agreed to it, remarkably.”

“Yes, but, a _break_? What does that mean?”

“From each other. This happened about a week ago.”

“… _what?”_

“Indeed, I didn’t think it would happen either. Master Attendant has gone to sleeping on his _office futon_ , it has gotten that drastic--”

“Black Tea, Brownie, what’s going on here?”

Both Food Souls jumped as Reylen had appeared from behind them as they had been talking in a hushed tone in the kitchen. The slate haired man was holding a pile of dirty plates in one hand and two cups between the fingers of his other hand, but it was quickly taken away by a flustered Brownie.

“N-Nothing, Master Attendant! Just talking about our day!” Brownie blurted out hastily, placing the dishes in the sink.

Black Tea was also trying to busy herself, taking up a broom and sweeping whatever dust she had managed to miss after her last sweep 5 minutes ago.

“You sure? You guys seemed driven to talk about something that concerned me,” Reylen said, crossing his arms and leaning against the kitchen counter.

Black Tea froze up mid-sweep while Brownie had to catch himself from almost dropping a glass cup into the sink. They couldn’t really stop Reylen from having super hearing, apparently.

“...M-Master Attendant, don’t worry about i--” Brownie started with a small, hesitant voice.

“ _What’s_ going on, you two? We agreed to be open with each other,” Reylen inquired with a firm voice. He was getting quite good at putting his foot down to get to the bottom of his conversations.

Black Tea exhaled shakily. “...We are worried about your situation with Coffee.”

A thick and uneasy silence settled between the three. Brownie gulped, turning on the faucet to rid of the white noise that had blanketed them.

Reylen took a steady breath in, adjusting his stance against the counter. He was good at putting his foot down to initiate conversation, but for himself? It was a different case, and especially now, of all times.

His dark eyes were distant as he replied, “We’re just, uh, taking a break from each other for a bit. Might be for the best right now.”

“But we’re worried about you, Master Attendant! Are _you_ doing okay?” Brownie asked. They were both very aware that Reylen and Coffee had been attached to the hip for quite some time now. Having been away from each other for even a few days was beginning to stir up quiet gossip.

Reylen had briskly pushed off from the counter, going to take a pile of newly cleaned plates from one of the prep counters. He had given Black Tea and Brownie a smile that they could only describe as ‘helpless.’

“Don’t worry about me. It’ll pass.”

As soon as Reylen left to go tend to the dining room, Black Tea and Brownie had exchanged worried looks.  

 

\--

Hilena was having another snowfall that evening, and Reylen was out with Napoleon Cake and Tempura in the front gates of the restaurant, shoveling snow off the path. Milk was at the front doors, turning off the _Open_ neon sign in the windows and placing three mugs of coffee, sweetened with a touch of hot cocoa, on the steely cold garden tables that lined the front doors.

Napoleon Cake had went over to take a quick swig out of his cup, nodding towards Milk while continuing his work. Milk had to refill both his and Tempura’s mugs in a moment, since they were working pretty hard from the incoming squall that was to come.

She had also given a concerned look over Reylen’s mug, untouched.

Whatever was on her Master Attendant’s mind, she had to quell it quick before it got as cold as his forgotten cup.

 

\--

_Hchoo!_

“You’re excused, Master Attendant.”

Reylen sniffed. “Milk, I don’t understand. Why are we here?”

The pair was in the summoning room, which had now having been moved and revamped to a new room upstairs, complete with a wide window that overlooked the outside of the town. The glass that had been installed was tempered glass in case Reylen had summoned a Food Soul that harnessed the same power as Foie Gras or Gingerbread. They had drawn a new summoning circle on the wooden floorboards, along with moving the intricate machine (that Reylen placed his recipe books that chose a random Food Soul to be summoned) nearby, leaning against one wall. The pipes and oils that made up the machine had been refueled and polished to almost look like new.

A few age old recipe books were piled on one work table, solely meant for summons. A container separated with a few shard-filled pouches of different colours were on another plastic table in the other side of the room, with name-tags of various Food Soul names clasped on the pouch drawstrings. There was a small black diary containing written names of the Food Souls that Reylen had summoned so far, kind of like a guest book for him to keep track of. It had become an even better welcome ground for his future Food Souls.

But Reylen wasn’t really up to summoning today. It seemed Milk wanted him to summon for the pleasure of it.

The long-haired woman readied a few embers on top of the etched summoning circle lines. “I was told from a friend by a friend, that summoning during the cold winter months can beat the inevitable seasonal depression that seems to settle with cooking attendants. I believe you need to do a summon.”

He crossed his arms and shook his head. “Summoning just for the fun of it is kinda irresponsible, you know?”

“A summon can either bring a few shards to get most of us stronger, or a new ally. You really don’t know. I think you saved up enough,” Milk replied bluntly.

“Fine, but you _know_ how Black Tea is when it comes to my spending behavior.”

“Which, recently, has been scarce. My partner and I work together to oversee your behavior at times, Master Attendant. We both think one summon can benefit your mood greatly.”

“...yeah. Glad that you two do,” he managed to mumble out, rubbing his arm. Partner talk was something he was trying to actively avoid and he sensed that Milk was challenging him to open up.

(He didn’t want to. This was his problem to get over.)

“Master Attendant, it’s fine to do one summon every now and then. Just one. I think you’ll feel better if you do,” the long haired maiden explained simply.

Reylen sighed heavily. Milk was trying to cheer him up and as much as he didn’t want to be talked to right now due to his sudden apathy to everything currently, he felt obligated to take up her offer. She was doing what she naturally always did whenever he was lost: cheer him up in her own way.

He readied the last amount of tiny Soul Embers on top of the worn recipe book he used for summons, placing it within a hollow container attached to the summoning machine and stepped away, joining Milk from the outside of the circle.

“Hope you’re right though. If I get extra shards for you, consider that my apology present,” he murmured.

“All of this was really for you, Master Attendant,” she replied softly against the impending winds.

The familiar golden glow emitted from the summoning circle, as the pair cautiously stepped back. More gusts of wind pushed Reylen back and Milk steadied him with a hand on his shoulder. The machine whirred to life, while the recipe book had its pages opened and flipped through the magical energies within the machine. Finally, a bright light appeared in the room, along with a great amount of smoke from the machine.

The pair covered their faces from the smoke but then quickly put their hands down as an intense sweet scent filled the room. Reylen was reminded of an excessive amount of a certain dessert he consumed during his childhood years, developing a fascination of such a treat. It was also mixed in with the faint fragrance of roses, a sign of blooming romance. It was smooth on the tongue, luscious and flowing. The very definition of decadence.

Chocolate.

A tall male had been summoned, as rose petals fluttered around him. He was dressed in a loose shirt with a woven shawl over his shoulders, while his dark slacks had their hems held with loose brown boots. He wore a deep maroon hat over his dark locks that curled at the ends. He gently took out a long stemmed rose that was between his lips, while a grandiose bouquet of red roses was held in one of his hands. He twirled the one rose deftly between his other free hand; long deft fingers that gave Reylen a strange pang of enthralling excitement. The new Food Soul gave a small bow in front of Reylen and Milk

“Heh. It’s our first time meeting...I’m Chocolate. Very nice to meet you.”

Reylen politely nodded towards the other male, taken aback both by the very essence of him that enveloped the room and his mere captivating appearance. He should have expected such a reaction from such a popular dessert.

“Very nice to meet you t-- _Wha?!_ ”

The Master Attendant stumbled on his words as Chocolate had gone over to take Reylen’s hand, pulling it gently towards his lips and kissing the palm with the softest touch. His lips felt like velvet against Reylen’s skin. Reylen’s face had instantly become beet red.

Milk meanwhile, raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Sorry! I was taken aback by your stunning beauty. I can’t help but have instantly fallen for such a lovely Master Attendant,” Chocolate said, his smooth voice making Reylen’s face redden further. Even his eyes, a pretty blue that reminded Reylen of blue ocean waves, were hypnotizing.

“Y-You’re joking!”

Chocolate chuckled. “I’m not the type to joke so easily!”

Reylen yanked his hand away from Chocolate’s grasp, stepping back to the presumed safety of Milk’s side. “We’ve just met and you’re coming on a bit too strong!”

“Oh, haha. I’m terribly sorry, Master Attendant. But it was you who had brought me here, and it was only natural to give my _undying adoration_ towards you,” Chocolate replied. He tried to bring a hand under Reylen’s chin, to which Reylen swatted it away.

“Listen, you can’t just flirt with just _anybody_! You need to respect my personal space!”

Chocolate gently retracted his hand, tilting his head and looking at the Master Attendant curiously. “But you’re single, aren’t you?”

Reylen had froze. Milk’s eyes narrowed.

“...I-I’m just currently confused about my current situation regarding that. That’s none of your business.” His voice had suddenly gotten very shaky.

He could have imagined it, but Reylen had seen something sharp reflect in Chocolate’s beautiful eyes. It disappeared as soon as it arrived, as the male crossed his arms casually.

“Is your partner being a bother? Shall I arrange to make sure something is done so Master Attendant is content again?”

Reylen shook his head firmly, while Milk’s glare was still set on the other male. “It’s okay! First you flirt, now you want to make a bounty out of my problem…”

Chocolate shrugged, as if reading the situation instantly. “So then, I suppose I’ll just take care of you, as per our contract then? Regardless of what I do to the one that’s hurting you, correct?”

Reylen made a face. “Yeah, but no harming anyone. I don’t want you doing that, you’re new here and I just want you to enjoy your time here. And...one more rule. Don’t flirt with the customers.” It seemed like the one rule he had to put in place beforehand, even with the previous repercussions of a certain Food Soul being guilty of that habit. Seeing as Chocolate had already shown what he was like in front of Reylen of all people...

“Oh. I’ll have to adjust my behavior appropriately then, for your sake,” the dark haired man purred out, winking.

Reylen shook his head, gently clicking open the door to let Chocolate through. Such a first impression so far had instantly made Reylen regret summoning in the first place.

But here’s hoping Chocolate wouldn’t cause _too_ much trouble.

 

\--

“Wow! He’s _so_ cute!”

“Who?”

“The one with the hat and the rose in his mouth? He’s _so_ dreamy!”

“The one that’s beside the blond wearing the shades right? Do you think they’re like, friends or something?”

“Yeah, but did you see what rosy boy did?! He _touched Blondie Boy’s cheek_ ”

“Oh man, what if they’re totally…. **_you knoooow._ **”

The two ladies that sat in dining room squealed to themselves as Reylen took their empty dishes away. He could feel himself hurry into the kitchen, giving a curt _excuse me_ as he moved between Chocolate and Coffee. He was still getting used to ignoring Coffee’s hardened gaze that followed Reylen.

Their fight had happened a few weeks ago, and as soon as Chocolate had been summoned, Reylen had noticed that the amorous man had taken a shining to Coffee’s side. Coffee looked like he was playing along with Chocolate’s advances, yet Reylen couldn’t tell if his actions were simple pretend or actual reciprocation.

As soon as Reylen placed the dishes into the dirty section of the sink, Reylen went to plunge his hands into the other washing sink full of piping hot water.

The searing heat couldn’t distract him from the image of Chocolate, with his dark slim fingers, make contact against Coffee’s contrasting alabaster cheek.

He was being absolutely pathetic over this situation. But what made it even more pathetic was that Reylen couldn’t bring himself up to say he’d rather see them happy together, subtracting him from the entire picture.

After what Coffee had told him during that time, Reylen didn’t know what to do with himself.

He scrunched his mouth, mentally screaming threats at himself not to cry.

“Master Attendant? You alright?”

He quickly took his hands out of the sink and turned, seeing Chocolate come into the kitchen with a few dishes in hand. The taller male strode over, placing the dirty dishes in the sink while Reylen hastily went to dry his reddened hands off and constantly blinking the mist from his eyes.

“...Was the dish water too hot?”

Reylen’s shoulders tensed up. He then froze even further as Chocolate walked to stand behind him, enveloping Reylen’s hands in his. Reylen was hoping Chocolate wasn’t feeling the very pulse of his hands beating from within the other’s tender hold.

He still had to mark his boundaries here.

“What are you doing?”

“Comforting these poor hands of yours. The water was definitely too hot for you to have washed those dishes in.”

Reylen squirmed, trying to pull away. Chocolate’s hold was loose, but there was something compelling Reylen to stay in his grip. Chocolate could be being a freaking creep or Reylen wasn’t catching how the Food Soul _‘comforted’_ people just yet.

“You still seem bothered. Has your partner apologized to you yet?” Chocolate’s voice was dangerously low and inviting. Reylen couldn’t bear to look at the other, for fear of falling further in his allurement.

“...Why do you _care?_ ”

“Because as your Food Soul, it’s my duty to care. Plus, on a personal level, I don’t want to see you so sad.”

“I’m fine, honest.”

“Then be honest with your partner as well. You miss him, don’t you?”

As soon as Chocolate let go of Reylen’s hands, Reylen had whipped around to catch the other, trying to get another explanation from the Food Soul. Chocolate had went back into the dining room, a small smirk on his face.

So perhaps Reylen’s depression had gotten so visible that Chocolate was reading him _very_ clearly. But maybe Chocolate was right. Maybe he had to talk to Coffee about this.

But did Coffee deserve to hear that it was affecting his very being?

Despite his inadequacy, he still didn’t want to corner his was-partner at this moment. Distance was, unfortunately, Reylen’s ally right now.

 

\--

The Sweet Leaf went through another early close that evening, due to the heavy snow falling. It was best that they were having these early closes, at least for Reylen’s fluctuating mood. Probably not for their monthly earnings, but he was too wrapped up in...whatever he was feeling to care.

Gods, breakups were stupid to go through.

He had been given a cup of chamomile tea from Milk (explicitly being direct about not wanting coffee), and he stumbled up the stairs towards the directions of his office. Another long night on that checkered futon...Maybe he needed to pull out his mother’s old brown and pink flower-patterned mink blanket to get a decent amount of sleep tonight...the lint clumps he had to pick off beforehand wasn’t such an inviting task...

“...Do you have a moment?”

Reylen almost spilled his tea as he turned to see Coffee standing behind him, arms crossed. His usual brown trenchcoat wasn’t on his shoulders, and his white dress shirt was casting out the dim lights from outside of the windows. His trademark bow tie was loosely slung around his neck. His eyes, hidden behind his dark shades, were incomprehensible either from the lack of light or…

(Reylen still wasn’t ready for this conversation. Whatever it was going to lead. He wasn’t ready for it.)

“W-What do you want?” He surprised himself with how accusative he sounded towards the Food Soul. It was like they were strangers.

“Just to talk.” Coffee sounded just as hollow.

“...F-Follow me.”

Having the taller male walk behind Reylen like a shadow and not a comfort, Reylen felt like he was walking in a shell of a body. Like he was controlling a shield in the shape of his physical form, and making sure it blocked out whatever emotions they were both trying to smother out.

They were ghosts of themselves after that fight.

They went silently into Reylen’s office, Reylen taking a seat in his office chair and placing his cup of tea on his desk, while Coffee went to lean against the desk, facing away from Reylen and keeping his gaze on the windows. An uneasy silence fell among the two, with the falling snow outside their window amplifying it even further. Whatever sunlight was still left from the outside, it had faded into the darkening clouds.

“...Hear me out, alright?” Coffee’s deep voice broke the silence.

“...”

“I’ve come to realize that what I did that day was wrong. I was fully aware that you would be hurt by whatever I was doing or saying with that customer, and for that, I apologize.”

Reylen kept quiet, his eyes downcast. His shell of a body was bouncing off what he had heard before, but he was too afraid to break out of it.

Coffee cleared his throat and continued, adjusting his hip against the desk. “I know I told you that it was _‘in my nature’_ to be customer-oriented, but I realize that my ethic in doing that was distorted.”

“...Distorted?” The slate-haired man looked up, dark eyes searching Coffee’s back. He swore he heard the Food Soul’s voice crack.

“I may have given the wrong impression to many people that must have hurt you deeply. Again, I apologi--”

“Coffee, please. Stop apologizing,” Reylen leaned forward towards the back of Coffee. The shadows that were cast on the Food Soul’s back seemed to blanket Coffee’s shoulders. Were they as tense as Reylen’s? Even Coffee’s usual businessman-like tone was a mere murmuring, a whisper without confidence.

“But what I did was wrong. I _hurt_ you.”

It was time for Reylen to tell his side of things now.

“And I’m aware of that. Now can I explain myself too?”

“...Go ahead.”

The Master Attendant went to shuffle more into his chair, trying to collect the words he had to use. _Want_ to use. Coffee was making a clear effort to ask for his forgiveness, it seemed only right for Reylen to bear his heart as well.

“I...was in the wrong too. I assumed too much. Like, way too much. I thought that your approachable behavior was earning you more suitors and I got possessive, which, isn’t like me at all--”

Coffee cleared his throat, and Reylen had seen a small bounce of the Food Souls shoulders, an indication of a faint laugh.

“It’s lovely to hear that you’re possessive over me.”

Reylen gave an empty chuckle, eyes downcast. “...I was just scared that maybe you were getting bored of what we have. Maybe you wanted to see me as just your Master Attendant and not somebody to, I dunno, drop your heart to. I thought that you’d abandon me for someone else. Like I wasn’t good enough to be more than just the guy that’s keeping you under a stupid contract. It’s my first time feeling this way towards _anybody_ , so I don’t know how to feel about this...I dunno, jealousy I felt? Or this, I guess, _inadequacy_ in being worth your time? Like, I don’t know...”

Another silence had fallen between them. Where were they at now with this? Reylen wasn’t so sure where they stood.

Then, Coffee’s voice broke the silence once more.

“...May I hold you, for just one moment, Reylen?”

Whenever Coffee went to use Reylen’s name, the latter felt vulnerable. Even with being away from each other for so long, having his name spoken by the Food Soul still made Reylen’s heart flutter oh so stupidly.

He slowly got up from his chair, stepping forward to be in front of the taller blond. Coffee slowly turned, the windows casting dark shadows over his unreadable face. He went to take Reylen in his arms, embracing the smaller male against his chest. By instinct, Reylen had pressed his nose into Coffee’s chest, softly inhaling Coffee’s natural musk and bitter scent that wafted from his dress shirt. He had naturally brought his arms around Coffee, clinging tightly onto the back folds of the other’s shirt and pressing his face into Coffee more, trying to melt into the place he once called home.

Was this still his home?

Yet oh, how he missed this.

Coffee’s face had went on top of Reylen’s light locks of hair, also breathing the male in, as if he was trying to remember the habit. The metal of his shades and his warm breath were real, so real. Reylen had forgotten their physical touch, even if it had been a mere few weeks. Had it been a month already?

Far too long, Reylen thought.

Even Coffee’s soft whispers...Reylen had forgotten how lulling they were to hear. They were whispers that shook Reylen out of the shell he had been housing himself in for too long.

“...What we have, or what we had before, I never intended to take for granted. You’re my most precious person, and I never thought about discarding you. If I ever made you feel that way, I may as well be considered the lowest being on the planet.”

Oh, that did it. His age old promise of making sure his Food Souls never felt so inadequate of their existences rang true in Reylen’s head and for Coffee to think of such...it made his heart ache.

“Y-You’re not…” Reylen could feel his eyes prickling and he buried his face into Coffee’s chest more. He wanted to shout that it should be the other way around. He wanted to scream that Coffee was in the right to have felt disturbed by Reylen’s possessiveness. He _wanted_.

He couldn’t bring himself to say anything as he let out muffled sobs, mixed with pent up frustration and relief into Coffee’s shirt.

His partner rubbed his back gently. “I love you, Reylen. I always have, always will. I would never dare to replace such a beautiful being such as yourself. You have been in my thoughts since we’ve been separated for this long, and if you still want to…”

Coffee kissed the top of Reylen’s locks, their shared symbol of dedication.

“I would...love to try again. With you.”

Nodding and dampening his beloved’s shirt with more sobbing, Reylen felt all the stress that accumulated within his body fade away, with only Coffee holding him coming into focus once more.

 

\--

Reylen clicked the bedroom door closed from behind him, sighing happily to himself. The hallway windows were drowning in the morning light, having the evening snowfall reflecting sunbeams everywhere. It was a beautiful sight to have woken up to.

(But the sight of seeing Coffee, still sleeping on his side of the bed was also a beautiful sight to have woken up to).

As the young male went to tread towards his office to grab the storage room keys (had to grab shovels for their outdoor chore today), Chocolate had also appeared from one of the dormitory rooms.

“Master Attendant, good morning.”

“Oh, hey Chocolate. Morning.” He didn’t sound as wary towards the Food Soul anymore. Strange, but today seemed like a good day to start being friendly towards Chocolate. He could try to put up with his flirtatious behavior for today, anyway.

“Lovely bedhead. Means that you’re well rested!”

Well, that was a good five seconds. Reylen’s cheeks turned pink. “I...yeah.” There was a story behind this particular bedhead, but Chocolate didn’t need to know such details.

The dark haired man went to stand beside Reylen near one of the hallway windows, smiling tenderly. “Guessing you slept in a proper bed last night then.”

Reylen sputtered as a reply. Why was he so goddamn _transparent_ to this Food Soul?!

“Hahaha! Kidding, kidding. But really, are things okay with you? You have more colour on your face, and that’s not because of me, I’m guessing,” Chocolate said, coming over and lifting a hand to cup Reylen’s cheek.

This time, Reylen couldn’t stop himself from leaning his burning cheek into the other man’s hold. There was something enticing about Chocolate that his own feelings can’t pinpoint.

Yet, the scent of bitter coffee wafting through a neatly pressed dress shirt and the sight of Coffee’s sleeping face enveloped in the morning light had flashed in Reylen’s memory. He gently pulled away.

“...Chocolate, listen. I made up with Coffee last night.”

“And very quietly, yes?” Chocolate said, crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

Reylen’s face grew darker in shade. “N-Not like that! Anyway! Can I just ask...what are your feelings with Coffee? Or me?”

The Food Soul gave a chuckle. “As I have said when I first met you, I fell for you.”

“And I still don’t actually believe that, since you have a thing with Coffee too.”

“Mm. I like that coy bastard too.”

A pause. Reylen swore he heard Hawthorne Ball sneeze from downstairs.

Reylen sputtered once again. “You like us _both?!”_

“Yeah. That’s what I’m getting at. I like you and Coffee.”

Reylen had to brace his hands on the window sill, trying to get his bearings together. He liked _both_ of them?! Was that a thing? He knew it was a thing somewhere out there, but to have it happen to both himself **_and_ ** Coffee?

“A-Are you sure?! _Us?!_ ** _BOTH_** _of us?!_ _We_ ** _just_** _met!_ ”

“Yes, I know.”

“We barely _know_ you!”

The Master Attendant’s dark eyes were frantically trying to search Chocolate’s, whose own clear blue eyes were full of confidence.

“Well, we’ve talked here and there. Coffee actually asked for my advice when you two were away from each other for a bit.”

Reylen’s shoulders relaxed, his face now agape. “...You did?”

“Mm. He was sort of in the same disoriented state as you were, even almost burning some tea on his hand at one point during a shift. Had to kiss his hand and tell him to stop kidding himself. Much like you.”

Reylen was awestruck with a strange mix of confusion and gratefulness. He had been under the impression that Coffee had moved on to whoever was available, but it seemed that Chocolate was trying to push Coffee to patch their relationship up.

Chocolate, _flirtatious_ Chocolate, was the one who had helped them talk and sort things out like normal adults.

But he liked them _both?_

Chocolate tilted his head to look out at the window, seeing the sight of Tempura jump feet first into some snow in the backyard.

“...But anyways, I would like to get closer to both you and Coffee.”

Reylen went to lean on the free spot of the wall beside Chocolate. He still had to recollect these brand new thoughts. “Is that okay? To admire two people at the same time?”

Chocolate chuckled under his breath, looking down at Reylen. “In this world where you were able to summon me, do you think that’s an impossible idea?”

“I…”

“How about this. Let’s bring Coffee into this equation...well, when he wakes up, anyway…,” Chocolate affirmed, smirking after seeing Reylen covering his red face in his hands, shaking his head in denial.

Chocolate laughed and continued. “...We’ll see what he says about the manner. We need all three of us to understand the full picture here. If you two want me gone, I will do that. But know that you both deserve to hear my explanation.”

Reylen pushed off from the wall, giving a nod. Shoveling snow had to be done now, but their conversation can happen later. “...Alright.”

 

\--

The afternoon wore on. Since it was an off day, most of the Food Souls were either cleaning the restaurant, taking note of food stock or taking the day to relax.

For Reylen and Coffee, they were waiting at the head office, waiting for their third guest to come in. Chocolate entered, giving a small wave. Reylen motioned for Chocolate to join them on the futons, Chocolate taking the one that faced the two. After a few moments of Chocolate explaining his dilemma to the two, Coffee had leaned back on the futon, now reeling from the new information.

“I mean...you _did_ help me and Reylen get back together,” the blond responded, bringing up one hand to massage his temples.

Reylen flashed a worried look at his partner then looked at Chocolate. “Yeah. I still have to thank you for that.”

“Yes, but I won’t use that as an excuse to let me in,” Chocolate replied, crossing one leg over another, shrugging.

Coffee brought himself back into a proper sitting position, his own blue eyes searching Chocolate’s.

“Are you sure though? Both of us…?”

Chocolate gave a laugh. “The question is, are you two fine with _me?_ ”

Both Reylen and Coffee looked at each other before returning their unsure gazes at the dark haired man.

“...I’d love to get to know you more. If that’s fair,” Reylen said slowly.

“Myself as well.”

Chocolate gave a small sigh, getting up on his feet, as if ready to go. “I’ll understand if you don’t want me. But I feel as though we can make a possible connection that I’ve never thought about venturing on before. The thought of leaving the both of you weighs pretty heavily on my mind.”

A small, familiar pang reverberated in Reylen’s chest. As Chocolate had said, he didn’t want to give the two an excuse to let him in.

But maybe...

“...Reylen, should we try then? I wouldn’t mind sharing you with him,” Coffee said quietly to the other male.

“It’s...not even about sharing. I think...it just means Chocolate is helping me realize I can make room for another in my heart.”

He finally understood the confusion that fogged up his heart.

Chocolate’s shoulders had relaxed exceptionally. “So...does that mean…?” His tone sounded so unsure, unlike his usual charismatic tone. Reylen was faintly reminded of Coffee’s nervous behavior when they shared their first kiss several months back.

Reylen got up from the futon, taking Chocolate’s hands in his own and feeling that same faint pulse through his veins (Or maybe he was feeling Chocolate’s?).

“I’ll do my best, for both of you,” the slate-haired man said, looking up shyly.

Chocolate gave a smile back, just as bashful. He hesitated for a moment before bending down to kiss Reylen’s forehead and then a soft peck on the Master Attendant’s lips, as soft and velvet as his first kiss on the palm when he was first summoned. “As will I! You’ve both have become quite precious to me and it’s only been a couple of weeks…!”

Reylen felt his face turn hot, smiling like an idiot towards Chocolate. Oh, what kind of silliness have they gotten into?

Coffee gave a chuckle, standing up and taking his own hands to join Reylen and Chocolate. “Of course me too. I never thought we’d get to this point…”

Chocolate’s tone reverted back to his usual, teasing tone, complete with a wink. “Glad to be in your company too, sweetheart.”

“So _you’re_ gonna compete with me for pet names…,” Coffee laughed, taking one arm and slinging Reylen into his chest. Chocolate proceeded to bring himself in to envelope Reylen between himself and Coffee.

Reylen didn’t know what to say, but having the two men hold him so protectively and being able to laugh together was now the warmest place in the world to be in.

He was now quite excited to share his heart with both Coffee and Chocolate. It was bound to be countless new lessons to learn, but he now had the clear conscious to take on whatever lay ahead for the three.

 

\--

_Cherry on Top_

 

“Are you thinking of bringing anyone else to the picture, Miss Black Tea?” Milk asked while the two prepared breakfast. She had discussed the new development between Reylen, Coffee and Chocolate, to the latter’s delight.

“Oh, well I don’t think I’ll venture out into such territory, don’t worry. I do think that children would seem like a prospective idea though,” she said, taking a sip of tea.

Napoleon Cake and Tempura both screamed in the kitchen and both went towards the two women, shouting.

“YOU GUYS ARE **_PREGNANT?!_ **”

  
Black Tea gave a peeved look while Milk waved a dismissive hand. “N-No, not _now_ , please calm down, you’re both going to disturb the customers…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the Sweet Leaf!
> 
> Chocolate! The other boy that Reylen pledged to a month back! So, bear with me; this is my first attempt at writing anything to do with a poly ship. I'm excited. I want these three to be happy. I hope to help them grow alongside each other, so, please root them on.
> 
> Game-wise, I got my Rice and Eggnog but I'm shy from Turkey :c But I did reach my personal goal of getting all the event frames! I'm happy with that, hehe. 
> 
> Anyways! Asides from school, I now work during my weekend nights, so my updates may be more slower than usual. But again, I'll do my best to post since I'm still fueled by my love for this game and these characters~ 
> 
> Stay tuned for a subject I haven't touched base on yet: the darkness of the catacombs,


	2. Change of Heart (Steak)

_“Work is the meat of life, pleasure the dessert.” - B.C. Forbes_

 

Reylen had been taught that Fallen Angels were the enemy. Fallen Angels were the consummation of human hatred made real, and Reylen was taught at a very young age that Fallen Angels only caused destruction everywhere they go. He grew to distrust Fallen Angels, like most of the majority of Tierra.

It was a narrow minded view that he regrettably had let grown. It was only when a certain adventure in a new, designated area, where he (and another new member of his group) learned that Fallen Angels can still be saved.

 

\--

After Milk’s little proposition of summoning whenever he was able, Reylen summoned at least once a day when his Soul Ember stock was up to a certain amount. Coffee had jokingly called it ‘solo rolling’ his chances of getting a new Food Soul, and Reylen brushed it off, saying at least he can get shards for fusion if he didn’t bring forth a Food Soul successfully.

(Or, maybe it was a mild, underlying gambling issue. Reylen totally disregarded such a notion).

Today though, Reylen had collected enough Food Soul shards to summon somebody new, so there was no need to bring out the Soul Embers. It was his first time trying out a shard fusion summon, and he felt a little bit excited to be able to meet a new Food Soul he collected with the hard earned work of himself and his Food Soul family. It felt like they were summoning yet another new family member into their supposed ‘clan.’ He had heard from word of mouth that he should wait to fuse once he collected an even greater amount of shards to accumulate the future Food Soul’s power, but Reylen was a bit too eager to meet them to acknowledge such advice.

He really only cared about meeting a new friend.

Tangyuan and Gingerbread were his audience this time, standing outside of the intricate summoning circle while Reylen traced it in.

“So which pouch of shards are we gonna use?” Gingerbread inquired, lazily swinging one foot back and forth on the stool she was seated on.

Reylen turned and grinned. He shook a small pouch, colored a deep red.

Gingerbread nodded, also sporting a toothy smirk. “You know who you’re gonna summon with those?”

“Nope! Although I’m getting a weird summer barbecue scent from it,” he laughed to himself.

“Barbecue? Maybe you’re gonna get a big beefy guy!” Tangyuan remarked, further implying her point by spreading her small arms wide.

Reylen laughed again, placing a small round table in the middle of the summoning circle. He emptied the pouch on top of the table, making a pile of beautiful red shards on its grain surface.

“ _Woooow!_ They’re so red!” Tangyuan said excitedly.

“I don’t know who we’re gonna summon with them, but, I’m a bit excited,” Reylen replied. The other two Food Souls were also absorbing his positive mood, showing off excited grins towards the pile of shards.

“Okay, okay! Let’s see what happens then, Master Attendant!” Tangyuan went to tug Reylen to leave the summoning circle while Gingerbread snorted, getting up from the stool to watch the circle start to glow.

The trio braced themselves as the shards glowed a bright, luminous red, with plumes of smoke appearing as the shards began fusing themselves together, creating a large red crystal that seemed to house a sleeping Food Soul from within. Before long, a huge dust cloud appeared from within the circle, surrounding the crystal and as the bright lights died down, a figure could be seen through the smoke. The air was covered in a beautiful ruby light.

A young man, dressed in a long coat with dark brown etchings on the coattails and sporting gleaming shoulder armor, gauntlets and armored boots, had stepped from the dust cloud. His midriff displayed toned abs under his rough chest armour (of which Reylen noted later, both were quite attractive in a masculine sense). He had bright red hair, the same shade as the shards that he had been created from, with a pair of intricate horns that came from the sides of his head. He held two large swords in each hand and a knowing scowl on his face.

Reylen swallowed hard while Tangyuan clapped her hands together. Gingerbread’s lips, having first formed a small gasp, turned into a smirk.

" _Wooooow_!! Hi, hi!” Tangyuan greeted, in complete awe over the newcomer’s features.

“H-Hi…,” Reylen managed to muster out.

The young man, upon realizing that Reylen and Tangyuan were addressing him, went to bow on one leg politely. His voice reminded Reylen of the coals igniting a bonfire, deep yet full of a hidden warmth.

“... _This body, this heart, and this sword in my hands, shall be forever loyal to you_. I am Steak. I am now under your command, my Master Attendant.”

“Ooooh, he’s a strict one too! Tangyuan likes him!”

“Oh yeah. He’s a strict one, alright,” Gingerbread interjected, stepping forward to take a better look at the redhead. He got up from his kneeling position, upon hearing the woman’s voice.

“...Lady Gingerbread. It’s a pleasure to meet again.”

“Likewise! I’ve got _one_ good sparring partner back here now!” She grinned happily.

Reylen could’ve sworn that Steak narrowed his eyes in frustration over her proposition, then relaxed as soon as Gingerbread stepped forward to stand beside her old comrade.

“Um...Anyways. Steak? Sorry to ask of you so soon, but would you like to accompany us on a special mission?”

“Of course, Master Attendant! I will dedicate myself to whatever cause you are a part of!” Beside him, Gingerbread snorted from behind her palm.

Reylen felt himself chuckle forcibly as well. “I-It’s not that serious, but, thank you…We’re going to go Fallen Angel hunting.”

He had only wished he put a bit more enthusiasm for such a prospect but...today just didn’t seem like it called for it.

 

\--

“We’re heeeere! It looks absolutely _terrible!_ ” Napoleon Cake shouted.

“Eyyy, it’s just old, you can’t help its makeup!” Hamburger, another newly summoned Food Soul also shouted back, kickflipping off his board and admiring the view of their destination.

A few days ago, before Reylen had decided to summon forth Steak and Hamburger, Reylen had been advised by Olivia, to venture out to a place where he could train his Food Souls: the Catacombs. At first, Reylen had jumped on the idea enthusiastically, but then he was told that he had to complete one task that bothered him greatly.

**_To collect Fallen Angel embryos._ **

For some time now, Reylen had to do a bit of studying up concerning the many types of Fallen Angel that he had encountered so far. He was knowledgeable about Gloriville’s Bulimia and Uke Mochi, and Light Kingdom’s Aizen and Amakaze. He had also seen and heard of Conchis and Queen Conches and had a few Delivery runs ruined by a notable Queen Conch that haunted the North Island coast.

Either way, despite studying them, he _really_ didn’t want to learn about Fallens.

From understanding the theories and having childhood experiences, Fallen Angels were negative and evil beings that threatened the peace of Tierra. It was through Fallen Angels that Food Souls were hastily created to counter their attacks. It was natural for one of Tierra to loathe Fallens.

So having to hear that certain certified Cooking Attendants can also harvest Fallen Angel embryos to create Fallens under their own employment...scared Reylen a lot.

Today, he was told to choose a huge group of Food Souls for this special endeavor out into the special Catacombs, way out in a remote countryside outside of Hilena. After getting a brief introduction of the ruins from one Guild employee that lived nearby, Reylen and co. had set forth into the desecrate remains of the Fallen Angel Catacombs.

After a bit of walking, being led by the dim torchlights that lined the ruin halls, they were stopped by a stone wall. A few jumped when glowing letters started to etch on the wall’s surface. Reylen and Steak stepped forward, reading the newly written inscriptions.

“...They look like some regulations when going through this wall. Like a contract,” Steak concluded, still squinting at the intricate etchings. He placed his fingertips over a certain sentence and it glowed brighter than the rest of the writings. Reylen blinked, rereading it.

“ _Do not use Strength cooking talents._..so I can’t use my blade chop or flame torch talents then…”

“I see. But is that permanent?” Steak asked, as his fingertips went to touch the letters again. The light faded as the two looked at each other in surprise.

“So we could choose to go through these walls with these certain conditions? Is it like a challenge to get more embryos?” Gingerbread said as she stepped forward to look at the etchings herself. “Would be nice to try one.”

“Maybe we’ll just go through one vanilla round of ruins first,” Reylen suggested.

Napoleon Cake shouldered his rifle, adjusting his hat. “So we’re a group of 10, so Master Attendant has to make two teams in order for our harvesting idea to work, _oui_?”

“And we’re pretty capable of taking on a few rooms ourselves, eh guys?” Hamburger said, crossing his arms and huffing proudly. He had become quite cozy with the other Food Souls, already having established a strong rapport from Steak.

“Yup! You guys wanna sort each other out? We’ll go through these ruins as quick as we got here,” Reylen said.

While the others went to choose who went with which group, Steak had stepped to Reylen’s side, his voice low.

“Are you sure about this, Master Attendant? We’re supposed to just extinguish Fallens. I apologize, but I feel very uncomfortable having to harvest these things that are deemed evil.”

Reylen sighed. “Yeah...I’m on the same boat. But we gotta see how this goes first.”

They would both have to swallow their pride over this certain hunt.

 

\--

The first group that went into the first and second sets of ruins, consisted of Napoleon Cake, Pastel de Nata, Brownie, Tangyuan and Gingerbread, who was appointed leader. Reylen had told the other remaining five Food Souls to meet them in the other side of the one hallway of ruins.

This certain hallway that they were traversing in housed a bunch of paintings on their walls. Lit only by the torches perched above pillars, the paintings depicted ancient drawings of Fallen Angels, often attacking smaller drawings of towns and cities.

Reylen grimaced visibly at such artwork.

Gingerbread had went to the Master Attendant’s side, elbowing his arm. “Oi, wake up. We’ve only gotten rid of a few lackeys so far.”

“S-Sorry. Just in awe over the decorations of the place.”

“Yeah, right? These things were the reason us Food Souls came to be, after all.”

Reylen’s dark eyes went back to the paintings. He always seemed to forget that his Food Souls were solely born to combat the destruction that were the Fallen Angels. Again, Reylen couldn’t see himself actually harnessing a Fallen Angel for his own. It wouldn’t be the same like befriending a Food Soul, like the brash Gingerbread or the snoozing Tangyuan for instance.

Reylen was assuming that talking to a controlled Fallen would be like...talking to a savage beast, to put it simply. How could Reylen ever bring himself to befriend something so destructive?

It was _such_ a negative way to look at it.

“I’m so _bored!_ I wonder how that meathead is doing,” Gingerbread yawned, pulling her weapons behind her head. Tangyuan had snapped awake due to the scraping of Gingerbread’s sword being dragged on the stone flooring.

Reylen pulled his gaze away, catching up with the braided girl. “So you know Steak, Gingerbread?”

“I do, but we’re really just colleagues. I only know him through...let’s say another _special_ colleague of ours.”

The one memory of Steak’s intense gaze of hatred had returned to Reylen for a second before he gave an awkward smile back. “...I’ll ask about that later, I’m guessing.”

Meanwhile, up in front, Napoleon Cake gave a bristled jump, which in turn made the group stop. The curly haired brunet turned, disgruntled. “Ahhh, _partenaire_?! I thought we agreed to not surprise each other with wet attacks from behind!”

“I wish…you voiced that concern a bit differently, Sir Napoleon,” Brownie said exasperatedly.

All eyes went to Pastel de Nata, who was in the back of the group and dragging Tangyuan’s spoon by the handle. He gave a dull stare back at Napoleon Cake.

“It wasn’t me. All these tarts were made strictly for battling. I’d never waste my products on you.” He presented his tray in his other hand, clearly untouched.

Napoelon Cake put his hands on his hips. “While that mildly offends me, now I’m wondering...what actually bothered to slobber on me….?”

He cringed again when a blob of bright pink slime had dropped on his pristine uniform. He was about to yell in disgust when Gingerbread yanked him away by the wrist by another incoming slime attack.

A pair of sphere-shaped creatures were blocking their way towards the exit of the hallway. From what Reylen remembered, they were from the Dango Tribe. Their leader was a larger red sphere creature, sporting horns and a vacant expression.

Tangyuan had woken up from Napoleon Cake’s disgusted screeching and was tugging at Pastel de Nata’s cuff. “Tangyuan says to _run!!_ ”

Gingerbread pulled Napoleon Cake back to his feet as Brownie had produced a handkerchief from his coat to wipe the slime off of Napoleon Cake’s uniform. The girl turned towards the others, growling and brandishing her sword and shield.

“No running! Master Attendant’s counting on us! We gotta grit our teeth through it!”

Pastel de Nata sighed, and turned Tangyuan’s spoon towards the direction of the Fallen. “...Let’s get it over with.”

“T-Tangyuan will try!”

Brownie gave a nod once he tried to wipe off the remaining excess residue and pocketed his handkerchief away. Napoleon Cake sighed in disgust, seeing bits and pieces of slime on his perfectly pressed uniform.

“I am SO glad you’re our leader for this run, Mademoiselle Gingerbread,” the brunet huffed, readying his rifle for his impending revenge on the Fallen.

Reylen stepped near Gingerbread, nodding and giving the signal to attack. They were the same kind of Fallens they were used to, and it was the same idea: Take them out.

 

\--

They had ventured further into their third hallway and Reylen decided to switch up the teams in order for Gingerbread’s team to take a break. He replaced their team with Steak, Hamburger, Chocolate, Foie Gras and Milk.

They had received a few embryos from the previous two hallways, and they were being held in a special container that were placed in Reylen’s shoulder bag. It was giving Reylen a heavy burden to make sure the embryos made it home safely but quite frankly, he didn’t want to carry them at all.

He wanted to feel guilty for being so against the idea of holding Fallen Angels, but it was his own stubbornness from previous encounters that made his repulsion steadfast.   

Hamburger was stretching his legs before placing his skateboard towards the impending darkness of the ruins. It seems as though each hallway was getting darker and darker, colder and more menacing. Foie Gras and Milk were both rubbing their arms together from the sudden drop in temperature.

“Should have brought a few matches or something,” Chocolate shivered, but had placed his shawl over Reylen’s shoulders, of which the latter blushed. “So! Are we going in with a few conditions this time?”

“We should, actually!” Hamburger said cheerfully. “Maybe this one!” He roughly slammed his hand on one portion of the glowing etchings on the entrance walls and the light of its writing glowed brighter.

Steak had went over, smacking Hamburger’s shoulder. “You don’t have to disrespect the walls like that!”

“ _Sooooorry_ , man!”

Foie Gras sighed, then gazed at the writings closely. “...On this run, we must use our time wisely.”

“And why’s that?” Chocolate asked, tilting his head.

Milk had went beside the other elegant lady, peering closely at the writing and trying to decipher them. “...I believe the various Fallens from within the ruins will become far more perilous to take on, in order to make our situation so dire that we’re devoid of oxygen.”

Reylen gave a blunt look. “Milk, in words we _understand._ ”

“The air will become heavy and we will find it harder to breathe. We have to attack and finish our enemies quickly.”

The entire group was silent.

“... _Yikes_. Should I choose another regulation then?” Hamburger said sheepishly.

“The others do not look as promising,” Foie Gras said simply. “One says the Fallens will become even stronger and another says that certain Food Soul types cannot enter.”

“Like?” Reylen asked.

“Magic type Food Souls.”

Reylen blanched. At least half of his notable group members was specialized in magic! And the other choice to pit his group against even stronger Fallen? He would rather chance the time-heavy challenge.\

“W-We’ll manage, right everyone?”

“Of course, Master Attendant!” Steak said proudly, swinging one sword. “Anything to take down those traitors down the hall!”

Everyone had went forward into the darkness of the next hallway, Reylen sighing as he was led by the hand by Chocolate. Just a few more hallways should do it…

 

\--

The last hallway had very tiny candles on the pillars as the only sources of light, making Reylen squint with frustration. He was stumbling over his two feet, having to lean against a humming Chocolate for balance.

Hamburger and Foie Gras were up ahead, trying to keep an advance look out for the huge boss Fallen that usually showed up at this time. The pair flinched, feeling the atmosphere’s air change drastically and hurried back to the group.

Steak brandished his swords, huffing. “ _Come out, you coward!_ ”

“Is that really a way to summon your enemy,” Milk bluntly said under her breath.

“He’s just like that,” Hamburger said jokingly.

A cold blast of wind had hit the group, causing them to shiver from the severe drop in temperature. Reylen looked up, gasping as he saw the wispy tail of a Specter Fallen just above them.

“I-It’s a new Fallen, everyone! Keep your wits together!” he shouted amidst the winds. Chocolate tightened his shawl over Reylen’s shoulders and stood in front of the Specter.

“Sounds like it’s wanting to take up on your challenge, Beefy Boy,” the dark-skinned man said playfully.

“I don’t think it’s alone,” Steak replied cautiously.

Chocolate have given a confused look and then braced himself for yet another powerful wind gust. They all looked up in a collective sinking feeling of fear.

From behind the Specter, a huge figure sporting a massive underskirt that had blue flames licking at the ends, bloodied and shackled claws and a dagger also caked with blood, hovered above the group.

A Spectra!

It was as massive as a Queen Conch, but its vacant blue eyes were lifeless. Had it not been for the Fallens frozen wide-mouthed grin on its face, it would have looked lifeless altogether. It was more of a crazed smile, an obsessed one.

It looked like a Fallen that had been felled simply due to their thirst for...something.

It scared Reylen. Reylen was a normal human being who loved to pursue the knowledge of many things, like knowledge of different foods and recipes, and he especially loved learning about his Food Souls. After locking eyes with the Fallen...he felt a chill run down his spine.

He knew from school theory and unfortunately, from an observer’s point of view, that regular humans can turn into Fallens.

It scared Reylen even more that the thought crossed his mind.

“Master Attendant! Find safer ground! We’ll take care of this!” Steak shouted.

Reylen had to be dragged by the arm by Milk before almost getting hit by the supporting Specter’s knife attacks. He watched as Hamburger and Foie Gras went to take the full offensive at the Specter, while Chocolate and Steak faced on the huge Spectra.

“We have to take it down quickly! I can already smell the air becoming too thick with poison…,” Foie Gras said, slinging her scepter over the Specter to confuse it. Another swing of her scepter, and the Specter was looking around bewildered by more confusion. It flung knives in frenzied directions, and Foie Gras evaded them all, the knives making contact with the catacomb’s walls.

“Man! All this for lil' Fallen babies!” Hamburger laughed, kickflipping his skateboard into the Specter’s face. It instantly cringed and flash-faded.

Hamburger gave a thumbs-up to Foie Gras, who in turn, slowly mirrored the same action with a small bout of confusion. She had been told that Hamburger would be a formidable ally to the group, but she still wasn’t used to his...enthusiastic airs just yet.

Meanwhile Milk and Reylen both went to heal both Chocolate and Steak, who were both attacked by the Spectra’s giant sword attack. Reylen waved both of his hands with green sparkles over the two Food Souls, while another array of green magic had hung over Hamburger and Foie Gras. He had evolved his usual Seasoning talent to one that could recover his whole entire team a while back, which he wanted to take advantage of.

“I’m not particularly complaining about this predicament if it means getting spoiled by you,” Chocolate simpered, as Reylen pulled Chocolate onto his feet. The smaller male gently nudged Chocolate’s hat over his eyes, trying not to laugh. He was beginning to understand Chocolate’s supposed ‘love language’...which was just a lot of teasing like their other partner, Coffee.

“I just need to get close to it, and maybe I can take it down,” Steak muttered, his eyes trying to analyze the Spectra’s irregular movements.

“Master Attendant, do you think one of your Cooking Talents could stun it?” Milk urged, helping Steak to his feet.

Reylen gave a quick nod. He was also getting better at stepping forward and offering his own help. “I could try!”

He made sure he was at a reasonable distance and then took a deep breath. His hands sparkled with a bright blue light, illuminating the dim hallway. Before the Spectra could react, a huge magical saucepan had slammed on the Fallen’s head. It groaned in immense pain, clutching its head and dropping its huge dagger to the ground.

“It’s stunned! Go ahead!” Reylen shouted.

Steak gave a grin back and rushed forward with both swords crackling with a gigantic wave of energy.

“ _Get away!!”_ Steak yelled. He released a huge energy wave towards the Spectra, damaging it tremendously. The Fallen gave a defeated roar before flying off into the Catacombs ceiling, fading away.

Hamburger gave a whoop, skating over to loop an arm around Steak. “Ya did great, man!”

“I think it left something behind…,” he said, looking towards a glowing blue ball of light that was left over of the Spectra.

Reylen went forward cautiously, holding his hands out to catch the ball of light. The light died down, and his hands began to feel a surge of heat, like holding the sun. Reylen was too fixated on what was forming in his hands that he didn’t notice the blistering heat that came from it,

Chocolate had ran over, snatching the bag that was on Reylen’s side, and swiped the Fallen Angel embryo into the bag. He then took Reylen’s burnt hands, gently blowing on the other male’s hands gently.

“Oi oi, wake up, sweetheart. It began burning you without you knowing it!”

“W..What? Oh…,” Reylen had snapped out of the sudden daze he had been in, and only now began to blanch at the searing pain throughout his hands.

Chocolate gave a reassuring smile, despite holding Reylen’s steaming hands. “I didn’t think that one would hurt you.”

“I...didn’t think so either,” Reylen said, cringing. Milk had also immediately stepped forward, waving a healing wave over both of the male’s hands to keep the sudden blisters down.

“Accursed Fallen. They even harmed you at such a stage!” Steak said in frustration.

Reylen wasn’t so sure how to answer Steak’s frustration, only looking away as Milk nursed his hands. Foie Gras had informed the group that she had found the exit from the hallway they were trapped in. The air was back to normal as well.

He could still be in a daze but he didn’t want to mention that when he had held the embryo, its eyes had looked like it just woke up from a relaxing nap, a far cry from the lifeless yet crazed eyes that the Spectra had.

Reylen had been reminded sorely of when he had held his baby sister when he was but a child himself. The honest, pure look that his sister gave him had stayed in his childhood memory since, and it was with this Fallen that had reminded him that such an innocence still remained in such a creature.

He was surprising himself over how _won over_ he was with the Fallen.

The slate-haired male stayed quiet as the group had went to exit the last hallway, now en route towards the Catacombs exit, consisting of a magically infused, intricate flight of stairs leading back to the outside. His hands ached but the memory of the embryo looking up at him with guiltless eyes haunted him still.

 

\--

The large group finally got back to the Sweet Leaf and Reylen was told to head to the summoning room in order to empty out his bag full of Fallen Angel spirits. He also had Milk walk near him, still in the process of healing up the quickly scarring burns in his hands.

He had Chocolate and Steak help him out in placing the embryos in a few jars on one empty table near his stacks of recipe books. There was a few embryos sporting one eye while another batch looked like globs of dark red wine. The last batch was a pair of blue fire orb embryos. They looked cute, but Milk had given a cold frown to the one that had scorched Reylen’s hands just earlier.

With Steak’s help, Reylen placed the one embryo that had injured him into a glass container on top of a new incubation machine, used to purify and hatch up Fallens. Olivia had told Reylen that the Fallen would grow to an “agreeable” size so they didn’t have to worry about the one blue orb embryo growing to an unbearable degree.

After spraying the special nutrient water over the Fallen, Reylen winced and took a seat on one of the barstools at the table. Chocolate had went over to Reylen’s side, taking the other’s hands and thumbing over the healing scars.

“Still can’t believe it did that to you,” the dark haired male sighed.

“I...don’t think it’s the Fallen’s fault though,” Reylen replied slowly.

Chocolate, and even Steak from across the summoning room, had given Reylen perplexed looks.

Reylen’s eyes went to glance at the small blue Fallen spirit, encased in glass. It looked like it was talking to itself giddily, as if it had begun to learn how to use its mouth functions for the first time. He studied it a bit more before his eyes went back to Chocolate’s hands, holding his own bandaged ones.

“What I said about being a bit iffy about raising a supposed enemy under our roof? I might be wrong. When I held that Fallen for that brief moment, I felt like I was holding something close to...a baby?”

“But Master Attendant! You could have been hurt even further if you held it longer!” Steak pleaded. His glare went towards the Fallen, who was now blowing bubbles from its liquid hold.

“Yeah, but that’s its whole body. I could have _not_ held it, but I think when I did...it didn’t think to hurt me intentionally? You know?”

Chocolate sighed. “At the moment, it can’t even communicate with us. But are you sure, love?”

Reylen scrunched his lips into a frown. “I might be being an ass over this, but I wanna see how this turns out. But you two can be witness should it, y’know, go against my back.”

Steak nodded. “I will be sure to take it down with all means necessary if it attempts to harm you again.”

Reylen gently pulled away from Chocolate’s hold, standing up to kneel in front of the incubation machine again.

“For now, I...wanna take care of this one.”

Chocolate snorted and went to kneel beside Reylen, watching the Fallen float slowly. “Really, Master Attendant?! You were so glum about wanting to get embryos before, are you sure?”

“I mean, I don’t know what it will be like when we raise it. Maybe we’ll actually get it to like us and train alongside us. I think it’ll come around to liking us if we raise it.”

“...So like a pet?” Steak frowned. He too had joined Reylen’s other free side, his gaze now fixated on the Fallen.

“Y-yeah.”

Steak huffed. “You gonna name it?”

“I’ll name it when we know what it will become…”

“...If you want a name, we could call it Speckles,” Chocolate contributed with a cheeky grin.

“ _Sir_ Speckles,” Reylen mirrored the same grin back.

Steak grimaced. “It’s just an _infant_ , it doesn’t get such a title just yet!”

“Sir Speckles it is then!” Chocolate laughed.

All three jumped when the Fallen had let out a small bubble of flatulence.

After a brief, paralyzing moment, Reylen had started laughing, covering his mouth with his wrapped hands. Steak and Chocolate also gave out a few chuckles while the Fallen had given the three a toothy smile.

Maybe this time around, they could turn this spirit around for the better.

 

\--

_Grilled to Bits_

 

Gingerbread nervously sprinkled the special Fallen Angel food that Reylen had concocted the other day into the incubation tank. The small blue spirit went up to the clear liquid’s surface, gobbling on the neon bits with gusto.

“You’re just as thick as that meathead.”

Steak, from the other side of the room, had cringed after stubbing his toe on the doorframe before turning towards Gingerbread, bitterly shouting.

“ _Don’t compare me to that newborn!!_ ”

The braided girl propped her hands on her knees, grinning at the spirit. “Just be more dashing than the real meathead, then we’ll consider calling you a family member for sure!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentines day, what better way to celebrate by posting a Steak chap :3c
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this one! I've always wondered about Tierra inhabitants and how cooking attendants worked with incubating the very things that destroy their homes on a day to day basis. Our baby Speckles may be the Sweet Leaf's pet, so, look forward to it, hehe.
> 
> Steak skin? What Steak skin--
> 
> Anyways! Thanks to some snow days that have happened this week, I've got my third chap almost raring to go. It'll be on the mood-damper side, but I think it'll be alright. This ride is meant to be enjoyed, even with the dips c:  
> Thanks for the ongoing support <3!!


	3. When the Flowers Fall (Sakuramochi)

_"A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, and man cannot live without love." - Max Muller_

 

The winter months in Tierra were known for their extensive periods of snowfall, with northern regions such as Nevras and parts of Light Kingdom experiencing terribly long periods of snow and lack of sunlight. For a select few individuals that lived in any region, there is the threat of plunging negativity within one’s mind because of these wintry months.

For some, the winter gave a feeling of hopelessness and stagnation, due to the inability to do anything because of the harsh weather conditions. Doing events outside is dangerous, and one would be defeated easily when trying to occupy themselves. One would be advised not to head out into the cold, and thus many are trapped at home, often wondering what to do with themselves.

The sunlight seems so far away to those suffering such an ordeal, but the seasons will always pass.

For Reylen, one who had developed this certain ailment since he was a teenager, he often thought that the winter could never end and often recovered too slowly once spring arrived. Having now gotten used to the overflowing support of his family of Food Souls, he wasn’t sure how they would take his dipping mood with the upcoming blizzards that would hit Gloriville for a good week or so.

He would meet a Food Soul that would bring the glittering sun and the warmth of spring back into view, when his depression had lied for so long and said it would never come.

 

\--

Black Tea checked off one item off of one inventory list, flipping to the food items list. “Master Attendant, we’re out of flour, lettuce and beef tenderloin.”

“Mm.”

“We also need to stock up on some eggs, bread, pork and some vegetables out in the farms. We may need rice from Light Kingdom too, considering that’s our main staple here.”

“Okay.”

“...I can send a few Food Souls to the Market so they can see if they can rope a few more deals for bulk. We can see if we can also grab a few building materials to stock up for the Sweet Leaf’s next upgrade.”

“Sure.”

“...We should also prepare for another Air Ship since it’s a perfect opportunity to collect materials and Food Soul shards.”

“Okay.”

“Master Attendant, _you haven’t looked at the itinerary since I started talking.”_

Reylen had looked up from a daze at his office desk. Black Tea stood in front of him, her hands on her hips and a small frown on her features.

“Oh. Sorry. I think I’m just tired.” His tone was as monotone as his blank expression.

Unfortunately, Black Tea wasn’t amused by such. “I’m _aware_ , but as Head of this business, you have to be aware of the many issues that may endanger your very existence!”

Reylen winced, casting his eyes down and wringing his hands. They had faded burn scars in the insides of his palms, still having to get healing sessions every second day by Milk. His tone was still very much monotone, eyes lazily searching the inventory list in front of him. “Mm.”

Black Tea tilted her head curiously at the other male. “....Are you sick again, Master Attendant?”

“No, I’m fine! Promise! Just a bit out of it.”

“Hmm. I may have been a bit too harsh on you. Very well, I’ll take up your duties once again for today. You can rest up, considering you still can’t use your hands up to full just yet.” She gathered up her papers, sighing to herself.

Reylen tried to get up from his office chair, wincing as the impact on his hands sparked pain. “...But I wanna help!”

Black Tea had already reached the office door, giving a tender smile to Reylen. “In your state, it’s quite fine, Master Attendant. Please rest.”

She left the room, leaving Reylen to put one hand on his cheek and sulk. It felt like Black Tea had rushed to leave as soon as Reylen had shown apathy in her conversation, which discouraged the male even more.

It was this god awful season that made his mood dip at an unbearable, negative degree. Ever since his Academy days in Nevras, he had often gone a hermit in his dormitory, whittling away at studying to ignore the sudden onset of sadness that took over his mind and senses.

After having his hands injured, Reylen was told not to do any heavy duties in the kitchen, and Black Tea often relayed his orders. He had found himself doing more paperwork for as long as his aching hands could handle. He could barely hold a fork for a mere 10 minutes before having to take a break due to the ache.

Because he was away from the kitchen, his other Food Souls had to delegate without him and Reylen often got the odd visit from Hawthorne Ball or Omurice on afternoons to see how he was doing. Delivery team leaders Zongzi, Brownie and Tempura always said when they were heading off and made sure Reylen knew they were going to brave the Tierra snow storms for their delivery runs.

But either way, all of his Food Souls gave Reylen a small visit everyday at his office (asides from his partners, Coffee and Chocolate; they were exempt since they saw Reylen day in and out).

Yet, each time, Reylen had to give everyone he met the same reply: “I’m fine. You’re doing great.”

It had become automatic after a week or so.

Asides from the weather, the inability to work due to his injury and the brief visits of each Food Soul, Reylen felt disconnected from everything around him. This only contributed to the ebbing void that was beginning to form in his head.

He seemed powerless to stop it and he was much too afraid to admit this problem to anyone. So, he decided to stay numb to the problem.

Which was, of course, the problem.

 

\--

There was finally a break from the snow fall in the week and a few Food Souls had went out to go Sweeping a few areas for food ingredients. The Sweet Leaf had also been temporarily closed due to the shortage in ingredients and the heavy snowfall keeping customers away, so a few Food Souls had been left behind to shovel the piles of snow at the front of the restaurant.

Reylen, in the meantime, had been told to stay inside. He had a bit of help trying to prepare chicken soup with Tempura, but was told to take a break with his hands. So, he found himself fumbling with his thumbs at one of the dining tables in the empty Sweet Leaf dining room.

“Master Attendant! Hello!”

“Oh, Sakuramochi. Hey.” He looked up to see a pink-haired girl clad in a pale pink kimono with a pristine white apron on top. There was sakura petals fluttering from the long sleeve ends, which happen to disappear in a fleeting second instead of falling towards the ground. Reylen liked seeing Sakuramochi, having only summoned her a week ago. She was a bright eyed girl with a dazzling disposition to herself. Reylen was reminded of the warmth of the sun on a clear, spring day.

(Spring. He missed spring.)

“...Is Master Attendant ok? You don’t seem like you’re in a very good mood.” The Food Soul’s red eyes gave Reylen a worried expression. From what Reylen remembered when she was summoned, she was known to cheer people up.

(He hoped she was able to, with his pathetic case.)

“Mm. I’m just feeling down.”

Sakuramochi went to sit across from the Master Attendant, propping her face into her hands. “Down? So Master Attendant is sad?”

“Yeah, really down.” His brain fog couldn’t get him to say much more than that.

The girl seemed persistent though to get _something_ of an explanation out of him. “...Did you want to talk about it?”

“I...don’t think there really is anything to talk about. I’m just down.”

“Did somebody make you feel sad?”

He shook his head. After making up with Coffee, Reylen was trying to prevent any more miscommunication mishaps happen (though, he couldn’t really stop his Food Souls from their control of their feelings). He had to at least be honest with Sakuramochi.

Reylen rubbed the back of his neck. “No, it’s...mm. How do I explain this..”

“It’s okay, Master Attendant! I’m willing to listen to anything that troubles you!” The young girl squirmed in her seat, her bright eyes attentive and full. Reylen would have assumed it seemed overbearing to have her ask so many questions, but Sakuramochi was known to be very sensitive to everyone’s feelings and it was one of her main duties to make sure everyone felt better after they conversed with her. A bright light among the darkness.

His guilt was still winning over, though. “But...doesn’t that bother you? Listening to some hot air complaining?”

Sakuramochi shook her head. “What’s wrong with that? I think it’s good to vent! I’ll make sure to listen to the best of my ability!”

“Well...it might sound weird to you, since you’re not a human, but…,”

“It can’t be _too_ strange to me, Master Attendant!” She smiled wide.

Seeing her smile so vividly had made Reylen’s initial guilt finally melt away. He relaxed his shoulders and adjusted his seating position.

“...Fine, fine. I think it’s the weather that’s making me feel down.”

Sakuramochi tilted her head in wonder. “The weather?”

“Yeah. It’s been snowing a lot lately and I...guess having to be trapped inside for so long is getting to me. We’re barely getting customers and ingredients are scarce.”

The pink-haired girl perked up. “I see…Oh! Is it also because of your injuries as well, Master Attendant?”

Reylen had glanced down at his hands, giving a slow yet bitter nod. “Ever since I got burned, I feel out of the loop in my responsibilities. Having to be told to lay back and relax isn’t a thing I can do easily and I feel...useless at times?”

“No, that makes sense! You’re so used to working with us that now you feel left out from things, right?”

“Y...Yeah.”

Sakuramochi shifted in her seat again, her eyes searching Reylen.

“Master Attendant...are you lonely by any chance? Did we make you feel that way lately?”

Reylen shook his head vigorously. “No! You guys are busy, it’s understandable that you guys had to pay mind to your tasks at hand first thing.”

“But that’s not fair to you, Master Attendant. Our first duty is always you.”

Reylen cast his eyes down until his stomach growled. Sakuramochi perked up, quickly getting up from her seat. “I think we should have something sweet! Hold on a moment, Master Attendant!”

After a bit, Sakuramochi had come back to the dining room, holding a plate of shortbread. Reylen had bought a few from a certain shop in Gloriville and had wanted to save the shortbread for the occasional tea snack. It seems the shortbread was going to be used to comfort him instead.

Taiyaki had arrived from the outside, shaking off some snow off her jacket and had perked up at the snacks that were laid out in the table. After shuffling her small snow boots off of snow, she had joined in sitting beside Reylen to nibble on a piece of shortbread.

“Is Master Attendant feeling okay today?” the young blonde said curiously. Reylen’s current demeanor must be screaming very loudly to these Food Souls.

“I’m okay. Just really out of it.”

“And down!” Sakuramochi added hastily.

“Eat then, Master Attendant! That usually helps cheer me up!” Taiyaki beamed, gently placing a piece of shortbread into Reylen’s hands.

Reylen couldn’t help but smile, taking a nibble out of the dessert. Buttery, sweet. Perhaps he needed the sweetness.

Sakuramochi nodded to herself, as if agreeing to an invisible plan of hers, then got up to her feet. “Taiyaki-chan? Are you free now? I have to do a very quick errand run, and I’d like for you to accompany me!”

Instantly, Reylen’s shoulders slumped. Of course Sakuramochi had to resume her daily duties and listening to him lament about his depression wasn’t gonna be the main focus of her day. He shouldn’t drag them down like this.

Taiyaki nodded, finishing up her shortbread and gulping it down heartily. “Yeah! I’ll join you! Where are we going?”

The pink haired girl had given Taiyaki a smile that Reylen described as “sincerely hiding a surprise.” He didn’t know if it would be a good one or not. Stupid brain fog.

“Oh! I’ll tell you on the way. Please excuse us, Master Attendant! Enjoy your snacks and take it easy!”

Both girls had quickly raced down towards the cloakroom area to grab their winter jackets and shawls while Reylen was left behind at the table, holding his half bitten shortbread in weary hands.

Maybe the brain fog needed a nap to clear it up, he assumed. Naps had been his other go-to therapy lately, so he placed his piece of shortbread on a plate and padded upstairs. Tempura was guffawing at some joke that Sanma had told him, so they wouldn’t notice he had left.

Reylen wasn’t expecting the nap to help, but as always, he presumed it will be _‘something to do’_. Anything over being left behind right now.

 

\--

A faint glow had hit the backs of Reylen’s eyelids and he slowly opened his eyes, still drowsy from the nap he had easily fallen into. He shifted his comforter off of his shoulders and was met with a gentle glow of light on his bedside table.

A beautiful, intricate tree structure had been placed on his table, replacing his worn out school desk lamp that was nowhere to be seen. The small plum blossom flowers on the tree were the ones giving off the tender glow, mesmerizing Reylen. He reached out slowly and found out that the flowers were made of a very fine glass.

This looked like a very expensive gift. Who went out of their way to give it to him, and while he was asleep…?

“Master Attendant! Lunch!” Tempura’s voice boomed from the entryway of Reylen’s bedroom. It snapped the slate-haired male out of his wonder. The taller Food Soul waited for Reylen to sit up on his bed and Tempura propped an overbed table over Reylen’s legs. There was a small bowl of chicken soup and Reylen’s forgotten piece of shortbread.

As Reylen was about to dig in, he had to ask the obvious question plaguing his mind.

“Tempura? Who put this here?” He motioned towards the tree lamp.

“Eh?...Oh! Sakuramochi-chan and Taiyaki-chan did!”

A very quick memory of Sakuramochi and Taiyaki, donning up their snow gear just hours earlier, flashed in Reylen’s mind.

“They did…?”

Tempura nodded, crossing his arms and also admiring the beautiful fixture. “Yeah! Said that they mustered up their savings to get you that! Sakuramochi-chan said something about light therapy or whatnot. She installed it very carefully while you slept!”

Reylen’s dark eyes went back towards the tree, the glass flowers still having a hypnotizing hold on him. _She_ did this? After his previous presumption of her wanting to leave their conversation, it was her that installed this?

“She kept telling me that your room looked very dark as she switched your lamp and that you kinda looked like your room when she talked to you earlier. Which...yeah, Master Attendant, you look more tired than usual, no offense…,” Tempura rambled.

“It’s okay, but--”

“Also, Sakuramochi told me to tell you that she doesn’t mind! What did she say...Oh! ‘ _I just want to see Master Attendant be okay again’_! That’s what she said!”

A silence fell among them. Reylen scrunched his face, words that were razor sharp to him threatening to fall out. The assumptions. The lies. All the shit that his negative mood had been conditioned to say. He couldn’t say them in front of Tempura, who was but only the messenger.

Sakuramochi definitely had Reylen’s mood in mind after all.

Reylen’s voice was a whisper as his eyes went to look at the swimming soup broth laid out for him.

“...please tell her I said thank you.”

Tempura gave a small laugh, lightly patting Reylen’s shoulder. “I’ll actually tell her to come up and you can say it to her yourself! Now eat up, Master Attendant! Food helps and I’m glad to help you out too!”

“Thank you, Tempura.” Reylen’s voice was cracking under the pressure of Tempura’s radiant smile. Goddammit. His mind had assumed the worst again, of COURSE he’d be looked after, even in such a pathetic state.

“Of course!! We want you to be happy!”

As Tempura left to fetch Sakuramochi, Reylen sipped on his soup, thankful that the welling up in his eyes didn’t fall to salt the broth.

 

\--

Darkness had seeped through the curtains of Reylen’s room and he was fixing up his bed back into a more presentable state. The empty bowl of his soup and dessert plate was on top of one of his dressing drawers near his bedroom door.

One more tug at the comforter was enough for an adjustment and Reylen went to sit at the foot of his bed. Out of instinct, he turned to look back at his new lamp, still giving off its gentle, brilliant light. He was going to be staying up for a while, since he had taken that nap earlier.

For the past week or so since his depression had settled even further into his psyche, his room would have been cast into the darkness. A few streetlamps outside his window would have been the only pinpricks of light that he focused on. When Coffee and Chocolate went to sleep, it was only at that time when Reylen was subject to the pitiful dimness of his desk lamp.

But having this lamp was now reminding Reylen of the spring that was to come forth pretty soon. Even the very structure of the tree fixture reminded Reylen of a tree he used to see as a child, one that braved the elements of each year. His thought processes were now sharp enough to wonder whether that tree was still back home.

Hilena’s winter has been harsh. Nevras’s winter back in his teenage years was even harsher. Somehow, this lamp was helping Reylen be reminded that the warmth of the next season will arrive, regardless. He had seen it happen throughout his life; his dipping mood had only made him doubt it would.

Having this tree now was beginning to lift up the weight that had settled into Reylen’s bones and heart.

A soft knock pulled Reylen back and he turned to see Sakuramochi at the doorway. She still had her sweet smile on her lips but she looked nervous, as if her charitable act was on the line.

“I...Is it nice, Master Attendant?”

The darkness in his room couldn’t withstand the gentle glow of the tree lamp behind Reylen, and he reflected a small smile back, like a plum blossom bud finally peeking out from the snowfall.

“It’s the best gift I’ve ever had. Thank you, Sakuramochi.”

Relief washed over Sakuramochi’s face and she skipped over to sit beside the Master Attendant, pulling out a few small packages from a purse that stayed at her side. “I’m so glad!! I also got these for a bit later!”

The taller male leaned over. With the soft light, he realized that they were packages of flower and fruit seeds. One for sunflower seeds, a couple for a blend to attract hummingbirds, another bunch for irises, and a few for some strawberries. Reylen wasn’t a stranger to gardening (he used to help his mother back home with their own garden), so seeing the same breeds of flowers in front of him gave a pang of warmth in his chest.

Sakuramochi went to put away the seeds in her purse and then placed her dainty hands on top of Reylen’s scarred ones, her smile becoming wracked with worry. “I’m sorry that we left you so abruptly. I really wanted to find things that would cheer Master Attendant up! I just want you to be happy, always…”

His previous guilt was fighting its way to the surface, but Reylen kept it down by enveloping Sakuramochi’s hands in his. He was blessed enough already today.

“And I am. I’ve been the happiest I’ve been for a while. Again, thank you so much, Sakuramochi.”

He turned to glance at the lamp, fixated at the light refraction that the glass flowers gave off. He was beginning to get back his logic that had been fogged up from his sadness.

“...Hey, did you use your allowance for that lamp?”

Sakuramochi gave a squeak. “I-It’s for you, Master Attendant! Taiyaki-chan and Tempura-kun pitched in too!”

Reylen gave a small laugh, a laugh that he really needed.

Her smile was rivaling Reylen’s new lamp with how bright it was. Just what made Reylen think that the sun had left, when Sakuramochi was here to be just as radiant?

He couldn’t truly say that his depression was gone, but Reylen was grateful for this moment, with a Food Soul who truly wanted the best for him.

  


\--

_All is Said and Dine_

“I’m really surprised that Reylen didn’t resort to the alcohol cabinet,” Chocolate joked, as he helped clean the front counter of the restaurant. They were getting ready to open for tomorrow morning.

Coffee, from across the room, finished smoothing out the tablecloth of one table. “I heard he doesn’t like to drink his sorrows. Would rather nap it off.”

“Makes sense! And now that _we’re_ here, he’ll be much more comforted…,” Chocolate said cheekily.

Coffee mirrored the same smile back. “...Oh, but of course.”

“ _Oiiii_ , what’s this about Master Attendant not being a drinker? _I_ should be able to change that _immediately_.”

Both Food Souls had turned to the direction of a very haughty, feminine voice from the kitchen entryway. A silver haired woman, sporting a wintry shawl and an outfit that left much to be desired, stood with her arms crossed and with a scowl. Her huge white eagle, perched on her shoulder, gave out a shrill call.

Chocolate and Coffee gulped. When did she get summoned…?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know when you accidentally fuse shards that you were saving up on, well, there's our premise for next chap--
> 
> A very quick chapter! Seasonal depression is an illness that has affected me personally, so forgive the overall mood of this chap. Winter is hard, but we'll get through it together. 
> 
> Reylen was able to summon Ddeokbokki, while my alt (named after his sister, haha) was able to summon Kimchi! I think I'll be okay having the two sister's in separate accounts. I just FEEL I should be saving my embers for inevitable Buddha's Temptation and Mapo Tofu....
> 
> Anyways! Look forward to the Icy Queen herself! I'm learning different ways to approach subjects that are queasy to understand and yes, we must explore alcoholism once again :'c I'll try to make it as lighthearted as I can, and especially with one such as Vodka...!


	4. Drinking Limit (Vodka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for heavy alcohol consuming and a whole lotta swearing.

_"Vodka is like water, but with consequences." -_ _Tom Rachman_

 

It was natural to be scared of not having control of one’s actions. Having that same control be compromised by the effects of liquor would be considered a danger. Alcohol affects everyone in a plethora of ways; some can limit themselves to one glass, while others may struggle with their intact. From the many physical complications to long term impairment, alcohol was a leisure activity meant to be taken with caution, or the thrill of the ride would hinder one’s life expectancy.

Reylen’s experience with alcohol was, at best, met with avoidance. His days at the Academy were a stressful time for Reylen, both for his introverted tendencies and his prominent fear of not being himself when under the influence. He fended off friends who tried to coax him to trying entryway drinks: beer, wine, even the fruity cocktails. Reylen was successful in staying away from drinks altogether.

(save for one particular instance. We’ll get to that.)

So, having become a Cooking Attendant who summons Food Souls (which included alcoholic drinks), Reylen would have to break his avoidance of the products altogether. He was already good friends with Yellow Wine, so he assumed any other alcoholic Food Souls he encountered would be lukewarm.

And then, Vodka.

 

\--

Reylen crossed his arms as he sat at his desk, frowning. The silver haired woman in front of him mimicked his actions, her scowl as frigid as the billowing snowy winds outside. Her pet hawk, perched on her shoulder, glared with the same intensity. They were having this unneeded confrontation in his office, which hopefully wouldn’t escalate outside of it.

(Reylen was never right with that assumption, though).

“So, you found yourself in the summoning room, _accidentally?_ ”

“And like I said, that is what happened.”

Reylen then directed his attention to a very anxious Napoleon Cake (something about _him_ being anxious was throwing Reylen off, especially with him rubbing his arms up and down and shivering slightly), a fidgety Macaron (a strange quirk to one who was usually seen as bubbly and smiley) and Pastel de Nata (who mustered the same blank expression, per usual).

“So you three were the ones who were near the summoning room at the time, right?”

Napoleon Cake spoke up first, still rubbing his arms. “ _O-Oui_. I was doing my daily duties in sweeping the hallway floors and I heard this...sudden rush of wind! I went over to the summoning room and before I knew it, I felt this cold air come about me! Then I woke up near one of the windows! Apparently Pastel was thawing me off!”

Reylen glanced briefly at Vodka, who was adjusting her dainty gloved fingers.

Macaron went forward next, rocking on the heels of her feet. “Macaron was nearby when Macaron saw a bright light from the summoning room and Macaron had seen _her_ \--,” and she pointed at Vodka timidly, “--and she just, walked away! Then Macaron saw Napoleon Cake allllll frozen up in this huge ice crystal thing and Macaron ran to grab Pastel de Nata!!”

The slate haired man then turned to Pastel de Nata, who shrugged. “She passed me, and I asked who she was and she ignored me. Then I had to drag _that guy_ over to a window so he could thaw off. That’s all.”

The curly haired Food Soul huffed, his arm-rubbing coming to an annoyed stop so he could focus on pouting at his companion. “Which really? Great. Thanks, _partenaire._ Could’ve just lit a match over me, would’ve done just _fine_ …”

“So, Vodka,” Reylen said, turning to the silver haired woman who was now absentmindedly stroking the chin of her hawk. “...I’m glad you’re here with us. Did you need a tour of the place?”

Vodka turned towards Reylen and eyed everyone else with her icy look. Macaron and Napoleon Cake both flinched, as if the look was utilizing the same frozen state that Napoleon Cake was just under a few moments ago.

“.... _Nyet._ I’m good. I’ll look around myself. I do not need any of you. Andre, let us go.” She flipped her one hair strand off her shoulders, turning away from everyone.

Reylen’s face fell, and shot out of his office chair. “Wait! What--you can’t just go off on your own--!”

“Yes I can!”

With an imperious clack of her heels, she turned and left the office.

Both Napoleon Cake and Macaron gave a high pitched huff. “ _Whaaat is wrong with her?!_ ” they both shrieked.

Reylen sighed, sinking back into his office chair. Pastel de Nata had given a raised eyebrow.

“...Not going to do your usual chase after all?”

“Some Food Souls need to have some space firsthand. I’ll give her a bit.”

“Yeah. Hopefully she doesn’t make the place a walk-in freezer.” At Pastel de Nata’s remark, Napoleon Cake sneezed, resuming his arm rubbing.

This thought alone made Reylen knot his eyebrows in quiet frustration, and he cupped his chin in one hand. Maybe he should monitor Vodka from a distance for a bit. Considering how furiously Napoleon Cake’s arm-rubbing had gotten to warm himself up…

Well, it was yet another troublesome Food Soul to try to bridge the gap with. Reylen hoped his patience was ready for it.

 

\--

Brownie gave a small frown from his place at the front counter, after seeing Vodka briskly stride in. He was informed from the others that she was new and she was already causing a drop in temperature, both physically and with the overall mood of the room.

Vodka’s icy glare dug into Brownie. “You got a _problem_ , boy?”

“No, not at all. As you are, ma’am.” He mustered up his best professional airs, his own bright blue eyes dead-set, like he’d do whenever he dealt with a difficult customer.

Vodka huffed and then, with a flourished wave, let Andre fly amidst the restaurant rafters. A few feathers had fallen off the snowy white hawk’s wings, and some had unfortunately floated onto some customer’s plates.

One family cringed and picked off a couple plumes while one girl had instantly left her seat after impatiently waiting for her meal, deciding that the Sweet Leaf wasn’t her place to hang about for lunch today.

“Oi! The fuck your shitty bird doing?!” a delinquent shouted. His buddy was trying to throw spoonfuls of his braised pork towards the airborne hawk, and failing miserably.

Meanwhile, Vodka gave an aggravated huff under her breath and had strode quickly to the customer’s table. She slammed one solid black heel on the top of the opposing chair. The delinquent gaped while his friend turned slowly, one piece of pork dropping onto the floor with a dull thud.

The woman leaned dangerously close to the delinquent, his pompadour getting squished against her forehead and intricately designed hat. There was a faint smell from Vodka’s breath that the delinquent couldn’t pinpoint on, but seemed...familiar.

An inviting yet dangerously glacial familiarity.

“He’s **_OBSERVING_** , you rude fucktruck. Eat your shitty porkcubes in peace.” Her voice was chilling, grating. Black ice would find Vodka as their sibling with how treacherous her tone sounded.

“Vodka! What are you doing?!”

Reylen, along with Brownie and Macaron, had rushed into the dining room. Macaron went to tend to a few customers who were a bit frazzled from Vodka’s sudden angry snap, while Brownie had hurriedly went to shoo the delinquents out, even making sure they got a few coupons for a future compensation visit.

The Master Attendant went over, standing in front of Vodka with a stern expression. This was getting out of hand, and she had only been here for a day.

“Hey, calm down. We have a strict rule about having animals in the restaurant.”

Vodka had lifted her foot off from the chair and turned slowly to Reylen, her wintry look stabbing. “So it means Andre and I are unwanted here.”

“I didn’t say that--”

“Hmph! If only this place were big enough for Andre to spread his wings in! How lame.”

She strode off, Andre perching back on her shoulder and giving a hiss at Reylen’s direction.

Macaron huffed once more. “ _Whaaaaat is wrong with her?!”_

“She probably has some underlying feelings that is being shown through her actions, don’t blame her, Miss Macaron,” Brownie said, a tinge of irritation in his voice.

“Yeah, but she’s so _weird!_ ” Macaron whined.

Reylen exhaled slowly to himself, crossing his arms while Macaron and Brownie set off to sweep up the fallen feathers and food from the floors. Perhaps Brownie was right, maybe Vodka’s standoffish behavior was something that wasn’t showing itself in full. This wasn’t old news for the young man; he had a few ‘problematic’ Food Souls that were considered socially deficient, yet he had managed (somewhat) healthy relationships with them. It was a matter of mutual trust.

“I gotta regroup. Brownie, could you come with me? I’ll ask Pudding and Sandwich to help Macaron out,” Reylen finally decided.

Perhaps a group intervention will get a few ideas flowing to get a friendly confrontation with Vodka going.

 

\--

It had been an hour and Reylen was still going in circles with any intervention strategies to reach Vodka socially. He had gotten a few more recounts of her freezing some Food Souls, and Andre had almost pecked a bewildered Yellow Wine and Zongzi. It was very distressing having to see a few slips of paper scribbled full with complaints.

“I don’t understand. She’s very indifferent to everyone.” He flipped the last complaint note in his hands and placed it back with its brothers, stacked neatly in a pile.

“You’ll get to her, I’m sure,” Coffee said reassuringly, giving a light pat on Reylen’s shoulder.

“Yeah, but she seems like she’s on her own agenda!”

Coffee hummed in thought.

Gingerbread, seated in one of the futons, was playing with the stray hairs in her braid. “Pfft, kinda like me. She’s deserving of the title of Ice Princess!”

Reylen blinked. “Gingerbread, that’s…”

“What? Isn’t she? Foie Gras has a run for her money!”

Somewhere in one of the hallways, Foie Gras, while reading her history novel, had lightly sneezed. Escargot, sitting beside her against the wall, mumbled a “ _you’re excused”,_ then drifted back to sleep.

“Anyways, Brownie. I have a small favour to ask of you, if that’s alright,” Reylen turned towards the butler Food Soul, who was resorting to sorting out the bunch of papers that had accumulated on his office desk.

“Of course, Master Attendant, I will do as you a--”

“Could you make a birdhouse?”

Brownie sputtered over his words. “....F-For Ma’am Vodka’s hawk, I’m assuming?”

“Mm. You can get Pastel de Nata and Napoleon Cake to help as well.”

Brownie sighed. He was usually very diligent in taking care of Master Attendant’s favours, but this Vodka was taking quite a toll on him.

“Other than that, I really don’t know how to get to her.”

“Maybe ask her what she does for fun? Hobbies? It could possibly be a gateway to get her to talk about what makes her comfortable,” Coffee suggested.

“I’m just worried that I’ll get shut down before I could begin our conversation.”

Gingerbread snorted. “You’re more stubborn than she is. You’ll find a way to her.”

Reylen hoped it was true.

  


\--

That evening, Reylen awoke to faint laughter. He gently slipped out of the comfort of Chocolate and Coffee’s linked arms around him, and went into the frigid hallway (their heating was meager, at best). Their dwelling was disturbingly still, save for the faraway cackling.

He headed downstairs and found that the dining room used for employees had its lights on. He crept quietly, having to be cautious and went to peek from the doorway.

Vodka was seated in one of the middle tables, surrounded by a few bottles of liquor that Reylen recognized as the stash he used for the restaurant. Andre was perched on the arm of another chair, letting out a few happy trills towards their owner.

So, she was this way then. He sighed to himself. Reylen was reminded of Yellow Wine during a few tipsy nights, only he usually spent it outside. Having to see a drunk Food Soul in front of him, so _late at night_ , took Reylen off guard.

“Aaaaahaha! This is the absolute **_BESHT_ **shit I’ve ever tasted! Oiiii, Master Attendant! Come’ere!” The woman motioned with her arm, a giddy smile plastered over her face.

Reylen gulped, realizing he had been seen. Drunk behavior always seem to intimidate him and Vodka had already been seen as such an intimidating figure in the first place. The alcohol was making it ten times as demanding. He was having an internal conflict within himself; the echoes of the other Food Souls complaints, his strict promise of befriending his Food Souls, and his initial reluctance to looking over an intoxicated person, were occupying his thought processes.

But things had to change, and Reylen had to take that step.

He meekly took the seat in front of Vodka.

Her hazy silver eyes gave a slow look over at Reylen, while her hand shoved one half-empty bottle of beer near Reylen’s hand. “Oiiiii. Lesh play a game.”

By reflex, Reylen gently pushed the bottle away. “Vodka, it’s a bit late. Shouldn’t you head in?”

She had firmly slammed the heavy whiskey bottle she was holding, causing Reylen to flinch instinctively.

“Whaaa? No! I’m getting frickin’ smashed right now, and you’re just gonna _take_ that right away from me? Haaah?”

“I-I’m not, but Vodka, people are sleeping--” Gods, he hoped this wouldn’t escalate to anything violent.

Vodka slammed the heavy whiskey bottle she was holding, while Reylen jumped a few inches off his seat.

“ ** _LESH. PLAY A GAME._ **” Her face was red but her grin was wicked.

“O-Okay.”

“Never have I ever! Ya know that game, Mashter Attendant?!”

“I...well, I _do_ , but--”

“ ** _OKAY!_ ** Neeeeever have I ever….” She paused, staring at Reylen with unfocused eyes.

Reylen let out a very tired sigh, leaning back on his chair and putting his hands up. “I can’t do this.”

A heavy lull fell upon the two. Reylen was worried that he would be frozen by Vodka at any given moment.

But instead, Vodka turned to lean on the table and her shoulders started heaving. Her lip wobbled as she buried her face in her arms.

“I’ve been sooooo lonely here! You don’t understand, Mashter Attendant! Nobody likes Andre! Nobody likes **_me_**! The **_fuck_** am I doing wrong, hah?! You’d think it would be better off if I was alone, hah? I mean, you probably **_fucking_** hate my guts too! Thassh why we got **_AAAAALCOHOL!_** Alcohol ish the only friend I need! You **_CLEARLY_** don’t understand me at all!!”

While she was going off her tangent, she had left the safety of her arms, and letting said arms go flailing with each word flourish. She also emphasized with a few table slams, her face now streaked with tears against her pink cheeks. She continued, mixing her drunken mumbling with a cacophony of swears.

She was a mess of emotions at the moment.

Reylen looked away, his eyes glancing down at his untouched glass of her namesake, pondering hard. It was his restaurant. He was responsible enough for his own actions; he was an _adult_ , he can choose his decisions and be aware of the consequences. Luckily, it was also an off day tomorrow. He was in his own safe space and if anything, he can ask Coffee and Chocolate to haul the aftermath of himself later on (and they were _very_ forgiving with his many emotions).

But most of all, this was probably the one chance for him to initiate that pursued ‘friendly confrontation’ he had been seeking with Vodka.

Internally, this wasn’t something he _should_ be doing, yet Reylen felt at this was a desperate measure and he was running out of logical ideas to help calm her down.

So instead, he got up quietly, heading to the kitchen. She was still full out wailing in her arms as he quietly headed back.

He had come back with a vodka filled glass, dyed a bright orange, reminding one of a brilliant sunrise. A maraschino cherry garnish was placed on the rim of the glass.

“Vodka. Hey. You want me to understand you?”

Vodka looked up and then her teary eyes widened with realization as Reylen took a small gulp from his glass. The orange liquid made a faint stain on his lips and a faint sear against his throat, as he gave a confident smirk.

“.... _Then I’m going to do my best to understand you.”_

(Ohhhh gods, he hoped this stuff wouldn’t be _too_ lethal later on).

\--

_A few hours later…_

“ ** _AAAAAHAHA!_ ** Are you kidding me?! You never fucking tried pool?! The fuck is wrong with your academy?!”

“I dunno! Maybe I didn’t check the one floor...where all the pretty, beautiful, popular folk were at…”

“Hahaha! When did you learn how to hold your shit together so well, Master Attendant?! It’s like you know how to drink!”

Reylen took a few gulps of another bright orange drink, his special concoction. “I rarely do, but apparently, it’s from my Dad’s side. I just don’t like...y’know...drinking _too_ much, y’know??” He probably wasn’t making sense. Probably? Most definitely.

“Ohhh my god, _shut up!_ When was the last time ya drank though?!”

“Well, had a few buddies invite me to a post-grad party before I headed home, and I tried a bit. I think it was the first time I got, like, _really_ bad. I can’t even remember what happened...” he rambled. His logical side of his brain was also reminding him that he still haven’t told his mother that _that_ was his reason why he arrived back home with a splitting headache. Kinda embarrassing.

Vodka slapped Reylen’s back, cackling. “Holy shit, you black out?! I gotta get you to bar hop with me sometime! Gotta get you more tolerant to the good stuff!”

Reylen shook his head, gently swirling his glass in his hand, rocking it against the table surface. “Naaaah, aren’t you happy with my stuff? I like drinking alone here.”

Vodka snorted. “You **_JUUUUST_ ** said you don’t fucking drink! Like under a fucking blue moon, even! Don’t kid yourself! Hey hey, let’s be drinking buddies then!”

Reylen laughed, the heat in his cheeks hurting the corners of his mouth in a weird pleasurable way. “Sure sure! Cheers to that!”

They clinked their glasses and looped their arms over their shoulders, singing one of Hilena’s old marching anthems and moved to more weird songs, from old hymns that Vodka learned to that one earworm that Reylen had overheard from Omurice’s Jello CDs. Andre had even tried to perch on Reylen’s shoulders and Reylen would have to be sober later in order to feel the piercing pain that the hawk’s claws left.

It was a miracle that they weren’t being shouted at by the other sleeping Food Souls.

Half an hour later however, Brownie and Chocolate had went to check the noise, which had finally died down as it neared one hour before sunrise. They were light sleepers and after a few hours of hearing Reylen and Vodka laughing it up, it was time to intervene. They found Reylen slumped on his chest on one of the benches in the kitchen. Vodka, meanwhile, was slumped under a table, hugging one empty bottle and mumbling happily in her sleep. She didn’t look like she wanted to be moved, as Brownie got a warning hiss from Andre, who was perched on a chair nearby her.

“....Think they bonded a bit?” Chocolate snorted.

“Aren’t you the least bit worried that Master Attendant got drunk too?!” Brownie replied exasperatedly.

“Well yeah, but also, he’s got a break day, he can sleep his future hangover off!”

Brownie sighed as he went to sling a wool blanket over Vodka’s curled up form, then another over Reylen, who was uncharacteristically snoring. Well, that was _one_ way to bond, but he would keep a close eye on these two in the future. Reylen had stressed that he was responsible, but maybe today the reins of responsibility was handed over to his Food Souls.

Chocolate was covering his laughter, clamped behind his mouth. “...I have GOT to tell Coffee-bean that our Master Attendant snores! That’s so funny!”

Or maybe Brownie could give a few endearing blackmail points for this certain instance. Just this once.

 

\--

_Drop me a Lime_

One more stroke of bright red paint, and Napoleon Cake leaned away to observe his work. He frowned. “It looks horrid.”

The new birdhouse that was built in front of Vodka’s room was the second one that Napoleon Cake and Pastel de Nata had assembled this morning, along with a few wooden bird perches that would be placed in parts of their abode, and away from the restaurant. By Brownie’s orders, they had to assemble the materials in the backyard (Reylen and Vodka had been brought up to their bedrooms to sleep off their hangovers), and they were told to make the birdhouses red--it was Vodka’s favourite colour.

But that wasn’t the problem. Napoleon Cake was thinking they had made the birdhouse a little crooked. His perfectionist side was showing.

“It looks absolutely _horrid._ ”

“We’re Food Souls, not architects,” Pastel de Nata said bluntly.

“But at the LEAST, we should get paid in sweets, right?”

“For this rundown shack you call a birdhouse, you’re getting cookie crumbles.”

Napoleon Cake whined, pressing his curls against Pastel de Nata. Pastel de Nata sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reylen later asks vodka about good hangover cures and the kitchen smelled of ginger while reylen chugged 4L of water for a good few days.
> 
> Also, in regards to Reylen's behavior during That Part of the Chap, I highly do NOT recommend it. Don't be pressured to do a thing if it truly makes you uncomfortable! He was doing it solely to get a conversation going with Vodka, but in real life, don't get pressured to consume if you're scared of whatever consequences may come about.  
> It's okay to back out. I cannot stress this enough: drink responsibly.
> 
> Asides from snow and school projects and erratic work shifts, I'm hanging in there. Again, there's so many Food Souls and topics I really wanna cover, but also this fic is meant to cover interactions that otherwise wouldn't be considered 'canon' cause I'm a bith who likes fun. I've got the time, and I hope you can stick around for it~
> 
> Anyways! Its back to Delivery Bikes for us! One short story and then next, I'll implement a Cooking Talent that isn't Blade Chop or Replenish, haha....!


	5. Wheelie Tire-d (Hamburger)

_“Pull up a chair. Take a taste. Come join us. Life is so endlessly delicious.” - Ruth Reichl_

 

Reylen’s Delivery Team had gained tremendous support and a delightful surge of popularity with a few folks in Gloriville and Light Kingdom. They had become a proud source of bringing the Sweet Leaf’s cuisine towards folks who couldn’t otherwise reach their home location. They made bringing good and wholesome homemade cuisine to a few reaches, further spreading their name.

They were now being advised to try bringing their deliveries over to a new region, Nevras. Nevras was known to be a wintry, frigid place that still managed to gain relations with Gloriville. It was only necessary to try to implement their business somewhere new.

It was now a matter of driving deliveries up to Nevras safely. There was a main road that most delivery drunks traveled on, and Reylen had advised his teams to memorize the route for everyone’s safety. The Delivery teams tried a few runs and in under a week, they had found a couple of regular customers ordering their food.

Then, a very strange day had befallen the Delivery crew: a few Food Souls got sick.

 

\--

“This is strange. Aren’t Food Souls immune to falling ill or something?” Reylen asked.

“It’s probably our Soul Power,” Black Tea concluded, placing a wet cloth over a shivering Jiuniang, bedridden with a sudden fever.

“Your Soul Power?”

“Yes, the very thing that brings us into existence. Since we have such a strong connection to you, that connection may be weaker if we are too far away from you.”

Reylen nodded in agreement, squeezing Jiuniang’s hand, and then letting go gently. He followed Black Tea with a bowl full of hot water and face cloths and went into another Food Soul’s room. Yellow Wine was also bedridden, but he was mostly sneezing constantly, his reaction of being wracked with fever. He was sitting cross-legged on top of his bed, little wads of tissue dotting his blanket and parts of the floor.

“ _HACHOO--_ Hey, you guys should probably stay awHACHOO--”

“Most certainly. We’ll only be a moment. Lie back,” Black Tea instructed. Once Yellow Wine got himself comfy in bed, she reached from Reylen’s bowl, squeezed a cloth and had slapped the cloth over his forehead. Yellow Wine started to protest and Black Tea firmly yanked his blanket right over his mouth.

“ _Rest_ , sir.”

Yellow Wine responded with an aggravated hiss, only to be quickly interrupted by another sneezing attack.

Reylen gave a nervous chuckle as he left Yellow Wine’s room and once again, followed Black Tea down the hallway.

It had happened the other day. Reylen had seen Sashimi almost collapse from the bike he and Zongzi had been riding on. Later, he noticed Jiuniang and Yellow Wine coughing to themselves. Brownie had been subject to a constant headache and was sent to bed early. The following morning, Reylen had been told that Brownie was sleeping the bizarre illness off, which was strange for the usually dedicated Food Soul.

After leaving Sashimi’s room and heading to the baths to discard the water out, Reylen had turned to Black Tea. He had a few questions, having taken occupation of his mind since they began their trek to nurse his Food Souls.

“So...we _do_ have other Food Souls out there Delivering though? Wouldn’t they get sick too?”

Black Tea gave a contemplative look towards the windows of the baths. The morning light was filtering through, giving the room a hazy look. “What I think, Master Attendant, is that their Soul Power solely depends on your relationship with your Deliver Team.”

“...Really?”

“It’s only a proposition of mine. Perhaps the ones that have fallen sick hold you in a higher regard than others?”

“Is that how it works?” Reylen asked curiously. Obviously he knew that his relationships with his various Food Souls run either shallow and lukewarm, like a rain puddle that was still growing to be a fun, ready-to-be-leapt-into size. He also had relationships that were like intricate, difficult rivers, some that had to have trenches dug in for the flow of trust to move properly. He even had a deep ocean he covered with Chocolate and Coffee, so vast and full of possibilities for exploration.

So this shouldn’t be news to him.

“But anyways, the ones out there are either really strong with their trust with me, or…”

“They’re just stubborn,” Black Tea replied flat out.

Reylen snorted. “Well I believe in them! Anyways, since Sashimi is sick and whatnot, which Food Soul did they lend the cellphones to?”

Black Tea pondered for a moment, then snapped her fingers in realization. “Hamburger. He was the one organizing the groups today. I had completely forgotten to inform you of this, terribly sorry, Master Attendant.”

Out of all the Food Souls, Reylen didn’t expect this. He gave a surprised look. “ _He did?!_ ” Wasn’t Hamburger just newly summoned as well?!

“Indeed. He’s got a certain sociable way with the others, apparently. While I’m not particularly fond of his...familiarity, I suppose that is how he won over a few of your Food Souls.”

“I...huh. I’m glad?”

“As I am, surprisingly.”

He cleared his throat, trying to resume the calm that had previously been settled around them. “Anyways, let’s make a good round of comfort chicken soup and egg fried rice. May I ask for your assistance, Black Tea?”

The dark haired woman smiled. “But of course. Such a task I will do flawless--”

Reylen gave a knowing smirk, an old joke already resurfacing. “Mistakes happen, the future isn’t certain.”

Black Tea sighed but a small smile was on her pretty features. “Of _course_ , Master Attendant.” She was getting used to having Reylen question her very morals, and she was quite thankful for that.

 

\--

_Delivery Bike 1: Free Tutoring_

The first Delivery Bike team (Tom Yum and Tempura) were heading towards the Academy, a rare instance for the Sweet Leaf. The Academy was well known to be open to students. The sector that Tempura and Tom Yum were assigned to go had students that were mostly interested in the history, training and creation of Food Souls. From what Tempura had learned about the Academy, they were very interested in any Food Souls that seemed to visit, whether it was for a tour, a training period and even for today’s delivery. He and Tom Yum had been warned by Olivia, Reylen’s superior, that the students at the Academy were bound to ask them questions about their identities as Food Souls, which may be a detriment to their strict Delivery time.

Which, had gone over Tempura and Tom Yum’s heads as soon as they parked in front of the huge building. They were very excited to see the Academy and even more excited to see the social crowds that they weren’t used to back in Gloriville.

Tempura hopped off the bike, stretching his arms from the rigid fatigue from the drive. He jumped when he heard a sneeze from Tom Yum.

“Cold?”

“I don’t know **_how_ **you’re still walking around without the jacket Master Attendant gave us!” Tom Yum replied, shivering in the small bright red down jacket he had bundled himself in.

Tempura guffawed, still sporting his bare upper half and his fur mantle his only main pieces of warmth. A cold breeze blew through the two, Tempura laughing through it and Tom Yum had turned away, embarrassed by such a...provocative scene.

They had entered the main halls of the Academy, asking for directions for the dorms. Tom Yum was heaving a steel crate holding a delicious, piping hot bowl of spinach noodles for their client. As soon as they had reached a certain flight of stairs, they had been caught by a sea of students, having been dismissed from classes.

Tom Yum gulped and jumped behind Tempura as a few groups of students had gone to stop in the middle of the stairs, marveling at the two Food Souls. Tempura had laughed, immediately showing off his arm muscles, while Tom Yum had waved shyly from behind his companion, a little bit overwhelmed from the sudden attention.

“Sorry, everyone! We’ve got a Delivery to attend to!” Tempura shouted amid the student’s chattering, and he took Tom Yum by his down jacket scruff, pulling him out of the crowds.

They weaved through a few large hallways, trying to find the assigned dorm space they had to deliver to, but it seemed that their arrival had quickly spread word. A few students had squealed over Tempura’s attractive appearance (Tempura had flexed each time with glee), while Tom Yum had been complimented on, further making Tom Yum’s face redden further.

They finally reached the dorm space, after what seemed like a heavy ordeal. Tom Yum rapped his knuckles against the intricate patterned door.

A cat-headed student with spiky grey fur had answered, their nose immediately perking up. “Hello?”

“Hi! We’ve got a delivery for...uh…,” Tempura started, before blanking out over the name.

Tom Yum jumped as another cat-headed student appeared from the door, this one with shiny white fur and glasses.

“Ohhh, it’s probably for the one who just left for their study session two hours ago…”

“Ehh?! They left knowing that they had a Delivery coming?!” Tom Yum said exasperatedly.

“Well, they had assumed you guys would take a while,” the grey cat student said with a haughty tone. At this, Tom Yum narrowed his eyes. They were pretty punctual (perhaps even a little early!) whenever they Delivered.

Tempura crossed his arms. “Well, I don’t feel comfortable leaving these noodles cold for our client…” It was a Sweet Leaf policy that they had to deliver their goods to their customer, receive payment, and even get a receipt signed. They couldn’t just _leave_ their food.

“Ohhh, actually,” the white cat interrupted, their ears perking up. “They’ll be coming back in an hour or so. I was thinking…”

The white cat had turned to the grey cat, and both had knowing smirks on their faces.

Tom Yum and Tempura gulped.

 

\--

An hour later, a fish headed student sporting a bowtie and a huge luggage backpack, had arrived back at the dorm space. They gave a small shout when they realized the dorm room was a little more packed than usual.

Tempura was in the middle of the room, wearing a lovely blue hakata and his ponytail was up with a brightly patterned sash; in other words, a traditional Sakurajima festival staple. The white cat student was marveling at Tempura’s clothes.

Meanwhile Tom Yum was seated at the bed, grumpily wearing an adorned long trenchcoat, the sewn designs inspired by Palata, a completely different region that both Food Souls had not heard about until today. The grey cat student was chatting said history up beside the disgruntled purple haired boy.

“...You guys managed to snag a few suckers again?” the fish-headed student said, almost disappointingly.

“They didn’t object to it,” the white cat student purred as they tugged the last sash on Tempura’s waist. “They were perfect models for our next project!”

“It’s really nice that you guys have a course for the fashion of Tierra!” Tempura laughed.

“Indeed. We are very grateful for it. Now, I have a huge palanquin that you have to put on your back, are you going to be okay with i--”

Tempura nodded vigorously, to the white cat student’s surprise.

Tom Yum shot up onto his feet, tugging at Tempura’s forearm. “Hey! Did you forget why we came here for?! Big Bro Hamburger said we can’t dawdle for too long, y’know!!”

“Eh? Oh!! You must be hungry now!”

Tempura went to grab the steel crate that had been placed near the front of one closet and carefully pulled out a giant bowl of homemade spinach noodle soup, still piping hot. The fish head student wasn’t shy about drooling over the sight of the dish. It was definitely a treat to come home to such a lovely treat.

“Special delivery!” Tempura grinned.

 

\--

Once they left the Academy, Tempura had propped a small bag into the passenger seat beside Tom Yum. Tom Yum was still giving him a disapproving look before buckling in.

“I _still_ can’t believe you agreed to take the costume.”

“What?! We gave some Sweet Leaf flyers so that they can spread the word!”

Tom Yum whined. " _But_ _that’s not a reason to get free clothes out of it!!”_

Tempura laughed, revving the bike and they headed back home, renewed. Tom Yum had turned out of curiosity’s sake and saw a few groups of students waving from the Academy grounds. He turned back to the road, blushing.

Maybe it’s not so bad going to a populated place for Deliveries every once in a while.

 

\--

_Delivery Bike 2: Sweet Stealer_

Spicy Gluten and Orange Juice had a delivery of Mint Pineapple to deliver to the southern coast of Blue Stone Town. Both women seemed very hard nosed about the choice of them traveling together, but now they had also come to an impasse. Such opposing personalities could only handle each other for so long, like a pot boiling over.

They had parked just a few kilometers away from the town’s limits, both standing off with their weapons at the ready.

“Let’s settle this, my dear,” Spicy Gluten cooed with a dangerously cool tone, emphasizing this with a snap of her whip.

Orange Juice also gripped her bent straw with an iron grip, smiling with an elegance of a knife cutting through flesh. “Gladly.”

Before they could aim their weapons at one another, a crash made them turn around.

Their Delivery bike, having recently gotten refurbished, had been thrown a few feet away into one of the sandy dunes away from the road. A bright sea green being, sporting nautical spiky horns, was holding the pretty yellow cellophane package of mint pineapple with delight. It turned, noticing that the two women were staring.

“Ah.”

“Oh.”

The Conchi sprinted towards the direction of the town’s outskirts. Both women looked at one another before taking off in hot pursuit.

 

\--

Blue Stone Town housed a good total of 1,200 people, which wasn’t a lot, due to the frigid temperatures that lasted the entire year. Most of the population were natives of Nevras or retired folks who didn’t mind dealing with the cold. They were also quite used to the various Fallens that wandered about, even some that have agreed on a strange kinship with the townsfolk.

This wasn’t a fact that Spicy Gluten and Orange Juice were aware about when they entered the town.

“Have you seen, uhmmm, this one Fallen with green hair and horns holding a yellow package come around here?” Orange Juice asked an older gentleman who was sweeping off his porch.

“Ehh? Which Conchi?”

Spicy Gluten raised an eyebrow. “There’s...more than one of this Fallen?”

“Yeh! We’ve got a buncha Conchi that like walking around here often, so you probs ran into one that was curious of ya two!”

Spicy Gluten crossed her arms while Orange Juice sighed. As the old man left to go inside his house, they both reluctantly turned to one another.

“So. We ought to…,” Spicy Gluten started.

“....split up. What a great idea,” Orange Juice finished.

“Mind you, if you manage to _miraculously_ find the location we’re supposed to bring our missing food to, do report to me,” Spicy Gluten said in a quiet tone, hiding malicious intent.

“Oh of course. I expect that you’ll do the same?” Orange Juice replied back with the same kind venom.

They turned heel, both quite confident that they can manage this sudden misadventure alone.

 

\--

Orange Juice decided to start her search with the houses that lined Blue Stone Town. She had assumed that since the Conchi was common to see, perhaps the families that lived in the vicinity would have seen a glimpse of their culprit.

She had noticed that the responses that she got from the folks she visited were very friendly. Perhaps it was her natural affable presence. Perhaps she was just being patiently polite over the severity of losing a Delivery item.

But the main thing was...she had to find that Conchi.

“A Conchi? Mmmm, did you happen to see its horns?” one middle aged mother had suggested. Orange Juice shook her head. When they saw their Conchi thief, it had been too quick for Orange Juice to see any details.

“Well, all we...I mean what _I_ saw, was that the Fallen took a package that was wrapped in yellow cellophane.” Orange Juice was definitely not going to include Spicy Gluten in this equation.

“Ohh! Perhaps you had ran into the Conchi who likes hoarding things! I remember the other day that one of my neighbours had some of his cabbages stolen by that certain Conchi!”

“So maybe it's that one...Do you know where the Conchi gather, if I may ask?”

After getting a few directions towards a certain beachside near the town, Orange Juice set off, feeling that she’ll get the stolen mint pineapple first before that _other_ troublesome Food Soul…

 

\--

Spicy Gluten decided to start her search with the inner reaches of Blue Stone Town. She had assumed that since the Conchi was a common sight to see, perhaps the bystanders that did their business may have caught a sighting of their miscreant.

She had noticed that the responses that she got from the folks she ran into seemed very hostile. Perhaps it was her natural precarious presence (no, not perhaps, it was just a _given_ ). Perhaps she was just being hasty and dominant over the severity of losing a Delivery item.

But the main thing was...she had to find that Conchi.

“So you’re not going to tell me where this precious Conchi _I’m_ looking for _is_ , are you?” she cooed, her heel gently digging into a businessman’s shoulder, her method of ‘getting to the point’ of her interrogation. Spicy Gluten was definitely not going to include Spicy Gluten in this equation.

“I’m sorry!! I’m sorry!! Maybe you ran into the Stockpile Conchi that frequents around here! The other day, one grocer had lost a few boxes of spinach from that Conchi!”

“Mmm, good boy, telling me straight,” the fiery haired Food Soul purred, her heel digging into the businessman’s shoulder even more, probably hearing a faint crack. “Now tell me where this Conchi nests and I’ll let you go.”

After getting a few directions towards a certain beachside near the town, Spicy Gluten set off, feeling that she’ll get the stolen mint pineapple first before that _other_ flaky Food Soul…

 

\--

“Ah.”

“Oh.”

Both Food Souls had ran into each other on the beach. Both Food Souls had their hair billowing with the gentle winds that kissed the shoreline. And both were glaring.

“So did you get the _correct_ address of our client? Since it was lost so _carelessly?”_ Spicy Gluten said with a haughty tone.

“Oh I didn’t. I was focusing on getting our lost food, so I thought that since _you’re_ very responsible, I gave you _that_ responsibility,” Orange Juice replied with the same indifferent tone.

“Oh, well since _you’re_ the younger out of us, and _much, much smarter_ than I, I thought you went ahead to do both _at the same time?_ ”

“Hmmm, thought that since you’re the more _older and wiser,_ I had also thought that you had taken more steps ahead of _me_ so you can finish the job _in your flawless way possible?”_

Both women had immediately took their weapons out but as soon as they could get into battle stances, a few Conchi had popped up from their hiding spots behind some huge rocks and had hopped over, cackling with glee over their new companions.

Spicy Gluten and Orange Juice were cornered. There were at least four large Conchi, all quite giddy to get their violent hands on them (or, maybe that was their perceived look towards them), so fighting them all was out of the picture.

Orange Juice then gave a small gasp, pointing at a small patch of grass with a strange yellow patch over it. Both Food Souls realized right away.

“...Distract?” the younger asked the older.

Spicy Gluten gave a smirk. “Your hook’s faster, my whip’s got the reach.”

As soon as the Conchi lunged at them, Orange Juice had aimed her bent straw at their feet, tripping the Conchi. Meanwhile, Spicy Gluten, with precise aim, flung her whip and grabbed the mint pineapple package into their vicinity. As soon as she took the package in her arms, both Food Souls ran off before the Conchi could struggle to get up.

“So then, you _do realize_ that the address was on the mint pineapple wrapping after all, Miss Orange?” Spicy Gluten gloated.

Orange Juice turned her nose away. “Ohhhh, shut up! We still need to get the Delivery bike back from the auto shop!”

“And you’re just as responsible to find the backup wallet that Hamburger gave us to pay for the damages!”

“You’re older! You do it!”

They both kept bickering to one another as they made their way back into town, still reluctant to work with one another, agreeing on one thing only: finishing this as soon as they can.

 

\--

_Delivery Bike 3: The Edge of the Lake_

The final Delivery team, led by Hamburger, Long Bao and Dorayaki, were scheduled to take an order of Apple Sangria to a lone customer near the Lake of Ice Tears. Asides from having to learn the directions of the new location, the order of Apple Sangria was a first for the Delivery Team, as it was both an experimental concoction and a volatile dish that needed to be delivered on a limited schedule. So, it was critical for the team to get their order out to their client as soon as possible.

Except, of course, they didn’t realize they’d have a literal bump in the road to deal with.

At a certain point in the journey, Hamburger was confident that they could drive over the more bumpy roads that led towards the lake. He had deducted that taking the bumpy road would cut down half their traveling time, plus he figured that Long Bao and Dorayaki ‘needed the more thrilling path to travel on’. This mindset, unfortunately, would set the course to an unforeseen consequence.

The road was icy. All three Food Souls had not been taught proper brake handling with the Delivery bike, and since they took the one that had its brakes recently repaired, the bike was already in such a fragile state.

They had reached the borderline of the road that led to the lake when they heard a loud _pop_ from one of the passenger seats. Long Bao had given a shout, and then Hamburger had lost control of the bike. They went skidding into the rough patches off the road, stopping just a few meters away from the lake’s edge.

After a few moments of heavy breathing and making sure they were as intact as they can be, the three Food Souls had slowly got off the Bike, and turned to look around.

“Where are we?” Dorayaki asked hesitantly.

“I mean, we’re near the lake so, we should be nearby the place we gotta deliver to,” Hamburger replied.

Long Bao crossed his arms and sneezed, then gave a shocked glance at their ride. “Yeah, but!! Our bike!”

Hamburger and Dorayaki followed the pink haired boy’s gaze and their faces fell. The bike was now short of one tire; the passenger seat wheel had been punctured.

“Ohhh, this complicates things.” Hamburger said quietly to himself.

“Should we call for help?” Dorayaki asked the taller male.

“Ah right!!”

Hamburger quickly fished into his pants pockets but then a small bout of panic had passed through his face. Both Long Bao and Dorayaki didn’t want to ask what that reaction meant, already assuming for the worst.

“...Did you forget Master Attendant’s cellphone?” Long Bao finally said softly.

“Uhhhh...huh.”

“I _told_ you to check your pants before we left home!” Dorayaki complained.

Hamburger gave a sheepish grin. He was probably gonna get roasted pretty badly from the other Delivery teams when they got home. They probably tried calling him a few dozen times; he’ll be expecting a few angry messages in the cellphone’s voicebox later.

“So we’re just gonna push the bike to our location then,” the ponytailed man concluded. Both Dorayaki and long Bao gave out a whine.

“It’s so _cold_ though!!”

“You’re wearing the winter jacket Master Attendant gave us!”

“But it’s too cold to walk AND shove a cold bike!”

“We gotta make do!”

“ _Nooooo_ …”

Hamburger sighed, his steadfast patience now running thin. He had to think of another way to go about this. “...You two can wait here.”

“Whuh?”

“I’ll skateboard our order over to the client and then, uhh, maybe then I’ll skateboard to a nearby shop and grab a spare wheel?”

Dorayaki looked at Hamburger, then towards the punctured wheel worriedly. “...A wheel is gonna be so hard to carry though.”

“Yeah, well I gotta take responsibility! You guys are okay here, just, watch the bike,” Hamburger said, now dishing out his skateboard and the huge mason jar of apple sangria from the trunk of the passenger seat.

Before he could board, Long Bao quickly took the taller male’s wrist.

“...Please be careful. We’ll try to warm up with the spare blankets, but you be careful.”

Hamburger gave a thumbs-up before setting off. Both boys rubbed their arms from the cold before looking at the bike.

“...Should we use gum?” Dorayaki suggested.

“That’s a stupid idea and you know it,” Long Bao replied exasperatedly.

 

\--

Hamburger gently tapped on the steel doors of the rundown shack just a few miles near the lake. After a few moments, a tiny, hunched over elderly woman had answered the door. Her grin was very toothy.

“Special delivery from the Sweet Leaf!” Hamburger announced.

“Ohhh, thank you, sonny boy!” The old lady took the precious jar of food and placed it on top of a table near the front door (which surprised Hamburger, considering how heavy the jar was). She fished out a huge wad of bills, giving half of it to Hamburger, who gaped.

“T-This is a lot, ma’am!”

“Never you mind. Besides, ain’t that yer ride over there?”

She pointed and Hamburger followed the direction of her finger. He didn’t realize that they had crashed _right across the lake from her house._  He turned back to her, blushing sheepishly.

“If ya gimme a minute, boy, I’ll give you a ride back to yours and we’ll get yer bike fixed up.”

“A-A-Are you sure?! I gotta pay you back somehow…!” Hamburger stuttered.

“Never you mind! You just hold my apples since I’ve been waiting to have this for a few years now. Now lemme lead ya to the garage and let’s get ya home.”

 

\--

“ _Hchoo!_ ”

“You’re excused.”

“When is Hamburger-san getting back?”

“I don’t know. He said he needs to get a wheel too. So he might be traveling a bit farther out.”

“Aww...that’s not fair to him. I wished we could’ve come along. I feel kinda useless just sitting in the bike.”

“Yeah. And cold.”

“Didn’t we tell you to put on like, thicker pants?”

“But these are fine! I’m wearing the jacket, aren’t I?!”

“You still look stupid, with those low-riders…”

“Now _where_ did you learn that language, young man?”

“You sound like a _jii-san_!! That’s so weird!!”

A loud honk made both Dorayaki and Long Bao jump and they hesitantly peeked their heads from their spots in the passenger seat. Hamburger was waving in his own passenger seat in a huge truck, with a spry little old lady behind the wheel.

“I got help from our customer! She’s got a spare tire to give us!”

“ _You **what?!?!** ” _

After a good hour of wheel changes and some courtesy maintenance to install a mini heater in the passenger seats (mostly it was the old woman, a retired mechanic, with the three males assisting with handing out tools), Hamburger got the bike up and running. All three thanked the older woman, to which she replied that “she’d better get more apple sangria in the near future.” They all agree to that wholeheartedly.

 

\--

“They’re home now!” Sashimi said, happily bouncing out of their bed, and then promptly being shoved back down by a frowning Zongzi.

“Master Attendant said you still have to nurse out your sickness!”

“But I’m fine! I don’t wanna baby it much longer! I gotta move around!”

Before Zongzi could shove the whining youth back into the covers, a knock on the door caused the both to look up. Black Tea gave a small smile and nodded.

“Sashimi-san, you’re absolutely right. Besides, Hamburger has to report to you and Zongzi, the _Delivery Team Leaders_ , after all.”

Zongzi sighed but let the giddy Sashimi past the doors.

The Delivery Teams were having their conclusive meeting in the employee’s dining room. Tempura had gone into a small storytelling tangent about how he had received a free costume for his worries (while Tom Yum was repeatedly trying to guilt his Delivery partner over how guiltless the act was).

Spicy Gluten and Orange Juice had agreed to not give one another a glance, but had to show a near empty savings wallet due to an emergency bike repair they had to conduct.

Lastly, Taiyaki had served up a huge pot of honey ginger-lemon tea to a shivering Dorayaki and Long Bao, while Hamburger recounted their own account of having an elderly customer assist them with their own bike troubles.

Reylen, having listened and observed all three groups, was internally trying to sum up the figures in needing to upgrade the trio of bikes. He was also probably bushed from having taken care of the absent Food Souls all day.

Before dismissing everyone out of the room to let them get ready for bed, Hamburger had went to Reylen’s side and had put his palm up silently, as if making a silent pledge.

Reylen had to quickly process this before giving out an ‘ _oh!’._ He went to gently hi-five Hamburger’s hand, smiling.

“Great job today, Master Attendant!”

“No, man, that’s all you too. Thank you.”

 

\--

_Feeling Up-beet!  
_

The shared bath echoed with the sounds of Sashimi’s sneeze (their third one in the span of a few minutes).

“Do you think there’s something going around that’s making us sick? Or maybe that thing that Master Attendant had said, about being too far away from him...” Zongzi said.

“Nope! I’m definitely healed up now, since Master Attendant was taking care of me and everyone else today! Actually, I was told by Sakuramochi-chan and Taiyaki-chan that sneezing means that someone is thinking about me,” the youth said with a grin.

“Now whatever could that mean…?” Zongzi pondered while Sashimi had been splashed by an annoyed Dorayaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love ending a chap that makes y'all guess whose gonna get summoned next :3c
> 
> WHOOPS HELLO AGAIN, the dangerous combi of graveyard shifts, school/keeping up honour roll marks and overall motivation made me burn out so bad that i...caught the flu just last weekend. i know i know. i gotta work hard to provide for the fam, but man, do i miss writing for relaxation purposes ;w;
> 
> ummmm, asides from the letdown that is buddha's temp summoning pool (I'll be 4 out of 7 when it ends, eheh), nothing much has been happening for me in foodfan. oh, but i AM feeding a bunch of LK food souls so i can at least collect Beggar's Chicken. its something, haha.
> 
> ive got so many characters to do, and i want to keep this story going. there might be newbies that might find this story and maybe some of you are still waiting for That One character too. i'm sorry! i'll get to it soon!! 
> 
> for now, ill do my best to dish out more chaps as i slowly get better from my sickness.


	6. Resolute Remedy (Sushi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some depictions of burns by poison!

_“Everything was different now. Everything. I'd not only survived - I'd enjoyed.”_ ― _Anthony Bourdain_

Trust was a working issue with Reylen and his Food Souls. He was learning that trust was developed, earned and cultivated. Each of his Food Souls had their own invisible ‘recipe card’ in order for him to understand them more, and Reylen constantly made sure to reassess those cards, even make new alternatives in order for a sense of security and safety was established. It was how his lifelong goal of befriending his Food Souls came to be.

One particular Food Soul that Reylen meets through shard fusion was to be another case of trust and was detrimental to build up on, especially through a particular tense moment of his own Talents accidentally running awry.

 

\--

Sashimi sneezed for the third time in the span of the past half hour. It had concerned his Delivery Team partner, Zongzi, after Sashimi had a few sneezing spells in the past few days. Perhaps it was the weird shift from the frigid temperatures to the slow dip into the spring chill. There was also the pressure of having more Deliveries being stationed in Nevras, and with their Master Attendant’s revelation of his close bonds with his Food Souls, they had to be more careful with their currently limited Soul Power.

Or, maybe Sashimi was more susceptible of the cold than most of them.

“I _swear_ though!! Someone out there is thinking _really_ fondly of me!” Sashimi complained, blowing their nose into a tissue.

“Yes yes, you’ve said this like a prayer for a few days now actually,” Sukiyaki hummed while they cleaned off a table. They were just beginning to start cleaning up for the restaurant’s close for a day. They were being promised a homemade seafood platter that Reylen had ordered up from a faraway Sakurajima restaurant they had befriended. The mere thought of getting a different spin on _fish_ was exciting.

“Sakuramochi talks to you a lot, maybe that’s whose constantly on your mind?” Sanma pondered. His attention was taken away quickly, as one brown cat had jumped on the front counter and tried to bat a glass over the edge. He caught it in time, sighing in relief.

“No! Maybe someone else! I’d _know_ if it was Sakuramochi-chan!”

From the other side of the restaurant, said pink-haired Food Soul giggled to herself as she finished sweeping under one dining table.

“So then, whoever could this lucky soul be then, Sashimi-san?” Sukiyaki asked.

“Yes! Since you’re always mentioning such a thing!” Zongzi added, crossing his arms at his seated spot near the kitchen’s peek-hole.

“Perhaps since you do so many Deliveries, maybe your regular customers are thinking about you as well?” Sanma suggested.

Sashimi shook his head, sucking air into his cheeks and fuming. Why didn’t anyone believe them? It could be Master Attendant, but that would sound too corny. Taiyaki was also out of that segment, since she was lumped in the same sphere as Sakuramochi. Can’t Sashimi just say a random person out there was thinking about them?!

A loud rumble shook the building and the Food Souls braced themselves with where they were. Reylen was probably attempting another summoning. Lately, the last few sessions had been Food Soul shard collecting, so perhaps Reylen was getting a little desperate to try summoning new. Or, perhaps he had enough shards to Fuse…?

Everyone in the dining room jumped when Reylen yelled from the summoning room upstairs.

_“SASHIMI!! SASHIMI! CAN YOU COME UP?!”_

Sukiyaki pursed their cat-like lips together, while Sashimi, with a shocked yet triumphant expression, had raced up, Zongzi following suit.

“I may have spoken out in turn,” Sanma sighed to himself, while three cats had joined their brown companion on the one dining table, meowing for attention.

Sakuramochi laughed as she joined the other Food Souls at the front counter, petting one of the cats. “It’s quite alright, Sanma-kun! It’s gonna be a good day for Sashimi-san then!”

 

\--

In the middle of the room, an elegant woman dressed in an intricately red-orange costume, a traditional Sakurajima staple, stood talking quietly with Reylen. Her long ebony locks shimmered from the few candles that lit the room, her detailed hairpiece decorated with little orange orbs reminding Reylen of ikura glittering amidst the amber glow. The long naginata that she held in one hand looked worn, having seen many battles.

The mere sight of this Food Soul made Sashimi, who appeared at the room’s entrance, scream in joy.

“ ** _SUSHI!-NEESAN!!!”_ **

The youth raced into the room, immediately jumping into the woman’s arms, hugging her tightly. Reylen gave a laugh. “Speaking of which, here’s Sashimi.”

“Sushi-neesan!! I’m so glad you’re here! I knew it was gonna be you that might come around next! I didn’t know it it would be YOU, but--”

Sushi rubbed the youth’s back calmly, her voice just as steady. “I’m here now. I’m glad to be greeted by you, Sashimi-kun.”

Sashimi’s grin was reaching his cheeks as he buried his face into the folds of Sushi’s clothes.

Zongzi entered the room, smiling at such a sight. Sushi turned towards the newest addition in the room and nodded solemnly.

“And she’s…?” Zongzi started.

“She’s my sibling!!” Sashimi chirped from the woman’s embrace. “Her name is Sushi!”

“Nice to meet you! I’m Zongzi. It’s nice to have another capable warrior here with us!”

Sushi answered with another nod, looking away. Zongzi internally took this as a form of polite shyness, as she was just recently summoned. He didn’t notice her grip around her naginata’s hilt tighten.

Reylen, meanwhile, smiled to himself as he took a broom to dust the remaining shard debris from the floors. “So since Sashimi is here, they can help give you a look around, if that’s alright with you Sushi. If you guys have any questions, I’d be glad to help.”

The young woman gave a small ‘yes,’ before letting Sashimi drag her out. Zongzi had thought to follow, but hesitated and went to stand near Reylen, finishing up his sweep.

“She seems shy.”

“Which is normal. We’ll let her get comfortable first, and with Sashimi’s help, Sushi will become just as close as a family member like everyone else here,” Reylen said quietly.

Zongzi chuckled softly. “This is why I’ll follow you unconditionally, Master Attendant.”

At that, Reylen looked away, blushing profusely. He’s heard so many of these praises before by many of his Food Souls, yet he was still not used to hearing it.

 

\--

Sushi had stopped in her tracks, looking out in one of the windows overlooking the yard. Sashimi had noticed that their older sibling still looked as flat as she had been since they went to look around their abode.

“...You okay, Sushi-neesan?”

“Mm. This is a lot to absorb in such a short time.”

Sashimi hummed, taking Sushi’s side and leaning his elbows on the windowsill. “But we’ve got a long time to discover the place! It’s a lovely place though! Isn’t it?”

Sushi hummed in response. Sashimi tilted their head towards their sibling, a slight bout of confusion passing through his face.

“...Do you...not _like_ some people here?”

Sushi sighed. “It’s not that I don’t particularly _like_ the Food Souls here. I cannot trust as openly as you can.”

“Ehhh? But if you tried to talk to a few of them, I’m sure they’d love to be your friend!”

“I’d rather just stay with you, Sashimi,” the woman said, crossing one arm across her chest to hold onto her other arm. Her smile looked forced.

“But don’t you wanna talk to anyone else? Even Master Attendant’s a cool guy, and I think you’d love what he does!” Sashimi pleaded.

“I’d rather not, thank you.”

Sashimi frowned to themselves, tapping his foot against the wood floorboards. Time would have to be Sushi’s friend for now, but Sashimi seemed a little discouraged that their friend wasn’t as keen on making new friendships like he was.

With time came patience, he thought to himself.

 

\--

Another Fallen Angel attack had been located in the Light Kingdom’s Spring Valley, the specific location falling between the mysterious Sky City Foothills. Reylen was a little bit confused over the various geographical names that covered that certain portion on the map (something Amagi? Floating platforms?). He was good at cooking, not remembering places all too well.

Black Tea was also urging a new training regime for Reylen during his Fallen Angel treks. He was getting a little too dependant on his Blade Chop and BBQ Feast fire abilities, so she had suggested teaching him one more Cooking talent that could help increase more damage to their enemies.

But once Reylen studied up on he, it was natural for him to have backed out on such a talent, frighteningly named _Dark Cuisine_.

He first tried it on a few weaker Fallens back in the Secret Forest, but after seeing its powers, Reylen had become very averse into trying it with bigger enemies.

The thought of poisoning another so harshly that it debilitated one’s movements and actions scared Reylen. After his little revelation with the Catacomb embryos he had collected, he now wasn’t so sure about hurting _every_ Fallen he encountered.

But, unfortunately, he was still assigned to protect. He couldn’t deny that.

His group was a change of pace: Sanma, Sukiyaki, Dorayaki, Sashimi and Sushi. Sushi was only now slowly getting accustomed to fighting in a team (by Sashimi’s firm belief that she’ll be lovingly included). She was beginning a small rapport with Dorayaki (having also made small talk with him & Taiyaki earlier in the week), and she was respected for her fighting prowess by Sanma and Sukiyaki. She was also trying to understand Reylen’s fighting methods more, but she was also very reluctant to open her heart to him just yet.

She had heard from the others that he was trying to master a poisonous technique. In her eyes right now, he was but a fledgling of how capable he was to controlling them all. She had kept such observations to herself, in case Reylen were to surprise her with more than the ordinary.

The group had reached a fork in the dirt country road, just a few meters away from where the Fallens were. Sukiyaki had suggested eating lunch before tackling their enemies head-on but before they could lay out their blanket & food basket down, an Amazake had ambushed the group, throwing a bottle of wine at the tree trunk they tried to sit at.

Sanma, the group’s appointed leader, had quickly went ahead to shout at the others, getting them into position. Sukiyaki  instinctively brought upon a huge wall made out of their vegetables that had been in their basket to hover & surround, shielding Reylen.

“Please keep at a distance, Master Attendant! Just watch us take these unlucky creatures down~”

“Thanks, Sukiyaki!”

Sanma and Sushi both teamed up to take down the Amazake, both relying on each other’s speed in order for their weapons to land significant damage. Sushi had positioned her naginata into the air, a morale boosting technique, while Sanma quickly jumped up, an idea immediately forming in his mind. With the lightest touch, he went to land on the naginata blade’s flat surface, and as quick as he had jumped, Sushi used a powerful swing, launching Sanma towards the Amazake. With sharp precision, his katana went to slash right through the Amazake, downing it in an instant.

Sashimi and Dorayaki both gave sounds of awe and applauded. Sushi turned, giving a quick bow of the head.

“Are we expecting one more Fallen?”

“Yeah! An Aizen, I think!” Reylen shouted back. As if on cue, the ground rumbled, the roar of the ivory-haired creature filling the area and the group with renewed dread.

Dorayaki and Sashimi huffed towards one another but they both raced forward, quickly taking their weapons out. Dorayaki unleashed his yoyo towards the Aizen’s feet, trying to tie its ankles together, while Sashimi went to let loose his Big Carp at the Aizen’s head.

“ _Kanagawaaaaaaaaaaaa!!”_

The Carp hit the side of the Aizen’s head hard, with the Fallen emitting a deafening scream. It didn’t scream in full however, as Dorayaki went to yank the Aizen’s tied ankle, causing the creature to fall on its back.

“Nice one, Dorayaki-san!” Sashimi regarded happily.

“Don’t compliment me! You’re still on thin ice with Taiyaki-chan!!” Dorayaki replied, annoyed. The Aizen was struggling to get back on its seated position, giving a miffed expression at the two youth.

Reylen, in the meantime, was sure that his team would get rid of this Fallen Angel in no time at all--right until Sukiyaki had to pull him out of the way of the Aizen’s deadly fireball attack.

“Be more wary, Master Attendant! You alright?”

“Yeah...no scratches,” the slate-haired man said with a small, embarrassed smile. He punctuated this by flipping the palms of his hands towards Sukiyaki.

“Ah yes. Only your two decadent partners are allowed such a delicacy.”

“H-Hey now…”

Sukiyaki’s face turned from teasing to serious as the others kept dodging the Aizen’s constant invincible drunken attacks. “...Why don’t we try that new Cooking Talent you’ve been trying to master...what was it called again? Dark Cuisine?”

Reylen’s face fell. “I...I’m not that confident with using that ability just yet.”

“Ehh? Why not? This may be the perfect time to practice and see how you do!”

“Yeah, and that’s why I really don’t feel comfortable trying it out right now. My hands often feel like they abandon their target whenever I try so I don’t feel like this is the right time...”

Sashimi made their way to Reylen’s side while Sushi took up the other. “I think it’ll be okay, Master Attendant! I believe in you! You just gotta believe in yourself too!”

Sushi gave a small nod towards Reylen. Maybe perhaps this might be the one instance where she can see just how capable their Master really was.

“...Please show us what you can do, Master Attendant.” Her tone was frigid, edging the other to resistance.

Reylen hesitated for a bit then exhaled shakily. He gave a nod, a reassurance. “...I’ll try.”

Sanma and Dorayaki both jumped out of the way as Reylen stepped forward, his hands beginning to sparkle with white lights. He slowly brought his hands up, feeling the tips of his fingers quiver with the more negative energies he had been training to grasp for the past few days.

The sparkling image of a hand holding a cup full of thick purple goop floated from above the Fallen, ready to be poured over at any moment. In Reylen’s point of view, however, he was struggling to get the magical hand to tip the glass over, due to feeling the override of the negative energies flow through his hands. Unlike his other Cooking Talents, this one mustered more damaging and steeped energies than his faster Blade Chop and Fire attacks.

Again, he was hesitating.

The Aizen had turned, grinning viciously towards Reylen, and began swinging its pointed tail at the Master Attendant’s direction.

Before Reylen could pull away, Sukiyaki had shoved him aside and Reylen was also tugged firmly by the wrist by Sushi. The magical cup shook out of place, poison spilling over the Aizen and a few trees, the sizzling scent of its damage taking immediate effect.

Sukiyaki winced as a huge splash of poison hit across their face and they stumbled to the ground.

“Sukiyaki-san!” Sanma shouted, quickly commencing an array of katana slashes at the powerless Aizen. Dorayaki and Sashimi also jumped forward, throwing yoyos and seawater to finish off the poisoned Fallen.

Meanwhile, Reylen had struggled to crawl towards the collapsed Sukiyaki, who was clutching their face and moaning in pain.

“S-S-Sukiyaki…I’m sorry…”

Sushi, having seen the torn expression that laid bare in Reylen’s face, had naturally let go of the Master Attendant’s wrist and letting him move towards Sukiyaki’s side. She glanced down at her naginata while the roars of the felled Aizen faded from the Foothill’s air.

The grey haired Food Soul had struggled to lift their head to see Reylen, half of their face bubbling with the purple goo’s excess. Reylen was fighting to look away as he went to put Sukiyaki in a one armed hold. They both struggled to get up, getting soaked with the purple noxious substance. Sanma had also taken up the other vacant side of Sukiyaki, disregarding the two’s poisoned dispositions and they slowly went towards the road home. Dorayaki and Sashimi rushed at their heels, concern painting their faces.

Sushi, the last of the group, looked on at the heaping pile of dust that had remained of the Fallen. Along with the surrounding trees, now decimated, the poison had taken such a prompt effect in such a short time. She was sure that Sukiyaki & Sanma would survive their poison-soaked injuries but having Reylen, a mere human, hold the other and also be affected…?

Suddenly she wasn’t so sure what to think of her Master Attendant’s condition. She swiftly went to catch up to the group.

 

\--

They had reached the Sweet Leaf in time before the three poisoned men had fainted and collapsed at the front gates. Milk had urged Tempura and Brownie to carefully bring them to the infirmary wing up in the second floor. With Tangyuan’s help, she got the three stabilized and poisons lifted. Sanma snoozed with a pile of cats curled around him, while Sukiyaki had woken, face patched up with gauze and laughing mildly at the sight of their comrades.

Reylen, meanwhile, had to take a few sips of ginger tea to calm the inner poison that had entered his system while Milk nursed the small burns that opened up on his hands and some new ones that were on his cheek and shoulders. He gave Sukiyaki a pained expression, despite Sukiyaki seeing such mirth in their current state.

“I’m sorry for having you protect me…” the slate-haired man mumbled.

Sukiyaki’s mouth curled into their natural cat-like expression once more. “And why are you apologizing for a thing I vowed to do for life? It’s quite alright, Master Attendant.”

“But...the poison…?”

“Ohhh, it’s fine, we JUST established that it was an accident! Maybe this is what I get for flirting with those cute shopkeeps.”

Reylen, still not convinced, buried himself into the folds of his blanket. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He pulled the blankets off his face to see Sushi.

“...Master Attendant. I wanted to check on you. Are you alright?”

Reylen sat up, trying to muster a small smile. “I am, yeah. Sushi, thank you.”

The ebony haired maiden tilted her head in confusion. “O-Of course. But why?”

“You pulled me away from danger.”

Sushi sat on the foot of Reylen’s bed, her one hand keeping balance on the bed post, her eyes looking towards the ground. “I had thought to, since you are the one who brought me here after all.”

The male nodded to himself, now looking away at his one bandaged side. And he was beginning to get over the healing of his burn scars too...

“..Did I let you down with my really bad cooking talent expression?” He had just remembered that she had expected him to have fully grasped his control over the Talent during that battle.

Sushi looked back at the other, looking guilty. “Oh...Oh _no_ , Master Attendant! I am terribly sorry if I gave off such an expression!”

“Well, like everyone else that I’ve summoned, I always...kinda feel like I burden myself in trying to impress myself and you all.”

Sukiyaki, from their cot, gave a bark of a laugh. “You ALWAYS feel like you do though, Master Attendant!! It’s up to us whether to feel impressed or not, but as your dedicated Food Soul, I _know_ you always do your best in anything that you do!”

At this, Reylen gently scrunched the blankets in his hands, a small blush colouring his cheeks. “But...Sushi’s new…”

“No, I gave you too much pressure. I too can see that you do your best, regardless of your abilities. Again, I must apologize for having expected so much of you,” Sushi said slowly.

It really was just her, wanting solitude from the beginning. Sashimi And yet, since she was summoned, her reason to be was in the form of this somewhat timid man sitting in front of her.

Sushi seemed to have seen Reylen in a completely different light now. He was proving himself when she should be doing the same, at least for his sake.

“...Then I will try to lessen the burdens that you always carry, my Master Attendant.”

Reylen looked towards the other woman, nodding with more confidence. “....Thanks again, Sushi. Can I trust to work alongside you again? You’re a formidable ally and friend. If that’s okay? Can I call you that?”

At this, Sushi felt her face burn slightly and she hastily gave a few nods in confirmation.

“Oooooya! You’ve made the warrior maiden blush!” Sukiyaki teased.

“Ah! Sorry, Sushi!”

“He does that a lot, by the way! Be careful that he doesn’t fill you up with more cutesy remarks!”

“ _Suuuukiyaki_ , stop!”

While Sukiyaki kept throwing teasing remarks at their flustered Master Attendant, Sushi covered her face with a curled fist, trying not to let the small giggles out. It would be much too embarrassing for Reylen to see her in such a vulnerable state just yet.

 

\--

Sashimi had joined up with Sushi to have a cup of tea in her new abode. With Zongzi’s help, Sashimi had installed a kotatsu for them to sit on. Sashimi was recounting their visit to their Master Attendant (while also having to get scolded by Milk for being so loud while Sukiyaki and Sanma were still sleeping their sickness off).

“Oh! I forgot to mention. You did great, Sushi-neesan!”

Sushi took a long sip of her tea, gently placing the intricate cup onto the kotatsu’s surface. “I did? I felt like I could have done better…” She was still replaying the words that Reylen had said early this afternoon.

“I told you Master Attendant is great, right?!” Sashimi regarded happily.

At this, Sushi had a surprised, yet understanding expression. She nodded in solemn agreement.

“....Yes. I believe you’re right.”

Perhaps a few more battles may lessen her resistance in opening up socially. Perhaps she could ask Reylen to teach her in helping her understand the somewhat weird customs of this place. Even much later, she may perhaps ask for Sashimi’s assistance to invite Reylen for a cup of tea and converse, just as the two were doing tonight.

With time came patience, she thought to herself. But she will tend to this seed of trust that her Master Attendant had now lovingly sown.

 

\--

_Against the Grain_

Sanma had went to roll over in his cot and then jumped as two cats yelped after almost being flattened.

Sukiyaki, awake and nibbling on some chicken soup, laughed at the sight of a frazzled Sanma, cats leaping over his lap. It was a wonder how Reylen, sleeping in the far end of the room, dozed through such a blunder.

“So many cute little kitty cats all over such a precious cat boy!”

“Ahh, _mou_ , just eat your soup in peace, Sukiyaki-san….!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i KNOW you cant poison your own teammates with Talents, let me LIVE,
> 
> Spring Break is here, aka actually I'm posting this on my one day off, haha. I've been working orz So I'm sorry that most of the perspective is all over the place. I'm just plugging away with what I can nowadays, phew.
> 
> I FINALLY got Beggar's Chicken! But otherwise, nothing much is happening to me with FoodFan...I'm saving up for whoever else is gonna come around. I wanna pull for Eclair and Fried Chickie Boy, but hey, least theyre permanently in the pool, haha. Whoever comes around, I guess!!
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys are good. I hope I havent scared you guys off with how inactive Ive been ;;/ thank you for your ongoing support!
> 
> Next, another relaxing episode and it'll be fun cause its gonna be a BABYSITTING episode. you guys are into that, right.


	7. Duck Sitting (Peking Duck)

_“Duck love is recognizable in any language.”_ ― Edmond Manning, King Perry

 

Reylen braced himself as the summoning room rumbled with a tremendous force and the flames that licked the runes on the floors grew higher, signalling the arrival of a powerful Food Soul. He shielded his face as an immense bright light filled the room. As soon as the light died down, he put his arms down, marveling at the sight of the newcomer, who was still blanketed with the bright light.

...And he only had a second glance before a yellow blob hit his face. He stumbled backwards onto the wooden floors, putting his hand out to cup what had hit him. The blob turned to look up at him and it quacked.

A duck.

Soft chuckles made Reylen look up cautiously. A tall, stocky brunet man dressed in Light Kingdom robes stared down at the other male, a small smile on his plump lips. He had a slender pipe between his fingers, a necklace and an anklet made of intricate jet black beads and a snake-like braid with its end pooled on the smooth flooring. The most notable feature was the small yellow orb resembling a duck on top of the man’s locks while a small flock of ducklings were scampering across his slipper-clad feet. A few had curiously went to climb over Reylen’s own shoes.

“Hahaha. It really is bothersome. The children badger you as well as me to take care of them.”

Reylen glanced at the ducklings, squabbling over each other. “C-Children…?”

The man bowed. “A pleasure to meet you, Master Attendant. I am Peking Duck. I am the sole parent of these rambunctious, young children, as I’ve mentioned.”

Oh. He meant the ducks.

The Food Soul brought his hand out for Reylen to take and Reylen was pulled back on his feet. Peking Duck was much taller than himself and had the gait & personality to keep such a height to a prideful degree. Reylen couldn’t shake the uneasiness over Peking Duck’s unusual tilted smile.

S-So! Let’s show you around then!” the slate-haired male said nervously. Peking Duck cooed at the many ducklings surrounding them and they happily trailed behind as they left the summoning room.

Reylen was to find out that Peking Duck wasn’t so much of a doting parent, much less one that lets his ‘children’ wander around and explore for themselves. A notable few of those ducklings were to find out on their own accord on what life was like around the Sweet Leaf.

 

\--

A pair of ducks (one sporting a flower on its head and one with a cowlick) had clambered off into the employee’s dining hall where they were suddenly scooped up.

“AHHHH!! What cute wittle duckies!! Whose are these anyway?!” Vodka squealed. She carried the ducks around, showing them off to the few Food Souls that were eating lunch.

“Oi! Whose are these?!”

“M-Macaron doesn’t know, sorry…” the pink haired girl said, squirming in her seat. Seeing such tiny things made her a little bit nervous (what if those ducks bit poor Vodka?)

Vodka, in the meantime, huffed and moved to another table. “Oi you! Are these your ducks?!”

Napoleon Cake turned his nose, his face full with antipathy. “ _Non!_ You think I would own those things?!”

“He’d be a terrible parent,” Pastel de Nata muttered, not looking up from his reading from a baking recipe book.

“ _And I am offended by such a comment, Pastel…!”_

Before Napoleon Cake could lunge at the other brunet, Pastel de Nata gently whacked his friend with his whisk over his curly locks. The whisk had caught into Napoleon Cake’s hair and both paused to look at the bouncing kitchen utensil cinched tightly in the Food Soul’s hair.

Vodka seemed to be getting more desperate. She went into the middle of the room, raising the two ducks in her hands into the air. **“** ** _OIIII!! WHOSE DUCKIES ARE THESE?!_ ** **”**

She was met with an uneasy silence.

The silver haired woman then shrugged. “Well! These wittle ducklings are mine now. No excep--”

She jumped when Peking Duck tapped her shoulder from behind. She turned slowly, giving a tilted, embarrassed smile towards Peking Duck’s incomprehensible one.

“...Vodka, is it?”

“...T-These are yours, I’m guessing?” she mumbled sheepishly, lifting her hands full of ducks in front of the taller male.

Peking Duck chuckled. “I was meaning to ask. You seem eager to take care of the children for a bit! Would you like to take on such a task?”

A bit of confused blinking and Vodka started to slowly nod, with each nod increasing in strength. “O-Of course! Yes! _Hell_ yes!” She brought the ducks against her cheek, rapidly kissing the tops of their heads, and was met with giddy quacking.

Peking Duck chuckled once more, then with his long pipe between his fingers, turned heel. “Well! I’ll leave those two for a while. They’re very well behaved but pick up behaviors very quickly! Good luck to you then!” With that, he left the woman with her hands full of ducks.

“...So uh, does anyone know how to take care of duckies actually?”

Macaron had been dragged out by Napoleon Cake and Pastel de Nata before Vodka could latch onto them in for her impromptu babysitting plan.

The ducks too, having seen the empty room, had hopped off from her palms, scuttling in manic directions out of the room.

“OI! NO NO NO-- ** _WAIT!! I’M SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING AFTER YOOOOOU_** \--”

She wasn’t quick enough with her heels as the two ducks quacked happily and scuttled into the hallways, ready to cause future havoc.

 

\--

A standoff was happening in front of the storage rooms just outside of the Sweet Leaf’s kitchen. This all started due to a certain Food Soul’s request to remake a certain fried rice dish into the facial likeness of a certain idol.

(Pudding, once again, wasn’t impressed by such a ludicrous request).

“So, again, you’re failing to be a good example of Master Attendant’s perfect image of a well-kept restaurant,” Pudding said with a harsh sharpness in his voice, standing right in front of the storage room doors.

Omurice, standing right in front of Pudding, crossed his arms and huffed impatiently. “And I think you’re missing a vital opportunity for a venture to sell out our precious Jello’s presence to Master Attendant’s clientele!”

“You’re being stupid,” the sunglasses-wearing blond said under his breath.

“No you!”

“I’m done arguing. You will NOT use the BBQ pork reserves for your stupid plan.”

“And I’ll just march right up to Master Attendant’s office, hoping to present my stellar idea to Master Attendant and _KNOWING_ he will jump on board because it’s such a stellar idea!”

Pudding and Omurice both whipped out their respectful weapons but then immediately stopped on their tracks when they saw two yellow blurs run between their feet.

“...What was that?” Pudding questioned. He was wondering if Omurice had discovered a new battle technique from behind his back.

“I wasn’t quick enough to see them!” Omurice retorted back.

“ _YOU’RE_ the one with the working glasses here.”

“Oh _YEAH_ , cause **_YOU’RE_ ** the one who’s smart enough to blind himself with those stupid shades of yours!”

They went to lunge at each other, foreheads and teeth gritting in frustration, but once again they came to a screeching halt when they heard the storage room doors click open. They both turned slowly towards the strange phenomenon.

“...I-It’s just us here, isn’t it?” Omurice said hesitantly, his glasses slowly sliding down his nose.

Pudding huffed, pulling away from the other strawberry blond and adjusting his own frames. “There hasn’t been anyone _else_ that has walked around here, you dolt. It must be animal pest or something.”

They both cautiously made their way into the storage room, the door slightly ajar. After looking around in silence, their ears picked up the sounds of crunching. They stepped more into the depths of the storage room, and found one of the bags full of lettuce shaking on top of the vegetable shelving.

“...Turn off those accursed glowsticks,” Pudding murmured.

“It’s meant to be our _weapon_ here,” Omurice retaliated, gripping a pair between his fingers, the faint glow of lemon and lime illuminating their faces. Pudding, sighing in frustration, swiped the one green glowstick to Omurice’s dismay, and they both went to surround the lettuce bags.

With a wordless countdown, they both lunged at the bags, slamming into the shelving, which broke and toppled over. They collapsed into the wet mess of lettuce heads, Omurice on his behind while Pudding had landed on his stomach. They both groaned over the physical ache, being soaked through and overall, the embarrassment of this situation.

Pudding saw from the corner of his eye, two ducks with lettuce leaves stuffed in their mouths, scuttle out of the storage room.

“I...thought they were rats.”

“You’re still the one who’s more blind than I am,” Omurice huffed.

A shadow was cast over them and the two boys looked up to see Vodka, bewildered.

“Did you see a pair of ducks run around here?!”

Both befuddled boys pointed outside of the doors, and Vodka fumed. Her heels clacked as she went to take up her hot pursuit over her two tiny responsibilities again.

 

\--

Ume Ochazuke was humming to herself as she walked briskly through the hallways. She had been tasked to take care of a pair of ducklings, their parent being a proud Peking Duck. He had seen an invisible maternal aura around Ume Ochazuke and had entrusted some ducks for her to take care of for the day. She had immediately taken a shine to the two ducklings (one who gurgled alongside with quacking, and another whose eyes seemed to stay closed most of the time, akin to Ume Ochazuke), and had decided that alongside her chore in tending to the backyard, she’d take the ducks along as well.

With the sun finally coming out and the weather getting much warmer in lieu of the spring thaw making its trickling way through Gloriville, Reylen had wanted his small goal of a backyard herbal and spice garden be realized. He wanted to get the groundwork of a plot and the box made up quickly so he had given such a task to a few Food Souls.

The brunette waved happily at Tom Yum and Sandwich, who were hammering down the last wood plank for their herb box. Escargot and Crepe were in the safety of one of the shed’s roof, yawning from the lull of the afternoon’s warmth. They too had been tasked to ‘overlook’ the project, but Crepe didn’t want nothing to do with the hard labour while Escargot carried on with his usual habit of napping.

“Ume! How does it look?!” Sandwich asked, showing off their work. The woman replied with her knowing smile, nodding in approval.

“Oh! What’s in your hands?” Tom Yum asked, stepping forward to check what was squirming in between Ume Ochazuke’s palms. She presented her small offering  and both boys gasped at the two quacking ducklings.

“They’re so cute!” Sandwich squealed.

“Very cute! Can they fight though?” Tom Yum said with a curious look.

“Oh no, these ducklings don’t fight unless they’re with their father, Peking Duck,” Ume Ochazuke replied, gently placing the ducks into the boy’s hands. Both boys were very careful as they handled the precious bundles that quacked between their palms.

Crepe had strode over, wanting to see what the commotion was and as soon as her eyes laid on the ducks in Tom Yum & Sandwich’s hands, she was smitten.

“Baby **_DUCKS!!_ **How darling! May I?!” the girl asked giddily. Sandwich offered the one duck with squinted eyes into Crepe’s hands and she gently pressed the duck against her cheek.

“It’s...so soft...I’m in heaven…” she whispered against the yellow duck’s fluff. Tom Yum mimicked her actions and also followed suit in being in hopeless bliss. Ume Ochazuke, now heaving a bag full of soil to pour into their herb box, watched the Food Souls with a warm smile.

Sandwich had walked over to the snoozing Escargot who was leaning against the metal shed. The blond boy jumped in surprise when another soft quack was heard in Escargot’s lap.

Two other ducks were also snuggled against Escargot, one with a cowlick and one with a flower on its head. Both ducks tilted their heads curiously as they looked up at Sandwich.

“Oiiiii! Sandwich boy!” Vodka shouted as she made her way into the backyard. As if cuing in on the shrill tone of Vodka’s voice, the two ducks had leapt off from Escargot’s lap, scuttling between Vodka’s feet and back into the building.

“Ohhhhh **_WHY!!_** ” She turned heel, back in hot pursuit. Ume Ochazuke had looked up quickly to see what was going on, but then turned back to her work after seeing Vodka’s strained expression.

“Ohh! She didn’t even say hi to our duckies!” Crepe said.

“I’d thought she would’ve wanted to see them!” Tom Yum added.

Sandwich, with a confused expression, went to turn to Escargot, whose eyes were half-opened.

“...I’m gonna miss those little friends.”

“Yeah, whoever they... _yaaaawn..._ were.”

 

\--

Black Tea usually gave herself an allotted time to focus on the Sweet Leaf’s financial business in the dim offices upstairs. She would get receipts and daily statistics sorted and written out and then if she had the time, she would write future plots in order to further their restaurant’s success.

But today seemed to have given her a small burst of energy, and she had finished her usual duties far much earlier than what was on her schedule. She had found herself with extra time.

And thus, she had invited Milk to have a sit down and some tea this afternoon.

Milk had happily obliged to such a lovely idea for a date, and they both had the one table between the office futons covered with a high tea set that Black Tea had borrowed from Reylen. A few sweet & savory treats and sandwiches were laid out on one of the pristine silver trays lined with crisp lace, while fresh tea was in a beautiful fat porcelain teapot, painted in pastel blue and pink roses.

“Again I ask. This is fine for us, yes?” Black Tea questioned, while placing the two silver containers full of cream and sugar cubes onto the table. It wasn’t like her to be so nervous over something so simple as a date between them.

“Of course. I felt very relieved to find out that you had the extra time to spend with me,” Milk replied quietly with a bubbling confidence within her small smile, waiting as her partner went to sit beside her on the futon. She prepped a teacup with the appropriate amount of tea and one sugar cube, knowing how Black Tea took her drinks like the back of her hand.

The dark haired woman smiled as she looped one arm over the working Milk’s shoulders and leaned in. Before her lips could make contact with the other woman’s pale cheek, she heard a faint _quack!_ from the other side of the room. She had felt her partner flinch at the same time that she did.

“....what was that?” Her voice was low, concerned.

“I have no idea,” Milk replied softly. She stood up from the futon, her clear eyes scanning the shady corners of the office, hoping to spot a glimpse of...whatever was pestering their alone time.

The long-haired maiden turned to her partner. “It’s probably your imagination.”

“I’d love to argue on such a notion, but perhaps I’m just tired,” Black Tea sighed to herself, picking up her cup and taking a small sip.

_Quack!_

Black Tea had gotten out of her seat, her flintlocks at the ready, and Milk had brought her hands into herself, forming a small bubble made out of the essence of her name. They both had heard the strange sound from under the office desk, and they both slowly made their way over, weapons readied.

A few sudden knocks at the door made the two ladies look up.

“...Yes?” Black Tea asked sharply. Must she deal with both an internal pest within their work area and a visitor right now? On her _date_?

Vodka’s deafening, exasperated voice rung out from the other side of the door. “Excuse me! I’m looking for a pair of ducks that belong to Mr. Peking Duck! Have you seen them come around here?”

Both women has loosened their stances and their holds on their weapons. Ducks? They could have attacked **_baby ducks?_ **

On cue, the cowlick and flower ducklings in question, had appeared from behind the desk table legs. They scuttled from their hiding place, immediately waddling over to the office doors and quacking, wanting to leave.

“You were saying you wanted future children?” Milk said with a light tone. Black Tea, having to take a second take, hid her burning face under her hat as she unlatched the door open.

Before Vodka could be seen through the cracks of the door, the two ducklings made a mad dash out. Black Tea and Milk heard the shriek of the other woman from behind the door and her heels clicking down the halls. Milk, having let the incident pass, closed the door and then pulled Black Tea by the wrist and led her back to the futons, a signal that she was just as internally impatient to resume their tea date.

“She sounded dreadfully tired,” Black Tea said, taking her cup back into her hands.

“In those heels, I’d think so,” Milk replied, taking her own tea cup and snuggling into the side of her partner. Peace was settling for the pair, at last.

 

\--

“So did you finally get an actual birth date out of our darling Master Attendant?”

“No! He’s got his mouth like a steel trap, that one.”

“So then, do we just give Reylen a cupcake everyday before he starts asking…? I vote chocolate.”

“I mean, it could _work_ , but what if he doesn’t like cupcakes…? Think about his diet for a minute.”

“Pfft, what diet? We’re just as guilty! Our very _titles_ might as well be the culprits over his so-called diet! We’ll find a suitable dessert for him then. What’s that other treat we could make for him?...Apple Sangria?”

“He’s not that big of a wine fan. You remember when I told you that time when he got smashed with Vodka?”

“Oh yeah...forgot about that…”

“So then, maybe cake? Or is Reylen a pie guy?”

“Haha, pie guy. He’d look cute with icing regardless--”

“When will you _ever_ behave outside of the bedroom…?”

_Quack!_

Coffee and Chocolate both slowly turned from their positions at the front counter. The Sweet Leaf was at its slowest point during the weekend and they had found the time to discuss the possibilities of surprising Reylen with gifts. It was all an attempt to try to figure out Reylen’s birthday (to which the latter had not revealed to the two Food Souls stubbornly, since he didn’t like people _“spoiling him_ ”.)

But it appears they had an invisible guest to attend to.

“...You heard about the new Food Soul that Reylen summoned the other day?” Coffee asked. They both got away from the counter, observing the empty dining room area and trying to look under the dining tables

“Yeah. Ducky Daddy, or something?” Chocolate replied with a teasing tone. He had heard faint scuttling on the wood floors and went to check under one of the tables near the front doors.

Coffee replied with a blunt look towards his counterpart. “I’m pretty sure that’s not his name.”

“I called him that and he smiled at me! I’m sure he likes the new name.”

Coffee sighed, adjusting his frames. A few factors played out with what happened next: Coffee had been kneeling in front of a window, where the rays of the setting sun were leaking out from. Said rays had hit Coffee’s sunglasses and the dark reflection of those frames had appeared on the floors. Then a duck sporting a cowlick had jumped from its hiding place from behind one of the dish cupboards, chasing the dark reflection with its tiny wings.

Coffee, laughing, moved his wrist holding the frames to play with the reflected light. The duck attentively dove for the light, quacking happily.

“Seems like we found our guest,” the blond man said, putting his hands out for the duck to hop into. As Coffee brought it up to look at the duck more carefully, the duck had snuggled up on his face, nipping softly at the Food Soul’s frames. Coffee was laughing even more, both from the sheer fluffiness of the duck and his precious glasses being teased with.

Chocolate perked up as another yellow blob was tugging at one of his shoelaces. “Oh hey, there’s another one.” He gently picked up the duck with a flower headpiece, yanking the one end of the shoelace tightly in its beak. “Oi, come on now, that’s not for chewing…!”

“ _Aaaaaaaa!! Where are you, duckies?! Where, my darling sweet duckies?!”_

Both men looked up and before they could register what was happening, Vodka, with a crazed look in her eyes, had dove right at them, a feeble attempt to try to catch said ducks. But both ducks, having sensed the impending danger, had leapt and fluttered off of the men’s hands and scuttled off towards the kitchen doors. Chocolate's loose shoelace that was suddenly dropped was the only evidence left behind that showed that the ducks had been around.

The trio groaned in a collapsed pile of limbs and a knocked over chair. Reylen, having been doing dry stock in the Dine and Dash storage rooms, had checked to see what the ruckus was about.

“...What are you guys doing?” The Master Attendant had a look of incredulous revulsion.

“Hanging around! What d’ya think? Wanna join us?” Chocolate beckoned with his head. Coffee had gently shoved his partner’s chin off of his chest, while Vodka had struggled to her feet, breathing heavily.

She stomped off, giving Reylen a glare full with disgust, tiredly following the duck’s trail.

“Was she in charge of those ducks?” Reylen asked the other two Food Souls.

“Yeah, I guess?” Coffee replied.

Chocolate, with a nonchalant shrug, reached up to pull Reylen by the wrist and brought the smaller male into their pile. Reylen had gasped then started to giggle as the two wrapped their arms around their precious companion, nuzzling into Reylen’s hair and cheeks. But Reylen was quick to get back on track.

“...Guys, we have to get up, what if a customer comes in!”

“Five minutes is enough time, Reylen.”

“No! It’s not! We knocked over a chair! I don’t want them thinking we’re messy!”

“Oho, we’re _always_ messy.”

“Chocolate, whoa there, he’s turning redder than our tomatoes in the back.”

“Guys...please, come on, let me stand…”

“We won’t let go until you...hmm...Tell us your birthday?”

“Oh, impeccable timing! Yeah, when is it? And are you a cake or pie guy?”

“ _Aaaauuugh_ …”

 

\--

_“Hyaaaaa!”_

“ _Toyaaaa!”_

Gingerbread and Steak were out in the front, having been tasked to spring clean the outside tables and chairs, but by natural habit, they made their cleaning chore into a training regime.

Steak, having been tasked with grabbing buckets of water and scrubbing down the metallic surfaces, was lifting four, overly filled wooden buckets at the same time. He placed the buckets down, took a breath and then with precise timing, threw one bucket over one table and immediately started to furiously scrub down the mud and residue left from the previous mess of their winter. He was making sure to scrub each table several times in order to make them look like new.

Meanwhile, Gingerbread had been tasked to repaint the gates and set up the overall aesthetic of the front. She knew she didn’t have the patience to paint long strokes of reeking forest green paint for several minutes, so instead, she was going the messy route and slapping wads of paint on a thick paintbrush, thwacking the bristles against the gates. She was making huge leaps from bottom to top, as she was a little bit shorter than the gates and had to use her pent up energies to cover up each spot. She was splattering paint on the cobblestone walks, but Steak’s bucket flinging was fast enough to get the paint washed off.

They were both having a collaborative effort, while somehow getting some swings in (albeit, not with their weapons, but it was training to them regardless).

The redhead was ready to throw another bucket of water over a table when he heard a soft quack from behind him. He had turned quickly, bewildered by such a sound and saw a duck with a flower wading in the shallow puddles of spilled water. He knelt down, picking the duckling up into his rough hands, feeling the contrast of the duck’s fluffy body.

“Where...did you come from, little one?”

Steak got another happy _quack_ as a reply. It hopped on top of Steak’s hair, nibbling at one of his horns. He chuckled in amusement.

He turned as Gingerbread had shrieked in surprise; she had a cowlick-styled duck swinging at the end of her braid.

“ _Where?! What?!”_

“It’s fine, Lady Gingerbread! Just a small friend!” Steak shouted at the girl who was trying to fling the duck off of her braid and trying to use her paintbrush to whack it off. He went over, trying to place his hands on the flailing Gingerbread’s shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

**“YOU!!”**

Both Food Souls froze in their spot, both from such a command and from the frigid Vodka standing at the front doors with her hands on her hips and her face caked with fatigue.

“Both of you. Stay still. I _need. Those._ **_Ducks.”_ **

Steak and Gingerbread could only nod in silent agreement,

Vodka made her cautious way over, hands out and ready to grab both ducks. The ducks were getting quite used to this fun chasing game that they were pulling with Vodka and were ready to hop off Steak and Gingerbread at any moment. Their beady eyes were watching her hands, every critical twitch.

A piercing whistle made the group flinch and Peking Duck had shown up at the front doors, pipe in hand and his signature wry smile on his face. There was a squabble of ducklings at his feet, quacking. Both ducklings had jumped off from Steak and Gingerbread, scuttling immediately to Peking Duck’s side and with their siblings.

“Thank you so much for taking care of the children, Miss Vodka!” Peking Duck said cordially, then without as much as a glance at the Food Souls (in petrified positions), turned to go back into the building.

Vodka’s knees buckled into her as she laid face down in the soaked pavement while the other two Food Souls watched her in silent bemusement.

“I’m gonna sleep here.”

Gingerbread grimaced. “It’s full of water, are you sure--”

“ _I’m gonna sleep here.”_

Steak clapped a hand on Gingerbread’s shoulder. “Let her be. She’ll probably sleep as we work anyway.”

And thus, a day with these ducks exploring the Sweet Leaf came to a close. The inhabitants were to get accustomed to Peking Duck’s ‘children’, and how rowdy, curious and overall, a delight to have as new family members.

 

\--

_Going Quackers_

“Did you name any of them, Peking Duck?” Hawthorne Ball asked. They were readying some dinner dishes but she was being distracted by the one duck who garbled its quacks. She poked its fluffy body while it tumbled over the kitchen counters.

“I did not, no! Should I?” The brunet was sitting on one of the stools, peeling potatoes. Most of his duck children were snapping and playing at the leftover peelings.

“...Can _I_ name them?!” the pigtailed girl asked giddily. To which, Peking Duck nodded in sage agreement.

Vodka, at the other end of the room, was stirring one pot full of stew and balancing her two problem-child ducks on each of her shoulders. The cowlick duck was beginning to slide down Vodka’s arm in order to try to dive into the impromptu pool of stew, but stopped when Vodka muttered a high pitched squeak. This was her auditory cue that warned the duck of danger, and it scuttled back to perch on her shoulder. She was taught said cue by Peking Duck.

  
“Good wittle duckie!” She nuzzled the two of them against her cheeks, finally satisfied to be taking care of the ducks _properly_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dunno what to tell ya, but op here has NEVER HELD A DUCKLING BEFORE IN THEIR LIFE, so im probably missing out here. everyone is blessed by ducky daddy.
> 
> Hope you guys are doing great. Practicum starts in a few weeks for me and itll last a month or so, and asides from my weekends full of work, uh, expect updates to be slower than molasses at this point :c
> 
> I got Eclair, Osmanthus Cake & got enough to collect for Qingtuan (SO GLAD THEY CHANGED IT TO HER REAL NAME GOD HHHHH), but yeah, its been kinda quiet for me in FoodFan. But do know that its still dear to my heart and I hope that each story that I dish out is enough to keep y'all entertained <3   
> Thanks for the support.
> 
> Next: the arts! And possibly pining! But we're definitely trying to help a certain Food Soul win over another certain Food Soul. Wish us luck for this one!


	8. Muse of Beauty (Hotdog)

_“Our brain(s), our bodies, crave fat. We cannot help it. That’s why a kid will eat a hot dog quicker than a piece of broccoli.” - Jose Andres._

 

How does one portray beauty?

It’s a question that Reylen never really pondered about. Beauty just happened to be another attribute in his life that made it more interesting. It gave colour to his daily living, it gave words to things he couldn’t describe. He’s seen beauty in things such as the food he cooks, the sounds of customers happily chatting in the Sweet Leaf’s dining room, the laughter and overall warmth of his interactions with his many Food Souls.

Beauty might as well be a certain love language to Reylen; he’s already seen that through his partners, Coffee and Chocolate. He’s also seen beauty as a love language with other Food Souls, whether it was romantic or simply friendship.

For this particular tale, Reylen was to learn how one Food Soul portrayed their perception of beauty through their appreciation of another Food Soul. He would assist in teaching these two Food Souls that beauty lies within each other’s admiration towards one another...but it would be _quite_ the task in order for this lesson to bear fruit.

 

\--

“ _Eeeeeeveryone!_ Good morning! And a beautiful day to you all!”

A tall woman sporting a provocative outfit, beret and a long brown artist’s coat was striding through the Sweet Leaf’s halls, her bright and shiny red heels contrasting to the wood floors. Her long, flowing ponytail, colored like honey, bobbed up and down with her every step, her one hair bang over one eye full with the same volatilized energy that her sharp eyes held. A few Food Souls that the woman had passed had already felt a zap of that energy just by her stare alone. Even Reylen, who was the one who brought her into existence in the first place, felt a weird shiver go down his spine as the young woman had greeted him.

“Maaaaaster Attendant! My beautiful Master Attendant! How are you? Feeling amazing, I hope? Do have a good day, I’ll be wandering this _magnificent_ place for a little while!”

As she walked off, Sandwich had taken Reylen’s side, looking just as frazzled. “Oh uh, who’s she?” the young boy asked.

Reylen looked down towards the blond, giving a small smile while fixing his coat lapels. “Hotdog. I just recently summoned her the other day.”

“She’s...interesting,” Sandwich said, mirroring the Master Attendant’s actions by also adjusting his scarf and tilting his head curiously.

“And _loud_ , yaaawn…”

Both Reylen and Sandwich jumped when Escargot yawned at Reylen’s feet. Sandwich pointed at Escargot, who was snuggling up against his trademark pillow and wiping a bit of saliva off the corner of his mouth.

“W-When did y--?!”

“So… _yaaaawn_...she’s an artist then…?” Escargot yawned.

The slate haired man laughed softly. “Yeah, she says she paints! She asked to see whether she can make some artwork for our dining room walls.”

“More stuff for the dining room?!” Sandwich whined. “Awww, it’s like getting another interior designer wannabe like that crazy Crepe girl…”

A sharp _AHEM_ made the three males jump; said _‘crazy’_ Crepe was standing beside Sandwich, hands on her hips and huffed.

“Don’t you lump me in with you, Sandwich! I’ll have you know, Hot Dog’s a VERY lovely person and I cannot wait to collab with her! So you just shush!” She gently flicked the tip of her fan under Sandwich’s nose, earning a yelp from the boy. Escargot gave a snort from his sleepy daze.

“Anyways, where is she?! I was looking all over for her! I was planning to ask if we can start planning out our artworks together!” Crepe demanded.

“I think she’s just making her rounds, saying hello,” Reylen replied. “She was quite serious about wanting to memorize the place.”

“ _Ohhhhh_ , **_YES_** **,** do I!!”

The group jumped in surprise as Hotdog had appeared from behind Reylen, a grin on her red lips.

“ ** _W-W-WHEN DID YOU--?!_ **” Sandwich and Crepe yelped.

“I had overheard my name from downstairs, as these walls carry voices _very_ fast!” the blonde said in an ecstatic tone. “So I am here!”

“Oh good! So then maybe we can go downstairs to the dining room together!” Crepe joined in, snapping her fan and fanning herself, determined.

“Oh, of course! We shall implement our _beautiful_ vision together!”

“ _Ooooohoho!_ So we shall!”

Both Food Souls strode off downstairs, their shoes presenting their haughty presence, their cackling just enough to make passerbys flinch. The males, meanwhile, sighed to themselves.

“S-So anyways, Hotdog--”

A loud screech made Reylen stopped mid-sentence and all three (well, all two, as Escargot had slowly woken up and stumbled behind Reylen and Sandwich) had instinctively bolted downstairs to the source of the noise, in the dining room.

Hotdog was knelt over a certain empty patch of wall near the front doors, her shoulders heaving. Crepe, having seen the males come over, gave a confused shrug.

“Y-You alright, Hotdog?” Reylen asked.

She suddenly launched herself onto the patch of wall, looking at Reylen with an irritated expression. “Why don’t you have any pieces of Gloriville’s art on your walls, Master Attendant?! This is a travesty!” the blonde wailed.

The Master Attendant’s face looked forlorn. “I thought the deco lamps were enough...:”

“Quite frankly, no! Hotdog is right, the mad woman. We’re clearly LACKING in the fine arts!” Crepe said, pointing the tip of her fan towards the other empty spots on the walls.

“B-But I thought the potted plants and fancy lamps were enough…” Reylen wasn’t gonna go through yet another shopping trip for more ‘fashionable’ junk.

“No no! It’s a matter of having ART grace your establishment, Master Attendant!” Hotdog declared, her hands smug on her hips. “Since Miss Crepe had indulged me in the Sweet Leaf’s vision, it is only necessary that we make the mandatory steps to instill _beauty_ into this place! I will change this, for your sake!”

Her determined glare gave Reylen a small burst of confidence somewhere in his chest, and he couldn’t help but give a smile back.

“Anyways! Let us see what we can drape on this spot here near the doors! The breathtaking Gloriville skyline from the east side? One of Gold Tree Farm’s various cow herds with the scenic countryside at dawn? Oh! Perhaps having a shot of the crystal blue waves from that one beach near the Northern Islands!”

Sandwich whined again. “Awww! There’s too many attractions! Can’t you go for something like a person or something? Or a tree even, like a _normal_ painting out there?”

“No! **_Heeeeell_ ** no!” Hotdog countered. “The frontmost painting needs to encompass the **_VERY SOUL_ ** of the Sweet Leaf! It can’t just be _ANY_ silly ol’ tree!”

“ _Yaaawn…_ It’s just a tree...maybe a willow? Those are nice to sleep under,” Escargot offered, as he went to slump on one of the dining room tables.

Hotdog crossed her arms stubbornly, turning her nose upwards and wagging a knowing finger. “Absolutely not! Willows convey sadness and Master Attendant’s humble abode does NOT express such a miserable message! I want the beauty of warmth that this restaurant brings!”

“Ohhh, why is choosing a subject for a doodle so hard anyway?!” Sandwich shot his arms over his head, now frustrated.

“Oh, you have NO idea what being an artist entails!” Hot Dog reprimanded.

“Is something the matter here?”

Everyone had turned towards the elegant voice that drifted into the dining room. Foie Gras had gracefully floated towards Reylen, her face full of concern. In one hand, she was holding one of the many volumes containing the vast histories of Light Kingdom (she was slowly reading every textbook that Reylen had back in his academy days).

“Things are okay here. Thanks for your concern, Foie Gras,” the slate-haired man said with an embarrassed smile (He was getting a few noise complaints since Hot Dog’s conception). “Did we interrupt your reading?”

“Oh, it’s not a problem, Master Attendant. But I will take my leave shortly, as it seems there isn’t anything of incident.”

She had turned towards Hotdog, giving a small smile, as shy as a brisk breeze in winter. “Hello.”

“H-Hi. Hotdog.” Hotdog stuttered as she introduced herself. To everyone else in the room, her personality had taken a sudden 180 from the daringly bold woman they had seen mere minutes before. Even her volumized ponytail seemed to sink in a sort of humble manner.

“Foie Gras. A pleasure to meet you.” She had bowed her head politely and as swiftly as she had arrived, left the room. As soon as she did, Hotdog had slowly turned to Reylen, her jaw slack.

“....Who….was _she?_ ”

“Oh, that was Foie Gras. She’s one of our stronger Food Souls. Do you know her?” Reylen was referring to his other Food Souls who seemed to have other bonds with other Food Souls he had yet to summon yet. Perhaps it was a past life thing. Reylen still had yet to learn about his Food Soul’s many friendships.

In this case right now, Hotdog was one who was going to implement the steps to create a brand new friendship.

“Nope, but gosh, _I sure do want to…!”_

“Wait wh--”

“I absolutely _MUST_ use her very aura as my muse! Her dignity _MUST_ be made concrete on canvas! Her beauty encompasses _BEYOND_ beauty! She deserves a spot on these dreary walls, and one that fully **_EMBLAZONS_ ** her magnificence!!” Hotdog had clenched one of her fists, and Escargot elbowed Sandwich gently, pointing out that the blonde looked like she was tearing up.

“Wow, what a stretch. For Foie Gras?” Crepe asked, fanning herself nonchalantly.

Hotdog’s sharp green eyes cut through the girl’s surprised gaze. “I am absolutely **_SMITTEN!_ ** And you all will help me woo her.”

A silence fell amongst the group before they registered what Hotdog was saying.

“... _What?!_ ”

 

\--

By some weird turn of events, Reylen and a few Food Souls were (forcibly) convinced by Hotdog to be a part of a sit-down meeting in the employee’s dining hall. Hamburger and Hawthorne Ball had also been summoned, of which Hawthorne Ball had willingly complied while Hamburger was a little bit...hesitant.

“I have no clue about matchmaking. I could shred on the streets, but I can’t...shred on a prospective relationship, ya feel me?” the Food Soul said, retying the laces in one of his sneakers.

“You...lost me at shredding. Are we fighting someone, what?” Sandwich asked confusedly.

Crepe swatted her fan against Sandwich’s shoulder, giving a huff. “Gods, you’re so dense, you child! Hamburger is talking about Hotdog’s little plan to get Foie Gras as a...what was it again?”

“ _Yaaaawn_...a muse or something…,” Escargot said, his face hidden in his folded arms.

“Yes that! For her painting! Err, paintings,” the girl said. She pouted as she tapped her fan on her cheek. “I hope she’s not planning to make ALL the paintings of Foie Gras.”

“Yeaaaaah, that would be a little bit weird,” Hawthorne Ball agreed. “What made her wanna draw Foie Gras out of all of us, though?”

“Ohhhh, Hotdog’s got _that look_ in her eye when she talks about Foie Gras. Like….ohhh, _infatuation_ ,” Crepe said haughtily, a coy smile on her lips.

Both Sandwich and Hawthorne Ball had tilted their heads in confusion over the new word, then looked towards Hamburger for an answer. He had shook his head, giving a sheepish look. “E-Err, look it up in your free time!”

“Guys, she’s not here yet, let’s just let her explain what she wants out of us,” Reylen said quietly, while marking up a supplies list. It was something to do while his attention was on this Food Soul’s strange goal for a better aesthetic of his business.

The swinging doors had swung open violently as Hotdog strode in, her confidence reignited. She pulled up a seat between Reylen and Hamburger and crossed her legs, grinning.

“I have brought all you distinguished folks here today to help assist me in my task to formally confront Miss Foie Gras, in an attempt to use her as a model for an upcoming project!”

A small pause went through the small group and Hawthorne Ball, not really knowing what else to do, slowly applauded. Hamburger and Sandwich also joined in with a lukewarm expression of polite endurance. Hot Dog leaned over the table, elbows on the table and flipped her ponytail over her shoulder (while hitting Reylen’s face in the process).

“So! What I need to know is--”

“You’re gonna just what, paint her?” Crepe interrupted.

“ _On_ Foie Gras?!” Sandwich and Hawthorne Ball screeched.

“NO! I would never!” Hotdog screeched just as loudly. “I just want to draw her likeness!”

“But... _yaaawn..._ why?” Escargot said with a firmness in his usually feathery light voice, pulling himself up from his makeshift arm-pillows.

The rest of the group plastered their glances towards the blonde woman. Hot Dog’s usual confidence then suddenly deflated, much like the time when she first met Foie Gras. Reylen observed her actions: suddenly, her shoulders slumped, her hair lost its natural bounce and her face had a strange, almost dreamy look.

“I’m... _smitten_ …”

 _Ah,_ everyone had concluded.

Hamburger leaned back in his seat, nodding sagely, his tone as-a-matter-of-factly. “...So you’re crushin’. I getcha, I getcha. So why don’t you ask her then?”

Hotdog had cupped her face with her hands, her face as bright as her lipstick. “Oh I possibly cannot! She’s too divine of a being! I am too lowly to use my own misappropriate voice to convey my petty request towards such a lovely being such as her!”

“You’re making her up to look like a goddess of something,” Hawthorne Ball said incredulously.

“Which! Is what she is!” Hotdog countered.

“Kinda weird. She’s just another Food Soul though. She’s _just_ like us!” Sandwich added.

“Oh I can’t really say _that…_ ” the woman sighed to herself.

“She’s a liiiittle bit cold... _pffthaha how coarse of me_...but! I believe it wouldn’t be TOO difficult to get a simple conversation going with her!” Crepe said jovially, waving around her closed fan to reiterate her point.

Hotdog’s legs uncrossed themselves and she had her head cradled in her hands, as if in pain. Her words were jumbling as fast as a train in full velocity. “Ohhh, I don’t know! What if I mess up?! What if she shuts me down before I even open my mouth?! Ohh, now I don’t think this’ll work…”

“How...are you going to know if you don’t…. _yaaawn_...try?” Escargot asked.

Everyone stared at Hotdog, who was mumbling to herself and rocking on her elbows.

“...How about we find her then?” Reylen said, getting up from his seat and gently placing a hand on Hotdog’s shoulder. “I’m sure we can get at least a hello from her. That’s a start.”

“Yeah! I’ll join y’all!” Hamburger also shot up from his seat. “Come on, let’s try it!”

Both males had eased Hotdog onto her heeled feet and with the blonde Food Soul whining to herself, the three had ventured out of the dining room.

“...I hope this in- _fart-_ uation thing works well for Miss Hotdog,” Sandwich said quietly.

Crepe swatted Sandwich’s shoulder again. “ ** _INFATUATION!!_ ** Get it _RIGHT_ , you buffoon!”

Hawthorne Ball giggled while Escargot smiled and snuggled back into his arms for yet another nap. Hopefully they weren’t going to be interrupted by Hotdog’s ruckus for a small time...

 

\--

“Okay, so Foie Gras is currently helping out with cleaning the floors upstairs, so! Maybe make small talk as you pass by her!” Hamburger suggested as they made their way upstairs.

Hotdog was fidgeting with her hands, picking at little bits of the paint on her fingernails. Despite her sluggish pace, she sometimes skid her heels onto the floorings. She was still mumbling quite worriedly.

“Ohhh, I don’t know... She might not like what I’ve got going on…like, am I a _real_ _enough woman_ for her to talk to…?,” the woman said with a downcast gaze. She went to rub one arm, squirming on the spot.

Reylen glanced at the back of Hotdog, perplexed by the sudden turn of behavior. He couldn’t interpret what that particular sentence meant or what weight it held (he’d have to ask later for clarification & possibly to not be so dismissive), but Hamburger seemingly did and he briskly went to stand in front of the woman, prompting her to stop as soon as she was about to collide into him.

“Hotdog. Oi,” He stood a little bit taller than her, more daunting than usual. He gently put his hands on Hot Dog’s forearms. “Look at me for one quick sec, a’ight?”

Hotdog timidly looked towards the other Food Soul, her lip wibbling.

“ _You are as real as every one of us_ , y’get it?” Hamburger said firmly. “Don’t you forget it. Now go talk to her!” The taller male let go of Hotdog’s arms softly and gave a swift pat on her back.

Hotdog, looking back at the two, sighed and got to the corner of the hall, where she could see the back of Foie Gras dusting the upper walls with a feather duster.

The blonde looked back at the two men, worry painted all over her face. “A-Are you s--”

“ _Goooo!_ You’ll be ok!” Hamburger cheered.

With a deep breath, Hotdog nodded briskly and then made her way forward. Reylen and Hamburger went to take cover behind the corner to pose as distant support. Her heels were loud enough for Foie Gras to pause her chore and she turned towards the other woman, a small smile forming on her lips.

The sight had already made Hotdog’s shoulders freeze up. “H-Hi,” she mustered to slip out.

“Oh, hello. Hotdog, was it?” Foie Gras’s smile became tender.

“Y-Y-Yup! Yeah!”

“Fine weather outside, isn’t it?” the Food Soul inquired, looking out at the sunny-clad windows, now having been wiped clean earlier by her.

“Yup! Yeah!”

Foie Gras’s expression continue to soften as she closed her eyes in deep thought. “I’m so glad that spring has come, but I...admit, I will miss the winters. It made the world quieter.”

“Y-Yup! Yeah!”

The floating Food Soul opened her eyes slowly, casting Hot Dog a curious look. “...Are you alright, Miss Hotdog?”   

Hotdog felt her mouth gape silently like a fish for one moment before she suddenly turned tail, heading towards the nearest flight of stairs. Before Reylen could instinctively pursue the distraught Food Soul, Hamburger clapped his hand over the Master Attendant’s shoulder and he went towards a different direction downstairs to avoid confronting the surprised Foie Gras.

“Defuse the situation, man!!” Hamburger called from downstairs. Reylen, feeling his shoulders sink, made himself seen towards the confused Foie Gras.

“Master Attendant, may I have a word, please?” Foie Gras asked, floating towards Reylen. Reylen, in the meantime, went to lean against the wall, trying to get his thoughts together in order to explain just what was happening here.

“...Well, you’ve definitely got the floor, Foie Gras.”

Foie Gras tilted her head. “I am nowhere near the ground, nor do I have possession of it, Master Attendant.”

“T-That’s just a saying. A-Anyways! Go on then.”

“I’m actually a little bit concerned about another Food Soul. Miss Hotdog? You must have seen her run off somewhere. ”

“Oh yeah?” _More like witnessed that entire conversation fall apart and THEN she ran off_ , he thought to himself.

“Is she shy? I must have came off too strong.” She was looking genuinely concerned by the event.

“Err, we’ve been trying to help her talk to you since she wants to befriend you so badly.”

Foie Gras had brought one hand over her mouth, her worry deepening farther. “ _Badly?_ I did not realize that she was going to such lengths to befriend me of all people…”

“Well, you’re definitely worth it. She thinks you’re...” Reylen stopped himself. He should probably let Hot Dog be the one to say that she wanted to use Foie Gras’s likeness in her paintings. “...N-Never mind! She just really wants to be your friend but seems a bit awkward to, uh, initiate?”

The Food Soul’s blue eyes looked away in thought, shimmering. “So...should I approach her then? Offer my own hand for friendship?”

“I mean, I’d love to see you do that! I’d rather all my Food Souls be friends with each other, so I totally would be very happy if you tried to befriend Hotdog.” Reylen was quite happy that his own lofty goal of befriending many Food Souls was also being followed by the Food Souls he had gathered so far.

“It...would be lovely to call her my friend, yes.”

Seeing Foie Gras’s smile turn bittersweet made Reylen’s chest wrench slightly.

Reylen nervously chuckled. Maybe he was reading it wrong. Hotdog had said explicitly that she was _smitten_ by Foie Gras. Infatuation, maybe? A fleeting crush? He could be shoving the two into a unexpected train wreck of miscommunication here…

But for now, the prospect of Foie Gras asking for Hotdog to be her friend would have to be the starting step for now.

“A-Anyway! Thanks for bringing that issue up! I’ll go talk to Hotdog about it too, since she’s very worried about all this. Once she’s ready, hopefully you guys can talk properly…!” Pushing himself off the wall, Reylen bowed his head towards Foie Gras politely and he went to catch up downstairs.

Foie Gras, floating in place, looked up and gazed at the windows, basking in the afternoon sun’s rays and hoping that future conversation arrives soon.

Suddenly, having such prospects for a simple conversation to happen, was the most exciting thing Foie Gras was looking forward to.

 

\--

Hotdog’s heels had stamped the floorings so loudly, Hamburger was a little bit scared that she would break right through one of the floorboards. She had raced back down into the employee’s dining room. As Hamburger entered to room to catch up with her, she was huddled under one of the tables, her face in her arms and her whole body shaking. Sandwich and Hawthorne Ball had tried to pull her away from under the table, but to no avail.

“No luck... _yaaawn?_ ” Escargot asked from a nearby bench. Hamburger sighed as he shook his head. The ponytailed man knelt down to the curled up Hotdog, his voice calm.

“Hey, come on. You gotta try again if you wanna get your request heard to Foie.”

“Ohhh, I’m an idiot! I don’t think I’ll be able to talk to her! I might as well be locked up with many easels to throw my troubles on!” Hotdog lamented from within her arms.

Sandwich came over, also kneeling beside Hotdog. “Look, Hotdog, ya gotta at least TRY to make an effort to talk with Miss Foie Gras.”

“Ohhhh, I really don’t know! She’s so….BEAUTIFUL!” Her voice crackled between sobs.

“Uh-huh, and you thinkin’ you ain’t? Who instilled such an idea to ya anyway?” Hamburger countered, his usual easygoing voice standing firm.

Hotdog’s shoulders shook for several moments, while the other Food Souls waited for her to catch her breath. Reylen had also arrived, his own shoulders slumping in deep concern over the scene in front of him. Sandwich and Hawthorne Ball both pointed silently at the table while Escargot yawned and rolled over on his bench.

Reylen went over, placed a hand on Hamburger’s arm to reassure he was here and went to crawl under the table to join Hotdog. After she had passed that moment in crying with hiccup-filled sobs and deep inhales, Hotdog brought her face up from her arms, cheeks rosy red. She gave a small gasp after seen Reylen sitting right beside her.

“Hey.”

“...I am _so_ sorry y-you have to see me in such a-a-a sorry state.”

His voice was patient, quiet. “Can I ask? Is there something that’s stopping you from just talking to Foie Gras?”

The blonde shifted on her sitting place on the floor. “She’s too pretty. I don’t...I don’t think I should attempt, y’know? I’m gonna fail anyways with this piece. I don’t think I’ll be able to accomplish the vision I’m striving for. Plus she’s….so pretty...and I’m just…” She motioned towards herself with a frustrated motion.

Reylen’s head tilted in thought, trying to put the right words together. “Mm, alright. I highly doubt that you’ll fail since I’ve already seen your stuff. They’re amazing. You gotta give yourself more credit.” At that, Hotdog’s face reddened even further and she tried to hide her face in her arms. It reminded of himself when he was younger, being embarrassed over creating a new dish. The advice he got before, was now being given to another Food Soul who needed the support and this gave Reylen some inner solace.

He hoped he could offer that same solace to Hotdog.

He continued, voice steady. “As an artist, you’re always striving to see many new inspirations for the next piece you’ve yet to create, right?”

“Eh? O-Of course, Master Attendant.”

“Artists see the world rich with so many possibilities, and yet, you can’t see the beauty that you yourself hold?”

“...”

“You gotta see that you yourself have the ability to _make_ that beauty in any way. You always do. You’re a beautiful soul and I understand that you struggle to see that about yourself. But know that you have that about you.”

He paused as Hotdog began wiping fresh new droplets in her eyes that were threatening to fall. Reylen only continued when she sniffed, still willing to listen to him.

“I got to talk to Foie Gras earlier and she’s in the dark with what to do in regards to you befriending her. You both gotta make ends meet and arrive in the middle. We can only help you so much.”

Hotdog pulled back up from the safety of her arms. “I’m sorry for asking so much of you, Master Attendant! I’m just so riddled with all of this dread that my request would scare her away and that I’ll be so distraught that I won’t be able to create the masterpiece I want…! Ohh...crushes are _stupid!!_ ”

“But have you asked her yet?”

The woman slowly shook her head. “....No. I’m terrified.”

“You gotta try. If she doesn’t, it’s not gonna be the end of the world, I _promise_ you. She’s not _that_ cold to turn you down. I would know, I used a literal ice breaker joke to help her warm up.”

“Are you sure? S-She won’t hate me…?” Hotdog wiped one cheek with her coat sleeve.

Reylen gave a small smile, “Positive. We’ll be there to cheer you on, ok? Now let’s get out of this table, your legs must be as asleep as mine.”

 

\--

Sunset had settled into the hallways of the Sweet Leaf building and Foie Gras, having finished her dusting chores, finally settled on one of the benches near one of her favourite windows, overlooking the town. She was almost done her book about Light Kingdom and had a new novel concerning Nevras and its many tourist attractions right beside her lap. Heels clacking on the flooring in front of her was the one motive that made Foie Gras look up from her reading.

“Miss Hotdog.”

Hot Dog, standing in front of the other, had her hands clenched at her sides and her lips trembling and widened at a shaky, uncomfortable degree.

“M-M-Miss Foie Gras! P-P-Pleasure seeing you! H-Hahaha! What brings you in this part of the place?! Hahaha...” She was bumbling over her words again, and she was lucky(?) to have jelly legs at the moment, otherwise she would be bolting off a second time.

Foie Gras closed her book gently, her full attention on the other woman. “I was...hoping to ask of you of something. It is very important to me that such a matter be discussed with you.”

Hotdog gulped so loudly, the room may as well have echoed the sound.

From behind Foie Gras’s shoulder, Reylen and Hamburger were once again behind one of the hallway corners. They both flashed reassuring thumbs ups towards the blonde woman.

With such a consoling sight settling into her anxious thoughts, Hotdog inhaled and gazed at Foie Gras with a sharper resolution in her green eyes.

“Of course! Only if I am allowed to disclose of a request with you as well, Miss Foie Gras.”

Foie Gras, looking a little stunned by Hotdog’s sudden change of demeanor, nodded.

“Then! Shall I ask first, or, err…”

“Oh, you can go first, Miss Hotdog.”

“Ah! You don’t mind…?”

“Of course. I feel as though it’s taking you quite a lot to be able to request something so dire to me,” Foie Gras said with a small smile.

Hotdog gulped. Damn that smile, she thought. “T-T-T-The request!! I...I want to draw you!”

A silence settled between the two. Reylen swore that he was hearing Hotdog’s shoulders tremble.

“D...Draw me?” Foie Gras said curiously.

“Yes!”

“... _Me?_ ”

“Yes!!”

“...I see.” Foie Gras’s crystalline blue eyes looked away for a moment, absorbing such a request. Hotdog nervously fidgeted in place.

“...Then, my request to you now, Miss Hotdog. May I...call you a friend? _My_ friend?”

Another uneasy silence passed, but not as sluggish as the first. Hotdog’s expression lit up as brightly as the rays of the sun outside the windows. “F-F-F- ** _Friend_ ** ?! **_Your friend?!?!?_ ** Of course!! We can... ** _Yes_ **!!”

Without registering her actions, Hot Dog had taken the other’s hands in her own, smiling and looking ridiculously relieved over Foie Gras’s simple words. “Of course…! I mean, if you’re fine with it?!”

“I wouldn’t have asked for your company otherwise, Miss Hotdog,” Foie Gras replied, feeling herself laugh.

Hotdog, meanwhile, was finding herself stumble with her words once more. Ohhh, she’s even holding the elegant Foie Gras’s hands. She slowly unclasped her hold more loosely, her jaw working and spilling out a jumble of sentences.

“I’m so glad...you’re just...so pretty and I didn’t really know how to ask for your time in order to make this painting...and I really _REALLY_ didn’t want you to hate me for being so direct…I really do admire how elegant you are and that already sounds so weird in context...ohhhh I’m making a _fool_ of myself....S-So if you’re willing to, I hope I...don’t scare you away...” Her last bit of words faltered and Hot Dog was looking at the ground, face burning through her embarrassment.

Foie Gras laughed again, reminding one of the cool breeze that came about with the warm spring weather outside.

“You won’t scare me away, I reassure you. Rather...I’m very honoured to have a companionship with someone as charming as you. So yes, I’d be happy to be your model for your project.”

Her own hands squeezed Hotdog’s and Hot Dog had looked at her exquisite blue eyes with wonder, like looking at love _truly_ for the first time.

Reylen and Hamburger had finally raced out of their hiding spots when they saw Hotdog fall backwards, clearly fainting from such a comment.

So now at least there was a gentle approach that came into place to trying to make this new friendship happen. Reylen was glad to have been a part of a learning process for his Food Souls...even if Hotdog had a few speed bumps to drive over. He had helped her understand that friendship and self-acceptance go hand in hand and was glad that there was going to be a most beautiful bond between her and Foie Gras. He’ll make sure the communication between them would get worked on, though...

 

\--

_Playing Ketchup_

“A liiiittle to the left!” Crepe ordered.

“No! It was fine the way it was before!” Sandwich grumbled.

“Who was the one assigned to making sure these paintings are propped up in place and in order, huh?!”

“Teeeechnically Hawthorne Ball, but she had to get called in to the kitchen…”

“So it’s me then! Since I’m older!” Crepe demanded.

“Hah?! We were hired here first!” Sandwich retorted back.

Hamburger, who was assigned to prop up said paintings, huffed as he balanced one heavy frame of the North Isle’s beachside that was to be placed over one of the dining tables. His endurance was getting tested by the minute but then he was interrupted by Escargot, who was gazing dreamily over at the front doors.

“ _Yaaaaawn_ , it looks nice.”

“Huh?”

“The painting up at front. It’s nice.”

Hamburger juggled the frame in his arms, following Escargot’s gaze towards the front. A large silver frame had been placed earlier by Reylen and Hotdog with a few decorative ivy vines that Crepe had (impulse) bought earlier. The painting consisted of an angelic being looking towards a beam of light with faded tree branches full with apple blossoms at the edges of the painting, the map of Tierra in the navy blue background. Her eyes were closed in a serene manner and many feathers surrounded the being, as if she was a protective celestial being with the lands behind her.

The male laughed to himself, having seen this painting for the first time today. He got enough energy to prop the painting in his arms against the wall, after seeing the weird arm flails of Sandwich and Crepe directing him.

“Yeah. It’s a very lovely painting…!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will go down with this ducky raft ship, mark my words.
> 
> Hot Dog, my QUEEN!! I saw that one of the characters she likes is Foie Gras so, there's my main inspo for this chap.
> 
> Anyways, ahaha, PIZZA HELL AGAIN, AMIRITE. I'm also in the Butter Tea summoning pull but due to my conflicting schedule with school and work, I'm too burnt out to really do...any of the work those. I'm doing enough jesters to probably get enough shards but yeah, Pizza and Butter Tea? Nahhhh.  
> I did get Milk Tea finally!
> 
> Practicum starts...next week, so again, updates will be slow but will surely come around. Thank you so much for reading and supporting my dumb lil story about my dumb kids and husbentos, it truly means a bunch <3


	9. Gentle Distillation (Sake)

_“Always do sober what you said you'd do drunk. That will teach you to keep your mouth shut.” ― Ernest Hemingway_

 

Reylen was taught very early that love and belonging was as vital as food and shelter. His family, though a bit disconnected from the world, helped teach Reylen how to be an empathetic individual, and those habits have stayed with him up to this day. He made sure that his little sister also received that same love through their ongoing letter writings to each other, and he made sure that all his Food Souls both received and reciprocated that same acceptance he grew up with.

There were some that were a bit hesitant to take Reylen’s sense of belonging so easily. He had a few run ins with some Food Souls who even threatened to throw away such weird feelings. But he’s had a good success rate with all of them so far.

This same love and belonging was to be tested with the Fallens he had captured back in the Catacombs a few weeks back. He had lived in a farm as a child, and had learned early how to take care of animals that his mother tended to. Reylen wondered whether that same empathy can be shown towards his first hatched Fallen and also wondered whether that same action can be said with his Food Souls…

Hopefully, with the help of another Food Soul (who was also beginning to understand Reylen’s unyielding devotion and tenderness), his feelings would be reached.

 

\--

Jiuniang and Yellow Wine were tasked to tour guide a new Food Soul around: Sake. He was a very elegant man with long hair and traditional Sakurajima robes and held himself in a quiet, regal regard, only talking when necessary. Yellow Wine had to puff his chest up a few times just to make sure the new guy didn’t show him up while Jiuniang, noticing the noble airs Sake had around him, followed the pair of men like a quiet shadow.

But it was fine. The trio were old friends, after all.

“B-Big Brother Sake! Here’s the summoning room!”

“Ah yeah, Jiuniang? He _did_ get summoned in here first. He’d know what this room is,” Yellow Wine chuckled.

“Ah! O-Oops, we can skip here if you want…”

“No, I’d like to peruse here a bit more. Seeing everywhere thoroughly would benefit me,” Sake’s deep voice reassured the smaller girl. Jiuniang, relieved, pulled Sake’s hand and led him into the empty room.

It was late morning and the windows were filtering the golden light against the summoning circle’s dark carved lines. Sake’s eyes were gazing at every small thing: the stacks of recipe books atop the summoning circle, an afternoon tea tray with multicoloured macarons left behind for decoration, the large incubation tank they were using for one certain Fallen--

\--in which the little blue orb that was housed in said tank was suddenly breathing in a strange way.

Once Sake had gently pointed the tip of his fan towards the direction of the tank, and the three of them crowded around the tank with worried expressions.

“May I ask what this is?” Sake questioned.

“It’s a Fallen Angel baby!” Jiuniang chirped. “Big Brother Reylen had got it several weeks back, and it’s bound to evolve into a Fallen at any moment, I think?”

“Y’mean, like right now?” Yellow Wine said nonchalantly.

“Ah...oh no,” Jiuniang said with a downcast expression.

“The Fallen angel looks like it’s seizing up very heavily,” Sake noticed.

Yellow Wine tilted his head to get a better view. “Ya sure it’s just doing that just cause it's hungry?”

“B-Big Brother Yellow? Should we...get Master Attendant…?”

“Or you can, Jiuniang! Me an’ Sake can watch over it in case it attacks the tank!”

As the young girl hastily ran off to find Reylen, Sake was humming, his pensive gaze still set on the Fallen who was gurgling.

“...I believe it may be safe to take it out of the tank.”

The pony-tailed Food Soul turned suddenly towards Sake, his head shaking furiously. “You _insane?!_ We dunno if that thing might burn us! It did a number to Master Attendant!”

“Oh really…? So we can’t just grab it and throw it out of the tank?”

“Sake, holy _shit_ …”

Footsteps were heard and Reylen had appeared with Jiuniang trailing right behind him. He had a pair of long pink rubber gloves on, as if he had been preparing for this particular event. Sake and Yellow Wine got out of the way as the Master Attendant went to stand in front of the tank.

“Okay. On my count, can you two both open the lid?”

Yellow Wine and Sake nodded, both going over and prepping their hands on the glass lid that covered the top of the tank.

“One...two...Go!”

Both Food Souls inhaled sharply and then smoothly popped the lid open. Reylen gently plunged his gloved hands into the tank, taking the Fallen embryo and slowly lifted it out of the special liquid it had been housed in for so long. As soon as the Fallen came into contact with the open air, its body started to give off a bright light and Reylen had accidentally let go.

Yellow Wine dragged Reylen away by the collar as they watched the ball of light float in the air, the Fallen’s form beginning to mold into an unrecognizable shape. The light died down and a small ghost-like spirit with frazzled hair, tattered chef’s clothing and little fireballs surrounding it was hovering in front of the empty tank. Everyone in the room had a shocked expression.

“Ohhh wow! ...W-What is it?” Jiuniang broke the silence with her uneasy tone of voice.

“A Specter, I believe,” Reylen replied, pulling his wet gloves off and setting it on top of one stool. The Specter, meanwhile, gave a loud shriek and zoomed forward, immediately knocking Reylen off his feet.

“Oi! What the f--?!” Yellow Wine began, almost ready to lunge at the Fallen. Sake stopped him with his arm across the other male’s chest.

“Observe,” the long-haired Food Soul said quietly.

The Specter was pressing its cheek against Reylen’s, prompting laughter from the slate haired man. As his hands went to cover his face from the Specter’s cheek rubbing, ts long ghostly tail was curled around Reylen’s palms, as if rubbing against the faded scars that it had made those previous weeks ago.

“...T-That’s _amazing_ …,” Yellow Wine breathed.

“S-Sir Speckles is very cute!” Jiuniang piped as she knelt beside Reylen. “H-Hello…!”

The Fallen turned with its widened grin and went to snuggle against the hood of the smaller girl. Jiuniang’s giggles were airy and joyful, while Reylen watched with a lopsided grin on his own face, happy that the Specter had gotten friendly quite fast with the shy Food Soul..

“Glad you grew up so well! I gotta tell Steak about this, since he’s kind of the one who helped you come to--oh wait, who's calling me?”

Black Tea’s voice was echoing from the hallways outside and Reylen slowly got up onto his feet. The Specter had perked up, pulling away from Jiuniang.

“Guess I’m being paged! Can you guys just watch Speckles here for a bit? I’ll be back.”

Reylen left the room, leaving the two males to stare at the newly hatched Fallen. The Specter had glanced blankly at Yellow Wine but when its gaze turned to Sake’s, it hissed and it went behind Jiuniang.

“...It’s being selective,” Yellow Wine joked as he crossed his arms and smirked. Sake gave a proud _‘hmph’_ , turning to walk to the other side of the room. Both men’s change of personality made Jiuniang’s shoulders sink.

“They’re good, I p-promise…,” she whispered to the Specter behind her. She got a quiet, disapproving hiss from the Fallen in return.

Almost as soon as Reylen had left, the Master Attendant had appeared at the door frame, beckoning for the three to follow him. Jiuniang had taken the Specter’s warm hand in hers as they pursued Reylen downstairs.

“Care to clue us in, Master Attendant?” Yellow Wine said roughly. They had stopped at one of the side doors that led into one of the back alleys, and one of Reylen’s ways to quietly leave the establishment in case of emergency errand runs.

“I got a message and I have to head over to the Main Guild office to talk with Olivia about my monthly progress. I also gotta ask about Specters since I have...no clue how to take care of one,” the slate haired man said with a sheepish smile as he changed his chef jacket into one of his more cleaner olive jackets given to him by Sukiyaki.

“Yes, but...you’re leaving said Fallen Angel here?” Sake questioned, eyes narrowed.

“Which, is why I called you here for a small favour.”

Sake and Yellow Wine both gave downcast looks. “Oh Master Attendant...no…”

“Could you? Please? It’s just for a few hours! I’ll be back around dinner time!” Reylen pleaded.

“But it’s a _Fallen_. I just don’t feel like I’m capable of looking after such an...impurity…,” Sake’s words faltered, placing his hesitant glance towards a worried Jiuniang and the Specter.

Reylen sighed. “Hey, don’t call it that. It’s on our side now.”

“But really, why us?” Sake asked.

“I think you guys will be the most patient to take care of the Specter. I think it’ll come to like you the fastest, Sake,” Reylen replied to the long haired Food Soul, placing a hand on the taller’’s shoulder.

“But it _hates_ me.”

“You’ll see! I’ve come to like it, and I thought it was gonna kill me at first!” Reylen said with an ironic lighthearted tone. He gave the three a confident nod as he went to open the door. “Anyways! I’ll be back before dinner rush starts! Please take care of the little guy!!”

Once Reylen left, Sake and Yellow Wine turned to look at Jiuniang, who was playing an impromptu patty-cake hand clapping game with the Specter. They looked at one another and sighed heavily.

“Babysitting…”

“I-it can’t be _that_ bad...For a day, y’know…?”

But even a day at the Sweet Leaf posed many possibilities of mischief, even on its slowest legs.

 

\--

The three decided to take the Specter into a small room dedicated to a few shelves of books that Reylen had collected during his Academy years. Foie Gras was a regular in this part of the building, but she had been deployed for Fallen Angel hunting earlier in the morning, leaving the room eerily silent.

Not like Yellow Wine and Sake would say anything regarding _Angel Hunting_ in front of the Fallen Angel they were looking after right now…

Jiuniang and the Specter continued their hand clapping game while seated in one of the homemade bean bag chairs placed in front of a large window. Sake, having said he had felt “socially worn and exhausted”, had his own bean bag seat away from the windows and in the corner of one bookshelf, closing his eyes serenely as if trying to replenish his lost energies.

Yellow Wine was the only up standing and making use of their spare time, looking through the bookshelves and seeing if there was any useful information concerning Fallens. He had hit the jackpot when he found a small manual lodged in between old herbal guidebooks. After thumbing through a few pages, he landed on an important excerpt and read aloud for the other two to hear.

“...So apparently, Specters were deceased treasure hunters and wanted to search for newfound treasure left by some bigwig hotshot chef but died doing so.”

“That’s...terrible to think about. Was that your past life?” Sake grumbled,. He opened his eyes, his head tilting at the Specter’s direction. The Specter hissed as its reply.

“I-I don’t think it talks, Big Brother Sake…” Jiuniang said worriedly.

“Can’t say I didn’t try. What an impurity,” the longer haired man scoffed.

Jiuniang rubbed the Specter’s bristled back reassuringly. Yellow Wine cleared his throat, now taking a seat in the vacant bean bag chair across from Jiuniang’s, still reading.

“Ya think this guy might like treasure hunting? Maybe it can dig up something in Master Attendant’s backyard!”

Sake gave a snort. “Yes yes, put our new dog to work then, why don’t you.”

Jiuniang gave a frustrated huff, making the two men look towards her. “Stop calling it a pet!! S-Sir Speckles just needs to know how to help u-us out!”

After an uneasy stare off, Yellow Wine sighed, gently slamming the manual closed. “Oi, Jiuniang? It’s a baby now, but like, what if its planning its assault towards us without us knowing it?”

“He’s good! I swear!”

“How do you know that?!”

“I just KNOW, Big B-Brother Yellow! You guys are just being m-m-mean!”

“Oi oi, don’t start cryin’ now…”

Sake’s voice had joined in, laced with concern. “...And just where did that thing go anyway?”

Both Yellow Wine and Jiuniang looked up and realized that yes, the small Fallen was nowhere to be seen in the room.

All three looked at one another then scrambled out, now too afraid of this revelation and what future incidents that the Specter may bring about.

 

\--

Gingerbread scanned her one pointer finger across the page, in some dire attempt to make the words meld into her skin.

“So OK, listen up. It says… ' _Add rice to heated saucepan with melted butter, then slowly add cream stock, let boil until grains are tender but firm to bite into, mix in cheese, add sugar to taste.’_ ”

Steak, wearing a bright lime green Sweet Leaf apron and stirring a cast iron pan with one huge stick of butter, tilted his head in concern. “Is...that really what Master Attendant wrote? No details?”

“Yeah. He just received the recipe a few days ago, so he’s trying to perfect it and such. Ree soot oh.”

“..Ree sought oh?”

“Whatever, it’s cheesy rice.”

The redhead sighed, stirring the stick in. He probably shouldn’t have listened to Gingerbread when she told him to add a lot of butter into it. He went to stir the melted mixture when something caught the corner of his eye.

A floating wire whisk.

Steak whipped around, seeing the culprit. The Specter, hovering above their heads, was giggling to itself as it juggled the whisk between its hands. Its long, eery tail was also beginning to grab a saucepan from one of the dish sinks.

This sight didn’t settle well with Steak.

 _“When did a Fallen sneak in here?!”_ he screamed.

Gingerbread had to quickly take the saucepan that Steak was holding while the redheaded Food Soul, armed with his own wooden spatula, jumped and lunged at the Fallen.

The Specter, noticing Steak’s incoming assault, evaded the attack and started hissing.

“Do you think there’s a Fallen infestation nearby?” Gingerbread said, trying to multitask by staying near the stove to cook while watching the pair standoff.

“I’ve never heard of Fallen being so near to civilization before, let alone this thing!” Steak replied, thrusting his spatula at the Specter and being evaded once again. It crashed into a stack of plates with a howl and its small body started to waver in place. It did a somersault, its fireballs shooting out to attack Steak.

The Food Soul used his spatula to deflect the projectile attack, but as he did the fireballs had hit multiple sides of the room. Steak, with a shocked expression, had realized that instead of the fireballs lighting the place on fire, they simply disappeared into the air.

“S-Strange…?!”

“The hell is strange?!” Gingerbread shouted.

“Usually whenever we fight this certain Fallen, its attacks cause damage, but this one is intentionally holding back.”

“... _Hah?”_ the braided haired girl said astonishingly.

“Just where did you come from?!” Steak accused the Fallen. It gave yet another hiss in return, readying its fireballs for another attack.

Sake, Yellow Wine and Jiuniang, having heard the commotion from upstairs and realizing this was where they had to go, all flinched at the sight.

“Oi! Steak, stop!”

“And _why?!_ ”

“T-T-That’s our Fallen that we’ve been t-t-trying to hatch!!” Jiuniang managed to muster out with a raised voice.

Both Steak and Gingerbread dropped what they were holding (Gingerbread, wincing as the hot pan and its spilled contents making contact with her bare ankles).

“ _THAT’S THE FALLEN?!”_

Meanwhile, as the three were bickering and Gingerbread was hastily trying to clean the risotto mess up with a dishrag, Sake had stepped forward towards the hostile creature, his fan at the ready. He had a serious expression on, his lips twisted and trying to come up with the best words for this stressful situation.

Steak, having realized that Sake was now trying to face off the Fallen, had stepped beside him, a worried look on his face. “Master Attendant had promised that if it got like this, I was in charge of taking care of it.”

“And I may have to alleviate the damage that has been done,” Sake replied quietly.

“It might attack you! I have to stop it!”

“Force is not needed here. Let me handle this. I feel partially responsible anyways for having called it an impurity. I may have provoked it farther than I thought I would...”

With a pained huff, Steak moved away so Sake could have enough space to try negotiating with the Specter. Its whisk-held hand was ready to fling the fireballs at any moment, while the tail had dropped the saucepan just a few feet away near Sake’s feet.

Sake, in the meanwhile, frowned as he pocketed his fan and picked up the heavy saucepan with some difficulty, as his own delicate wrists weren’t used to the weight of the kitchenware. He went to move towards the stove, eyes still on the Specter. Said Fallen, having its full attention, floated over while its hostile air was slowly turning into intrigue.

“W-What’s it doing?” Gingerbread asked, having finally cleaned up the mess and trying to sneak her fallen pan into the sinks behind her.

“You tell me...,” Yellow Wine said in quiet exasperation.

“B-Big Brother Sake…?” Jiuniang asked.

“Shh. A moment, please.”

Sake beckoned the Specter over and waved one palm over the stove. That action seemed to translate well, as the Specter had gave a small cackle and went to put its whisk against the surface of the saucepan. With a childish handed grip, it tried to stir the whisk against the pan, mimicking a stirring motion.

Everyone looked at Sake, agape.

“It...just wanted to cook?” Steak said incredulously.

“Indeed. What were you two doing in here before you saw this little one here?” Sake said, turning towards Steak and Gingerbread.

“...Cooking.”

“Trying to make ree-shoe-toe, actually.”

“I see...So then, it probably got curious.”

The long haired man turned once again to the Specter, who was preoccupied with stirring the empty pan. “I have thought wrong about this one. It's just curious and we should promote that.”

Yellow Wine, with a deep exhale, went over to the Specter’s free side, gathering himself up to give a small grin. “So, let’s do that then! Let’s teach Sir Specks to cook!”

“I-It’s Sir Speckles!” Jiuniang said with a relieved tone, now running over to the other side of the room to grab her special cooking stool. Steak and Gingerbread, both turning towards one another, shrugged and went to grab the ingredients that they had gathered near one kitchen island and placed it beside the stove.

“Didn’t take it to be the resolute cooking type…,” Steak said with a tilted smile.

“Told you it got it from ya,” Gingerbread snickered.

“So then, shall we cook, Sir Speckles?” Sake said, a charming smile gracing his features. The Specter, now relaxed among the others, had went to snuggle against Sake’s arm, humming happily.

 

\--

Reylen did get back a little while later, and was greeted to a wonderfully home cooked meal of risotto, a first for his Food Souls to create.

Steak and Gingerbread had taken a break from kitchen cleanup to talk with their Master Attendant, while Yellow Wine and Jiuniang each took turns to describe their day as Reylen ate the cheesy dish.

When he asked where Sake was, the duo grinned and had led Reylen up to the book room, where Sake had fallen asleep at one of the desks. He had a small sake saucer still balanced daintily in one of his hands on the table, the light of a candle on its last legs the only light in the dim room. The Specter had curled up in his lap, also snoozing.

Reylen had to excuse himself, almost beginning to tear up at how close the two had gotten since his absence. He was glad that both his and Sake’s opinion on the Fallen had softened to a bearable, heartwarming degree.

“See, I told you, you guys would be close friends…!” he chuckled under his muted breath, while Yellow Wine and Jiuniang had hurried into the room, waking their friends up to get them into proper beds for the night.

 

\--

_More than we can Chew_

 

Reylen gently placed another embryo into the incubation tank, laughing as the embryo had tried to nuzzle against his pink gloved hands. He had to avoid getting its dark goopy body from weighing his gloves down, so he pulled away quickly and Steak placed the tank’s lid on securely.

“...Any idea what this one may become?” the redhead asked.

“This one’s gonna become either a Dango or an Amazake...I got lucky during that Catacombs mission that we got a few of these, so we might have a bunch of Dango rolling about later.”

Steak sighed to himself. “Could you ask Sake and his friends to babysit them next? I’ve got my handful just being a godparent to Sir Speckles as is.”

“But you’re a _good_ godparent!” Reylen laughed, to Steak's embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some food souls can be kids, some may be parents, give them a fallen and youve got a functioning family--
> 
> practicum, the Return of Pizza Event (of which i wasnt able to get any at ALL pizza shards cause whales sure like hogging up rank for f2p dont they! :)) ), graveyard shifts during my weekends and my overall mental health are my main factors contributing to the lack of updates of this story. im terribly sorry. i really want to update as much as i could...i'll do as much as i can to make up.
> 
> my alt did get sichuan hotpot (ON A SINGLE PULL? AFTER A MONTH, THEN GETTING ANOTHER ONE TO GET HER TO 1*, ITS CURSED), but thats the latest ive got. this game is tiring me out when it comes to getting anyone new, but hey, ive got at least 90+ characters to write about, so thats something, right? please love them as much as i love the ones ive currently got and want to support thru these stories so far!
> 
> i love this project, and ill continue to do my best with this. thank you so much for your ongoing support.


	10. A Fortuitous Day  (Gyoza)

_“Audaces fortuna iuvat - Fortune favors the bold.” - Virgil_

 

Fortune favors the bold.

That was a saying that Reylen had adopted, as that was a certain slogan in one of his Academy classes. Being bold in his decisions was how his dream of becoming a Cooking Assistant was realized.

But, strangely, he didn’t believe in luck.

Reylen came from a farmer’s family; rewards were given through hard work and endurance. Luck wasn’t something he based his life on. He had heard many a horrific tale of gamblers losing their life to luck, of daredevils taking that perilous leap to win over luck and failing drastically. There was one side of him that had thought that coincidences in his life could count as luck. He was able to build his establishment in a nice rural part not too far away from the town, he was able to gather enough supplies to summon Food Souls, and even more so befriend said Food Souls. Was that counted on as luck?

Summoning was still a strange phenomena to Reylen. Each time he did, he was either graced by the presence of someone new, or received a bunch of shards in order to help his group get stronger. It was all based on luck, Reylen had come to hesitantly realize.

He had heard of other Master Attendant’s summoning the same Food Souls he had, and then some he had never heard about, some with such immeasurable power that he couldn’t imagine. Reylen wondered whether fortune favoured certain folks, and then brushed it off.

He was only going to rely on whoever came about, and greet them with the warmest, welcoming embrace they deserved to be greeted to.

Anyways, luck? He didn’t believe in it, but there had been one day, concerning one Food Soul who unwillingly proved to test said luck on one such day at the Sweet Leaf.

 

\--

_“Huh? Why did I appear here all of a sudden? Fun~!_ ”

Reylen had to shake off the excess of coins that had showered over him, some falling on his hair and clothes. He looked up to see a tiny young boy sitting on a floating rolling pin, dressed in puffy white clothing and tiny slippers with puffs on the ends. His clothes were adorned with red strings and intricate jewelry and coins. He also wore oversized gloves and a cap with two fluffy ornaments on each side of his cheeks, with one cheek being covered by a bright orange bandaid. His grin showed off a chipped tooth and Reylen had felt a sense of profound happiness wash over himself just by _looking_ at the young Food Soul.

“...I’m Reylen, your Master Attendant. Your name?” he hesitantly asked.

The young boy zoomed over on top of his rolling pin, his smile so wide that Reylen was afraid his cheeks may burst. “Gyoza!! Nice to meet ya! So are we gonna have fun together from now on? You look like a cool person to be around!”

The taller of the two couldn’t help but blush a little at such an innocent compliment. “Thank you...? We’ve got a ton of Food Souls that are fun to be around, actually…”

“Really?! Who, who?”

“I mean, I can introduce you if you wa--Wait a moment, I think we have someone coming in.”

As if on cue, Tangyuan had knocked at the doors to the summoning room, holding a few extra supplies for some future summonings. She seemed happily oblivious that Reylen was not alone in the room as she gently placed a crate with said supplies against one wall. “Maaaaster Attendant! Tangyuan just came back from Catacomb hunting and Tangyuan also found a buncha embers for more buddies to be summo--OHHHH?!??!”

Looking up, her eyes had one glance over before the white blur of Gyoza had tackled Tangyuan off of her soup spoon. They both fell to the ground in a giggling mess against the scattered coins all over the floor. The young boy was squishing their cheeks together, his chipped tooth showing amidst his widened grin against Tangyuan’s equally bright disposition.

“It’s you, it’s you, it’s _**YOUUU**_!”

“Tangyuan can’t believe it!! We are _SOOOOO_ lucky to have Gyoza now!!”

Reylen was lightly amused at the reunion while he put the supplies away from the crate. He watched as Tangyuan vividly recounted all her adventures so far to Gyoza in a matter of flurried seconds, while the young boy’s bright brown sugar-coloured eyes glittering with excitement.

“Tangyuan has GOTTA show you around! This place needs your luck!”

“Eh?! Really! Ohhh, this is gonna be so much fun then~!”

They both raced out, still giggling to themselves. Reylen felt that Tangyuan was the best candidate to get Gyoza situated in his new abode.

But he couldn’t help but wonder a little about the whole ‘ _place needs luck’_ bit. Perhaps it was an offhand compliment from Tangyuan that only Gyoza would understand. The Sweet Leaf was okay with fortune already, he thought. If Gyoza was meant to bring about good fortune, then perhaps Reylen wouldn’t mind a _little_ bit of it.

Not like it would happen, anyhow.

 

\--

“Have you noticed something odd about today?” Peking Duck pondered. He aimlessly tapped the base of his long pipe against the steel edges of his ashtray, the steady beat putting his companion, Zongzi, on edge. They were both on break for their shift in the backyard, while Brownie and Tom Yum covered.

“No? Is the carrot bread inedible again?” the other male questioned.

The brunet had an astute expression painted on his round lips. “Well, no, but it’s just...we’ve been selling a certain dish for a few hours and usually, there’s this margin of customers that come in--”

“Yes, customers are always good to have, Sir Peking, plus it _is_ an Appreciation Day today...”

“What I’m _saying_ is that I have seen an increase to said customers in this past hour. Do you not see how busy it has become?” Peking Duck had motioned towards the direction of a faint din coming from the walls.

Zongzi considered this for a moment, then with a quick nod, excused himself to peek his head into the busy Dining Room.

It was jam packed with a few Princesses, Twintail Girls and Skeletons, happily munching away at their meals of Mint Pineapple. A few Skeletons were talking to newcomer Gyoza and Tom Yum, in which the latter was trying to teach Gyoza how to bus tables. Gyoza had such a chipper way to himself that made their Skeleton customer chuckle.

Zongzi went back, looking a little frazzled.

“...Was it always this busy around this time?”

Peking Duck inhaled through his pipe’s mouthpiece, gently pulling away to blow a thin plume of smoke into the air. He then turned towards Zongzi, smiling and shrugging.

“Who knows.”

Zongzi face faulted. “ _Then why make such a strange observation then...!?!”_

 

\--

Spicy Gluten scrunched her face, trying to make sense of what she was seeing from the windows. She was on lunch break with Long Bao, deciding to eat on one of the benches in the hallways upstairs. She crossed her arms, still confused over this new development. “I swear…”

“Miss Spicy Gluten, swearing is baaaad,” Long Bao said with a whine, wiping his mouth with a napkin after a good bowl of tomato and eggs.

“I--no, child. I was just thinking. We _did_ just have that nasty rain storm a couple days ago, yes?”

“Yeah?”

Shuffling into a more comfortable seating position, she motioned with the handle of her whip towards the herb box in their backyard. “The garden. Wasn’t it muddy a while back?”

“Mm yeah. Master Attendant was quite unhappy about it. He thought the rain drowned all the seeds.”

“Then why is there stuff growing from it?”

“Eh?”

Long Bao moved and squinted towards the direction of the garden. He was sure that the last time he saw the herb box, it was full of mud, but now there was a few prominent sprigs of green showing up from within their wooden confines.

He had looked back towards the fiery haired woman with a look of incredulous shock.

“ _Ehhhhh?!”_

“Indeed.”

Spicy Gluten peered out, trying to see the individuals who were marveling at the sight. There was Tangyuan, gushing over the tiny saplings that have popped out of the soil, while her companion, a young boy in white and seated on top of a floating rolling pin, was showering gold coins over the herb box.

“Is he...trying to bless our plants?” Spicy Gluten murmured to herself.

“It kinda looks like it!” Long Bao replied with a perplexed look. “I mean, very appreciative of him and all. Do you think he’s the one who made the plants feel better?”

The woman gave a sound of confusion, crossing her arms again. “It may be very likely. It’s that or he’s just a kid who likes dishing out free coins maybe. Weird way to pull customers, if you ask me. He’s young, he’ll learn.”

Long Bao gave an awkward chuckle. “Not where we were going with this but, okay…”

 

\--

The day wore on into a steady and warm afternoon, as Gyoza finally took a brain break from looking around and settled into his room. There was so much to see, and he felt that his first day just wasn’t enough to see everything that was in store for him. He had _so_ many questions to ask everyone. And everyone was so friendly! Tangyuan was definitely right about this place being a bunch of fun.

He went to roll into his small bed when a knock at his door made him leap up.

“Gyoza! Mind coming with us for your first Fallen Angel expedition? It’ll help you get used to being part of our Teams,” Reylen had asked, excusing himself politely inside the boy’s room.

The boy immediately jumped out of his bed, nodding vigorously. “Yeah yeah!! Is Tangyuan gonna be with us?!”

Reylen laughed but shook his head. “Sorry, no! I had to choose certain people in order for our expeditions to work every time we go out. But our expedition is a close one, so we’ll be back pretty quick.”

Gyoza happily joined Reylen’s side as they left to meet with their group. Little did Reylen know that a few events were to take place, in a very ironically _unlucky_ manner.

 

\--

**_“WHY ARE THE GUESTS LEAVING?!”_ **

Brownie, with an exasperated look, had turned to shrug at a very panicked Tom Yum at the Dining Room counter. One customer complaint had led to a slew of many more, and both Food Souls were now frantically trying to get the remaining customers to stay in the store.

This started, apparently, from the Mint Pineapple being served frozen, and nobody couldn’t figure out why it was being dished out like that.

Tom Yum rushed back into the kitchen hoping to comprehend what the kitchen crew were doing to let _frozen goods_ go out into the Dining Room. He found Peking Duck, his plump yet dainty lips nestled between his pipe mouthpiece and blowing a plume of fire amidst a row of plated pineapple rings. His duck children parade was quacking in excitement while Tom Yum quacked in horror.

_“W-What are you doing?!”_

The brunet pulled his pipe away from his lips, beaming. “There’s no tobacco in these flames, don’t you worry about that.”

“ _Yeah, but that’s not the problem here, are you_ ** _defrosting_** _the plates like that?!”_

Peking Duck only gave a wry smile as he moved away from the counter, shrugging.

Zongzi, meanwhile, had arrived from his chilly visit in the restaurant freezer, holding leaves that looked like they had been thrown into a frozen river bank, the fronds of the leaves having been severely iced over.

“I don’t understand! The freezer is suddenly even _more_ frigid than usual! Our mint leaves are going through frostbite!”

Tom Yum gave a small wail. “Ohhh no, what?! We can’t defrost the mint either cause Peking Duck might burn them!”

The stout man gave a small snort. “Hey now, I’ve been very versed with my pipe for a while now…”

Brownie had joined the disoriented group with a bunch of uneaten plates to be dumped in their garbage chute and gave a small sigh. He was the one directing the Restaurant today, but ohh, did he want Miss Black Tea’s or Master Attendant’s guidance right now...

 

\--

In another part of the Sweet Leaf, Long Bao and Spicy Gluten were going through a small crisis themselves.

**_“THERE’S ROBBERS IN OUR HERB GARDEN!!”_** the pink haired boy announced angrily. Pointing at the window, the sight of two suspicious men stomping around in the herb box had made Spicy Gluten’s face contort in anger.

“It's those damned coins that that one kid Food Soul dropped a while ago!” she concluded. Sure enough, they were bending down, trying to pick off anything shiny that was littered in the box.

Long Bao turned towards the fiery haired woman, his soup cups at the ready. “We gotta stop them!” Both for the sake of regaining lost funds and lost seedlings.

“Oh I’ll stop them alright. Whip them up to good shape, even,” Spicy Gluten said under her breath. With a snap of her wound weapon between her hands, they both made their brisk way downstairs to get rid of their new garden pests.

 

\--

The expedition had been a quick and easy success, having only took a few hours to complete. They had only needed to go through a portion of the Secret Forest and retrieved a few vital ingredients in the process. Gyoza had been the M.V.P. of the day, having given some solid defenses to his teammates, and he was happily chatting away with Reylen as they made their way back to their humble abode.

Tangyuan was at the front entrance, waving towards the home-bound group.

“Gyoza! Tangyuan is happy you're back!”

“Yaaaay! I’m glad to be back too!”

The young boy had floated on over, jumping off his rolling pin to tackle-hug the smaller girl, both giggling. The sight had even made Black Tea and Milk look away, mumbling over the sheer cuteness of the scene.

Tangyuan pulled away, now treading over to Reylen, who was discussing their progress report with Coffee, her expression now becoming stern. “A-Anyways! Tangyuan was actually about to head out to get you guys cause the Restaurant needs you!”

Reylen had to be stopped on his tracks by Coffee’s arm. “W-Wha? I thought you guys had it under control?”

“Apparently not?” Black Tea said curiously.

“We’re serving frozen food _and_ we had robbers in your herb box!!”

The Master Attendant sighed to himself and, pulling away from his chuckling partner, followed Tangyuan into what he was hopefully not too big of a catastrophic mess.

 

\--

“You just have to adjust the dial up to _this_ number so the freezer stays at a perfect temp for the items in there,” Reylen instructed, slowly rotating the cold dial near the freezer door to the right degree.

Brownie nodded, jotting down the slate haired man’s words almost religiously into a faded notepad, its pages hastily scrawled with notes he had taken into extreme consideration. Peking Duck, Tom Yum and Zongzi, meanwhile, were prepping a batch of bacon fried rice since their previous Mint Pineapple dishes were deemed _‘inappropriate to serve’_ with the many burns and frost from both ingredients.

Spicy Gluten and Long Bao, seated in the employee dining room, were wrapping up their hands that had been dirty with both mud and some of the thieve’s blood after having gone through a short scuffle. They looked disgruntled, yet oddly satisfied with the results of having gotten there in time to recollect the stolen coins and fixed the herbs that had been trampled.

“So what about the remaining Mint leaves?” the boy butler asked worriedly.

Reylen shook his head. “Mm, they’re too frozen to serve and...yeah, you did the right thing to not letting Peking Duck defrost them in his, uh, special way.”

Another snort emitted from the brunet as he sliced up one head of onion in a firm, intended manner.

“...S-So I’ll have to grab a few from the Market. Hopefully they have a few still in stock at this hour.”

“I’m terribly sorry for this inconvenience, Master Attendant…” Brownie said with a regretful tone.

Reylen shook his head, mustering up a small smile. “It’s not your fault! It just so happened that the freezer’s temperature knob was knocked out of place and we just happened to have some thieves wanting some free money in a garden. It’s all just sheer luck, I think.”

“Sheer luck?”

The Master Attendant shrugged, his smile turning tilted. “Well, I personally don’t believe in it. It’s just been a weird day, is all.”

Tangyuan had raced into the kitchen with a giddy Gyoza. “Maaaaaster Attendant! Do we have carrot bread ready?!”

“Er, no? We’ve got a batch getting baked at the moment though.” Reylen had motioned towards the working ovens, full with the sweet confectionary, bound to be done in several minutes.

“Oh okay! We’re selling the carrot bread crazy fast!” Gyoza chipped in.

“We’re...what now?” Reylen said confusedly.

“We’re selling the carrot bread crazy fast!” Tangyuan repeated.

“Okay, yeah, but...how? That’s our least sold item,” Brownie said, raising an eyebrow.

“...So we’re _overselling_ on carrot bread right now? We just ran out of carrots...” Reylen was only getting over the small hiccups that his restaurant just went through, now he had the presence of ingredients shortage up on his face?

He pinched the bridge of his nose, frowning to himself and mentally preparing a plan in his head. “...Yeah, we need to head down to the Market real quick to buy some more.”

“Can I come?!” Gyoza jumped up, waving his hand excitedly. He was getting the hang of cultivating a good bond with this cool Master Attendant. Plus, what the heck was a Marketplace anyways?

Gyoza’s sprightly mood brought Reylen back to a modestly cheerful state. He couldn’t stay disappointed for too long. “Sure, Gyoza. You can help find our ingredients. Tangyuan? Brownie? Can I trust you guys to take care of the place and make sure we get enough carrot bread dished out?”

The young girl pumped her fist in the air while Brownie bowed politely, both understanding the task at hand.

“Alright, so we’ve got this handled then,” Reylen said with a bit more confidence in his voice. Alongside a skittish and giddy Gyoza, he went to take the backdoors towards the outside. Maybe a breather with the late afternoon air for his head might help…

 

\--

“So y’all don’t got your Mint Pineapple ready right now, ya?” The musty-voiced skeleton asked Spicy Gluten as she took his order.

“Unfortunately not, dear sir! We’ve got carrot bread and some freshly cooked bacon fried rice ready though,” the woman replied with her inky filled voice meant solely to entice the customers.

“Ehhh, man. Where’s that one kid that was servin’ me? I only rushed out cause there was some ruckus about the schtuff bein’ frozen or some’in?”

A Princess and a Twintail had turned towards the skeleton with shocked expressions. “.... _Frozen goods?!_ ” Their shriek had also been heard by the other tables surrounding them, causing some conversations laced with a sense of heightened alarmed.

Spicy Gluten, upon realizing that this information was going to spread quickly, had gently placed the menu in front of the skeleton customer, murmuring a curt _‘excuse me,’_ and strode towards the other table with the two shocked women.

“What you’re hearing is some misled knowledge, ladies. We’re serving only _hot_ foods here at the Sweet Leaf, you can be reassured of that, _if_ you can comprehend such a simplistic thing. So you can rest your pampered powdered bottoms easy.” She even mustered up a wide, fake smile, for added effect.

The next thing that Long Bao had seen is a table being flung at him and he had to summon up a giant dumpling to shield himself. Peking Duck, who was filling up a pot of tea beside a frazzled Long Bao, looked up and chuckled to himself.

“Ohhh no, what did she say _now?_ ” his jaunty voice said amidst the wreckage. His ducks had waddled over to climb on the broken table covered in dumpling soup.

“Mr. Peking Duck, y-you’re being WAY too casual about this situation, y’know!” Tom Yum whined, placing the dish he was wiping clean down gently on the counter.

Zongzi, who was also bussing tables, turned to see that Spicy Gluten was facing off with not one, but _two_ customer-transformed Fallens. He swore under his breath as he helped Spicy Gluten, Peking Duck, Tom Yum and Long Bao lead the two creatures away into their special Dine and Dash battle room.

While the rest of the customers screamed and fled the restaurant (for the second time today, remarkably), Tangyuan and Brownie had tried to keep some of the customers safe from the Dine and Dash Fallens attacks by leading them outside into the front.

By a dumb stroke of luck, Reylen and Gyoza had arrived from their quick grocery run, and had happened to run into the customer fiasco. The Master Attendant could only muster up a heavy sigh.

“ _Ohhhh boy_.”

 

\--

It took a good 15 minutes before a few customers went to stumble on their way back into the Sweet Leaf. There had been some moments of strive amongst the Food Souls trying to reassure the remaining clientele, but this mood had lifted very quickly due to Gyoza’s bright behavior whenever he visited a table.

“Ey! It’s that one kid who tried serving me a while back! Yeah man, don’t worry about the frozen over pineapple, jus’ glad that you’re serving me up a dish!,” the skeleton said, having given a pat on top of Gyoza’s puffy hat. A few other customers had recognized the young boy, to Gyoza’s delight.

Tangyuan, meanwhile, was even more giddy than the customers to see Gyoza.

“Yay! Good fortune is back!” She had taken his tiny hands in hers, and they both spun around happily in the middle of the dining room, their version of a victory dance. A few patrons even applauded, the bitter mood from before having now completely disappeared.

Zongzi and Brownie took up each of Reylen’s sides while the Master Attendant was slumped over the counter while seated on a leaned-over barstool, the weight of today now catching up to him.

“I must apologize _again_ for today’s events, Master Attendant,” Brownie said, with more guilt written on his face from their previous conversation.

“And again, Brownie, not your fault.”

Zongzi’s face fell and he looked towards Reylen sheepishly. “Well, technically this time, one of us _did_ provoke the customers…”

Spicy Gluten who was serving another customer, had turned towards the trio and stuck her tongue out before going back to her work.

Reylen laughed to himself, now sitting up. “A-Anyways! Either way, I appreciate that you guys tried to take care of the place while Gyoza and I were gone.”

“Of course, Master Attendant! Did you manage to find enough ingredients?” Zongzi asked.

“Yeah, especially Gyoza. He managed to luck out by finding mint and carrot bundles back in the Marketplace and I found some spices I’ve been meaning to buy too for cheap.”

“This Gyoza really gave you a lot of luck today,” Brownie realized, his grey eyes staring fondly at the two Food Soul children making idle chatter with their customers. Reylen, putting his chin in one hand, shrugged. Ever since Gyoza appeared this morning, there had been a strange string of coincidences that Reylen just couldn’t ignore.

Perhaps, just for today, it _had_ been luck, on and off.

“Mm. Well, I still don’t believe in it,” the slate haired man said with a smile.

 

\--

_Well Spent Meal_

 

Later that evening, Peking Duck had invited Reylen to tea and snacks. Gyoza and Tangyuan had also wanted to join in, but as soon as the two males started talking, they had slumped over the low table and cushions, tired from the day. The brunet too had noticed the small detail that had perturbed their daily instances today.

“Just a theory. These weird events and situations...that boy Gyoza said something about bringing about good fortune and all. When he left, we had these bad instances happen, and when he came back, they were resolved quite quickly.”

Reylen leaned back on his hands, being careful not to waken Tangyuan, who was just behind him. “I...just think it’s all sheer coincidence.”

Peking Duck had set his tea cup on top of the counter, smiling to himself. “Then maybe it’s just dumb luck that Gyoza has brought upon us…?”

“That’s silly, but sure,” Reylen chuckled.

“You’re quite the stubborn one, Master Attendant. Just admit we had bad luck before that child came to us!”

Reylen almost sputtered into his tea. “Now you’re hitting some low blows..!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tkrb's monoyoshi talked to gyoza for inspo for this chap and they ran away with it, lmaoooo
> 
> henlo i am Bac from practicum, its time to get back to regularly trying to update this thing. might be a bit of a slog, since im picking on little things and random characters that i collected since WAAAAY back last sept-oct lmao  
> .  
> Gyoza!! He's such a sweetheart but I really didn't explore his love to question EVERY little thing, so I'll have to do that in a future chap  
> Sidenote: I changed a Customer from a very derogatory term to something a little more tolerable. Couldn't take typing it at all.
> 
> thanks for sticking around and for the ongoing support!! <3  
> next, we're gonna have to deal with a popular trio team that in retrospect, really shouldn't work, considering the clashing personalities of these three...


	11. Virtuous (Miso Soup)

_“But now I'm in the miso soup myself, just like those bits of vegetable. I'm floating around in this giant bowl of it, and that's good enough for me.”  - Ryu Murakami_

 

There was a constant need to have context having to be explained with all of Reylen’s Food Souls. Most were a little scared to ask about making sense of their world and had carried such anxieties since their conception. A few more needed the knowledge to better understand what was being learned, further growing from the stiff and narrow mindset they once were born with.

And there was the scarce few who were _hellbent_ to throw their ideals under the table, leaving nothing much to be desired.

Reylen didn’t know how to be explicit some days. He was an introvert at heart. Being _out there_ just wasn’t part of his personality.

Having to meet Miso Soup and his...certain ideals, Reylen had to make sure his own implicit ideals of himself and what he had towards his Food Souls wasn’t threatened too much.

 

\--

A few times a week, Reylen and a few Food Souls had been given a few tasks that promised the prospect of rewards beneficial to his Food Souls overall growth. At first, Reylen didn’t see the point of making the trek every day for a meager amount of items, but after some coercive coaxing from his superior, Olivia, he made sure to have a few teams grab some items. It was all for personal development, after all.

It was the weekend, and today, Reylen wanted to seize the opportunity to grab items in three different spots. His group depended on a special drink that helped boost their stamina whenever they were out doing Fallen Angel expeditions, so one of his regular spots was marked specifically for the pursuit of this drink.

Another spot was promising a peculiar Academy-manufactured item that seemed to have a reconstruction effect on Fallen Angel spirits, so Reylen wanted to try grabbing a few to test its powers out.

Finally, a limited amount of vouchers were being offered as a reward in a third, more inconspicuous area. These vouchers were meant to be sold in the Marketplace in exchange for elaborate Food Soul costumes and Reylen had thought to collect some vouchers and save up for at least one costume to gift to a lucky Food Soul. Those things weren’t cheap!

He had three groups, all raring to go and all who seemed very familiar with one another, as they were all Sakurajima-born.

“Maaaaster Attendant! Can we have Sukiyaki in our team?!” Sashimi whined, tugging the Master Attendant’s sleeve and letting themselves be mock-dragged as they walked.

“And did you see if I was okay with it?” Sake had asked, going over to tapping the top of Sashimi’s head with his fan.

“Buuu...S-Sake-niisan, please? We haven’t worked with Sukiyaki-san in everrrr!”

“And did you ask _me_ if I’m fine with it?” Sukiyaki had also appeared from behind Sake, their lips pursed into their familiar cat-like pose. They also tapped their fan on top of the young Food Soul’s head playfully. Meanwhile, Sushi had went to unlace Sashimi’s fingers off of Reylen’s sleeves, taking him by the hand and leading the way.

“ _Buuuu_ …you guyyys…” Sashimi whined even more.

Both Sake and Sukiyaki chuckled to themselves while Sushi had gone to gently lecture Sashimi about their battle plans for the day. Reylen was very glad that they were getting more friendly with everyone else. Teamwork was always a constant work in progress that Reylen valued above all else, and he was glad that his Food Souls felt the same way.

At least, most of the time, anyway.

Tempura, guffawing, was lifting both Dorayaki and Taiyaki, with both Food Souls swinging on his bulging biceps. Sanma and Miso Soup, a newly summoned Food Soul, were just behind them and admiring the scene.

“So, Master Attendant!” Miso Soup started, now going out of his way to walk beside Reylen. “You do have some good plans for our little expedition out here today, yes?”

“Yeah, of course! You gonna be okay being with Tempura and Sanma?” Reylen asked, his dark eyes trying to make sense of Miso Soup’s wary smile and strange lopsided voice. Reylen was thinking of tagging along with their group for good measure, and whether Miso Soup was fine with the arrangements.

“ _Weeeell_ , Sanma is fine. It’s that...big muscled buffoon…,” The pony-tailed man’s eyes went to turn towards Tempura, who was now sprinting with the two siblings in tow, cackling.

Ah well, there was Reylen’s answer then.

“Oh...D-Did you want to cha--”

“It’ll be fine. Patience is yet another virtue that I, an astute monk, must always practice.”

Reylen nodded, trying to agree. Miso Soup had initially introduced himself as a _‘pure-minded monk who really wanted to have a normal lifestyle,_ ’ and Reylen was hoping that it was just that. Miso Soup was very hard to read so far...which was why Reylen grouped him with familar faces that Miso Soup recognized. This was all to weed out how the Food Soul was _really_ like.

A weird experiment, sure, but if it meant being able to understand each other more, then Reylen had to conduct this experiment.

Taiyaki gave a giggle while Dorayaki complained about the short ride as Tempura had dropped them off gently in front of a sign, marking a few dirt trails leading into a vast forest with a vast mountainside out in the distance. The sign marked off each path, also describing the different Fallen Angels that would deem the rewards that they were seeking for. It didn’t say how they were to be beaten…

Reylen had faith in his Food Souls to get the job done regardless.

The Master Attendant immediately got his three groups together, briefly explaining to each group which Fallens to hunt for and the allotted time they had before they were to meet up again at this sign. Sushi, Sashimi and Sukiyaki went towards a path leading towards the mountain. Sake, along with the siblings Taiyaki and Dorayaki, took the straight and pleasant middle path.

Reylen then turned to the last group, Sanma, Tempura and Miso Soup, who was hopefully willing to oblige in being agreeable towards one another.

“Well...Third path for us then.”

“ _Yossha!!_ Let’s get at ‘er then!” Tempura said, pumping a fist. Sanma gave a small laugh, happy to see his companion excited over this new chore. It was nice to be able to work together as well, as they didn’t have much opportunities to see each other due to their conflicting duties back home.

Miso Soup, on the other hand, gave a bitter sigh. “Can’t believe what a _boring_ trek this will be. No beautiful creatures to lay my weary eyes on…”

Sanma tilted his head curiously. He motioned towards the cats that were snuggling against his shins. “But...asides from my friends here, we have a beautiful scenic route to tread on.”

“Ohhh Sanma-san. You have no _idea_ of the stress I’m going through right now just traveling with you. My eyes aren’t weary for _animals_ , but _lovely beings of a different standard_ …”

This particular remark had set a faint alarm in Reylen’s mind. Thinking none the wiser, he ignored it for now.

Meanwhile, Tempura turned around, arms crossed and frowning. “Do you not like our company?”

Miso Soup had brought his hands up, mustering up an apologetic smile. “Noooo no! Sanma is fine! I’m just graced with _your_ barbaric appearance for this ride and _that_ is what I’m worried about.”

Tempura had taken a few steps forward threateningly but Sanma had went between the two, his hand hovering dangerously close near the hilt of his katana.

“...Don’t do this, you two. We must reflect good character towards Master Attendant.”

Both had turned towards Reylen, who was now sporting chuckles behind his palm. “S-S-Sorry! You guys must be real close if you guys bicker this much!” His initial worries about them not getting along were replaced with anticipation over how this expedition will go.

Tempura had turned away, his face reddening as he rubbed the back of his neck. Miso Soup had crossed his arms, murmuring a mixture of a prayer and embarrassed garble. They were both stricken with embarrassment.

Sanma had moved away, giving Reylen a distressed look. Reylen was assuming that Sanma was to pose as their mediator, but having the other two Food Souls knocked down a little from Reylen’s observation made Sanma’s anxiety dispel a little.

“S-So then! Let’s go then!” Tempura stuttered out, briskly walking away from the group and heading down the path.

“R-right. Let’s we go, Master Attendant…!,” Miso Soup also spluttered, following the back of the larger Food Soul.

Sanma chuckled alongside Reylen. “Miso-san stumbled on his words. That’s a first.”

“Haha, here’s hoping things go smoothly then,” Reylen replied.

 

\--

The trio and Reylen had reached a clearing within the forest, the tree branches opening up to a clear view of the blue sky. Sanma’s cats were taking turns running about and catching the seldom butterfly that fluttered near the group. While Tempura was chatting with Reylen about an incident that happened at the Sweet Leaf, Miso Soup had taken the other side of the Master Attendant, silently contemplating with a peaceful expression in his face. Walking with his eyes closed was worrying Reylen, though.

“...Oiii, Miso. You’re dozing off?” Tempura’s voice boomed loud enough to make Miso Soup’s eyes snap open. The pony-tailed man turned to shoot a glare at the bigger male.

“Trying to ease myself before we get into this messy battle business. Meditation is vital for one such as me.”

“For _you?_ Haaaahaha! You might as well fall asleep during battle!” Tempura guffawed, further making Miso Soup’s glare darken. Reylen had gently grabbed Tempura’s wrist, trying to stop him from provoking his comrade more. Man, it was like looking after kids today...

“Everyone! An Uke Mochi!” Sanma announced.

Immediately, Miso Soup and Tempura had gone in front of Reylen protectively, both readying themselves as the gigantic Fallen clambered over in front of them, breaking off tree branches from above. Sanma unsheathed his katana while Tempura brought his fists up. They both gave loud yells as they lunged in to attack the Fallen, making sure to avoid the many tendrils of the Uke Mochi.

Miso Soup, trying to stay back while the other two took the offensive, threw magical cubes that covered Sanma and Tempura, healing the minor cuts the both received. The Food Soul then turned towards Reylen, motioning towards one of the tree trunks. “Take cover, Master Attendant! You shouldn’t let your eyes see such an ungodly creature!”

Reylen stood his ground, giving a determined grin. “Oh it’s fine. This isn’t my first rodeo.”

Miso Soup tilted his head slightly. “...Rodeo?”

“....Gloriville term, sorry. Don’t think Sakurajima has rodeos.”

With a clenched fist sparkling a bright red, Reylen unleashed a horizontal slash, letting out a Blade Slash, making the Uke Mochi stumble backwards.

With a deafening roar, the Uke Mochi turned tail, fleeing into a bunch more trees and into the forest’s darkness.

The group had looked at one another, confusedly.

“D-Did we...win?” Sanma questioned with a small voice.

Miso Soup and Reylen both shrugged. The monk Food Soul dusted his pants off, mustering up his usual confident smile.

“Well then, we could just go back to the sign then--”

“WHAT, NO, we gotta down it! We can’t just let it wander around like that!” Tempura shouted, now following the wake of damage that the Fallen had left behind.

“O-O-Oiiii, hold up you big headed gorilla!!” Miso Soup gave out a frustrated groan, then went to follow his rambunctious comrade. Sanma had also silently pursued them, giving Reylen an apologetic look for Tempura’s behavior.

Reylen, meanwhile, sighed to himself. He couldn’t reveal _now_ to the trio that this particular Fallen was unbeatable and only awoke to pose a challenge for these voucher quests….

At least it’ll prove to be an eventful lesson-filled afternoon.

 

\--

“ _Kanegawaaaaaaaa!!”_

Sashimi unleashed a huge tidal wave towards one group of Dango Fallen, downing them instantly. The Food Soul gave a grin towards Sukiyaki, who was shielding themselves with their vegetable wicker basket.

“Good work, Sashimi-kun~” Sukiyaki drawled out, flashing a thumbs up and cat-like smile.

“Thank youuuu!” Sashimi beamed.

“Now you better duck.”

“Eh?”

Sashimi only took a second glance before they had to bend their knees and bend backwards as Sushi’s naginata had almost swept through, slicing through an attacking Dango.

Sashimi then lost his balance, their legs giving out and they collapsed onto the dirt ground. Sushi retracted her weapon back, then offered her hand down to pull Sashimi up on his feet.

“Sorry,” the young woman said briskly.

“ _T-That was amazing, Sushi-neesaaaan…_ ,” the youth replied, their eyes watering with admiration over their sibling, who became flustered by Sashimi’s compliment.

Sukiyaki laughed behind their fan, and for a moment had knocked out a pursuing Dango from behind with the same backfisted fan. Today’s expedition was turning out to be a lovely one; hopefully the others were having just as much as an agreeable day as well.

 

\--

Tempura was still trying to pursue the damaged Uke Mochi, making sure to follow the impending wreckage that the Fallen had left behind. It was only until he had hit a dead end near a mountain wall when he was beginning to lose faith in where the Fallen had went.

Miso Soup and Sanma both took up Tempura’s sides, giving him concerned looks.

“...We can pursue it another time, Tempura-san,” Sanma said quietly, placing a gentle hand on the taller male’s shoulder and trying to talk him out of this meaningless Fallen chase.

“Yeah but…”

“You’re being bullheaded again,” Miso Soup scolded.

With this remark, Tempura huffed to himself then perked up, as if he had heard something from the depths of the forest. “...I’m sure it went this way!”

Miso Soup sighed. “Stop kidding yourself! Give it up!”

“No! I’m sure this time!” Tempura shot back, turning towards a different path that he was confident enough to go on.

“You’re _sure_ this time?!” Miso Soup questioned loudly.

“I’m _sure_ sure!”

“With that kind of attitude, I’m not so sure!”

“Why don’t you just leave me alone then?! You don’t look like you wanna help!”

“Yeah but _you’re an idiot_ and Master Attendant doesn’t want you going off doing anything even MORE idiotic!”

“Oh go away!!”

_“Then stop doing this shit, you bigheaded idiot!”_

Sanma watched as Miso Soup chased Tempura into the distance. He was getting a little tired having to watch these two like a mock babysitter but his own personal anxieties were keeping him from not straying too far away from the pair. They were both important to him, after all.

Meanwhile, Reylen, having the least stamina out of the group, was finally catching up and trying to catch his breath. He went to lean against a tree, gulping up air when he had heard a warning shout from Sanma.

Before Reylen could realize it, Sanma had tackled him and wound his arms around Reylen’s waist as a huge tendril smashed into the tree that Reylen had been resting against a few moments ago. They landed in one bush, the branches scratching them both but Sanma had pulled Reylen up, brushing off leaves and twigs off.

“I’m sorry, Master Attendant…” Sanma groaned.

Reylen gave an awkward chuckle. “No, more like I gotta thank you. Sorry for being slow.”

Miso Soup and Tempura had caught up to them quickly, both offering their hands to pull Sanma and Reylen up onto their feet. Tempura had even embraced Sanma briefly yet tightly, apologizing hastily for having left his side, while Miso Soup was pulling a few stray twigs from Reylen’s hair, fussing over his inability to keep Reylen safe.

“Guys it’s fine, just...deal with what’s in front of us right now…!,” Reylen said, beckoning at the huge Fallen.

They all turned towards the Uke Mochi, who was throwing its various arms in a frenzy.

“Let’s try this again,” Sanma said, determined to bring the creature down for good this time.

“Ready when you are!” Tempura concurred.

They both lunged at the Fallen, while Miso Soup and Reylen went to support with their healing abilities. Tempura’s punches and Sanma’s high reflex slashes made quick work in damaging the Uke Mochi.

It roared again, fleeing away from the attacking Food Souls once again. Again, they all looked at one another in fleeting confusion.

“I don’t understand! We make good work of it, why can’t it just admit defeat?!” Tempura said in frustration.

“Are we _that_ weak though? We really ought to just quit while we’re ahead here...” Miso Soup pondered out loud.

This made the bigger Food Soul whip around and grabbing the front of Miso Soup’s robes.

“All you’ve been doing is complain, complain, and complain! Why did you even bother to come with us if you’re just bored with all this?! I can’t wrap my mind around it!”

Miso Soup had a tilted, dangerous grin on his face. “Yeah, since your mind is so small, you couldn’t understand me anyway! Put your mind through some peaceful meditative measures for a bit, maybe?”

Tempura growled, pressing his forehead against Miso Soup’s. “Are you trying to help, or do you just want to go home?”

“Why don’t you use your simple mind to wrap around that?” Miso Soup’s tone was also edging towards resentful anger.

Sanma was ready to once again try to break the two away, but he was becoming too tired from the previous back to back battles to mediate. He was about to step forward when Reylen’s calm voice broke all three’s thoughts.

_“Hey look! Cutie alert!”_

**_“W-WHERE?!”_ **

Miso Soup had managed to yank away from Tempura’s iron hold, frantically searching around the area. “Where are the cuties, Master Attendant?! Where are the lovely cuties?!”

“Alright. Definitely understand you a _lot more_ now.”

Both Tempura and Sanma turned to see Reylen with his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face. When Miso Soup’s back was turned, he motioned to Tempura, doing a mock hammering motion with one balled up fist.

As if by silently understanding the request and nodding for confirmation, Tempura went over and gave a dull _thwack_ over Miso Soup’s head. He instantly slumped over and Tempura caught him in time, slinging the other over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Sanma had turned to Reylen, confused about what was happening. “What...did you understand just now?”

“Well. Miso Soup and how he works, at least from what I’m assuming here.”

Tempura shrugged. “He’s a lech of a monk, that’s all I know.”

Sanma chuckled. “Yeah but he’s _our_ lech monk friend…”

“You like _me_ but I still don’t understand what you admire with _him_ …,” Tempura lamented, earning another chuckle from Sanma. Their relationship together with Miso Soup was a work in progress as well, Reylen concluded.

Reylen slumped down into the space of the bushes that he and Sanma had fallen into a while ago. “So now we’re gonna just wait here.” He dished out a small bento box set from one of his waist satchels full to the brim with sandwiches and berries. He set it out on top of the leaves and beckoned for the two to join him.

“Eh? You sure, Master Attendant? I mean, don’t mind if I do…!” Tempura asked, also settling to sit beside Reylen atop the bushes, taking one sandwich and biting into it with gusto. He had laid Miso Soup on his side while the other Food Soul groaned in pain. Sanma had gone over to pull Miso Soup’s head onto his lap and went to close his own eyes to rest briefly.

“Yeah. Instead of chasing that Fallen, we’ll just stay in an area that we know the Fallen stays in and wait until it comes around again. Plus…,” and Reylen had looked towards the unconscious Miso Soup, “...we gotta wait til he wakes up. Asides from me, he’s our one and only healer.”

Tempura gulped down his sandwich and had a miserable look on his face. “Do we have to?”

Reylen and Sanma both laughed.

 

\--

Sake took a long, knowing sip from his small drink dish. He was seated under the chilled shade of a large tree and taking a small break, watching as both Dorayaki and Taiyaki made quick work of the large Bunbun Fallens with their attacks. They had been at this all day and Sake _did_ ask nicely whether the two siblings were interested in taking a break. They both had responded that they were itching to do some battling, so Sake had let them do whatever.

What a nice day, he thought as he took another sip of cold liquor. Hopefully everyone else was having a steady day without incident.

 

\--

_“Mm...cuties...where…”_

Miso Soup struggled to get his eyes open and found that his head was resting against soft clothing. He shifted his head and felt his face reddening as he saw Sanma look up at him in a curious manner. One of Sanma’s cats was on Sanma’s shoulder and it gave a small hiss as Miso Soup made eye contact.

He jolted up, hitting his head against the gray haired Food Soul’s head in the process and they both recoiled from the pain. The cat had leapt away in time, still hissing to itself.

“Ouch… sorry, Sanma-kun.”

“I-It’s quite fine...Are you alright, Miso-san?”

With a quick nod, Miso Soup got up, brushing off excess leaves and twigs off of his person. He scanned the area, seeing Reylen and Tempura talking to each other nearby. Having noticed that Miso Soup was on his feet, Tempura sauntered over, a remorseful expression clear as day on his face. Realizing the gist, Miso Soup had also closed the distance, looking down at his sandaled feet instead of Tempura’s face.

“...So,” Miso Soup started.

“Mm.”

“...”

“..didn’t hit you too hard, did I?”

“Like a breeze.”

“My punches aren’t breezes, though.”

“They really aren’t.”

“...”

“...”

“...m’sorry.”

“Mm. Sorry as well. For calling you an idiot and empty headed and simple minded and--”

“And _I’m_ sorry for, uh, rushing too much into battle and such.”

“Mm.”

“Yeah.”

The two Food Souls were trying to look at something asides from themselves and Reylen had gone between them, giving them both an exhausted smile.

“Maybe we ought to head home then? We tried enough.”

“Did we?” Tempura said. His voice was small, worried that his efforts from before hadn’t been enough to reach a quota that only he knew about.

“Well sure,” Miso Soup said, shrugged.

“We know you did enough, Tempura-san,” Sanma said, having now joined the others and rested a hand on Tempura’s shoulder, smiling tenderly.

“Alright then. Let’s just make our way back,” Reylen decided. Before he could step foot however, Tempura had gripped Reylen’s shoulder, his focus sharpened once more. Miso Soup and now Sanma had also stepped in, looking towards a certain part of the forest.

“...I heard something,” Tempura’s voice was dangerously low.

“As did I.”

“And you thought I wasn’t sharp!”

“Eh?...S-Shut up, you idi--Ah, that’s what it is!”

A crash and a few tree branches were snapped from above and all three quickly stepped back as the Fallen had showed up for the third time in front of them, its arms slamming into various places in a frenzy. It gave a roar and the three Food Souls immediately got into battle stances. Reylen stayed behind them as all three went on an all out attack to damage the Uke Mochi.

Miso Soup motioned to Reylen. “Cover me! Gotta take care of my stupid sinning partners here!”

“S-Sure?!”

The Food Soul then leapt up and crossed his legs in a meditative position. He closed his eyes, muttering out a string of mantras and a bright blue-green wave washed over his comrades, instantly healing up the nicks and cuts that they had sustained.

“ _Arigato,_ Miso-san!” Sanma shouted.

“ _Dooomo_ , monk!”

Miso Soup landed back on the ground gently on his feet, then opened his eyes, shooting a frustrated yell at the back of Tempura. “Now stop getting hurt, you baboon!!”

Tempura had let out a flurry of punches at one of the Uke Mochi’s arms while Sanma flash stepped and unleashed a furious bout of stabs behind the Fallen’s rear. They both jumped away as the Uke Mochi gave one final deafening roar and…

…fled tail again.

As Sanma and Miso Soup turned to Reylen with shocked expressions, Tempura threw his hands in the air, giving a disheartening yell.

_“W-WHY?! WHY CAN’T IT GO DOWN?!”_

“Tempura-san, could you turn? Master Attendant has something to say,” Sanma said quietly.

“BUT THAT FALLE--”

“ _Tempura_ ,” both Sanma and Miso Soup said fervently at the same time.

The bulky Food Soul sighed in aggravation as he went to turn to Reylen, who was giving them all his trademark timid smile whenever he had something really stupid to reveal.

“...I couldn’t tell you guys beforehand, but, that Fallen is a bit of a special one. It’s got a hardy body and only awakens for a short while before falling asleep for a week. It only does this for the duration of the weekend.”

All three Food Souls gave Reylen a hard, disappointed stare.

“W-What?! It’s for vouchers! Plus, you guys did great together in just keeping up!”

“Well _NOW_ I believe we can go home, “ Miso Soup said, a sharp inclination of finality in his voice. Both Sanma and Tempura nodded in agreement and the three headed off together, chatting among themselves about how ridiculous today was.

Reylen sighed to himself, letting it go. They were talking together again, that’s all that mattered. It really wasn’t his fault for not having informed the three of the conditions of today, but he got them to work together, and that’s what really mattered today.

 

\--

All three groups met up and made their way back into the quiet of Hilena’s streets. While everyone recounted their experiences in the forest, the trio consisting of Miso Soup, Tempura and Sanma hung back with a tired Reylen taking up the rear.

“I can’t wait until I can just settle home and have a bath. I have to cleanse myself before my evening meditation,” Miso Soup muttered to himself.

“Didja...want me to draw your bath first then?” Tempura said, not facing the other Food Soul and putting his arms behind his head. Miso Soup could see that Tempura’s lips were scrunched in apprehension.

With a sigh, Miso Soup shrugged. “...Consider doing that for Sanma here. I can wallow in my impurities for a little while, I suppose.”

The mentioned Food Soul, who was walking between them, laughed softly while holding one tabby in his arms.

While going up a cobblestone street, a couple of city girls were passing by the large group. They had passed the trio and instantly, Miso Soup had turned the other way around.

Both Tempura and Sanma gripped Miso Soup’s shoulders firmly.

“ _Don’t even think about it.”_

_“Stop before you hurt yourself, Miso-san.”_

“But this poor monk’s chances of redeeming his lost energies…!!”

Tempura gritted his teeth and along with an exasperated Sanma, started to drag Miso Soup by his robe scruff. “Enough already, ya lech!!”

Well, now Reylen understood Miso Soup’s ideals just a little. Even if they were shallow by all means. Understanding how to empathize with Miso Soup and his growing bond with his partners Tempura and Sanma was also a work in progress, one that Reylen was happy to continually work on.

 

\--

_Relished Opportunity_

 

“Sir, I don’t exactly know how you got in here, but please, turn down the music…”

Ume Ochazuke was usually a very calm and composed Food Soul. But she was dealing with a figure who had snuck a huge phonograph device on top of one of the tables that lined up the upper floor hallways. She had a scrunched up frown and trying to keep her bubbling impatience surfacing.

“Please.”

The figure in question slowly turned, their white and faded pink wardrobe of a deviant nature making Ume Ochazuke’s stomach tighten with apprehension. Their mismatched eyes looked sharp and playful, and their tone of voice was dripping with a challenge, like a cat who had just been caught with the pet goldfish in their chain-lipped mouth and mocking whoever was going to scold them for doing a service.

  
_“And who made you the boss of_ **_me_ ** _anyhow…?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've got nothing except hey ship tempmisosanma with me
> 
> Definitely breezed through this one! I like this trio's dynamic, so hopefully I can implement them in the near future. Also, mysterious Food Soul is gonna be a tough one to write, and he's a VERY POPULAR lad, so, hopefully I do him justice.
> 
> I got Zitui Bun and since I wasn't able to the last time, I'm working on getting Wonton's skin. I'm also afraid of the big Buddha's Temp event cause again, that man haunts me.
> 
> Anyways! Stay tuned for some wicked tunes made by one very Sweet boy...!


	12. Sweet Noise (Sweet Tofu)

_“The beautiful memories of tofu from when I was young.”  - Onew_

 

Reylen held great respect for artists of any aspect, but what he would not tolerate is having a particular art style get shoved his way, having to be expected to understand and accept it in full. It wouldn’t be fair if Reylen gave his undivided attention to a style that was in his face all the time.

So he had a bit of a problem concerning this particular case. He wanted to understand his Food Souls as much as he can, but there was always going to be barriers that he may not be able to stand or abide to.

Especially for a complex Food Soul such as Sweet Tofu.

Finding the courage to be flexible amidst the rigidness would be Reylen’s greatest weapon in understanding his newest and most definitely _strangest_ addition to his family.

 

\--

After his day out doing Replenish Quests, Reylen had come to news that a new Food Soul had been accidentally fused and brought into being. Mustering up enough strength to even greet the new Food Soul was proving to be a challenge as Reylen went to meet up with Ume Ochazuke, who was the first person who the new Food Soul interacted with.

But his stomach churned as soon as he saw Ume Ochazuke’s forlorn disposition as she leaned on one of the kitchen counters.

“...Something wrong, Ume?” he asked.

The brunette turned to the other male, sighing. “I’m really worried about you meeting this new fellow, Master Attendant.”

“...That bad, huh?”

“Well not _bad_ , but more or less, please be prepared.”

_Well that was definitely not reassuring._

He followed her towards of the hallway upstairs. There were some benches and chairs set out for the wandering Food Soul to rest or hang about on should their own bedroom quarters deemed too ‘boring’. It was a nice way for Reylen to get them out and about, even if the one Food Soul just sat and slept on a bench all day (like the usual Escargot or a tired out Pudding from a busy morning shift).

But one of the tables was sporting the weight of a large mechanical device that had a huge golden funnel and a turntable. There was a box underneath said table, full to the brim with thin vinyl records. Reylen recognized the strange contraption as a phonograph that his mother gifted him as one of his graduation gifts a few years back. She had mentioned to use the device as a means of background music in his humble establishment, but Reylen never got the chance to pull it out due to his busy schedule.

The slate haired man narrowed his eyes at the appearance of the phonograph. This thing was heavy; what made a Food Soul so motivated to bring this dusty thing out in the open?

“The new one--Sweet Tofu, I believe he’s called--he had went into your study and grabbed this thing. He wanted to play music.”

Reylen raised an eyebrow. In a past instance, he would have considered that statement to be totally innocent. But this Sweet Tofu had made even the calm and collected Ume Ochazuke distraught. “...What _kind_ of music?”

“Ohhh, I don’t know how to describe it. Like grated cheese but you’re grating pieces of steel instead with intense screaming.”

“That’s...definitely a description.”

“Well, it’s just completely different from what I’ve heard before.”

The male went to look in the box full of records. He recognized each of the record titles that were shoved in the box and there weren’t any that seemed out of place or foreign. He looked up at Ume Ochazuke confusedly.

“....Maybe he’s brought his records into his quarters.”

“Either way! Do you know where he’s at so I can see for myself what he’s like?”

After a few steps, Ume Ochazuke led Reylen to a closed off dorm room. They both looked at one another before Reylen went to rap his knuckles against the door. A few moments passed, he tried again, and again he was met with silence. They both looked at one another in silent exasperation.

“...Maybe he’s out?”

“But everyone else would have seen him, Master Attendant…”

Reylen crossed his arms, sighing to himself. Maybe this Sweet Tofu was napping. Maybe he was avoiding them and ignoring their knocking. He didn’t know.

But as he motioned for Ume Ochazuke to leave the door be, Reylen was going to test his patience with this Sweet Tofu. Sooner or later, he’ll get bored of being in that cramped room. Then Reylen will hopefully be able to meet him.

“Maybe he’ll come around in the evening,” Ume Ochazuke suggested quietly.

“I’ll have to be prepared then,” Reylen said finitely.

He was hoping this wasn’t a start of another miscommunication war with a Food Soul, but with how this attempt at an introduction was going, he was scared it was slowly turning to be the case.

 

\--

Macaron and Crepe had both tugged at the ends of Reylen’s jacket, complaining about a strange vibration happening from upstairs. It was nearing the end of dinner rush and both girls had gotten a slew of complaints from customers concerning a level of noise that hadn’t been heard before. With the amount of wailing that the girls were doing, Reylen pieced it together that this must be the cause of Sweet Tofu.

He briskly went upstairs while Macaron and Crepe followed timidly behind for backup. He rounded the corner towards the one table with the phonograph and sure enough, it was turned on and blaring the loudest, most jarring piece of music that Reylen haven’t heard at all in his life. Wolves could howl more quietly than this!

A tall, lithe man turned from his seated position on the sofa near the phonograph. He was wearing a torn, faded pink and white asymmetrical outfit, his long legs crossed over at the knees and sporting heavy duty boots. His face was, for lack of a better term, _punctured_ with intricate piercings, one dangling from his grinning lips to one ear. Asides from his half-coloured stylish hair, he even sported mismatched eyes. Those eyes only reflected an air of danger that Reylen was too familiar with.

“ _Weeeeell_ , this is the Master Attendant I’ve been hearing about. Been wondering when we were going to meet,” Sweet Tofu said, getting up from his seat. His voice was a drawl, dragging out each syllable as if relishing the feel of each one. Reylen didn’t want to admit that he felt his blood run cold just _hearing_ this Food Soul’s voice.

“You’re Sweet Tofu, right?” He had to keep his ground. Macaron and Crepe were behind him, both trembling at the sight of the Food Soul, despite having full capacity to take this tall, weird man on.

Sweet Tofu combed a few fingers through the one dark hairbang that covered a portion of his face. “Mm. That’s me.”

Reylen cleared his throat, stepping a bit closer to close some distance. This might as well be a critical moment to be able to adjust to Sweet Tofu. “So I’m hearing you’re the guy whose, er--”

Sweet Tofu’s smooth voice interrupted Reylen’s. “Playing my tunes, I know.”

 _Alright, to the point then,_ Reylen thought _._ “So you know that downstairs is our restaurant, right?”

“Mm, I saw.”

Reylen made a sharp inhale. “So I’m feeling that you like blasting your music very loudly. Our customers have been telling me that there’s been a lot of noise and I would appreciate it if you--”

“Nah.”

“...Pardon?”

Sweet Tofu closed the distance in front of Reylen, breaking whatever personal boundary had been set, and bent forward to press his forehead against Reylen’s. Reylen could see the metallic gleam of Sweet Tofu’s piercings, he can smell the strange, sweet incense that wafted from the Food Soul, and he couldn’t pull away from the intense gaze that Sweet Tofu held against him.

“I said _nah_ , didn’t I, Master Attendant?”

Reylen felt himself gulp. Courage, he kept yelling internally at himself. “...But you’re causing a disturbance.”

“Oh _I’m_ a disturbance, huh?” The obvious poison in the Food Soul’s voice was prominent, and Reylen was noticing that he better nip this confrontation in the bud.

“That’s not what I meant. I’m just asking politely for you to keep the noise levels down.” Stay calm, Reylen kept shouting in his mind. He could feel the grip of the two smaller girls tighten around his jacket sleeves.

The taller male pressed his forehead in a more firm grip. “And I don’t feel like complying.”

“Why?”

“It’s _boring_ here, Master Attendant. Such a drab place. Nothing colourful, y’know?”

The shorter male felt himself flinch as Sweet Tofu’s slender fingers cupped Reylen’s chin. His smooth voice could cut metal with how dangerously low it was. “...And if you won’t let me do what’s necessary to _make_ this place colourful, then by all means, Master Attendant. I’ll keep doing it.”

Before Reylen could utter our a reply, Sweet Tofu leaned in to whisper in the Master Attendant’s ear, and Reylen swore he could smell the sweetness in his breath, a poisonous invite.

“ _I_ **_hate_ ** _you, Master Attendant, don’t try to change me._ ”

And as smooth as he had gotten close to the other, Sweet Tofu pulled away. He went over to the phonograph, pulling the needle up to stop the loud music abruptly. He picked up a few records that definitely screamed the same similar taste of music that was playing just now and he strode off to the direction of his room.

“...Master Attendant? Are you quite alright?” Crepe said, gently tugging on the male’s sleeve.

“Macaron thinks that Mr. Sweet Tofu didn’t mean all that…!”

“Yeah! He’s a big buffoon!”

“He doesn’t even KNOW you!!”

“Oiii, Master Attendant!”

“Master Attendant?!”

Reylen, struggling to make anything comprehensive in his quivering mouth, finally looked up from staring at the wooden floorboards and towards the two concerned Food Souls.

“...S-Sorry. Just trying to absorb what happened here.” This was probably the first instance where a Food Soul had explicitly said to his face that they hated him. He couldn’t comprehend what to make of it.

Crepe fumed. “That guy means _nothing_ right now! He’s being a complete nuisance with our tolerance and I’ll have you know, he had no RIGHT to do all that! Those words were just absolutely lethal!”

“Yeah but--”

“Mmhmm! Macaron also agrees! Sweet Tofu is a jerk and he shouldn’t have done that! Macaron would have thrown hands if Macaron wanted to!!”

“I’m aware. Both of you, thank you for your concern, but…,” Reylen’s voice trailed off, a weak far-cry from the resilient one he had against Sweet Tofu earlier.

“...I’ll have to leave him alone for a bit to get used to how we work. I don’t want my restaurant to come undone but I also don’t want to give up on him. He’s being just a little unbelievable right now.”

His tone was weak, but still held a steady median, lacking of a previous fear that he had held only a short while ago. Macaron and Crepe both took Reylen’s hands, squeezing gently and reassuringly.

“You’re _way_ too compliant of a person, Master Attendant,” Crepe announced in her usual proud and haughty voice. She gave a cheeky grin upwards. “But whatever it takes to get that buffoon on our side, right?”

Her pink counterpart nodded furiously. “Macaron will help you out too! Macaron doesn’t want you to go through this alone!”

Reylen felt himself laugh and then motioned for the two to help tidy up the few discarded candy wrappers and records that were strewn over the sofa. This wasn’t going to be an easy fight, but he knows that he’ll win Sweet Tofu over.

Not soon, but he definitely will.

  


\--

A loud clatter had disrupted Hotdog from her work on a new painting project. With a frown, she had left her workspace and went towards the source of the noise, the dining room. It was late and most, if not all the Food Souls who worked their shift had finished their closing and cleaning duties and had headed off to bed.

So Hotdog was extremely surprised to see Sweet Tofu, clambering in the dark and holding a large silver frame. He was in the process of putting said frame over one of Hotdog’s latest abstract art pieces and Hotdog had even flinched at the sight of a small paint can near the male’s feet.

“... _W-What exactly do you think you’re doing?!”_

The taller Food Soul slowly looked around, placing the frame down to let it lean on the wall and gave a tilted, disturbed smile towards Hotdog.

“Making the place more appropriate to my tastes.”

Hotdog briskly went over, trying to yank away the silver frame away from the wall but Sweet Tofu had moved in front of her, arms crossed and wry grin still on his face. His mismatched eyes made her freeze on the spot.

“Don’t try to stop me, little girl.”

“L-Listen! You could’ve just asked if you wanted a spot on the wall! I would’ve complied!”

The male shook his head. “Mmmnah. You seem like the really uppity type so I thought to go ahead myself to make this place better.”

Hotdog tried to sidestep towards the frame, but Sweet Tofu deflected with each attempt. She fumed loudly.

“I’ll put it down! You don’t have to cover my painting!”

“Let _me_ put it down then.”

With an exaggerated wave of his hand, Sweet Tofu had knocked over Hotdog’s painting, letting it fall to the floor with a loud crash. The frame that the painting was in had instantly splintered and cracked, while also breaking the painting canvas in half. From what Hotdog had seen as the painting crashed, it had already been splattered over with pitch black paint, and such a heinous act was committed quite a while ago, as it had dried extensively.

The blonde collapsed in front of the wreckage, her shoulders heaving. She was blubbering out a jumble of words all mixed with a wave of shock. Sweet Tofu turned away, oblivious to her plight and resumed trying to hang his own picture.

He didn’t get too far with trying to hang the picture, as a long staff had gone to smash right in the heart of the frame. He immediately let it go, letting it slam onto the floor.

Foie Gras brought her staff back into her hold and was floating besides Reylen, his posture unflinching and expression steeled. The young woman pointed her staff towards Sweet Tofu.

“You’ve gone too far.” Her voice was icy, a frigid wind.

Sweet Tofu crossed his arms again, shrugging. “And again, you seem to lack the interest of my own vision. Why don’t you stop meddling?”

“Because you’re hurting both my business AND my Food Soul’s well-being!” Reylen replied firmly.

Sweet Tofu’s gaze went nonchalantly towards Foie Gras, who floated down to kneel beside Hotdog. She had taken the other crying woman into an embrace, rubbing her back and reassuring her.

His mismatched eyes went back to bore holes at Reylen’s dark and narrowed ones.

“Really though. Your perspective clashes greatly with mine. I don’t think you’ll understand my vision in making your place better.”

Reylen mirrored the other Food Soul with his own arms crossed. “Which, you’re not letting me do! If you want to be heard, then maybe we should talk!”

The other male turned, slowly making his way out. “Too intense. Your flavour just doesn’t blend well with mine. Let’s just live with that then.”

As Sweet Tofu left, Reylen brought his hands down, grabbing a broom and dustpan. Foie Gras had managed to get Hotdog seated on one of the dining room chairs, letting the other woman cry it out. His heart sank as he swept up the wooden bits and pieces of what was left of Hotdog’s painting.

“I’m...sorry I didn’t get here in time,” he whispered among the silence of the room.

Hotdog had pulled away from Foie Gras’s comforting embrace, shaking her head and her hairbang regaining its usual bounce. “Oh no n-no no, Master Attendant! I feel that it was kinda inevitable that my p-painting would be the casualty here…”

 _It didn’t have to be though,_ Reylen grimaced to himself.

“Is that Sweet Tofu fellow doing all of these...these _deviant behaviors_ with a goal in mind?” Foie Gras questioned, still rubbing a hiccuping Hotdog’s back.

“I honestly don’t know. But it’s stressing me out that he’s trying to endanger your talents in favour of his own,” Reylen replied, clicking on the lid onto the paint can.  The fumes would linger for quite a while yet.

“...I don’t know what to do with him. He keeps denying my every request and I’m too scared to get too aggressive that he’ll full out destroy the place.”

“I wish I had the answer myself, Master Attendant,” Foie Gras said quietly, her blue eyes downcast.

They would clean up and stumble to bed, Hotdog being invited to stay in Foie Gras’s quarters until her tears subsided, while Reylen was raring to go to bed. This only got interrupted as he heard the distant rattling of the phonograph, blasting Sweet Tofu’s strange and bizarre music. Reylen had learned to use both of his pillows to muffle the noises out (he desperately wished he had gone to ask his partners Coffee and Chocolate to smother him to a point where he passed out without hearing such noises), but he was swimming in the other Food Soul’s noise complaints and ignored the many knocks at his door while trying to .

He had to think to accommodate this tricky Food Soul quickly, before his own insanity took over.

 

\--

Yet another complaint reached Reylen’s desk the following day; Orange Juice had seen Sweet Tofu doing a strange dance outside the front doors and had scared off the majority of their customers because of this dance. Orange Juice had seen it herself and can confirm that it was indeed, a very strange dance.

“He flailed his arms above his head and he had _waves of tofu_ flying about as he did. I think he made a mess of the outdoor tables,” Orange Juice reported, still rubbing a towel over her arms that smelled faintly of soy beans.

“And we haven’t gotten customers for an hour?” Reylen said with a distressed tone.

“Yes. I’m sorry to say, Master Attendant….” Orange Juice smoothed out the ends of her hair, fiddling the strands with an anxious air about her usual elegant features.

Ume Ochazuke fumbled with the hems of her sleeves, one of her plum friends rolling down to nudge Reylen’s wrist worriedly. “That boy is being ridiculous about his rebellion. Are you quite sure you want him here?”

“I’m sure.”

Both Ume Ochazuke and Orange Juice watched as Reylen placed a gently finger on top of the plum, rolling it under his finger as it chirped happily. “...It’s not like this behavior is new to me. I’ve earned the trust of others here, it’s just that this Sweet Tofu is putting up a harder wall for me to look over. You guys barely trust him either....”

Ume Ochazuke and Orange Juice both gave sheepish nods. They had heard about the ruined painting incident. Hotdog was reportedly in her bedroom, refusing to see anyone unless it was Foie Gras.

He pulled his hand away, giving the two Food Souls a sheepish look. “But I’m stuck on ideas. I’ve thought of asking him to make music instead of blasting his own, maybe trying to quiet him down, but I really don’t know. And he _dances_ too? How do I even connect with that…?”

An uneasy silence blanketed the three.

The brunette snapped her fingers, her face lit up. “Oh...oh wait. Now that you’ve told us this, I believe I can help you out, Master Attendant…!”

Reylen looked up from his hands, staring in awe at Ume Ochazuke. “You...really?”

“Ohhh, well, bear with me, Master Attendant.”

“...It better not be a distasteful prank, he’d probably leave us for sure,” Reylen replied with a half-tilted smile.

The brunette giggled, shaking her head, choosing to ignore Reylen’s suggestion for the time being. “Let’s huddle then!”

Orange Juice and Reylen both excitedly surrounded Ume Ochazuke, and began concocting what would hopefully end Sweet Tofu’s little bout of tyranny that had Sweet Leaf in a savage standoff for too long.

 

\--

Sweet Tofu exited his bedroom with a bundle of records under his arm. The sun had already gone down which meant this was the perfect time to listen to some hyped up tunes, at least in his perspective. He hummed to himself as he strode down the hallway towards his favourite phonograph (He figured that he was using it much more than that stupid Master Attendant, he could use it as much as he wished). Maybe tomorrow he could sneak out, grab a few more new records from that run down pawn shop just a few miles from here….

He was surprised to see the table that held the phonograph, was empty.

Frowning, he was about to turn to see if the study had the phonograph hidden, when the pair of Macaron and Crepe appeared in front of him.

“Hey!”

“...Hi,” the male said back, bluntly. “Know where that funny musical contraption went?”

“Oh, no need to worry about that!” Crepe said with a triumphant tone. “We know where it went.”

“Hoh~?”

“Yeah, yeah! Macaron actually is wondering whether Mr. Sweet Tofu can help us out over something before we take him to what he’s looking for!”

The taller Food Soul raised his eyebrows, already sensing a suspicious air around the two girls. Must be that meddling Master Attendant. Or, maybe it was an innocent request for them. With how tonight was going, he could probably spare the time to humor these girls.

His poisonous dripping sweet tone of voice made Macaron and Crepe shudder. “Weeeeell alright. Hope it’s worth it.”

 

\--

Reylen was busy trying to sort and cash out his daily earnings that evening, but had been distracted by the low rumble that was happening downstairs. He vaguely wondered whether another accidental Shard summoning had happened or whether a certain Dine and Dasher was having their final quip with his working Food Souls.

But the true reason, only he knew about. He felt himself smiling to himself as he made his way downstairs.

He opened the doors into the dining area, seeing that the tables had been cleared of plates and glasses and moved to one side of the restaurant, while there were a few stacks of chairs neatly pushed to the side. The other half of the room was cleared out and the floor was full with a few Food Souls dancing. Most notably, the phonograph that had been situated upstairs was now on top of one of the front counters, blasting a certain classical Light Kingdom piece that had been remixed to a more modern, pop-sounding tune.

Macaron and Crepe had a dancing jig duet going on while a laughing Hotdog was teaching a curious Foie Gras on how to do a twirl. Orange Juice was looking like a ball of fire as she danced while Ume Ochazuke was seated on top of one barstool, clapping in time with the music.

“You guys look like you’re having fun,” he said as he went to stand near Ume Ochazuke. She giggled.

“We were very surprised when Sweet Tofu joined in on our dance party!”

“Then that means your plan worked!”

Ume Ochazuke giggled once again. “With a bit of…. _convincing_ , yes.”

Reylen felt a shudder go through his spine as her smile had turn maliciously dark for a split second.

“Well it was _our_ plan anyhow!….Oya? Master Attendant, look behind you.”

Reylen raised an eyebrow before turning back to the direction that Ume Ochazuke was pointing at.

The star of the show, Sweet Tofu, was in the middle of the dance floor, attempting his strange arm-flailing dance. It seemed to summon up small splashes of his namesake, but Reylen was happy to see that such splashes wasn’t sticking on the floors and around the Food Soul. After one fluid wave-like motion with his nimble arms, he had stopped mid-dance, giving Reylen a serious stare-down.

Then, wordlessly, he offered his hand out to Reylen, smirking as if he had just been had after a funny joke that they both were a part of.

There was an unwritten language to dancing that Reylen knew very little about. He didn’t know how to dance, nor really felt that he would be good at it. He just wasn’t fluent. Music was, again, something he didn’t spend his time listening to on the daily. But seeing Sweet Tofu letting himself go to the music was giving Reylen an opportunity to try it, and try to connect what little bond they had since they met a few days ago.

Reylen took off his grey jacket (of which, Ume Ochazuke took it and folded it over one arm with a serene smile)only now in his turtleneck, and with the beginning of a new slow song blaring from the phonograph, he took Sweet Tofu’s hand and let him twirl against the wooden floors.

Macaron had stopped dancing and alongside Crepe and Orange Juice, they applauded as Reylen and Sweet Tofu took the floor, both trying to do a mock waltz. They were trying to mirror Hotdog and Foie Gras’s movements but were both laughing too hard to attempt.

“You’re _terrible_ at this, Master Attendant~”

“I’m hoping you could teach me a bit more, though!”

“Heeeh? That’s on you. Thought you’re smart enough to pick the steps up. Don’t step on my toes now.”

As the song ended and went into another more fast-paced song, Reylen stopped and had let go of Sweet Tofu’s hand, looking at the taller male with a solemn expression.

“I’m sorry for not being able to understand you. I’ll do my best to try to accommodate you in the future.”

A snort came from Sweet Tofu as he went to clap a hand over Reylen’s shoulder. “Oi oi, shouldn’t our roles be reversed? I assumed that I was trying to be liked but I...mmm, mistakenly made it one-sided. I got a bit of a talking-down with all these ladies here. I owe that Hotdog chick a new painting too...”

A mere glance at a waving Ume Ochazuke and Orange Juice from behind Sweet Tofu’s shoulder, and Reylen felt himself smiling.

“...So really. I may have screwed things up for you for a bit, didn’t I?” Sweet Tofu admitted. Reylen had noted that his usual poisonous tone had gone surprisingly soft. “I apologize.”

This was a genuine apology and as much as Reylen saw a lot of damage happen because of this Food Soul, Reylen still brought his hand out, a reflection of Sweet Tofu’s motion before they went dancing.

“Then we’re gonna see things equally here from here on, right? Let’s work on improving together.”

His heart became light as Sweet Tofu gave a melted kind of smile, amid the glow of the lamps above them.

“Mmmm. Do teach me your supposedly _amazing_ vision then, Master Attendant.”

A pause, as Sweet Tofu took Reylen’s hand, gently squeezing their hands. Then the Food Soul suddenly pulled Reylen back into a waltz position, directing him back into a steady rhythm.

“Alriiiight then, let’s seize this moment. Gotta teach you how to dance to quarter time for your partners, huh?”

“Huh? For Coffee and Chocolate? I don’t know if they dance…”

“Mm-hmmm. Gotta teach them. Maybe teach them some headbanging too while we’re here tonight.”

“...But I think you’re the best candidate for that!”

“Ohhh, wouldn’t say for _sure_. I don’t listen to that sort of thing _that_ much…”

Reylen laughed as Sweet Tofu led him through another song. They switched partners, with Hotdog being the lead to Sweet Tofu, while Foie Gras showed her new twirl moves with Reylen. The restaurant was to have a few more Food Souls curiously wondering what the commotion was about and even some joining in up until far later in the evening when everyone retired for the night. Reylen would later on place the phonograph in one spot of the restaurant and with Sweet Tofu’s help, choose a few pieces of music fitting for the atmosphere of the Sweet Leaf to play the following morning. He would let Sweet Tofu listen to a few of his own strange metal tunes, but only agreeing to do it at a quieter volume, then got pleasantly surprised when Sweet Tofu announced he would go to bed early that evening.

But this was how Reylen had come to understand Sweet Tofu’s passions, and learning to bridge the differences. The effort was there and they both had respectfully earned each other’s trust in the end of things.

  


\--

_Sweet Tooth_

 

Sweet Tofu had gone upstairs after a certain art session with Hotdog (He was beginning to like her ways of teaching him how to paint on canvases that weren’t brick walls), yawning as he went to open the doors to his bedroom. He perked up as he saw a strange mini device colored hot pink that was on the foot of his bed. It had a pair of headphones and a few mini CDs beside the device and a sticky note on top of one particular album that Sweet Tofu had offhandedly discussed about with Reylen:

_Hey,_

_Found this while in the Market the other day. Some good Light Kingdom stuff, which I know you’d like. When I’m off, I’ll take you to this one store so you can find the stuff you like too._

As he read the note, he gently clicked the CD into the device, chuckling as tinny classical music played through the headphones. He placed his earbuds in, laying back on his bed as he let the music put his body at ease.

  
“Ohhh, _man_ , can’t really hate him now, can I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thoroughly apologize for making one of the Best Healers in the game our main antag for this chap (AND AGAINST MY QUEEN HOTDOG TOO, I SHOULD BE KICKED TO THE CURB), i promise i'll give him much more love in future chaps and a nice foiedog to compensate ;w;
> 
> howdy do, still in work/school/mental health heck. i'm doing my best. i hope this hasn't become too boring to read...;;
> 
> meanwhile THIS NEW EVENT HAS GIVEN ME SO MANY NEW KIDS: sichuan hotpot, fondant, toso (!?!), butter tea (?!?!?!?), double scoop (?!??!?!?!?!?!) and i got my lion's head too!! its a crimmus miracle! now buddha's temp? never heard of him--
> 
> slow and steady! anyways, thank you for the ongoing support. next, tsunderes. wish us luck.


	13. Firecracker (Skewer)

“ _The chief pleasure in eating does not consist in costly seasoning, or exquisite flavour, but in yourself” - Horace_

 

Making a good first impression is critically important in order to imprint one’s presence on another. It was a trait that Reylen was still quite the novice over, considering he grew up as an introvert. He wanted to give good first impressions both to his customers, his employers and more importantly, his Food Souls. He may have had a few moments where second, third, sometimes fourth impressions had to be made, but they all successfully lead him towards a healthy relationship with a Food Soul.

He would have another Food Soul _obsessed_ in trying to make sure he respected her first impressions, but it would take a literal firewall of her’s to put down to be able to get Reylen’s attention.

 

\--

Reylen covered his eyes as a gust of wind kicked up during a certain summoning. He swore that the room’s internal temperature had risen to a summer’s degree, as he felt sweat drip down his neck. Outside, there was a torrential downpour, but it didn’t measure up to how sweltering the summoning room felt at that very moment.

 _Must be a Food Soul made out of spices_ , he thought to himself.

The dust gave way to a figure whose arms were crossed. She had on a very modest outfit, a high ponytail that reminded Reylen of a scorpion’s tail, that could lash out at any time, and her face sported a pair of dark circular sunglasses, similar to his partner Coffee’s. She also had on a frown, as if her awakening was a sudden and rude one.

The slate-haired man, fanning himself, gave a small smile and bowed his head in the usual Light Kingdom manner. “W-Welcome!”

The young woman huffed, adjusting her sunglasses on top of her head and giving a pout towards Reylen. _“The ability to summon me shows that you have skill, but if that’s it and nothing more, then I will be very disappointed.”_

Reylen gulped. Oh boy, one of these.

“Then, ahem, you can expect a lot from me then, er…”

“Skewer. You would do well to remember me.” She cocked one hip, tilting her chin as if looking down at Reylen. With her bright red heels, it made Reylen a little bit uncomfortable that she was. But he gulped again, trying to muster up another awkward smile.

“...Of course. So can I show you around? Unless you wanna just find your room and rest?”

Skewer shook her head and immediately made her way to Reylen’s side, dragging him by the wrist. “No no! Show me around! You gotta, in order for me to do my best around here! Or else I won’t forgive you, Master Attendant!”

He let himself be dragged by the other Food Soul, happy that she was willing to learn the place so eagerly. He was glad that her first impression of her wasn’t too jarring.

In the corner of his mind, however, he hoped it was the same case with Skewer’s view on him...

 

\--

Skewer was told to do some kitchen work alongside Hawthorne Ball and Sandwich, who were known as the “head kitchen veterans.” They refused such a ‘old fogey’ title, though.

Since they were on lunch break, the two excitedly brought Skewer around and started teaching her how each contraption worked, which wok they used for each dish and which sink got dirty dishes and clean. It only took a good 15 minutes until Skewer slumped on a barstool beside the island counter, the fatigue of all the lessons catching up to her.

“So, so! Are you gonna like cooking here, Miss Skewer?” Hawthorne Ball asked, scooting another stool over to sit beside her. She had already taken a shining to her, admiring the mature air that Skewer brought about her.

“Sure, maybe?” the pony-tailed woman answered, yawning. “But I haven’t actually seen you guys in action yet. Maybe make it worth my time?”

Sandwich puffed his cheeks up. “We’ll be going back on kitchen duty in a moment, so you’ll see some good stuff being cooked!!”

Skewer gave a small giggle, propping her arms on top of the counter. “So hey. You guys were the first employees here for Master Attendant, right?”

Hawthorne Ball nodded eagerly. “Yeah! Master Attendant is such a nice guy! He taught us how to cook all these yummy dishes and he loves us a whole bunch!”

This made Skewer’s eyebrows raise slightly while she adjusted her sunglasses atop her locks. “Oh does he? He kinda seems like a doormat to me for some reason.”

“Nuh-uh!” Sandwich disagreed promptly, placing his hands on his hips smugly. “That guy knows what he’s doing! Like sometimes I feel like there are days where I gotta prove to myself that I’m worth Master Attendant’s time and all.”

“Ehhh? Really, Sandwich?” Hawthorne Ball said incredulously. “I didn’t think you’d have such thoughts! Master Attendant would know that you’d be worth his time!”

“Yeah, but he thinks about that with _everybody_!”

“Yeaaaah, but he thinks of you as a _whole_ , _different,_ _entire_ **_BEING_** , so get that in your thick skull, sillyhead!!”

“Yeah well, I’m allowed to think what I wanna think!”

“Master Attendant is an ordinary guy, but he wouldn’t want you thinking so lowly of yourself, hello!”

As Skewer watched the two bicker back and forth, her own thoughts went to their initial argument. They had to prove to this Master Attendant that they were worth _his_ time? Just how much importance did this Master Attendant hold with these guys anyways?

She crossed her one leg over the other, humming to herself. “...You guys gonna get cooking now or?”

Both Sandwich and Hawthorne Ball jumped from both the time and Skewer’s voice. They scrambled to grab ingredients from the fridge, utensils and pots being thrown onto the table with haste.

“W-W-W-What did Master Attendant want us to cook today again?!” Sandwich shouted from the freezing walk in cooler.

Hawthorne Ball was busying herself with grabbing cutting boards and knives. “Uhhhh?! Kung pao chicken, chicken soup and emerald rolls, I think?!”

“That’s so MUCH?!” Sandwich wailed as he brought a plastic wrapped plate of chopped chicken and one whole chicken in a bag. He unceremoniously slammed it in front of Skewer, uttering a quick apology before grabbing more ingredients in the back. Skewer couldn’t help but poke the squishy chicken from its bagged prison.

“Ick…You can make stuff out of this?”

“Uh-hyuh!” Hawthorne Ball replied. She finally got a groove going while chopping up a few heads of cabbage and mushrooms. “It looks weird but we can make really tasty dishes with all of these!”

“Hmm…” Skewer hummed again, leaning back on the bar-stool. Sandwich had placed even more ingredients on the island, and a bag of chili peppers caught Skewer’s eye.

She hopped off her seat, following Sandwich quietly as he chopped up ingredients for the kung pao chicken. He only started noticing her after she inched closer over his shoulder.

“....Do ya mind, Miss Skewer?”

“Oh. Just watching how you prepare this thing. Red is my favourite colour, so it looks nice”

“What? The kung pao chicken?”

“Yeah. It’s a spicy dish, isn’t it?”

“Well...most of the time we just put a bunch of diced chicken, peanuts and uhh, this spicy pepper that Master Attendant wanted to put in for that spicy kick. So yeah, spicy.” Sandwich grinned as he made his way to an available wok and sliding the necessary ingredients in.

The young woman tilted her head, observing as Sandwich sauteed the ingredients with precise tossing movements with the wok. After a few moments, Sandwich turned towards the other Food Soul, offering the pair of chopsticks to her.

“Wanna try?”

Skewer perked up and as Sandwich gave her some space. She had let her sunglasses fall onto her face and she took hold of one wok handle and started stirring with careful precision. The steam was fogging up her sunglasses heavily as her stirring technique stayed as slow and fluid as possible.

Which, Sandwich wasn’t working with, as they were on a tight cooking schedule at the moment.

“Ya gotta cook fast, Miss Skewer!”

“Wh--I’m trying!”

Sandwich made a quick stirring motion with one hand. “It’s fine if it jumps at you! It’ll mean it’s cooked!”

She pursed her lips as he tried to mimic the boy’s motions, and as soon as Sandwich handed over a plate to dish up the food, she carefully poured it on the large dishware, finding herself smiling giddily as the bright reds of the food made itself known.

“It looks amazing!”

“Yeah! Now we gotta make a few more for the customers out there!” Sandwich grinned.

“....Eh? _More_?!”

The boy nodded with a slightly confused gait. “Uh yeah? Gotta make sure we’re supplied for dinner rush and such.”

Skewer switched from looking towards the boy and towards the piping hot dish she had just helped create. She pouted.

“...Then gimme another! We gotta make a dish that looks as good as this one!”

“Wh--”

The young woman ignored Sandwich’s pleas to stop, throwing more peppers, nuts and chicken into the sticky wok. She also adjusted the fire, hoping to get the wok hotter than before.

The blond watched worriedly as Skewer’s stirring motions became more flurried, more abrupt. He tried to break her out of her strain of concentration, but to no avail.

“H-Hey, watch the stove, you don’t wanna serve burnt food…!”

Skewer, meanwhile, seemed to be fixated on her stirring motions and talking to herself in an increasing fervor. “This one’s gonna be even spicier! Just like me! I’m like an explosion of spice, so I’m a good experience for Master Attendant, most definitely!”

Hawthorne Ball felt a surge of warmth hit against her back and, worriedly, she turned from her veggie chopping work to see what was happening on the other side of the kitchen. She joined Sandwich in trying to grab some water to bring down the small ball of flame over the stove.

Skewer, meanwhile, was proudly trying to position the little burnt granules of chicken and peppers on another dish. She jumped slightly, almost dropping the plate, and turned to see Reylen, with a very tired smile on. He had clearly walked into this scene mere moments ago.

“...Had fun cooking that?”

The young woman, being oblivious to the scene behind her, presented her dish to Reylen with a prideful smirk. “Looks good, doesn’t it?”

(Well, redirection was in order here.)

With an awkward chuckle, Reylen gently took the dish away from Skewer’s hands, placing it beside the other, more presentable dish on the counter. “I’m very grateful for your help. Hey, have you seen the dining room yet? Could you meet me out there, and you can try doing some stuff out there?”

Skewer perked up and hastily went towards the direction of the dining room. Meanwhile, Reylen turned towards the other two Food Souls, who were doused with steam and huffing to themselves.

“...Thanks for cleaning up, you two.” He felt ridiculously bad to have appeared as soon as the damage had been done, but felt a swelling pride that the two had tried to clean up the resulting mess. He raised them petty well to have them regard their responsibilities first.

Sandwich whined, bringing the burnt wok into the sink meant for dirty dishes. “I TOLD her not to up the heat too much! She’s gotta get someone watching over her, Master Attendant!”

Reylen laughed softly. “Which I will! Thank you for worrying, Sandwich. She’s just beginning to know how we do stuff around here, and we should give her all the time she needs to learn. Just like how you guys were a few months before.”

He knew his reassurance got to the young boy, as he ruffled Sandwich’s messy hair. The Food Soul gave a small grin in return, feeling that his efforts were worth it.

Hawthorne Ball went over to tug at Reylen’s sleeve, motioning towards the burnt kung pao chicken portion. “...Should we throw that one away?”

The slate-haired man shook his head, grabbing a clean plate. His tone sounded sheepish, almost too willing to admit the defeat from his latest adversary. “No, that’ll be my lunch. Is the rice cooked? I’ll need a lot of it so I don’t taste too much of the burnt stuff.”

 

\--

Skewer got introduced with Sakuramochi and Sashimi, who were in charge of the Sweet Leaf’s Dining room. Sakuramochi, who was the Head Waitress for today, showed Skewer around the front counters and talking briefly about the usual duties for one who worked in this environment. They would expect Reylen to check up on them later, as he was eating his (burnt) lunch.

“So you just take orders, give them food and clean?” the young woman asked as she shadowed Sakuramochi over to a table while holding a pitcher of water. She was probably going to stick around this one, since the Sashimi kid had already given her a strange, perturbed look.

Sakuramochi, with her refined and gentle air to herself, had turned to smile at Skewer. “It’s also making sure our customers leave full and happy! We can’t please everyone but as long as we serve with a smile, then we’ve done our job.”

Skewer scrunched her lips as she filled a few customer’s cups with water and musing at Sakuramochi’s advice. As Sakuramochi made light conversation with an elderly woman, she went back to the front counter, now determined.

Sashimi had finished off plating up some new dishes but jumped as Skewer had appeared with a bowl of chicken soup on a tray.

“Where are you going with that, Miss Skewer?”

“Giving an order to a customer! Don’t worry about it,” she huffed as she made her way towards the one customer written on the order slip on top of the tray. She went over to a woman with arms splayed out with tattoos and bangles and Skewer swallowed hard.

“Your soup, ma’am,” Skewer said bluntly, placing the bowl down a bit more firmly than anticipated.

“Err...thanks?”

As Skewer pulled the tray away, she saw Reylen enter the Dining Room, waving at her with a smile while he helped Sashimi cash in a customer’s order in.

A small spark ignited in Skewer, the same spark that she felt back when Reylen had appeared to see her perfectly (burnt) amazing kung pao chicken.

So this instance with this customer must be another test!

Skewer gave a hesitant, forced half-smile, clearly not used to giving customer service, but went ahead with what her mind was telling her what to say.

“S-S-So, uh, you got this cause the chicken in the soup looks like you right now? Real relaxed? Or just salty that you didn’t order our amazing kung pao chicken?”

Sakuramochi and Sashimi both flinched as a bowl full of soup hit one of the walls, with an entire slice of chicken and shards of the bowl slowly sliding down. They cringed even further when Skewer ran behind the counter while the remaining customers started fleeing out of the store from the huge Amazake Fallen’s attacks.

“Why?! I didn’t say anything bad!” Skewer muttered to herself as she crouched in hiding.

Sashimi sighed and grabbed their special knife, lunging at the Fallen and directing them into the Dine and Dash battle hall. Meanwhile, Sakuramochi placed a gentle hand on Skewer’s shoulder, her voice still kind.

“Just stay back, okay? I don’t want Master Attendant thinking this was your fault, which, of course, it isn’t! But please stay back, Miss Skewer. We’ll handle this!”

She went to join Sashimi in the Dine and Dash battle room while Skewer mulled over the pink haired girl’s words while hiding her face in her arms, curling up against the wall of the counter.

Her fault?

She was doing what _she_ knew was right! She just wanted to prove to herself that this Master Attendant was paying attention to her deeds and whether or not she was worth his time…

Was she worth his time if she had already made two big mistakes in one day?

“Skewer?”

She jumped a few inches off the floor, looking up to see Reylen kneeling beside her. She quickly wiped the corners of her eyes, placing her usual resistive face on. “W-W-W-What do you want?!”

“Just wanting to check on you. Were you trying to take care of a customer?”

His composed tone was bothering the hell out of her. He was probably mocking her with what he saw just now! It was definitely that!

She felt herself pouting and feeling her body move to stand. “I was, yeah. But I didn’t do it right, I’m guessing…You’re just here to rub that in my face, aren’t you.” Best to get to the point of this.

Reylen shook his head as he went over to the wall and wiping the soup off with a damp cloth. He had his back turned to Skewer, voice still annoyingly calm and collected.

“I understand that you were only trying to help, Skewer. I truly appreciate what you do. Are you just nervous about working with us?”

The young woman turned towards Reylen, trying to summon up the right words to say. “I-I…”

“Or is it me? Are you scared of me?”

“ ** _No!_** ”

She had looked up and saw Reylen’s face. It was so full of this strange, compassionate and accepting look that she had to turn away after a mere second of being seared its warmth.

He just knew, didn’t he! He knew that she was feeling the results of her blunders and he was here to tell her off and immediately dismiss her!

That she wasn’t worth his time despite her very short time here.

She crossed her arms protectively around herself, shoulders trembling. “I’m not scared of you or anyone around here at all! I know I’m capable of being here of course! But I’m sure my way of doing things is too screwed up for you and that’s why you’re here interrogating me, right?! I’m trying too hard, ok?! You and your hoity-toity way of doing things here! I...I’m worth your time! I promise…”

She flinched as Reylen placed a hand over her trembling shoulders. She looked up, lip wibbling and eyes watery behind her sunglasses. Reylen motioned for her to join her in the kitchen where a few stools were located near one of the spare counters.

After a few snifflings and Reylen handing a few tissues for Skewer to use on her face and nose, she managed to calm down a little, going through the chest heaving process after a good cry. Reylen studied her, staying quiet.

She had noticed his eyes on her and immediately went back to crossing her arms in front of herself, pout back in place. “W-Where are you looking?! If you do this again, I will be very angry!!”

“I’m sorry for making you feel pressured.”

“...Hah?”

The young male shifted in his seat, leaning against the counter with his chin in his hands, as if remembering something quite fond of his. “...So can I tell you a funny story? Might help shed some light in this situation.”

Skewer, having no choice in the matter asides from running away to hide, shrugged and mirrored Reylen’s pose, looking at the Master Attendant with frowning eyes.

Reylen cleared his throat. “So, when I was studying at the Academy, there was a certain culinary exam I had to study for. I had a few friends who studied with me but these were friends who excelled very naturally in their work. That certain exam made me feel like I had to try harder, just to see if I was worth having their company.”

Skewer felt her shoulders slump. Even he had those kind of troubles? He looked so composed before. Perhaps her original notion of him being a doormat might have been true after all…

The other male continued. “In the end of things, I tried too hard to study how they studied and because I wasn’t used to their methods, I...haha...I _flunked_ that exam pretty badly. I couldn’t flip the ingredients fast enough and burned my food.”

“You...flunked?”

“I was able to make up for it but I had to get told by a teacher that I was veering too hard for recognition. As a cook, you make dishes with your all and not with huge expectations. I even confronted my friends and told them of my dilemma, and they totally understood that I really shouldn’t have tried too hard for their attention, cause they knew I was worth their time regardless.” Reylen placed his hands down, wringing his fingers together.

“They helped me accept that being my true, determined self, is how they admired my friendship. And maybe…,” he faltered, and his dark eyes locked with Skewers, “...that you also need to be told that you don’t have to feel like you gotta own up in front of everyone here. And especially me.”

Skewer felt her face burning and she turned away from his ironclad gaze.

“I’m...really worth it?”

Reylen nodded. “Of course.”

“I-I’m…But…. I’m messy...”

“It’s fine to be messy! I still have to get help cleaning my own messes.”

“I offended a customer...even though I was right…”

“Well, uh, we’ll teach you what to say next time so both of you are equally happy…”

Skewer squirmed in her seat, tears again threatening to fall. “I seriously don’t know why you want someone like me though…”

“Take your time, Skewer. We’ll be here to help you. Besides, I saw how you cooked that first kung pao chicken and you were really into it! We’ll help teach you through the messy bits and you won’t have to worry about feeling undeserving in being here at all.”

Very slowly, he took one of Skewer’s hands, rubbing a thumb against her own as reassurance. “You’re an important part of our family and I’m not going to see you as any less. I mean, I thought that you thought of me the same way…”

Skewer gasped, looking at Reylen in shock. “W-What?! _I_ did that?!”

Reylen chuckled. “You’ve got a prickly hide but a sweet interior, I’m sorry to say. Kinda like a really sweet pepper.”

Skewer gently yanked her hand away from his grasp, sniffling as she covered her face again, elbows propped on the counter. “T-That’s not a way to cheer me up!!” Reylen could see that she was blushing through her tears and he couldn't help but laugh.

“...You’ll try though?” He asked cautiously.

Her very small, minuscule nod was the confirmation he needed. “S-S-Shut up…! Only for you though! Now you’re just pissing me off!!”

Just like a firecracker, this one. Popping off with headstrong sparks but makes for a pretty cheesy display, determined to give their best performance...

He got off his seat, motioning towards the one wok that had been cleaned by Sandwich an hour ago. “Okay okay...wanna try cooking some kung pao chicken again? I can help teach you this one nifty wok flipping trick I learned.”

A few moments with Skewer trying to compose herself in her hands, and she took a deep breath, joining Reylen with her reddened face and haughty yet determined look that enticed him since her conception.

A few lessons and she’ll come to turn down her unforgiving and stubborn heat. Reylen just knew it.

 

\--

_All in Good Thyme_

 

“Oh no!”

Hawthorne Ball couldn’t catch a certain tray of food in time and it went crashing onto the cold kitchen floors. She began to feel herself about to cry when a bright red figure flew past her, quickly sweeping up the mess.

“ _W-W-W--_ ”

“There’s an extra plate of rice on the table, just take it.”

Hawthorne Ball gave an anxious look back as Skewer went to hastily finish cleaning up her mess but as soon as she heard Sandwich shouting for his order, she followed her orders promptly, rushing to the dining room.

Skewer sighed happily to herself. She was beginning to learn how to catch messes very quickly and even learning to make extra dishes in case these kind of situations came up. Maybe she’ll have to apologize to Hawthorne Ball later for how aloof she acted in that situation. Social situations were too hard.

A small knock at the kitchen doors made her jump and almost spill her dustbin of the mess back on the floor and she angrily turned towards a beaming Reylen, who had just gotten back from an expedition.

“Doing great, Skewer! Thanks for looking out for my crew!”

She gave a small huff, her cheeks and neck colored a pretty pink and her eyes darting away from behind her trusted frames. “...Y-You’ve returned! N-N-Next time, don’t make me wait so long!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was skewer's turn for a chap since i recently got her to 5* hehe, it was her tsundere side telling me to get it going.
> 
> Asides from Canele quest (73/80, I'm expecting her next month, I hope), nothing much is happening asides from the usual triple de facto of school/work/mental health burnout. Doing my best here! I've got stories of my food babies to tell and so much love to give them all
> 
> And speaking of one particular Food Soul wanting love and attention...that's our next premise.   
> Sabotage, the Chapter.


	14. Lovestruck Diary (Mango Pudding)

_“And when you love someone you don't always see them realistically.”_ _P. C. Cast_

 

Reylen got told a lot by his Academy classmates that there were others that had crushes on him. He could be considered naive, oblivious even to such advances, but he never sought out these crushes in a full, serious manner.

He couldn’t, for the life of him, see what others saw in him that was attractive. He was used to his mother telling him he was a ‘beautiful man’, and his sister often teased him that his partner would have many troubles due to them being _‘distracted by Reylen’s kind heart & pretty face’. _ Maybe it was those qualities, along with his open minded approach to things, that made him an object for affection.

He did get admitted these things by his new romantic partners, Coffee and Chocolate. Reylen was only realizing his worth by their constant support and love towards him, and he truly appreciate them reminding Reylen of the worth he sometimes cannot see in himself.

So, having another Food Soul try to proclaim that they too held a weighty, flighty crush on him, would prove to be just a _little_ bit harder, considering he was only _now_ seeing that others would be so easily infatuated by him…

 

\--

The familiar rush of wind blew against Reylen in its warm caress as another Summoning took place. He braced himself as the dust made way to showcase yet another new silhouette for him to greet. The room became enveloped in a bright yellow light, sparkles covering Reylen’s shoulders.

A short girl stood in the middle of the summoning circle, posed with one arm holding a golden spoon up over her head and the other propped up on her hip. She wore a heavily fluffy yellow dress complete with matching white boots and gloves, adorned with decorative bows. Her long blonde twintails curled while a glowing, illustrious mini crown laid on top of her head. There were many small luminescent & transparent yellow jello cubes that surrounded her as she gave Reylen a confident grin.

“ _Master Attendant, hello! I am Mango Pudding! I hope that I can be with you from now on.”_ Her voice was sweet, reminding Reylen of a sugary cough syrup and her welcoming wink even more decadent.

Reylen mimicked the same smile back as equally welcoming as possible. He gave a small nod of his head, moving forward in front of the young girl. “It’s very nice to meet you, Mango Pudding. I’m Reylen.”

“Oh, Reylen! What a _lovely_ name!” Mango Pudding gushed as she got out of her pose and moving quickly to take Reylen’s hands in one of her own. Her bright amber eyes seem to sparkle just as glaringly as her entrance.

There was a very tiny ebbing feeling that gave Reylen a small warning bell in the back of his mind. This usually happens whenever a new Food Soul was showing obvious behavior implications for him to watch and learn for. First impressions never showed _all_ of the Food Soul’s unique qualities, after all.

Thinking none the wiser, he kept a polite, smiling face.

 “T-Thank you. So let’s show you around!” he said.

Before he could turn to move towards the door, Mango Pudding had latched onto one of his arms, snuggling against his arm with a great amount of force. Reylen cringed, feeling her cheek rubbing into his jacket sleeve like a vice grip.

“...You wanna hang on to me?” he asked.

Mango Pudding nodded against his arm. “Yeeees! I just said, I hope that I can be together with you! Starting now!”

“Err...well, I walk fast so--”

“It’s not a problem to me, Master Attendant! I’ll walk just as fast too!”

He felt himself sigh, letting her walk by his side. She was very prompt in her decision to stay by his side, multitasking by rubbing her face into his sleeve.

“You’re _so_ warm, Master Attendant! I’m so, so, _so_ happy that I can be with you like this!”

“Err...I’m glad that you’re happy to be here too!” Maybe she was just a very friendly girl and he was probably looking into her forward personality a little too harshly. It was only her first day, after all.

The tall, horned appearance of Steak appeared from behind a corner, almost bumping into the pair. “Oh, sorry,” he said politely.

Reylen rubbed the side of his head where it made contact with Steak’s horns. “It’s fine! So we have a new Food Soul that I just summoned! This is Mango Pudding” The slate haired man motioned to the smaller girl, who seemed to suddenly shy away from the other male’s presence.

Steak gave a small smile, nodding towards her. “It’s nice to meet you. Master Attendant is a very good man so you’re in good company here.”

“... _mmknowthat’lready’ighead_...,” Mango Pudding uttered out.

Steak found himself raising an eyebrow as Mango Pudding started to tug Reylen’s sleeve, weaving around the other Food Soul and towards the downstairs. “Master Atteeeeeendant! Let’s go already! Show me around!”

“Err yeah! See you later then, Steak, we’ll talk later,” Reylne said with an apologetic tone, letting himself be dragged by the young girl.

Steak gave another nod as they passed him, but as they did, he had taken a quick glance at Mango Pudding, who had taken a second to look back at him, then promptly went back to pulling Reylen away downstairs.

The Food Soul felt a fearful shiver run down his spine, one that he felt only when he was facing the tougher, more bigger Fallen Angels out in the field. He didn’t expect such a dark and threatening glare from such an innocent looking thing such as Mango Pudding.

Steak made a small wish for Reylen’s safety quietly under his breath.

 

\--

_MP HITLIST ENTRY 001_

_SUBJECT 005: PUDDING_

 

 _So I have this manager named Pudding whose also employed under my darling Master Attendant Reylen (I still love writing that name….Reylen…). Pudding is a very stiff and strict brat that I unfortunately must listen to. Had it not been for him, I wouldn’t have my idol job, but_ **_WHATEVER_ ** _. At least it’s just him and that gross Omurice that I gotta deal with right now._

_Anyways! Concerning Pudding, he’s one of Master Attendant’s most trusted managers and head waiters in Master Attendant’s restaurant, the Sweet Leaf. Master Attendant really loves this restaurant and he puts all of his trust with the Food Souls who work there._

_So like, obviously, I absolutely had to try doing a shift as a waitress._

_There’s this thing, where idols gotta learn how to be community centered as well. So obviously, working and communicating with the people who frequent Master Attendant’s restaurant, will help get me some new fans AND new customers for Master Attendant! Aren’t I so smart?!_

_So I did try a shift, but they already had enough waitresses for that shift (which, honestly? They passed me up, I could have done it better), so instead, I was put into the kitchen instead, away from Master Attendant’s customers. That totally bothered me! So I rebelled by burning a batch of fried rice because I was totally bothered that I wasn’t in the front._

_Pudding had to pull me to the side and scold me, which, again, totally bothersome cause one, that’s my boss, and two, he was scolding me over the fact that I ruined Master Attendant’s dishes.  
_

_I mean, if you put me as a waitress in the FIRST place, this wouldn’t have happened, buddy!_

_I get that Pudding is a vital part of Master Attendant’s business, I totally get it. You gotta have someone who's serious enough to keep things together. But I can’t seem to get what Master Attendant sees in Pudding. But whatever. Pudding is my boss, and he’s all about his paperwork and crap, he’s not that big on my Hit List. He’s just a workaholic is all.  
_

_There are definitely other targets I gotta watch for, though…_

 

\--

“Master Attendant, a moment please.”

Reylen perked up from wiping clean the lip of one glass and turned to see Pudding, adjusting his shades. “What’s up, Pudding?”

“I would just like to give a small warning about a certain Food So--”

“Mango Pudding, right?”

The blond nodded, happy that Reylen had caught on so fast. “She had intentionally burned a few of our dishes earlier this morning. I was hoping to get a warning in to you, as she is one of my clients that I look after.”

Reylen chuckled. “Right right, the whole idol thing that you’re a part of."

“It’s not an ‘ _idol thing'_ , Master Attendant, it’s a well known philosophy of Gloriville’’s younger folk--”

“Okay, okay, got it. So, you’re just warning me that she’s a troublemaker or--?”

Pudding sighed, leaning against the front counter and crossing his arms. “It’s not that that’s her full personality, but in the short time that I have been observing her, she’s been showing signs of ignorance for her duties as an idol and more or less…,” and the shorter boy had given Reylen a blank, almost incredulous stare.

“...she’s been wanting to grab your attention, Master Attendant.”

Reylen blinked. “...Is that a bad thing?” His memory had reminded him of that moment he felt back in the summoning room.

“You remember that one aggravating fanboy Food Soul that we have here, yes?”

The taller male cringed. “O-Omurice?”

“Correct. Now my client is about her business, she showcases her talents to the masses and is expected to earn a profit in the form of her growing fanbase. Now, as I am her manager, I am _worried_ that her attention has been pulled away from her work and towards...no offense, Master Attendant, but to y--”

Reylen put one hand up to stop Pudding, now getting the full picture. “So I just gotta get her back on track then?”

“Yes, if you can,” the other male said, fixing his frames and now sporting a mildly tired look in his face. Reylen had seen Pudding work tirelessly, both as a Head Waiter and perhaps from the newfound responsibilities that Mango Pudding had inexplicably brought upon. Reylen thought best to lighten the boy’s weight on his shoulders.”

“I’ll do what I can,” he assured the other. Reylen then flinched slightly as a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. Coffee went to press against Reylen’s cheek to immediately console the other’s sudden jump scare.

“Ohhh, what’s my darling doing that’s making Pudding so stressed?”

“Nothing! Just a new Food Soul trying to stir up some trouble.”

“Mm? Hopefully not _too_ much trouble if it’s making both you _and_ Pudding stressed?”

Pudding scoffed as he pushed off the counter. “It’s nothing to get yourself riled over, Coffee. Master Attendant and I have discussed the matter and we will make sure that this Food Soul will have the correct measures to lessen their behavior.”

“Ohhh, big words, small business. You guys can handle it, I’m sure. So as long as you guys don’t get more stressed as is. Don’t want your pretty face getting too crinkled!”

Reylen mock gaped. “Hey! You saying I’m getting old?!”

“Oh nooo, I’d love you if you’re old too, love…!”

Coffee laughed softly, nuzzling into Reylen while the other laughed, saying under his breath about the blond’s ticklish breath. Pudding couldn’t help but smile tenderly at the two. It got getting used to at first, but Pudding was happy that Reylen had Coffee be his emotional grounding factor.

Hopefully his free-wheeling client understood that too.

\--

_MP HITLIST ENTRY 002_

_SUBJECT 003: STEAK_

 

_There’s this one Food Soul that absolutely screams manly, that Master Attendant Reylen has taken a shine to (Least I think so). His name is Steak.  
_

_Gods. Just_ **_writing_ ** _his name makes it look beefy. Gross!!!_

_Anyways! I decided to volunteer myself to attend one of Master Attendant’s Fallen Angel expeditions. Heard about those things. Real nasty. As an idol and now a prominent figure in Master Attendant’s entourage, I gotta at least show that I am a competent fighter (gosh, even MUCH MORE) that belongs in Master Attendant’s fighting group!!_

_But ohhh my GOD!! This Steak guy makes it SO hard for me to focus on protecting Master Attendant!_

_That meathead had the_ **_GALL_ ** _to shove me while he went to protect Master Attendant with his whole body! Who DOES that?! You can’t help nobody if you bang up your whole body!!_

_And Master Attendant still praised him for it! Really?!  
_

_I gotta learn how to be faster in my attacks. My magical cubes should shoot faster!! How stupid that I got the dumb meathead Food Soul to take my place in protecting my Master Attendant! What_ **_NERVE!!!_ ** _Again, I don’t see what appeal this Steak guy brings to the table and I_ **_ESPECIALLY_ ** _don’t see what Master Attendant sees in this guy…!_

_I also don’t like that Chocolate Food Soul that also joined us for this expedition. He tried to push me aside from some attacks. Who asked you, buddy?! Ugh, he’s also one of those jaunty, carefree kind of guys that piss me off. He made light conversation towards me, to which I replied I wasn’t interested in whatever he was offering.  
_

_He’s nothing to me right now, but if he associates himself with Master Attendant, then we’re gonna have problems._

 

\--

“Wait! Why are you walking up ahead? Why don’t you walk with us?”

“Be quiet! I can walk myself! Hmph!”

Chocolate sighed to himself as the haughty Mango Pudding made her way down the hill from their fighting site. They had just successfully finished exterminating another Fallen and were making their way back home. Alongside his other teammates, Mango Pudding seemed to favour working alone, only jumping in to cheer whenever Master Attendant gave out orders and complimenting his _“dashing looks and sharp wits.”_

He was one to talk but her deal? It felt a _liiiiittle_ bit fake, he thought to himself.

He watched as Mango Pudding pushed a bewildered Sanma and Tempura in between, huffing as she made her way down the hill. The two blinked then muttered to each other with distrustful looks, rightly so.

“Hmm.”

“Something the matter, Sir Chocolate?” Steak asked, taking his one side while Reylen caught up, his chest heaving from the downhill descent. He had put his hands on top of his thighs, trying to hiccup-breathe back some oxygen in his lungs. Chocolate turned to rub a gentle hand over his partner’s back, laughing worriedly.

“No...well, actually. I’m just wondering about the new gal.”

Reylen looked up, straightening his body up to look at Chocolate with a tilted smile. “Is she causing trouble for you too? I’ve been getting some warnings about Mango Pudding. I don’t see what the problem with her is, though…”

Steak shrugged nonchalantly. “Only _you_ wouldn’t see the problem, Master Attendant.” He then made his way ahead of them and down the dirt road.

“Ahaha, true…”

Chocolate sighed, wrapping an arm around Reylen’s shoulders, motioning for them to walk slowly down the last bit of the hill. “Maybe I’m looking far too into this, but she sure has this _thing_ for you. She compliments you and _only_ you and I’ve seen her trying to take your orders that were meant for other teammates.”

The smaller male’s reaction made Chocolate’s lips twitch into a smirk. He had recoiled his head away, giving a bewildered look. “Maybe you _are_ looking way too into it.”

The dark haired man squeezed Reylen’s shoulder. Certain pressures of Chocolate’s shoulder squeezes had been interpreted by Reylen before. They could signal safety, pride, a proposition to take upon even.

Alongside Chocolate’s overcast look, this certain squeeze was more like a cautionary action.

“...Are you _that_ worried?” Reylen whispered.

The whisper back was hoarse. “Sure am.”

Reylen leaned against Chocolate’s hold, now feeling the other Food Soul’s body loosen from a tenseness that he didn’t see before. Even his Chocolate had worries

“....I’ll keep an eye on her, just so that I don’t have to see you look so troubled,” Reylen said, giving a small smile. “You and Coffee always look after me, and alongside everyone else, I’ll take responsibility with whatever she’s planning to do.”

Chocolate’s own smile reflected back a small echo of hope, knowing that Reylen would take that promise to heart. He knew Reylen well after a short period of time learning about one another, and he knew that regardless of what happens, that promise would be upheld.

 

\--

_MP HITLIST ENTRY 003_

_SUBJECT 004: SWEET TOFU_

 

 _There’s this...weirdo Food Soul that Master Attendant has taken a liking to (which again, a danger to my agenda). He’s called Sweet Tofu, but he’s anything_ **_but_ ** _sweet. Like grunge music made into a Food Soul. So weird._

_It has come to my attention that Master Attendant slots down certain times during the week to practice dancing in the dining room alongside this Sweet Tofu guy. While I don’t condone Master Attendant’s ambition to learn new dances, I still can’t get behind him learning from that Food Soul.  
_

_Obviously, he should be looking to_ **_me_ ** _for help, hello!!!!!_

 _So I caught wind of one upcoming dance session and made myself clear to Master Attendant that I wanted to teach him a certain routine I use during lives. It’s totally simple, a few turns, some arm flares and pointing, and it would be a_ **_perfect_ ** _segway to getting closer with Master Attendant!! I’m a_ **_GENIUS!!!_ **

_Sweet Tofu tried to follow along and it peeved me that his own rubber band body kept up with my strict regime. The absolute_ **_nerve!!!_ ** _And Master Attendant was even asking Sweet Tofu more than me about how to flow from one move to the next! Why?! I’m here, HELLO???_

_And then something even MORE stupid happened.  
_

_This one Food Soul, whom I’ll just call Annoyance for now, had barged into our dance session, trying to shove his own CD into the music player we were using (Mine, btw). That stupid Annoyance started to do this dumb jig with his glowsticks, which is just_ **_gross._ **

_But suddenly, the room was filled with the sounds of_ **_her_ ** _music.  
_

_I didn’t think that I’d have to hear her voice again._

**_I was appalled, to say the least._ **

_That Annoyance and Sweet Tofu both danced the parts of the routine from that accursed song and even Master Attendant, while a bit surprised, even joined in on dancing. I left.  
_

_Couldn’t muster the thought of being outnumbered by her again. I’ll have to try again with Master Attendant with the dancing thing. I just couldn’t stand it.  
_

_Why is my Master Attendant so popular with all of these low-rate Food Souls?! Why can’t he give me the same damn attention?!_

_What’s wrong with_ **_me_ ** _?!?_

 

\--

“I didn’t think that she’d hate Jello’s music so much?” Omurice mumbled.

“Sometimes, people just don’t like certain tunes. I would know....,” Sweet Tofu drawled out.

The three men were slumped over on a few dining room chairs after Mango Pudding had stormed out. Sweet Tofu had made Omurice turn his music off (but he had to admit that this Jello chick’s music had a beat he wanted to get acquainted with), and the three were trying to make sense as to why their fourth group member left so prematurely.

“...Hey Master Attendant.”

“Yeah, Sweet Tofu?”

“You ever think that maybe this Mango Pudding chick’s trying to hit on you or something?”

Reylen had turned his head towards the Food Soul with a shocked expression. Was this a trend that only he didn’t see? “...I-Is that’s what’s happening?”

“You’re pretty dense when it comes to these kind of things, so, uh, yeah.”

Reylen sputtered. “Wha--Really--?!” He had turned to Omurice for confirmation of this, and even the strawberry blond gave him a hesitant nod.

The other monochromatic eyed Food Soul gave a small pat on Reylen’s shoulder, his pierced mouth turning into a sly grin. “Hate to break it to you, but you gotta be the one to stop her flirting spree on you. Otherwise, even your partners might take notice.”

Coffee and Chocolate.

Reylen hadn’t considered their own opinions on this particular instance. He vaguely remembered Chocolate’s worried behavior a few days back and this gave him a small pang of heartache. Both Food Souls acted very professional but loved Reylen so openly, that the thought of another outside source trying to sabotage all that...didn’t really cross Reylen’s mind.

“...Master Attendant?” Both Food Souls were giving Reylen perturbed looks.

“Oh, sorry. Just thinking about how to go about this.”

“Maybe introduce her slowly to Jello’s greatness?!” Omurice suggested. At this, Sweet Tofu bopped the other’s head over with a gentle fist.

“That’s the main reason why she left in the first place…”

“I-It’s not too late to accept her though!!”

Reylen laughed slightly, but felt his glance move towards the ground. He had to talk to Mango Pudding before...before she attempted to ask him for anything more drastic than just his time, he supposed.

 

\--

On a certain rainy day in Hilena, Reylen invited Mango Pudding for a walk around the city. He had a big emerald green umbrella for them to walk under and Mango Pudding had dressed to the nines with a designer raincoat and matching rain boots. Said raincoat was even tailored to have special gaps for her twintails to fit into.

Reylen, in his plain ol’ white jacket, laughed as the other smaller Food Soul avoided puddles while trying to keep up.

“Rain’s not letting up, huh?”

Mango Pudding huffed, while still managing to keep that aggravatingly sweet tone of hers. “Ooooh, no! I don’t wanna ruin this new coat, Master Attendant! Slow doooown!”

He was intentionally avoiding the inevitable action of pulling Mango Pudding’s hand. Today, he was going to attempt what he was calling a ‘polite confrontation’ over Mango Pudding’s behavior. He wasn’t going to stay naive any longer over this issue; the Food Souls that were having to deal with Mango Pudding’s repercussions were all he thought about.

They had reached the one rich part of Hilena with a center fountain, now turned off due to the pouring rain. The pair found shelter in one of the hanging garden lodgings nearby, letting Reylen shake off the excess rainwater off the umbrella and closing it. After a quiet moment of solitude, Mango Pudding had turned to Reylen, her bright smile imminent.

“So why are we out here in this dreary weather anyway, Master Attendant? This isn’t very ideal for a da--”

“Mango Pudding. Can we talk about something really important real quick?”

He could see the prominent flinch of the girl’s shoulders. She gently moved closer beside Reylen, her confident figure suddenly slumping, her voice dripping with a sickeningly sweet guilt. “W-What did I do wrong…?”

Reylen felt himself instinctively move away a few inches.

“M-Master Atten--”

“Look. I don’t hate you, if that’s what you’re going to ask, first of all. You’re as special as every one of my Food Souls, you’re like family to me.”

“I-I am?”

“And I would like to know that I appreciate all that you do to be a part of our family. So hey, question,” Reylen started, his dark eyes looking at Mango Pudding with as much determination as he can muster, “...you _do_ see me as an important person in your life, yeah?”

Mango Pudding looked offended, nodding swiftly. “Uhh, duh?! I wanna protect you from so many things!”

“I appreciate that.”

“Thank you!”

“But.”

At this, Reylen sworn he saw Mango Pudding’s face turn dark for a split second. He turned away, looking at the puddle-covered street.

“....But. I want you to realize that everyone else wants to do the same. I'm really a lucky guy to have you and my other Food Souls think the same way, to protect my wellbeing.”

He went to face in front of Mango Pudding, placing his hands on her tiny shoulders. “Have you made friends with some Food Souls yet? It must have been a tough few weeks trying to adjust.

She shook her head, and Reylen realized that her pinned up smile was beginning to falter. “I, uh, yeah! I’ve got a few people I’ve talked to, yeahhhh…”

“They must be on the same level of dedication in trying to take care of me too, right?”

“Wha…? They are…?” Mango Pudding’s voice was shaky.

“You guys _always_ mention that you all have a duty to protect and love me thoroughly. I truly appreciate it, I really do.” The Master Attendant then pulled his hands away, turning back to the rain, trying to pull up a smile. If not for the rain, his short breath would’ve been heard.

“Do you love me, Mango Pudding?”

**_“WHAHWHAHAHAHAHWHAAAHHWAAAAH--”_ **

Reylen turned to see Mango Pudding, having done a few whirls on her feet and now standing out in the street, now getting drenched. She had forgotten to put her hood over her head, so her twintails were getting soaked along with the rest of her.

He had to stay calm.

“...Come back here.”

_“W-WHY WOULD YOU SAY IT SO PLAINLY, MASTER ATTENDANT?!”_

“So it’s true?”

 _“HGHGHHG--THIS IS TOO SUDDEN, MASTER ATTEN--_ **_AHAHAHAHAHAH_** _, WHY ARE YOU EVEN_ **_ASKING_ ** _, MASTER ATTENDANT?!”_

His tone was steady, his smile still distinguished. “I’m trying to take responsibility over this situation that has seemed to come up since you arrived. I just want you to know that…,” and he inhaled, trying to keep his breathing steady. This shouldn’t become too big of a situation than it already has been.

“...Your love is great, and I truly cherish the bond we have. I care about you very much, Mango Pudding. But that love is starting to hurt everyone else that I care about. I understand that you want to have my undivided attention, but you’re doing it in a very stressful and unhealthy manner. I...I don’t appreciate that you’re trying to suffocate me.”

As he talked, Mango Pudding started to slowly walk back, now looking like a doll that had gotten submerged in the bathtub. She looked incredibly depressed and her voice even reflected that. This was probably the first time that Reylen had heard her voice drop a few octaves.

“...I’m...really sorry, Master Attendant.”

“Thank you for listening to me though, Mango Pudding.”

“But... _why?_ Why _them?_ I can take care of you much more!” There was now a sharpness that replaced the forlornness that he had never heard before. “ _I’m_ definitely more capable to take care of you myself! I _deserve_ to be beside you! Why do I gotta share you with those other _lowlifes?!”_

The lull between them was heavier than the rainfall. Mango Pudding started to sputter.

“I...I didn’t mean--”

Reylen straightened his posture, keeping his stare steady on the downcast Food Soul. “Alright, so _now_ that we know where we stand, I want you to know that your behavior is unacceptable, and you need to understand that my trust in you is _really_ damaged right now. I’d like it if we can just…,” and he took a few steps away from her, “...keep a respectful boundary to each other.”

He watched confusion cross the girl’s face. “...Do you get it?”

“A-Are you mad at me?”

“To be honest, I’m disappointed, but not angry. What you’ve been doing isn’t respectful, and I really want you to consider what you definition of love is, okay? Again, just disappointed. But we can close that gap.”

He motioned to said gap in between them, offering his hand for her to take. His universal sign of reestablishment, of renewal. He seemed to be doing this action a lot, lately.

“Can we start over then?”

Her amber eyes went to glance at Reylen’s stretched hand then to his dark, warm eyes. Hesitantly, her gloved hand, still soaked through, took his and they did a loose handshake.

“I-I’ll try to do my best for you, Master Atten--”

“Hey.”

At this, she mumbled “....A-And for everyone else.”

Reylen nodded, now opening their umbrella over their heads and leading them into the street. “Now let’s grab something hot to drink. Coffee? Hot chocolate?”

Mango Pudding kept her steps up with the taller male, her tone dropping that sickeningly sweetness into a haughty, snotty tone. It vaguely reminded him of a rude Crepe, with the rudeness up to 11. “Hmph! It’s apples and cream where it’s at, Master Attendant!”

He found himself laughing, despite their heavy conversation beforehand. “I think I know a good place to share some.”

“Oh goodie! I want my own plate,” she said confidently.

“Then I’ll buy you two.”

“Oh that’s FAR too much to eat, Master Attendant! That’s so mean!!”

Reylen finally got to yet another diverse Food Soul. He would have to check on her progress in learning to be a little more sociable with his other Food Souls, and then hopefully, his trust in her would be renewed.

Perhaps she would later learn that her fleeting admiration for him was just that: fleeting. Then perhaps, their coordination between her and Reylen would truly begin.

 

\--

_Takes Two to Mango_

 

_MP HITLIST ENTRY 004_

_SUBJECT(S) 001 & 002: COFFEE & CHOCOLATE _

_I had forgotten about the prospects of Master Attendant being in a relationship._

_I joined him on a “nice” rainy day walk in the city (he and I had a very Serious talk that I gotta like, actually reflect on), and then we went for a nice apples and creams hangout (I shouldn’t say “date” anymore, that’ll be bad for my discipline and stuff). We then headed back home._

_But then I decided, why not hang back and see if he was putting away those front chairs in front of the restaurant away properly. Whatever, right? I just like watching him work, I guess! Maybe he might need my help!_

_I saw Coffee and Chocolate with him._

_What surprised me was how_ **_close_ ** _those three have gotten with each other. Coffee greeted Reylen with a very close forehead kiss while Chocolate hugged them both. Like, they have a certain something already established._

_Initially, I should have been pissed off. That early talk about Master Attendant feeling so uncomfortable about my advances and saying I should try to back off, it totally didn’t feel so valid now that I think about it._

_And now, to find out that he’s already_ **_got_ ** _special people in his life? Now I_ **_really_ ** _gotta step the **(PUDDI!)** back. _

_I know he reassured me a ton that I’m just as special, but yeah, maybe I’ll sparkle as brightly on my own…!_

_Then Master Attendant, alongside his cute boyfriends, can consider me as one of his top players!! Maybe?! Who knows!_

  
_A pretty Food Soul idol can_ **_DREAM_ ** _, okay?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy, you just wait til we get to Nasi Lemak, kiddo, we're gonna have another EPISODE with this.
> 
> Mango Pudding!! She's great, but I may have written her out a bit too...possessive? Again, the Nasi Lemak chap may be a reminder of this, but getting called out may have helped her back off a bit. This'll be a fun side thing to take care of.
> 
> I AM ONE SHARD AWAY FROM CANELE, so i might get her by the end of this week. Asides from that? Nobody new. Love this new Rum collecting thing happening though, I've never seen myself at 3K stamina before...
> 
> Anyways! Thank you for supporting me and take care~ Next, learning the importance of elegance and probably tact.


	15. Rescue Opera (Plum Juice)

_“Nature is the one song of praise that never stops singing.” - Richard Rohr_

Burnout was a commonly known ailment for many Cooking Attendants. Burnout usually began as an indicator of over-piled stress. Feelings of anxiety, emotional drainage and loss of connection were the usual culprits, leaving one so sucked out of energy that you had literally nothing else to give.

Being a Cooking Attendant meant that you were an individual that symbolizes hope and idealized motivations in the form of sharing culinary delights. Food was a universal sign of unity, of joy and happiness.

If one had lost sight of those aspects, then were you really worthy of being a Cooking Attendant? Or was that just the burnout talking?

A certain event was looming in the distant future and for Reylen, having that alongside his ongoing fight to stay afloat with his own stress, would contribute to the inevitable road that was burnout.

It was only up to him if he wanted to recover from its debilitating effects; it would also take more than just a bit of rest for Reylen to truly recuperate and have his soul singing again with renewed worth…

\--

Peking Duck flipped the small card written with information, rereading its contents over and over. It was short, sweet and to the point and he made general sense of its contents (at least in Peking Duck’s standards), but having his Master Attendant slumped over his desk, face in his hands, was worrying Peking Duck a little.

“...It’s just a festival, Master Attendant.”

“No, it’s just…”

“In Light Kingdom too! Your cuisine focuses on the very place we’ll be serving at!”

“Yeah I know but…”

“A food stall! It’s just for a few days!”

“For only a few days…”

“Well, now that we’re looking at this, the requirements list _is_ a little bit extensive for only _one_ weekend…”

“Y-Yeah….”

“But it’s nothing that we haven’t seen before, right?

“Right….”

“Remember that one rush for those few weeks back in winter that you told me about? You pulled that off nicely, this shouldn’t be too big of a deal, yes?”

Reylen sunk into his folded arms, letting out a steady keening noise. Peking Duck felt the sides of his mouth tug with amused worry. Perhaps this event was too much to pile up on Reylen’s already overfilled plate.

His plate seemed to always be full though, Peking Duck pondered to himself.

A knock at the door caused the two to look up and an elegant man with shimmering white hair done up in a low ponytail walked into the office. He wore pale blue colored clothes in the more traditional rural Light Kingdom side and he had a pair of glasses perched on his nose. He had been newly summoned a few days ago and was getting quite accustomed to tending to a few Food Souls’s needs (especially Peking Duck’s).

“Ah Plum Juice, hello!” Peking Duck greeted the other man jovially. “What brings you here?”

“I got an updated letter from Master Attendant’s superior concerning a summer event that we’ll be partaking in?” He flashed a golden coloured piece of parchment and Reylen leaned up from his sitting position to take the parchment in his hands.

He scanned it for a few seconds before his shoulders visibly slumped.

“Any changes, I’m assuming?” Peking Duck asked.

“The date got pushed back but...there’s so many dishes being requested…and we’ll be going to the bigger, more populated part of Spring Town...,” Reylen’s voice faltered, sinking back into his office chair.

“Oh! Well then, nothing that Master Attendant won’t be worried about!” the brunet said in a whimsical tone. Plum Juice also nodded in agreement.

They both jumped at Reylen’s sudden head slam on top of the desk, with the latter cringing from the impact.

“Are you quite alright, Master Attendant?” Plum Juice asked cautiously.

“I will be. Just...gimme a minute.”

The fair haired Food Soul went over to place a gentle hand on the smaller male’s shoulder. “I may be crossing a line here, but are you stressed about this event, Master Attendant?”

Reylen shot up from his crumpled position, shaking his head furiously, dark eyes widened like an Uke Mochi in the headlights and tongue speeding his words as fast as Sanma’s katana work. “No! No?! It’s ok! It’s fine! I’m fine! It’s _fine_! It’s gonna be a huge event, and I’ll be able to get everything together once I get to it! You guys don’t need to worry about it.”

“Are you _sure?_ ” Peking Duck said, his tone suggesting a light challenge to Reylen’s obviously apparent distress, lips tugged again into a taunting position.

Reylen repeated his head shake motion again, while Plum Juice looked on, worry settling in his face.

“Well, if you say so,” Peking Duck said cordially **.**

“I’m SURE so,” Reylen retorted.

“What a silly way to agree,” the brunet laughed.

While Reylen sighed, resuming his slumped position over the desk, Plum Juice had exchanged his perturbed look towards Peking Duck. He had only been living here for a few days now, but Plum Juice could already tell that this Master Attendant led a dedicated but stressful lifestyle.

Perhaps this anxiety was temporary, he pondered to himself. Perhaps this was just Reylen’s way to cope before he showed his true potential towards this certain event. Plum Juice might just be paranoid over Reylen’s avoidant behavior.

But he still made it a point to watch over Reylen. Perhaps in the near future Reylen _will_ ask for their help. He just didn’t look like he wanted to crack yet.

\--

Another glass was caught in Chocolate’s hands before it tumbled towards the floor, and he placed it back into the special crate where the rest of the cups went into. He had turned towards the source of what made the glass tip: Reylen, leaned over the counter and with one hand propped on his hip, the other trying to balance his weight. His head was down, his hair bangs curtaining his exhausted face and his shoulders heaving.

“...Reylen?”

“Listen, I’m fine ok?” the Master Attendant replied in a quiet, raspy voice.

The dark haired male went to stand beside Reylen, one arm draping over the shorter male’s shoulders. “You’ve been swaying on the spot for a good ten minutes and you sound like sandpaper, I don’t think it merits as fine.”

Reylen slowly looked at the other with a strangely dark look. His tone was icy as he replied. “Chocolate--could you just--”

“Back off?” The Food Soul raised an inquiring eyebrow.

“Yeah I--No, I didn’t mean it like that!” Reylen was quick on retaliating his sharp behavior mere seconds before.

“Then what do you propose we do then? I’m _worried_.” Chocolate put emphasis on _worried_ , a trait that his beloved partner was teaching him daily.

The slate haired man’s eyes darted away, his attention elsewhere. “I’m just tired? It’s been a long day.”

“I mean, yeah, slow day, sure. Not a lot of customers, it’s a rainy day yet again...”

“You know what I mean.”

Chocolate sighed softly, leaned in to press his face into Reylen’s locks, his tone having mellowed reasonably solely for them, and was grateful when he felt the other shift into his touch. “I _really_ don’t. You’re worrying me.”

He pulled away, his face twisting into a frown. “...Is it us? Coffee and I? We making you lose sleep, love? You do wake up earlier than we do.”

The sputter from Reylen made Chocolate laugh. “N-N-No! You guys are fine!”

“Oh we know.”

“Okay! Well! I’m tired because of _work,_ okay?”

Chocolate hummed, trying to measure the other’s validity in his answer, then pulled his arm off of Reylen’s shoulders. “Take it easy then. You have us, let us help ease the weight.”

Reylen pushed off from the counter, giving Chocolate that same, tired smile that only gutted Chocolate even more.

“Don’t worry about it.”

 _Such a daily mantra_ , the Food Soul thought to himself as he watched Reylen turn back to tend to a customer. _Hope you don’t drop from it._

\--

Reylen squinted at his notepad for what was the third time during this order. This wasn’t the first instance; he had been doing this squinting thing for the later part of the afternoon. “So stir fried potatoes and...sorry, what was it again?”

“Potatoes an’ beef, mate,” the fiery haired Pirate scoffed. He crossed his huge arms together, eyeing Reylen down suspiciously.

“Sorry, right. The sauteed ...right, the black pepper beef....,” Reylen muttered. He was blinking too hard. His heart was hammering in his chest. Maybe he was feeling the blood course through his very veins too fast as well. Was the room supposed to be tilted like that?

“You doin’ alright, boy? If I tapped you now, you’d fall over, thass how knocked away y’lookin.”

“I’m…”

The Pirate jumped in his seat as Reylen collapsed on his side and onto the floor, his tray clattering beside him.

Hawthorne Ball shrieked from the front counter while Sakuramochi, having been closer by a few tables, rushed over to cradle Reylen in her arms, trying to ease him awake. Peking Duck, Plum Juice and Chocolate, having heard Hawthorne Ball’s distress, left the kitchen and tried to manage the few customers who were bewildered by what was going on.

“He’s gon’ be alright, yah?!” The Pirate gaped towards Chocolate, who had joined Sakuramochi in kneeling beside the unconscious Reylen.

“We’ll take it from here, _sir_ ,” he replied in his relaxed tone, the one he used to make sure the customer was won over and heard. He smirked as the bigger Pirate’s cheeks had reddened.

After a few customers had left the restaurant, Peking Duck flipped the store sign to _Closed,_ humming to himself. The rest of the Food Souls that gathered had carried Reylen over to the employee dining room and laid him out on one of the long benches. Sakuramochi had placed a warm towel over Reylen’s head while Chocolate sat beside him, holding his partner’s hand gently.

Hawthorne Ball, meanwhile, was a sobbing mess. Once Peking Duck had joined everyone else, he gave a small snort as Plum Juice was trying to comfort her.

“Wh-What happened to Master Attendant?! Is he gonna be okay?! Why didn’t he tell us he was sick?!”

“Hawthorne Ball, _please_ , you won’t be helping Master Attendant any if you’re in distress,” Plum Juice said.

“But he’s _sick_ , isn’t he?!”

“No no,” Chocolate interjected, turning towards the pig-tailed girl. “I had a bad feeling he’d push himself this far. He’s getting himself overworked.”

“And you didn’t stop him?” Peking Duck questioned.

Chocolate looked up at the brunet, giving a sheepish, guilty smile. “ He didn’t want to listen to me, so don’t pile any more guilt on me.”

“I see...I apologize,” Peking Duck replied. “He’s outdoing himself.”

“Everyone here can vouch that he’s been doing more shift work than usual. But y’know how our Master Attendant is,” Chocolate said with an uneasy tone. “Always running on charcoal fumes that’s obviously killing him.”

Hawthorne Ball shrieked again. “He’s _dying?!??!_ ”

Both Plum Juice and Sakuramochi gave a loud, “ _No!!,"_ to which made Reylen’s eyes blinked open.

“...W-What’s going on?”

“ _MASTER ATTENDANT!”_

Everyone in the room huddled in front of the small bench, all giving a mixture of relief and concern on their faces. Reylen slowly sat up, being guided by Chocolate’s hand on his back while Plum Juice pulled the small towel off of his forehead.

“W-W-We thought you died…!” Hawthorne Ball fussed, while Sakuramochi rubbed the top of her head, laughing softly, shaking her head to disagree.

“You took quite the fall!” Peking Duck said in a humorous tone. “Please don’t scare us like that.”

“I’m sorry. I worried a lot of you, didn’t I?” Reylen asked, looking at everyone’s expressions to confirm. “I really wanted to make sure I kept up with you guys.”

Plum Juice cleared his throat. “You’re equally capable, of course, Master Attendant. But we all get fatigued. We are very well aware that you have only so much energy. If you’re tired, you must rest.”

At this, Reylen gave a downcast look. “I...didn’t want to look weak in front of you guys.”

Peking Duck gave a snort, clapping a hand over Reylen’s shoulder. “Did we say that you were?”

“...No.”

“Then that’s not the truth, Master Attendant.”

Chocolate also gave a low chuckle, kissing the top of Reylen’s locks. “Yeah, of course! Our beloved Master Attendant isn’t that weak. He brought us into this world, after all.”

“Yeah! He wouldn’t die so easily,” Sakuramochi agreed in a lighthearted tone, still comforting Hawthorne Ball in a one armed hug. The twin tailed girl, hiccupping from her previous cry, also nodded earnestly.

“Thanks, you guys,” Reylen said, finally snuggling into Chocolate’s hold from behind. “Maybe I should take the day off.”

“It’s highly recommended that you do, yes,” Plum Juice admitted.

The slate haired man then gave a small yelp as Chocolate gently picked him up bridal style. “I’ll take care of him for today.”

“Yes, but make sure he _rests_ , Chocolate. He’s red enough as is,” Peking Duck joked. Chocolate responded with sticking his tongue out and winking.

“Maybe I’ll stay behind you in case you trip, Chocolate-san,” Sakuramochi suggested, getting up from her seat.

“Me too! I wanna make sure Master Attendant sleeps okay!” Hawthorne Ball followed, getting back the bounce in her step as she followed the trio.

Once they were out of earshot, Peking Duck sat in one of the empty chairs, facing Plum Juice with a stern expression. “Are you planning on going on that little excursion that you found out about a few weeks ago?”

The bespectacled man nodded. “Mm! In a few days, yes.”

“Might I suggest something in accordance to today’s events?” Peking Duck had a knowing look upon his face, a mischievous smirk on pursed lips.

Plum Juice’s face scrunched up in confusion, then immediately brightened up. “...Oh! Yes, I see! What a brilliant plan, of COURSE this is the perfect opportunity…!”

Peking Duck’s smirk widened. Of course there was opportunity happening. It was only a matter of trying to grasp it at the right time.

\--

The next day, Reylen ventured out, a new chef uniform pressed against his body, but said body was still recovering from the fatigue he was trying to play catch up on since yesterday.

Or this whole damn week, really.

He thought he could just work to ebb away at the internal anxiety that bubbled within his mind, but clearly with him fainting yesterday only inflated that bubble further. But he couldn’t just sit around and let it grow any further. He had to keep working, to ignore it. It would probably send him to an early grave, but his fear of not keeping his business afloat bit at his heels was what was preventing him from a reasonable amount of sleep.

Gods know what he’ll do if the Sweet Leaf went down only because he went to take a day for himself.

Before he could reach the staircase, the tall, nimble figure of Plum Juice stopped him in his tracks. Reylen should have expected this, but he had work to do.

“...Plum Juice. Morning.”

“You cannot _possibly_ think that you’re going to work after what happened yesterday.”

“I’m fine, come on.”

The smaller male tried to step away but Plum Juice stepped in front of Reylen, a small, strained smile on his face.

“Did you get ordered to do this, Plum Juice?”

“Well, yes and no. Sort of my own personal goal as well to make sure you don’t over-stress. Actually, I am here to propose a certain arrangement.”

Reylen felt his eyebrows raise. “And what, may I ask, is this arrangement, actually?”

Plum Juice cleared his throat as he covered his mouth, one arm behind his back. “There is an opera house that I usually frequent once a week. Peking Duck and I thought to bring you along for tonight’s session.”

That was a strange request. It was nowhere related to work. “...Opera?”

“Why yes! I’m an avid appreciative fan of the art and I want to share that art with you, Master Attendant!”

“Well okay,” Reylen was waiting for the obvious catch.

“...The opera house is in the borders of Light Kingdom, so I had suggested to Peking Duck that we head out now and make the excursion a day-long one.”

Ah, there it was. Hearing the words _Light Kingdom_ made Reylen queasy. He was very well aware that this catering event wasn’t until the early stages of summer, but his overall anxiety over it had blown up unrealistically in the past few days. He wasn’t mentally prepared to head over to the very place where his apprehensive behavior would peak at its _absolute_ worst.

“I’m--”

“If you _must_ know, Miss Black Tea gave Peking Duck and I permission to whisk you away to Light Kingdom for a day.”

Reylen’s face fell. “So...I really don’t have a say then?”

“Oh no no! But I believe that attending this event tonight may help cultivate some new sense of worth within you, Master Attendant. We’ll meet you at the front gates,” Plum Juice replied, and with a curt bow, turned to head downstairs.

Reylen gave a few moments, then sighed heavily. He should probably turn back and get changed into something that didn’t remind him of work.

\--

It was an overcast afternoon as Reylen, along with Plum Juice, Peking Duck, Sakuramochi and Hawthorne Ball, took a small commute caravan into Light Kingdom territory. The sights of the countryside stretched out as far as the eye can see, with a few farmers out tilling the fields. Reylen’s dark eyes were half-lidded with sleep, both from the rhythmic rocking of the caravan and the sight of the fields that seemed to go on forever.

He was about to let his eyelids win over to sleep when Sakuramochi gently shook him awake. “I’m sorry, Master Attendant! But apparently this is our stop.”

Once the group had gotten assembled under a rickety looking bus shelter, Reylen glanced around. It looked like they had been dropped off in the middle of farmland, still premature from any destination with enough life around it.

This was nowhere _near_ Spring Town.

“Where are we?”

Plum Juice quickly whispered to Peking Duck, of which the brunet led the group onto a dirt road leading towards a small hill. Plum Juice then went to walk by Reylen’s side, smiling.

“As I’ve mentioned, this opera house lies in one of Light Kingdom’s rural towns, just outside of the border. I’ve only just recently discovered it, since the trek out to the more popular opera houses is more tedious and far more inaccessible for most. This particular opera house has been known to develop young and upcoming artists. ”

“Really?” Reylen had no clue about opera. He got dragged into this certain instance clearly to get a new view on it, but he was jumping into it without a life jacket.

“Indeed! You’ll be exposed to fresh, raw talent, if I may use your culinary repertoire loosely here,” Plum Juice said in jest.

With that in mind, Reylen kept quiet as they made their way up the hill and towards what looked like a small village. He could count as many as ten or so large buildings along with the small thatched cottages that made up the small venue. Was there really an opera house in such a minuscule community?

They reached town in under half an hour and were met with the quiet bustle of farm folk, following their daily routines like selling their produce in the one long street they had dubbed their ‘marketplace’. A large group of children were crowded in front of one stall, giggling as they compared their large wrappings of zongzi. Plum Juice and Peking Duck went to introduce themselves, and after a quick observation, Reylen realized that most of the village folk, including the children, knew of these two.

“They must come here often!” Sakuramochi said happily, as their group had settled on one of the small benches overlooking the street. They had also been gifted their own individual bundles of zongzi for lunch and were watching as the group of children were chattering away their daily instances to the bemused Peking Duck and easily appeased Plum Juice. Hawthorne Ball had found a couple of younger kids to play a very intense game of Cat and Mouse.

Reylen nibbled on his food, sticky rice covering one side of his mouth. The savoury, immensely flavourful taste of the zongzi reminded him of his mother’s cooking, while the atmosphere in front of him also gave him faint memories of his life back at his parent’s farmhouse. Being immersed in such nostalgia made Reylen’s own weariness melt for a moment.

“...So when are the performances happening, actually?” He asked Plum Juice as the pair of Food Souls joined them again to have their own bite of lunch.

“Oh, pretty soon, I believe,” Plum Juice replied, gently unwrapping his own zongzi with the utmost care.

“Pretty soon? Shouldn’t we get over to the opera house then to save a seat?”

The glasses-clad man gave Reylen a pleasant, almost enchanting smile. “Why the rush, Master Attendant? We will be there regardless! We are here to help you relax so please do take today to do that.”

The smaller male’s shoulder’s slackened. Oh.

Even his silence had made Peking Duck chuckle into his food.

Well maybe Reylen should have his second bundle of zongzi for the time being then.

\--

“What were you saying every time a new group went up stage, Peking Duck?” Hawthorne Ball asked, during their trek back into the steadily darkening dirt road towards the shelter they had departed from hours earlier.

“Ohh, it’s some fancy term that the city folk use as well. _Toi toi toi_.”

“What does that mean?” Sakuramochi asked curiously.

“Break a leg,” the brunet said with a smirk.

“Ohh no! Wouldn’t that hurt?!” Hawthorne Ball squealed in concern.

Sakuramochi went over to pat a hand over the twintail girl’s head. “It’s a saying, although even I don’t know why it’s like that either…”

“Oh, well I have _quite_ a story to tell once our ride arrives,” Peking Duck said with a laugh. Both girls proceeded to urge the stocky male to spit it out already.

Once again, Reylen and Plum Juice were taking the rear, having a conversation of their own. It seemed that Plum Juice’s request for Reylen to relax today had worked, especially when they had attended the show that evening.

“I didn’t know those kids were an opera troupe!” Reylen said incredulously.

“I _did_ say you were to be exposed to fresh, raw talent, didn’t I?” Plum Juice said. “They have been working together since most of them were born, really. Their parents were from the big houses from the city, you see.”

“Really! And you just happened to discover this opera house yourself?”

The fair haired Food Soul gave Reylen another blissful smile. “You can hear the West River Drum in many different ways, but you can only discover such a sound by exploring the vast landscape. Only then, you will find peace, and only if you _let_ yourself find peace.”

As they walked slowly up the hill towards their destination, Reylen’s gaze went up towards the sky, overcast with the waxing crescent hanging low over their heads. Did Plum Juice’s words apply to his previous anxieties he was suffering before?

“...Hey, Plum Juice?”

“Yes, Master Attendant?”

“You sang beautifully today. I didn’t get to mention that, but I really like your singing voice a lot.”

This made the Food Soul’s cheeks flush pink and Plum Juice went to adjust his glasses, trying not to let his embarrassment get to him. “I am but a working creek in progress! But I do appreciate your gratitude.”

After composing himself quickly, Plum Juice’s elegant smile graced his features again. “But tonight, I may have sung much more openly than before. I wanted my words to reach your tense heart and help you relax, Master Attendant.”

Reylen felt the edges of his mouth pull naturally into a smile. Once again, his Food Souls thought of his wellbeing, regardless of his anxieties to keep afloat. Did he really deserve them? He turned his gaze towards the side, guilt ebbing in his stomach.

“I’m...sorry for the other day. With the whole fainting thing. And me wanting to work soon right after that.”

“Why are you apologizing, Master Attendant? Instead, I would love it if I can sing to you more often.”

“Huh?”

The Food Soul had mirrored Reylen’s actions in looking up towards the moon, imitating it’s thin smile. “Should you feel such negative, stressful feelings bubble to a distressful degree, where your body only knows storms, then let me sing you back, to calm you down like a summer’s rain after a blistering heat.”

“You want to sing to me if I ever feel stressed?”

“Yes.”

“You...might be doing that a lot, you know. And I don’t want you to feel like you gotta.” His mind instantly went back to the upcoming summer festival and how much worry it had already made for him and his conscious.

“It’ll be good practice for me, Master Attendant! And it’s _my_ offer as well. Let me do this for you. Trust in me. Trust in _us._ ”

It was as though Plum Juice was speaking on behalf of the other Food Souls that were up ahead on the dirt trail, and of the other Food Souls who were waiting for them back home. Reylen was reminded that his Food Souls had made a promise since their conception to protect his wellbeing, and Plum Juice was giving him that reminder in full once again.

How easily Reylen forgets about such promises. How easily he took his Food Souls and their appreciation for him for granted.

“...Thank you, Plum Juice. D-Do you think you could...now…?”

The ponytailed Food Soul gave a small nod, and then clearing his throat, began to sing a slow melody, one that eased Reylen’s very soul.

He bumped into Peking Duck, who had stopped in his tracks to listen to his companion sing. Hawthorne Ball and Sakuramochi had also paused, taking the time to relish in Plum Juice’s gentle voice and then giggling as Reylen collided into Peking Duck, taking a tumble into the soft grass beside the road. Plum Juice, having been invested in his ballad, didn’t even notice.

As the brunet tried to pull the smaller back onto his feet, Reylen found that he was laughing to himself, towards the moon above his beloved group.

Of course, he’ll be back to work tomorrow morning, but he had been reminded just by the power of song and the general feeling of home, that he wouldn’t be going back alone.

\--

_Soup-erb Skills_

“Need me to take over, sweetheart?” Chocolate said as Reylen made his way back towards the front counter.

“Mm, please? If you don’t mind.”

The dark-haired man chuckled, pressing a kiss atop Reylen’s locks. “Never with you.”

Once Chocolate went to tend to a customer, Reylen’s eyelids grew heavy as the familiar voice of Plum Juice floated from the kitchen. He found himself slumping over the front counter, dozing off.

Peking Duck had appeared from the kitchen and snorted at the sight of their Master Attendant, taking a quick snooze in front of the customers. He swiftly carried Reylen back into the backroom to let him have some shut eye.

And perhaps to remind Plum Juice that slow lullaby serenades weren’t the best to sing when their Master Attendant had to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> singing just does that, and plum juice can sometimes sing to the equivalent of a jigglypuff, now imagine sweet tofu if he sung his stuff during battles...
> 
> just like the subject of this chapter, burnout took a huge grip on me and alongside a midterm and a month-long course, i too kinda crashed for a bit. again, writing this gives me a lot of joy but i wanna give my best and not my bare minimum to y'all. i hope thats ok ;;
> 
> asides from finally getting my gal Canele, i managed to summon Rum! Before the whole Do it All Kings thing!! Pretty sure that she's stolen my luck for the time being, so i'll just save embers for the next Big Bad to come.
> 
> Thank you for your ongoing support, everyone. Next, I will attempt my first mystery? With a Food Soul that looks nothing like a detective but he seems dressed the part....his waning profession says otherwise....


	16. The Case of The Befuddled Egg (Eggette)

_A true friend is someone who thinks that you are a good egg even though he knows that you are slightly cracked. - Bernard Meltzer_

 

Magic was a commonplace thing to be used to around Tierra, a familiarity as nature itself. Folks in Tierra have made it as natural as breathing, sometimes dedicating their lives to question and compromise its very values through volumes of tomes and growing rune trends. Magic was commonplace and revealing, and yet an ongoing mystery to many.

Reylen grew up learning about its properties back in the Academy and was steadily learning it further through his Food Souls, but he himself had never indulged in magic firsthand (asides from summoning and his Cooking Talents. Were they considered magic? He never really asked his superior Olivia about that…). Magic was, to put it bluntly, an ongoing conundrum for him to understand, not necessarily solve.

In one particular case, one Food Soul who dedicated their life to magic alone, would help Reylen appreciate magic’s ongoing simplicities and complexities. It would also sharpen Reylen’s wits, his guts, and most of all, his probability skills.

But boy, the situation made this Food Soul _bad_ at deducting anything anyways.

 

\--

The annual Spring Break of Gloriville fell on a certain month for a certain amount of weeks, signaling the final celebrations for the season of rebirth. It also meant a chance for residents to spring clean their residences, with special occasions dedicated to dumping clean water down the various steps throughout the city, an old ‘wash out the old’ tradition.

There were other more traditions regarding cleaning the buildings and refurbishing antiques, and for Reylen and his family at the Sweet Leaf, they were tasked to do a whole clean out of the restaurant and their storage areas, having dedicated a few of their off days to do solely that.

Asides from Delivery crews and Fallen Angel groups doing their usual business, most of Reylen’s Food Souls were either cleaning in the main dining rooms, scrubbing floors and pots, while a few had their kicks sorting out the many boxes that made up the majority of the storage rooms upstairs. Ohhh, _those_ needed sorting out badly…

Eggette, one of Reylen’s newly summoned Food Souls, was racing across the second floor atop his magic waffle iron-designed book, his special egg-shaped wand in front of him to help his tiny body be balanced.

He was panicking.

It was kind of his fault for having slept in on such an important date, but now that he was awake, he was paying for it. Master Attendant was going to scold him so much for SURE…!

Without looking past the next corner, Eggette collided into a bright yellow ball of Mango Pudding and they both fell to the floor, cringing. Eggette’s hovering book had flown and crashed onto one of the stacked boxes nearby. His special egg staff had flown off elsewhere, towards the direction of the Ice Arena staircase.

“Ouuuch ...Sorry, Mango Pudding, I didn’t see you there,” Eggette winced as he rubbed the small of his back that had made hard contact with the floor.

The idol Food Soul, meanwhile, also whined from hitting her behind against a pile of silverware. “Didn’t see me?! Maybe use those things you got gifted when you were summoned?!”

“Which is…?” Eggette asked curiously.

Mango Pudding gave out a loud and frustrated huff, shooting right up on her heeled feet and propping her hands on her hips, leaning dangerously close to Eggette. “Your **_EYES,_ ** you egg headed--What are you even _doing_ here anyways?!”

Eggette fixed his cap on top of his head, his golden eyes glancing to the side. “Huh? Oh, I...uh…”

Oh dear, Eggette had forgotten entirely why he was rushing in the first place. Something about a favour from Master...Attendant…

“Oh right!! Have you seen a pile of pine boards and steel parts around this floor? I was supposed to give them to Master Attendant, but I have no idea where he is…” The blond boy sighed to himself as he went to retrieve his fallen ride.

Mango Pudding shrugged, crossing her arms and her twintails losing their bounce. “Huh, you tell me! I haven't seen Master Attendant at all this morning, which is rare since I have my eyes on him 23/6--”

“Maybe he’s in these storage rooms! I’ll go check!”

Once Eggette was on board his magical book lift, he zoomed past the idol girl, paying no mind to Mango Pudding’s expletives. He raced into one of the storage rooms, and was greeted with a tall wall of boxes looming from the entrance.

“Hello! Is Master Attendant here at all? I’m looking for him!”

“ _Quoi?!_ We’re busy in here!” Napoleon Cake’s irritated voice floated from the walls of boxes in the room.

“We really aren’t,” Pastel de Nata’s monotone voice was also somewhere in the mess, and Eggette, pouting, tried to shove his way through. If they weren’t busy, they can help assist with his search for Master Attendant!

One box stack had been shoved for Eggette and the blond turned to see a grinning Gingerbread, sweating from her work. He went to press against whatever was left of the wall to give her some space, and as she pushed another box stack into place, he was worried that her feet would give out on her from all the shoving.

“...Are you okay?”

“Yeah! Good workout having to shove all this shit to place!”

The young boy gulped. She was just a few inches shorter than he was, but her strength was quite admirable. Like Steak, only petite size. He wouldn’t dare admit that to her though, that was called a death wish.

“So whaddya doing here anyways? Looking for Master Attendant?” the braided girl asked, propping herself on top of one small stack of recipe books. “He ain’t around here if you’re looking.”

Eggette’s shoulders slumped. Did he scour the place too quickly? Where could Master Attendant have gone? “I...I gotta find him cause I don’t know where a certain pile of pine boards and steel parts have gone.”

Gingerbread’s bright amber eyes narrowed towards Eggette, the crosses in her pupils even gaining a sharp edge. “You’re a detective, right? Maybe use your deductive egging skills to look for him?”

The young boy shook his head in protest. “Wha--?! I’m not a detective! I’m a magician!”

“Ain’t that the same shit?”

“No it’s not!”

“Then why’re you dressed like a detective with a thing for eggs?”

“That’s...just how I dress! It's a traditional magician’s outfit!”

“Ya sure? The whole design and brown colour thing screams detective,” Gingerbread mused, her hands waving towards Eggette’s flashy outfit.

Footsteps made the pair turn to see a frazzled Pastel de Nata and a smug looking Napoleon Cake. “Helloooo, we’re done on our side of the room!”

“Sure, shoving a few boxes full of napkins and magazines serves as being _done_ ,” Pastel de Nata muttered before trying to dodge Napoleon Cake’s obvious elbow to his side.

“ _A_ _aanyways_! What are you two squabbling about?”

Gingerbread leaned back, balancing herself. “Ohhh, the kid’s wondering where Master Attendant is, then I told him that he should use his _obvious_ detective skills since he _obviously_ looks like a detective!”

Eggette huffed. “And I told you I’m not a detective! I’m a _magician!!_ ”

“ _Oui oui_ , Monsieur Detective. Perhaps try looking outside? Deduct out there? Or do you need us to assist?” Napoleon Cake said in a joking matter.

“Ohhhh _,_ would you _please_ stop calling me Detective!” the young boy said, gripping his wand in his one hand fiercely. He had to stand his ground. Perhaps he _could_ take Napoleon Cake’s offer for the help.

“...Maybe you guys can help assist me though for looking for stuff that went missing,” he timidly decided.

“Huh. So it’s definitely a case you’re on. You could’ve just told us,” Pastel de Nata scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning against one tall box stack.

“It’s not a case! I’m just missing stuff!”

“Missing stuff _and_ Master Attendant?” Napoleon Cake asked in an accusative tone.

“See, this kid’s on a search mission already!” Gingerbread guffawed. “You can just tell us to help, like whaddya want us to do? Grab clues?”

Eggette was about to argue against the whole detective allusions that his fellow Food Souls were throwing at him, but decided to tiredly let them be. “...Fine, okay. Let’s get outta this room though, please? It’s too stuffy for me to, uh…”

“Deduct, Mr. Detective?” Gingerbread closed the other Food Soul’s sentence with a grin.

Eggette sighed. He’s gonna have to put up with this for a while then.

 

\--

Mango Pudding, Macaron and Crepe were having their daily tea time as their break (they had been in charge of replacing and sorting out dishes in the various kitchen cupboards), when they heard Eggette and a few others enter the employee room, sounding like they were arguing over something.

“Did you think that maybe they’re taken by someone who actually needed them?” Pastel de Nata suggested.

“Only Master Attendant would need those things!” Eggette objected.

“We got a few Food Souls with hoarding problems, I’m sure,” Gingerbread piped in.

“But again, why _those_ specific things?! Who wants a bunch of wood and pieces of metal?!” the blond lamented.

The braided girl let out a small cackle. “You’d be damn well surprised who would!”

“No wait!” Napoleon Cake said, pausing before the group could take a seat in one of the large group tables. The rest of the Food Souls, including the trio of girls in the back, gave the curly brunet a stare down.

“...Did you consider maybe that...y’know...a _ghost_ took it?”

“Listen, that’s bullshit and you know it,” Gingerbread said bluntly, to the over-exaggerated gasp of Napoleon Cake. “There ain’t no ghosts here.”

“Pardon me, but are you trying to see if the Sweet Leaf is haunted or not?” Crepe said, striding over, along with a curious Macaron and a disgruntled Mango Pudding (the latter being upset that the large group interrupted their casual intermission).

“ _Oui oui!_ We have Fallens wandering around, so it’s probably natural that we have ghosts!” Napoleon Cake said proudly before Pastel de Nata sharply elbowed his side.

“You’re _still_ looking for Master Attendant?” Mango Pudding asked in an irritated tone. “That worries me! Where did Master Attendant head off to?”

“Macaron thinks he might’ve went out? But Macaron hasn’t seen Master Attendant all day since Macaron woke up…,” the pink haired girl considered.

Eggette put a hand under his chin, quietly taking into mind his options. “Umm...regarding the missing pine boards and steel parts. Maybe we can…go out and buy replacements…?”

Crepe immediately went to slam a bright peach clutch wallet decked out in pink and white bows in front of Eggette. “Gimme some spending funds and I will gladly do that!!”

“Uh…”

“Do NOT offer a shopping trip opportunity without some perks, Detective.”

“Why is everyone calling me Detective...I’m a _magician_ …”

Gingerbread stepped in, taking the wallet off the counter and grinning towards Crepe. “‘Kay, I’ll go. It’s getting kinda boring walking around with y’all. Hey Little Miss, let’s go.” She strode out of the room, while Crepe took a quick minute to realize she had to follow.

“...M-My wallet! Hey! Don’t just take my wallet without my knowing! Hey! Wait up, you can’t make a lady like myself run!!!”

Once the young girl had left, Macaron and Mango Pudding looked at Eggette with a mix of concern and frustration (mostly frustration from Mango Pudding).

“So, again I ask, you can’t find Master Attendant _nor_ these items you need to retrieve for him?” the blonde twin tailed idol huffed. “Would it _kill_ you to find Master Attendant first, since that’s the one thing that’s truly worrying!”

“Macaron agrees! The fact that we haven’t seen Master Attendant since last night, that’s, that’s _really_ scaring Macaron…”

“ _Mais oui!_ Detective! I suggest a search party! May make this tedious case pick up, perhaps!” Napoleon Cake proposed.

“Yeah sure, you two can take the loudmouth while I go with Macaron,” Pastel de Nata agreed, motioning for the smaller girl to follow as he left the room, heading towards the upper floors for another thorough check-through.

“Wait wh-- _Pasteeeeeel!!_ ” Napoleon Cake shouted as the two made their exit. “What a terrible _partenaire!!_ I wanted to make--I mean _take_ him along for my portion of the search!!”

Mango Pudding huffed, dragging Eggette by the scruff of his cape. “You go alone! I’ll take the detective to see if Master Attendant’s outside! Three’s a crowd especially with you anyways!”

As they left a testy Napoleon Cake behind, Eggette couldn’t help but ponder to himself why Mango Pudding could just take a ride with him on top of his waffle iron book. This case was just him being dragged for _their_ sakes.

Ohhh, he was gonna learn how to set an alarm in the near future for these sort of requests from Master Attendant. Sleeping in sure gave a plethora of consequences.

 

\--

“Aren’t you usually gung-ho about these kind of search missions, Detective Eggy? You’ve lost your spark,” Mango Pudding demanded while they search the vast backyard in hopes to see that familiar head of silvery-blue. There was only a few Food Souls doing their own agenda in tending to the herb garden and exterior renovations.

“I didn’t _ask_ for this to happen, though,” the young blond said, twiddling his fingers as he looked beside a flower bush. Maybe they were blowing this search party out of proportion and Master Attendant was out of the vicinity. Eggette could fly around aimlessly over Hilena, maybe he’d find some way to catch Master Attendant from higher ground…

A scream from the inside of the Sweet Leaf made both of them jump.

“....That sounded like Napoleon Cake!” Eggette said in a worried voice.

“Probably still complaining over Pastel de Nata not wanting to search with him,” Mango Pudding replied, her expression showing blatant disbelief.

Eggette gently urged the young girl to hop onto his waffle iron float, and they both raced over to the second floor where Macaron was standing in front of an open door, leading to one of the storage rooms.

“What happened?!” Mango Pudding said, jumping off the waffle iron float to comfort what looked like a shaken up Macaron. The petite girl pointed with a shaky finger into the sight of the room and as Mango Pudding and Eggette followed her finger, they both gave a small gasp.

Napoleon Cake was face down, sprawled out in the middle of the room, unconscious with one arm and one leg twitching. Pastel de Nata was hovering over him, a blank, vacant expression on his face.

Before Mango Pudding could let out a scream, Eggette slapped a hand over her mouth. She struggled to push his hands away.

“What the _HELL_ happened to **_HIM?!?!?_ **” the twin tailed Food Soul screeched.

“He’s fine,” Pastel de Nata replied in a curt voice.

“Hah?! Does that _look_ fine to you?!”

“He’s just conked out,” the brunet said, crossing his arms and nonchalantly kicking the fallen Food Soul’s side, to the dismay of the two Food Souls.

Macaron went over, going down to shake Napoleon Cake’s shoulder. “B-B-But! I see blood! Underneath him!”

Pastel de Nata sighed and again with his foot, pushed Napoleon Cake over to reveal a smashed up flan pudding, one side of his face covered in the demolished dessert.

“...He just slammed into his flan pudding, that’s just crystallized sugar. I saw him running around and stuffing his face with it and then he collided into the door and fell in here,” Pastel de Nata concluded. Macaron and Mango Pudding both shared a look of disbelief.

Eggette, meanwhile, gave an awkward smile, nodding towards the taller Food Soul. “Pastel de Nata, you’re much better at this detective thing than I am, can you take over this case inste--”

“Nah, I’m out.”

“Wha--”

He slung Napoleon Cake over his shoulder like a knapsack, and strode out. Eggette, Macaron and Mango Pudding were left in the room, still smelling of the smashed flan.

“....Should we check the other wing of the building?” Eggette suggested.

“We’ll follow you wherever, Mister Detective!” Macaron chirped happily, while Mango Pudding propped her hands on her hips and grinned.

Eggette sighed again. His waffle iron book float was going to get crowded at this rate.

 

\--

Crepe and Gingerbread were taking a breather under one tapestry, amidst the blistering heat of the Marketplace. They were struggling to find the materials that Eggette needed, only finding one particular manufacturer who was on his lunch break. They were to wait for a few hours before he could hand them over the pine boards and steel.

Which of course, bothered the both of them. Both couldn’t stand the heat, from the crowds to the stuffy tent they were forced to wait in.

“...Ya want me to grab a drink or something?” Gingerbread managed to mumble out, while squatting on top of a bucket.

Crepe, fanning herself more rapidly than usual and slumped over a rickety wooden table, gave a slow, sluggish nod. “Make it with a bunch of mint leaves and lemon slices! Mayhaps a jug of it!”

“But...what the hell am I getting with all that junk, the mint leaves and shit?” the braided Food Soul asked, blinking in surprise.

The smaller girl waved her hand dismissively. “F-Forget it. Water! I just need water!”

“Ugh, but that means I gotta leave this spot...When the hell is that guy coming back?!” Gingerbread used her forearm to wipe off a  sheen of sweat from her forehead. In mere seconds, sweat poured out again.

“Well _I_ think it’s ridiculous that we gotta wait out here! In the blistering heat! For something as stupid as CONSTRUCTION MATERIALS!!” Crepe complained. Her foot stomp into the concrete didn’t have as much strength as usual, due to her wavering fatigue.

“If we want to replace the stuff that we lost, we have to do this!” Gingerbread countered.

“Hmph! I’d rather go back and partake in that silly mystery thing that Eggette is leading!”

“Failing, you mean?”

“It’s better than sitting in this!!”

“Uuuuuuuuuugh! Stop complaining! He’s probably gonna come around at any minute and he’ll hear us!”

Footsteps made the two bolt up as a middle aged man with a grumpy disposition greeted them, to their shocked surprise. It would take a few seconds before they raced out, materials in hand, and heading towards a nearby convenience store to grab beverages to cool off. 

 

\--

Macaron gave herself an audible gulp as she kept her gaze at the shadowy door just a stairway above them. This was the one place they hadn’t checked in the second floor and virtually none of the Food Souls never bothered to check the third floor’s attic (possibly due to Master Attendant informing no one to go up there, and mainly due to the overall disturbing aura it gave off).

“Macaron thinks that it’s probably not in there,” she said, turning to Eggette and Mango Pudding, the former agreeing with her statement while the latter questioned it.

“It’s clearly the one place Master Attendant is bound to clean.”

“Yeah but...It’s just giving Macaron a creepy vibe.”

“Then get those energies outta there, we gotta check it out,” Mango Pudding said, stepping over the cord over the staircase that blocked her way. She stomped up the staircase, clearly livid.

“I _really_ don’t think you should go up there!” Eggette shouted at her, to which Mango Pudding gave a rude gesture with one hand, earning a small gasp from Macaron.

“You guys are cowards! He’s definitely in here!” Mango Pudding declared, and with a powerful yank of the old doorknob, she pulled the attic door open.

It swung open to reveal a small summoning circle written on the wooden floor, the sole source of light coming from a dusty circular window far in the room. A small box with a few crystal blue shards was beside the circle. What chilled the three of them was the faint, eerie sound of a flute somewhere in the third floor and an ominous creaking that _definitely_ wasn’t from Mango Pudding’s weight on the staircase.

The idol Food Soul’s mouth gaped, trying to form words until she screamed.

**_“NNNNNOOOOPE! GETTING OUTTA HERE! NOOOOOPE!”_ **

Mango Pudding was quick to slam the attic door closed, trampling down the stairs and looping the cord that blocked the stairway back onto the stair post. She dragged both Macaron and Eggette by their wrists and towards sanctuary back at the storage rooms.

This particular event wasn’t going to be told by Master Attendant, the trio concluded to themselves.

 

\--

Gingerbread and Crepe finally reached home, and after greeting Pastel de Nata (who was in the employee’s dining room and eating lunch with a still-unconscious Napoleon Cake slumped against his side), they went to go search for Eggette.

They found the trio in a storage room, paler and more despondent than when they last left them.

“....You guys alright?” Gingerbread asked.

“Macaron may never feel happy again…”

“I gotta skip a live this week, I just...can’t do anything with this weight on me…”

Eggette, who was curled up and leaning against a box, looked up at Gingerbread and Crepe with vulnerable, guilty eyes. “I...still haven’t found the materials…nor Master Attendant...I _told_ you guys I’m not a detective…,”

While Crepe went over to rub a wistful Macaron’s back, Gingerbread sighed and knelt beside Eggette, still sipping her strawberry shake from a straw. “Okay, fine, you’re a magician again. Maybe use your stupid chicken egg staff to find Master Attendant? We got the materials for ya, it’s just finding Master Attendant now.”

Eggette’s amber eyes went from Gingerbread’s stoic stare and towards the ground, fiddling with his fingers again. He can just be him again, thank goodness. Now he just had to do what Gingerbread suggested, use his staff and--

Where was his staff?

He shot up from his sitting position, finally realizing that he hadn’t had his staff to his person since their search party began. Eggette frantically left the room, trying to search for the item.

“Where did it go?! How did I lose it?!”

“Hah? Your chicken staff?”

“Yeah my chicken sta--My _staff!_ I don’t know where I dropped it!!”

Macaron and Crepe both went to Eggette’s side, concern on their faces. “Do you want Macaron and Miss Crepe to go look in the gardens? Macaron wants to help out!”

“Well probably just you, _I_ would like to sit down for a spot of mint lemon water--” Crepe started, only to be dragged by the hand by the pink haired Food Soul.

“...Kay, I’ll help out,” Gingerbread shrugged after a silence passed between them. “Where do you remember having it on ya?”

Eggette turned to Gingerbread, hand under his chin and thinking hard. “I remember ...storage room, seeing you...no wait, Mango Pudding!”

He then whipped around to point at Mango Pudding, who was absentmindedly curling her hair between fingers. “You bumped into me before I got here! Do you remember where it flew off to, if you can remember?!”

Mango Pudding glared daggers at Eggette, with the blond responding with a scared squeak. “ _YOU’RE_ the one who bumped into me! Your weapon loss is _YOUR_ problem!” She turned heel, crossing her arms and now wanting nothing to do with Eggette, pacing further into the storage room.

Eggette pulled at the sides of his cap, now feeling discouraged over losing such a vital item. “I’ve been messing up all day, I _really_ should have done better to find Master Attendant….”

“You were looking for me?”

Eggette and Gingerbread faced the direction of Reylen’s voice, who had appeared from the staircase, fresh from the Ice Arena. He had Coffee’s long trenchcoat on, still shivering from the cold and in his hands, he held Eggette’s slender egg staff, intact.

“MASTER ATTENDANT!!” Eggette shouted, racing over and wrapping his arms around Reylen’s waist, staff be damned.

Gingerbread giggled to herself, walking over and elbowing Reylen’s side, taking Eggette’s staff in her hands. “Oi! Where have you been all this time?! We’ve been looking all over for you!”

The slate-haired man raised an eyebrow, while gently patting a wracked up Eggette’s head. “What, did...nobody remind you? I was downstairs.”

“Hah? Doing _what_ exactly?” Gingerbread questioned with a teasing tone.

Reylen scoffed at Gingerbread’s challenging tone. “I was doing some monthly maintenance on our Ice Rink.”

Eggette pulled away from Reylen, eyes watery. “But then...what explains…”

“What?”

“T-t-t-the...pine boards….and screws...we lost them, I’m sorry…!” Eggette wailed. It seemed that the day’s events were finally catching up to the small boy’s head.

Reylen gave a small laugh, rubbing Eggette’s back. “Oh, those? Well I was just downstairs getting help from Zongzi and Tempura to install them downstairs in our Ice Arena.”

“Our what?”

“Oh! You haven’t been down there yet! It’s the one place where Food Souls go to Refresh. Anyways, I figured I had enough materials to expand the place so I...Eggette, are you gonna be okay?”

Eggette’s eyes were watering again, his lip wibbling as a jumble of words burst through. “No, I’m just ...really, really glad that you’re actually safe and sound and I thought that me losing my staff meant my magic went all wonky, and I thought everyone was under a spell and thinking I was a detective instead of a magician and I thought I lost you through my mess ups and I ...w- _waaaaaah!!!_ ”

With a bit of hurried coaxing and gentle reassuring, Reylen had calmed Eggette down and decided to let the boy hang out with him down in the Ice Arenas instead of partaking in any chores for the day. He assumed that Eggette had a hard time trying to find him all day, and while Reylen felt partially guilty for having not told Eggette directly of his whereabouts, he wanted to make up for lost time.

In a sense, even taking a break from the ordinary would be deemed as spring cleaning. Reylen hoped he could help Eggette relax as they went a few laps around the Ice Rink. Eggette went on and on about how he needed to ‘hone his magic’ and his sleep schedule to help Reylen better, to which the Master Attendant replied that Eggette’s best efforts was more than enough.

…. Although, seeing Gingerbread skating with her bare feet and trying to use Eggette’s staff as a mock hockey stick didn’t help ease Eggette’s anxieties.

 

\--

_Not All Cracked Up_

 

The twilight sun had hit Napoleon Cake’s eyelids and he got up from his lethargic slump over the bench. Pastel de Nata was nowhere to be seen and he was left alone in the employee dining room. He sighed, and faintly smelled crystallized sugar on his face.

A shout from outside the room caught his attention and Sandwich’s vexed face peeked into the room. “Hey! Have you see a dumb kid wander around?! He stole my wallet!”

“ _Non_ …? What dumb boy?” Napoleon Cake said, as Sandwich puffed his cheeks and resumed his search. The Food Soul that made the usually determined Sandwich must’ve been a real sucker to deal with, the brunet mused to himself.

A few corn kernels had hit the side of Napoleon Cake’s face and hat and with an annoyed expression, he looked down to see a young boy, dressed in shorts, suspenders and a cape adorned with bows. He grinned up at Napoleon Cake, his goggles with blue and red lenses glinting as mischievously as his expression.

“Don’t tell that dimwitted guy that I’m here, okay…?!”

  
“Err... _oui_...who the hell are you though…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as for crepe and macaron? they did go on that mint and lemon water thing after realizing that yknow what, the staff will turn up eventually, its MAGIC, duuuuuh
> 
> hi hi, i had A STRUGGLE with this chap. it may not be my best one, but its done. my brain's been fried thanks to school, but thank you for the support regardless!
> 
> Happy anniversary, btw! I managed to snag unadon, surstromming and OSECHI, MY TSUNDERE DAUGHTER AAAA I DONT CARE IF PEOPLE SAY YOURE BAD GAME-WISE, IVE BEEN WAITING A LONG TIME FOR YOUUUUU--
> 
> Hope the ending for this chap reels you in for the next one, like a bad movie catchphrase!


	17. Everyone's a Critic! (Popcorn)

_“Some people are like popcorn: they will only succeed when under heat or pressure.” ―Charbel Tadros_

 

Reylen came from the country (a fact that was a constant reminder to his person), so he barely knew a thing about the magic of movie theaters--there were barely any theaters out in his beck of the field and the village near home just wasn’t big enough for such a venture.

When he was lodging at the Academy in Nevras, he rarely went to the small movie theater that his classmates often frequented during weekends (often using his homework as an excuse not to go out).

Hilena had perfected the art of going to the movies, even using flyers to get word of particular films that starred big name actors, and even as he had moved in to the Sweet Leaf, Reylen still avoided going to the theater due to work.

He had been told many a time that watching movies helped one unwind and connect with the characters, who displayed such human attributes to remind everyone of their place in Tierra. There was also the unified feeling of watching the same story with close friends, and the resulting, heated discussions that was brought upon once the movie ended. Reylen was probably missing out on the whole bonding experience that watching a movie brought upon.

He would have yet another Food Soul teach him that movies were the best way to get carried away to somewhere new in a metaphorical sense, and to interconnect with his growing family members.

 

\--

“ _Maaaaaaaaaster Attendant!! Where_ **_is_ ** _he?!_ ”

Sandwich bolted through the halls, furious and with a particular plot in mind. There was a notable individual he was looking for, but Sandwich needed to find Reylen first to inform him of a very vital issue at hand.

His wallet had gone missing.

Sandwich was a gambler, and a damn well good one at that. He usually wound up with a good amount of winnings from certain nights and he was proud to say that he saved up a good amount for contributions to the restaurant and even saved up pocket money on the side. For an up and coming highroller, he had to be smart with the funds he won.

And then today, he had to have his wallet missing.

He knew he wasn’t a clumsy person by any means (That title was totally Hawthorne Ball’s), so it could only mean that there was someone out there who wanted most of his well-earned profits. Sandwich tried to reduce the number of folks who would be responsible for taking his wallet.

He thought of the snappish Dorayaki and his sweet airheaded sister Taiyaki ( _totally unlikely! They usually paid their stuff together_ ), to the charming Orange Juice ( ** _DEFINITELY NOT!_** _She was too serene to commit to stealing_ ), and even going as far as accusing Yellow Wine ( _a_ _drunk through and through, but not willing to go that low_ ). He had gotten to know most of the Food Souls in Reylen’s company, and Sandwich couldn’t see who would go so far as to steal his wallet.

But after one particular summoning a few days back, Sandwich came to a very quick conclusion as to who would take his precious item.

“Stupid…. _Popcorn!_ ”

He made his way towards the Dining Room, where Hamburger and Escargot were mulling about during a lull period of orders. “Oi! Didja guys seen a weird looking kid with a dumb cape and goggles run around here?”

“Hah? No? It’s just been us,” Hamburger replied, placing a few clean dishes away. Escargot, slumped over the front counter, gave a lopsided smile towards Sandwich and shrugged, also confirming that he didn’t know. He returned to bury his face into his folded arms.

“Uuuuugh! This sucks! That’s my money that he’s run off with! He can’t just--!!” Sandwich whined as he leaned against the counter and scuffed his sneaker against the wood flooring.

“We’ll...keep a lookout for this guy if that’ll help…?” Escargot’s sleepy voice floated from the inside of his crossed armed hold.

“Please? I can’t walk around wallet-less, y’know! It would be too much for me and my pride to take...”

“Have ya asked Master Attendant whether or not he’s found the guy? He could probably give him a scolding or two!” Hamburger suggested.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m also trying to do, trying to find him,” the smaller boy lamented. “He’s gotta know what to do with this…”

“Mm! But uh, I dunno where Master Attendant is at the moment,” Hamburger admitted sheepishly. “Maybe in his office? Didja check there?”

With an incredulous gasp, Sandwich gave a nod to Hamburger, racing back to the stairs leading to what was hopefully the end of his winded search.

 

\--

Reylen had a few more duties to complete before he could leave his office to go check on the restaurant, but he wasn’t able to accomplish them due to an abrupt meeting with one Food Soul. It wasn’t even deemed too serious of a meeting...since it was Popcorn, after all.

The young boy was clad in a fancy dress shirt, suspenders, a hefty ribbon decoration that crossed his chest, shorts and fancy dress boots, a flourished cape and ribbon decorations on the tail ends and a cap with goggles sporting red and blue lenses. His bright blue eyes gave Reylen a coy look of interrogation and childish arrogance, something that Reylen had been given many a time but was still never used to. The kid was unfortunately giving him huge smarmy vibes.

Anyways, what was he here for again?

“Soooo, Master Attendant? Don’t you wanna take up my amazing offer to go catch a movie with me? Come on! I know you _waaaanna_!”

Oh. That.

The slate-haired man, seated at his desk, had his fingers pressing the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes to process the strange, innocent request of Popcorn’s. “...Does it _have_ to be me, though?”

“Yeah! You’re right up there to perfection, second to _me_ , of course, hence why I’m inviting such a like-minded person such as yourself to watch some good ol’ fashioned cinema features alongside me!” Popcorn flourished his yacking with a great sweep of his arm, and even punctuating with a wink.

Reylen could only reply back with a blank stare. “...Really, what’s in it for me?”

Popcorn gave an exaggerated gasp and Reylen braced himself for his incoming tangent.

“Why, so MUCH is in it for you in the long run, Master Attendant~!! You get to indulge in the best that the film industry of Gloriville, no, all of _Tierra_ has to offer right now! You get to revel in the visual effects that emasculates the very _heart_ of creativity! And there’s so much crazy good talent shown through our recent crop of actors dishing out their utmost _best_ right now! And the BEST part is you! Get! To watch some good ol’ fashioned cinema with **_me_ **.” The young Food Soul finished his long winded speech with a cheeky grin.

To which, Reylen was still blankly staring at Popcorn with the same confounded expression.

“...Popcorn, I’m running a business here. I don’t really have time to watch mo--”

“You are NOT gonna give me such a pathetic excuse!” Popcorn countered, to Reylen’s surprise. “I know about your little workaholic thing you got goin’, and me, being most perfectly great and smart in _every_ single way, am going to get you out of such destructive habits!”

Well, he wasn't wrong about that, Reylen thought to himself in defeat. He was often getting reminded by his Food Souls to not burnout constantly, so perhaps Popcorn’s little reminder was simply that.

But the movies? He had no clue what to expect. Aside from the neck and eye strain from having to watch a screen with rapid moving images, the costs of buying snacks to enjoy the movie, and possibly loud seat neighbours, Reylen couldn’t imagine relaxing while committing to such an activity.

Or maybe that was his workaholic nature talking.

“...But does it have to just be us?”

Popcorn shook his head, grinning. “Oh, I don’t mind if you take friends! Or dates, even! I’ll invite a few cute girls for me to hang out with, while you can bring that special someone around while we can watch the latest romance!”

The Master Attendant was embarrassed about how quick he was thinking about his Coffee and Chocolate, and the lovely prospects of them having a movie date together. Him seated between them as they laughed together at some funny hijinks on the silver screen…

Popcorn gave a snort. “You’re pink, Master Attendant! How cute!”

“S-Shut up…”

“Anyways! I’ve even got the funds for it~! Check it!” The young boy flashed a fancy brown leather wallet between his hands, with a small silver keychain shaped like a playing card club on its zipper.

Reylen narrowed his eyes immediately. “Not to sound accusative, but, is that…?”

The door to the office slammed open, with a frazzled Sandwich entering the room and jabbing a finger at Popcorn.

“ _THAT’S MINE!!”_

Popcorn also whipped around, his complexion immediately turning into a scoff. “Ohhh. Show’s over, I’m guessing.”

The other young boy strode over, glaring daggers at Popcorn as he stopped and stood in front of the other smug looking Food Soul.

“Give me my wallet back.”

Popcorn replied by crossing his arms, giving a pout. He turned to Reylen, who reflected the same crossed arm motion back.

“I won’t consider your invitation if you don’t give Sandwich his wallet, Popcorn. Make sure that all the money is intact. And don’t pull this stunt again.”

After an awkward silence, Popcorn gave an excessively long sigh, and after unzipping and zipping the wallet to indicate the paper money was untouched inside, he firmly shoved Sandwich’s wallet into the other Food Soul’s hand. Popcorn went to leave, but not before turning to Reylen, a fierce look in his eyes.

“Think about it, Master Attendant! A movie would help lift some burden off your shoulders…!”

Popcorn left, leaving a fuming Sandwich and a pondering Reylen. The Master Attendant went to move away from his desk to stand beside the smaller boy, who was looking down at his crumpled wallet.

“...everything alright? I’m sorry that he took something so important to y--”

“Master Attendant!” Sandwich interrupted, his face serious. “Have you thought about placing that dolt as a Restaurant worker?!”

“Huh?”

“Y’know, maybe pitch that stuck up piece of--”

“Sandwich, _language_.”

Sandwich whined. “You _get_ it though, right?! You _gotta!_ He looks like the type that won't work unless there’s something in it for his stupid movie watching agenda.”

Reylen crossed his arms, considering Sandwich’s request. Popcorn was supposedly one of those special Food Souls who had a stronger level of freshness (aka, how long a Food Soul can stay ‘fresh’ until fatigue overtook them) to their embodiment, and through Olivia, he would benefit greatly working at the restaurant. Maybe it’ll curb Popcorn’s questionable behavior some, and maybe Reylen may consider Popcorn’s request.

Maybe.

“I’ll talk to him about it. For now, uh, watch over your belongings and I’ll pitch him in to help us out,” the taller male decided, earning a small, trusting smile from Sandwich.

“Good. I just want him to listen to you, Master Attendant. He’s an idiot but he’s under your control so…”

“Not ‘under my control’, Sandwich. We just gotta be on equal grounds.”

Can’t be _that_ hard, right? This was just the sequel to a script that Reylen’s gone through before, right?

 

\--

“So tell me, lovely, what’s _your_ favourite movie genre? We can go to a movie with that same genre that might be playing at the local theater tonight, y’know.”

“Oh, uh, sure? I...uh, kinda like action movies…”

“Oh _really?_ Well, there’s this _one_ amazing drama feature that stars (X) and (Y) and (Z) and my _GODS_ , it’s an amazing storyline, it’s about three kids who get thrown into an adventure and there’s a mad scientist and the main character goes through a _crazy_ character development arc, and there’s a bridge scene that blows my **_MIND_ ** and the girl character is a huge eater but an amazing fighter, and the protag’s buddy is _so totally_ the hunky type (but totally can’t compare to **_me_ ** , who's taking you, a gorgeous beauty out), and it’s just, UGH, a _spectacular_ thing to wa--Huh?! Master Attendant?!”

Reylen had quietly whispered to the timid looking girl customer to take a seat elsewhere in the restaurant, then turned to Popcorn with a discouraged face and hands propped on his hips.

“Popcorn.”

“ _What?!”_

“Third time today.”

“ _I am doing_ **_nothing_ ** _wrong!”_

“You _clearly_ didn’t see how uncomfortable she was getting.”

“I...err...s-she was totally trying to decide whether to go out with me or not! Probably was stressing over being with lil’ old perfect me?”

Reylen sighed and directed Popcorn to follow him to the front counter. “Maybe just serve drinks for now. You need a break from the customers.”

“No I don’t! I wanna keep serving!”

Coffee, who was finishing up wiping clean dishes, snorted to himself. “Best not to disobey Master Attendant’s orders, y’know.”

Popcorn had huffed at Coffee’s direction. “Hmph! You’re just jealous that so many girls have talked to me in the past hour!”

“Not...really?” The sunglasses blond motioned with his head towards the back of Reylen, who was taking orders. “I’m taken, actually.”

“D-Don’t you like looking at cute girls?”

“I can appreciate them from afar, but I have Master Attendant. I’m more than happy with that.”

Well he wasn’t gonna be much fun to talk with, the younger decided. Popcorn went to plop himself on top of the barstool near the cash register, crossing his arms and overlooked the dining room. As soon as one Twintailed girl came up to pay, his glum expression turned to immediate interest and went to collect her money with avaricious hands (unbeknownst to him, she had an awkward, timid smile on her face as she approached the counter).

“Hi hi, didja enjoy your meal today, sweetheart? Well, know that I was happy to see you in today, so why don’t you take up my offer to go to see a movie toni--”

Coffee had silently strode over, placing a finger under the brim of Popcorn’s hat and abruptly flipping it off.

“Hey!!”

“Behave yourself,” the taller male said, accepting the now giggling girl’s payment, and giving her the necessary change. “I appreciate girls, but you’re just being too forward.” He waved as she left, giving Popcorn a coy smirk.

Popcorn had went to pick his cap off the floor, making sure his goggle lenses were intact, and then shoved it back onto his head. “I am SO not being too forward! I’m being as friendly as one can be! Why, you oughta take a page outta my book, actually!”

Coffee waved his hand dismissively, still amused by Popcorn’s accusatory behavior. “Sure sure.”

“Hey, doing alright?” Reylen said, passing by Coffee to place a few dirty dishes in the sink. He gently touched Coffee’s wrist as a sign of affection, and Popcorn raised an eyebrow as the two exchanged warm looks.

“Doing nicely! It’s this brat whose misbehaving,” Coffee replied, giving a look at Popcorn.

“Am **_NOT_** , I’m **_TELLING_ ** you!!”

“Did you flirt with _another_ girl during the time I told you _not_ to?” Reylen questioned seriously.

“S-Shut up! I was being friendly, honest! You really don’t like promoting me being friendly to anyone, don’t you?!”

“That’s cause you’re only friendly to just _ladies_ ,” Coffee mentioned.

The younger boy huffed in his seat, crossing his arms in a defensive position. “Okay, y’know what?! I won’t work then! Unless Master Attendant goes to a movie night with me! Then maybe I’ll consider retracting my obviously _bad_ behavior you guys see in me apparently!”

Now it was Reylen that gaped at such a statement. “W-Wha--Popcorn, that’s not what we agreed on…”

“It sure is gonna be, cause there ain’t no way that I’ll work in such unforgiving conditions!” Popcorn declared, crossing his arms and turning his body away from the pair.

The Master Attendant went to turn to Coffee, a pleading look of help in his eyes. Coffee, in the meantime, replied with his usual carefree shrug and smirk.

“...S-So did you want it to just be us, or am I allowed to bring Coffee along?”

Popcorn whipped back to see Reylen so hard, Reylen was worried that the boy’s hat would fly off again. “You can most definitely bring your sweetheart along! Now if only I can snag a date for myself…”

Reylen put his hand up to halt that thought. “Why don’t I rope a few Food Souls in that might be interested in watching with us?”

“Wha--”

Coffee laughed. “That way, it’ll be a good relaxing movie night and we can all have fun that way.”

“Whaaaaat.”

“Great idea, Coffee!” Reylen beamed up at his partner. “We can probably try to go to that one fancy movie house in the heart of the city!”

“Oh, you’re getting excited about this now! How cute,” Coffee teased. “We need a nice big group to go, that way, we’ll have a lot of stuff to talk about once the movies are over.”

“Oh is that how it works? Maybe you can try to see what’s playing?” Reylen jabbed back lightheartedly and they both left the counter, leaving behind a very frazzled Popcorn behind.

It took a few moments before he shouted in his seat, legs kicking in frustration.

“ _But I wanted to go with cute giiiiiiiiiiiirls!!”_

 

\--

Evening had settled into the cobblestone streets of Hilena, with the cool air chilling passerbys. A certain group was heading towards a tall building, with a bewitching glass mural ceiling; Hilena’s renowned movie theater house.

Reylen, with Coffee by his side, turned to check to see how his team was doing. Hamburger was oggling over the giant movie posters that were plastered on the golden painted walls while Sandwich was dragging a sleepy Escargot towards the small arcade machine area. Tempura had convinced Miso Soup to play air hockey (and had almost smacked the puck at the latter’s face a few too many times). Meanwhile, a grumpy looking Popcorn was trying to buy all their tickets at the reception area.

“Shame that Chocolate couldn’t join us on our date,” Coffee whispered to Reylen.

“He volunteered to go Fallen Angel exterminating, but I feel bad,” Reylen replied back, eyes darting to the ground. “I really wanted us to go together.”

“Yeah, but this isn’t going to be the last time,” the taller blond reassured, wrapping one arm around the smaller male’s waist. Reylen’s face tinged pink and couldn’t help the small, demure smile that graced his lips. Of course this wasn’t going to be the last time. It excited Reylen that his two partners had been so patient with his work ethic thus far.

“Oiiii, Master Attendant! Come ’ere, I need your opinion for a sec!” Popcorn shouted from the other side of the area.

Reylen gently pulled away from Coffee, joining Popcorn’s side. “What’s up?”

“I need to know where everyone is going so I can give everyone their respectful tickets. Who's going to ‘ _Midsummer Arrow?’_ ”

Tempura and Miso Soup, having finished their game, had shot their hands up in the air, their other arm full with movie snacks. Popcorn had given them their tickets and they both strode off to their designated theater, both a little too excited over such an ordeal.

“Okay next, _‘The Sleeping Boar?'_ That’s a good choice,” Popcorn asked, with a small sneer on his face.

“Oh yeah, that’s us!” Hamburger said, tugging Escargot’s wrist. “Escargot suggested for me to check this one out, and the movie poster looks real cool, so yeah!”

While Hamburger lead the way to their theater, Escargot had turned to the remaining group members, giving a cheeky thumbs up.

As soon as they left, Coffee had joined the three, turning to Popcorn with an eyebrow raised. “...Did you send them to a terrible movie?”

“Weeeeell, hopefully Hamburger can stomach horror,” Popcorn snickered to himself.

Reylen and Sandwich blanked. Course Hamburger wasn’t. They were half-expecting the ponytailed Food Soul to bolt out of the theater in half an hour or so.

“So then...is it us four for that kung fu action movie that’s being featured right now? What’s it called, _‘Crimson Fury of the Fields?’_ ” Sandwich asked.

He then gave a leering look towards Popcorn, who mirrored the same action. “...and does it _have_ to be us four?”

“Well, uh, I thought you would’ve liked this movie,” Reylen responded, trying to defuse what was about to happen.

Both Sandwich and Popcorn jabbed fingers towards one another. “Yeah but--!!”

“I think you both don’t have a say in this. This was intended to help Master Attendant _relax_ , is it not?” Coffee said, a slight dark tinge in his usually charismatic voice. It reminded Reylen of his business inquiries voice that he seldom used towards customers who left a bad taste in his mouth.

The voice had an immediate effect, as the two boys gave a sudden shiver.

“Now you guys can grab the snacks. We’ll grab some seats. Don’t be late.”

As if he didn’t commit to a threat, Coffee gave a cheery smile, waltzing Reylen under his arm and towards their theater. It was time to go watch a nice, relaxing movie.

 

\--

“Why did we watch that again?” Miso Soup said, an expression of full disgust displayed on his face. They had left the theater once the movie ended and had been instructed previously to wait on the others at the lounging area.

“It was _good!!_ ” Tempura countered. “Were you just bothered by the weird couples or something?”

“It was supposed to be _just_ a romance! It was an _action_ romance!! I expected the purity of a romance to blossom!” Miso Soup lamented.

“Err, really? I mean, the Hero and the Avenger _did_ kiss, weren’t you happy with that?”

“Ohhh, what a _letdown_ of a movie...And the actress who played the Avenger...she could do _so_ much better…”

Tempura sighed to himself, leaving Miso Soup to his monologue reveries. They noticed a familiar pair at the lounge area, one snoozing over a table, while the other was curled up in his chair, his whole body noticeably shaky.

“....Hamburger?” Both Food Souls gave worried looks towards the other male, who timidly brought his head up from the folds of his arms.

“H-Hey! Nice to see that y-y-you guys had a g-g-g-good time at your m-m-m-mo--”

“You went to watch that scary movie, huh,” Tempura concluded. Hamburger’s forced nod confirmed this.

Miso Soup glanced at Escargot, who yawned and stretched in his seat. “Oi, did you even watch the movie? Didja sleep through it?”

“ _Yaaaaawn_...I was surprised,  he lasted until the final scene, and I had to run after him. Kinda hard to stay asleep with a guy who jumps and yelps at every little thing. I was actually awake when Hamburger started screaming during the second portion, where the boar banshee awakens and lunges at the viewers while upside dow--”

He was stopped by a peeved Miso Soup, putting his hands up to make Escargot cut his explanation short.

They all looked up when they heard the faint chatter of Sandwich and Popcorn, in a heated discussion. Before Tempura and Escargot, concerned that the two boys would escalate to a full blown fight, Reylen and Coffee were trailing behind and keeping a close eye on them. Their expressions didn’t look perturbed at all, rather amused.

“They, uh, look like they’re having fun?” Tempura mentioned.

“Mm. Like they watched something good?”

Sandwich and Popcorn were full of flailing arms, flapping mouths and multiple trains of thought being thrown into incoherent sentences. They were arguing, sure, but it was mainly because of their stark different standpoints regarding the movie.

“Listen, that scene with the monastery was _the_ best fight scene I’ve ever witnessed, and I’ve _seen_ perfection!” Popcorn squabbled, his voice an octave higher than normal

Sandwich scoffed. “You _blind?!_ The village fire! Did you not catch the whole ‘ _I’ll gambit your whole life with one hand’_ deal?! That was tight!”

“You’re biased! The monastery was the catalyst of prior events and made things much more interesting in the long run! It was anticipated! It was superb! The _CALLBACK TO THE CRIMSON FIELDS??_ ”

“It was totally overhyped! The villain was so hammy! Who’d get behind her ploy anyway?!”

“You sound _exactly_ like an Opalite soldier, dude.”

“Hah?!?! So that totally makes you a hypocrite, aka a _Solari!_ You’re just as red!”

“Don’t you dare paint me as such, and even _then_ , they had ideals I can really comprehend!”

Reylen cleared his throat, having silently walked behind the pair. Both boys jumped and turned to face their Master Attendant.

“...So I’m guessing you both enjoyed the movie?”

Both boys nodded at the same time, reluctantly so. Reylen continued on. “You both were pinpointing things I didn’t notice for those two scenes. You guys make great critics.”

Sandwich blubbered his words. “R-really?! I mean, I don’t critique for a living, but I could totally keep doing it if ya like that, Master Attendant!”

“Hmph!” Popcorn sneered. “Listen, that’s an alley that I’m quite familiar with, rather, I’m the _master_ of such an alley, and you ain’t got it!”

The other boy pressed his forehead against Popcorn’s, with Reylen getting a little worried that Sandwich was going to break in Popcorn’s goggle lenses in. “I can totally do your job! Probably better too, since you’re always distracted by some dumb stupid girl!”

“You tryin’ to pick a fight, dicey boy?! You can’t compare to such allurement that only I can bring!”

“Sure, and a WALLET THIEF to top that!”

“Shut up!”

“You shut up!”

Tempura and Escargot had pulled the two away, per Reylen’s hasty instruction. They were both surprised to see Sandwich and Popcorn still shouting at each other, even when under an arm or yanked away by pillow. Miso Soup and Hamburger had joined them, trying to alleviate the situation but they couldn’t stop the two from causing a scene outside of the theater.

Reylen turned to Coffee, giving a sheepish shrug. Asides from the two reacting verbally towards their respectful favoured scenes, Reylen was happy to say that the movie was enjoyable. Plus, Coffee and him were kept awake by the constant stream of action that didn't hurt Reylen's eyes. It was an experience that he could hopefully try again, and with Chocolate joining them perhaps.

But it seemed much more entertaining with Popcorn and Sandwich in front of them, reacting so instinctively towards the movie. Perhaps he'll invite the pair again too.

They were naturally born critics, and at least he was able to share his first real movie experience together with his beloved Food Souls.

 

\--

_Buttered Up_

 

“I’m gonna try to take this restaurant thing more seriously, you lucky beings!” Popcorn announced. “Since Master Attendant had agreed to watch an amazing movie with me the other day, I will assign myself towards making the Sweet Leaf great, if not greater now that I am here! Pluuuus, it’ll be good to have my own pocket money for future movie dates with future flowers for me to spin between my fingers!”

Hawthorne Ball, Skewer and Pudding both gave Popcorn matching looks of uncertainty.

Meanwhile, Sandwich had revolved around the front counter chair, leering. “Are you still praising that Crimson Fury Field movie? It was bad, save for that one scene, and you _know_ it!”

“We really gonna start this again, huh?!” Popcorn countered. “The monastery was better!”

“Was not! Village fire!"

Hawthorne Ball brought her tri-sphered skewer between the two, fuming. The two had slammed into the brightly coloured spheres of Hawthorne Ball’s name, both groaning over the sticky syrup that coated their clothes. Skewer gave a giggle at the sight.

“Enough already!! Master Attendant’s so annoyed of you two!” Hawthorne Ball shouted.

“Iiiiiiiiiiiiick, Hawthorrrrrrrrrrrne! This is gross!”

“My outfit!!!!”

Pudding sighed heavily, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose and scanned the clipboard with their written schedule for the day. Master Attendant was scheduled to try doing a summon today and within his rigorous behaviors, he was truly wishing for that One person to be summoned.

Probably wouldn’t happen. It would make such a dent to his schedule. Pudding knew better than to wish for such childish things such as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> popcorn is probably a mod on rotten tomatoes, lbr  
> also, ive been embedded in fire emblem 3H, so, the movie titles are a ref, and im just, lmao.
> 
> hello hello, this was both fun and a slog to write. yadda yadda school, work, mental health, im still here. 
> 
> next chap, pudding gets his wish granted and i have to write a love.....hexagon? it's gonna be a LOT.


	18. It's All For You! (Jello)

_“It's as if we spend our entire lives avoiding Jell-O but it is always there at the end, waiting.” ― John Grisham, Ford County_

 

Reylen still didn’t really understand the concept of celebrities. He came from a small village and didn’t grow up with anyone to idolize, nor did he deem it as important to. He never got into the appeal of people who used their talents for entertaining the masses, but respected that there were many who were ignited by their lifelong passions (like himself and cooking). There were just a few that were talented enough for stardom, and Reylen had taken into account for himself that there are many who revolve their lives behind celebrity’s lifestyles, and that was left at that.

With the help of one avidly dedicated fan of a certain idol, Reylen was introduced to the world of idol singing and its in-depth culture that took hold of Gloriville as of late. It was a weird bubble to live in, but whatever made Omurice happy, Reylen concluded. Plus, from knowledge osmosis, it seemed as though Jello was just as bright of an individual as her idol persona. He was hoping on the side that he would meet such a brilliant Food Soul soon.

When said idol Food Soul had been summoned, Reylen was to learn yet _another_ form of dedication, and presumably, he had thought that such extremes from before had been pushed to its dire limits.

He would be gravely wrong. 

 

\--

Reylen braced himself as the familiar rush of winds that brought a Food Soul forth blew throughout the summoning room. He was getting used to feeling the warm welcoming winds that brought about crystal shards meant to enhance the powers of his Food Souls, but as he looked forward, there was a sparkling figure in the middle of the summoning circle, bathed in a glistening, green and yellow light, reminding one of the spotlights at a concert. It was somebody new!

A young girl dressed in a frilly yellow mini dress, posed with her hand held in the air, a mini microphone in hand. With mismatching yellow and pink stockings and pristine flashy white boots, her lime green twin tails and a ravishly pink ribbon bounced slightly from the remaining winds that blew against her. 

Her mismatched green and yellow eyes glanced curiously over at Reylen’s surprised form and she twirled, giving a lively wink and pointing towards the taller man.

“ _Ding dong~! Good morning, it's everyone's friend Jello~! I shall use my soft, sweet voice to keep everyone smiling~!”_

 _Oh, so this was Jello!_ Reylen thought excitedly. He went over, extending his hand out for friendly greetings. She looked Gloriville-ian, so perhaps a handshake was a good introductory start.

“Nice to meet you, Jello! I’m Reylen, and I’m the Master Attendant of the Sweet Leaf, my home-owned restaurant. I’m glad to be able to finally meet you.”

With a flourishing flick of her hand, her mike disappeared in a small puff of smoke and Jello eagerly took Reylen’s hand in between her own, shaking hands eagerly. “Waaaai! I’ve been waiting for so long! We meet at last!”

“Yeah, you have no idea how anticipated we were of your arrival,” Reylen noted. Perhaps he should inform a certain pair of Food Souls that Jello had indeed arrived to their humble abode. “I’ll give you a quick tour around the place, get you situated.”

“Ah, really?! You’re already so kind to me, Master Attendant! I would be honoured to let you guide me through my new home together!” She gently stepped away from the circle, joining Reylen’s side and beaming up at him.

 _She kinda reminds me of another Food Soul…_ , Reylen pondered. He was even wondering when Jello was going to take his hand in hers. He brushed away the thought, and guided her to the hallways outside.

First thing’s first…

“So can I ask? You know anyone by the name of Pudding?”

Jello perked up. “Ohhh yeah! He’s the guy who takes care of me and my live shows! He’s a really cool guy, actually. Wait, does Master Attendant know him?!”

“I sure do!”

“Yaaaay! I’m so spoiled, and it’s only my first day! I’m so grateful!” Jello clapped her hands together, her aura being a positive radiance beside Reylen.

He couldn’t help but be reminded of the beach, the sands glittering amidst the rays of the sun. Reylen was reminded of yet another Food Soul, but couldn’t pinpoint exactly who. Again, he brushed the reflection out of his mind temporarily.

They reached the one wing where a few rooms were still vacant. Recently, Reylen gave a newly summoned Food Soul their room first to get them situated, then started the House Tour, or vice versa. It depended on his mood. Today, he felt it would be best for Jello to see her room first before they sought out Pudding.

But his search for the blond Food Soul would end shortly, as they had run into him departing from his own quarters. He had a clipboard under his arm, but had immediately let it slip and clatter to the floor, upon laying his eyes on Jello.

“J-Jello…”

The girl gasped, then ran forward to leap and hug the other boy. Pudding was frozen on the spot as Jello pressed and rubbed her cheeks against his.

“Aaaaa!! Jello is so so happy! You look like you’ve been working really hard, Pudding! Did you miss me?”

Reylen watched in silent amusement as Pudding slowly wrapped his arms around the young girl, albeit a bit loosely. The boy’s reply was a mere whisper, a far cry from his usually resilient tone.

“....y-yes, we missed you. R-Remember who we are here.”

“Oh! Oh...right...” Jello hesitantly let go, her lips pursed into a pout and hands going behind her back, like a child who was guilty of breaking a precious antique. Reylen felt a small pang of sympathy for the girl.

Pudding, meanwhile, dusted himself off, picked his clipboard off from the floor and readjusted his sunglasses. He sighed after seeing Jello’s suddenly forlorn face, and then offered a small, rare smile. “So has Master Attendant shown you around? If anything, I would be happy to assist as well.”

She perked up instantly, her gloomy mood disappearing as quickly as night turned to day. “Yeah!! Master Attendant is such a cool guy!”

Reylen chuckled sheepishly. “We’ve just met…”

“Doesn’t matter! Jello knows who’s a good hearted person, and Master Attendant is definitely that! Right, Pudding?!”

The blond prepped his glasses, offering a small nod towards his client and agreeing with her statement.

Reylen shrugged it off then motioned down the hall. “We’re just gonna show Jello her quarters first, then we can start the tou--oh.”

A door just a few metres away had opened and why Reylen chose to place Omurice there previously was beyond him. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before turning towards the group.

“Uweh ...burning so many CDs did a number on me…. I might just do waiter shift toda--Oh, Master Attendant? What’re you doing here?”

“Oh! It’s Omurice! You’re that really cool dedicated guy who always appears at my lives!! Good afternoon!” Jello said happily.

Reylen caught in the corner of his eye the subtle eyebrow twitch of Pudding’s and said nothing, wanting to see out of curiosity’s sake how this all would turn out.

“Mm? Thass me yeah… Swore I heard my divine goddess’s voice. Or do my eyes deceive me…?”

Omurice propped his bright red frames over his face and after a few blinks, he had jumped backward, pointing towards a smiling Jello.

 _“UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH??!?!_ **_JELLO_ ** _IS HERE?!_ **_HOW_ ** _?!!!?!?!”_

“I was just summoned here, silly! Master Attendant and I only just met a while ago!”

“Haaaah?! Really?!” Omurice said, then froze as he saw Pudding standing beside Jello. The strawberry blond strode over, getting into Pudding’s personal space.

“And I see you’re here.”

“Doing my job, of course. Perhaps you should do that too and _leave_.” Pudding punctuated his last word with a softer, much more darker pitch.

This didn’t sway Omurice, however. “My job has finally _arrived_ , actually. I can now focus solely on my life’s ambitions, which is--”

“To stay _away_ from my protege.”

Omurice huffed. “Hell no.”

“You’ve got 5 seconds.”

“More than enough to beat you into the ground, you stuck up as--”

“ _Ding doooong~!_ ”

Both turned abruptly to see Jello posed with her hand up in the air and on one leg, reminding of the same pose that Reylen saw her in when he first summoned her. She gave a wink and finger-gun pointed towards the pair.

“My two favourite people in the world! Jello is so so VERY happy to be reunited with you two again! Now can Jello find her room and then we can start our tour together?!”

Omurice and Pudding, both mesmerized by her small performance, gave slow nods in understanding.

“Good! Master Attendant, lead the way!”

Reylen, who had found a wall to lean on to rest his eyes for a few moments, snapped awake and also nodded. “Yeah! Right this way.” He motioned for the trio to follow him, hearing Jello hum a familiar tune while Pudding and Omurice trudged at the rear.

Might as well get the room introduction and tour over and hastily done with.

 

\--

Jello’s giggling kept the two boys behind Reylen at bay, the tour feeling like a half-baked potato in a microwave, ready to blow up at any moment. Once they reached their last destination (which was the backyard of the Sweet Leaf), Jello had noticed the herb box, filled with sprouts, and she went over to sate her curiosity.

Meanwhile, Reylen had sat Pudding and Omurice down on a few wooden box crates, with an inquiry in mind.

“Do you guys mind making a welcome dinner for Jello tonight? Since you both were so keen on her arrival, I’m entrusting you guys to do it.” He handed a few slips of paper noting what foods to make that he assumed would be best for a small gathering fit for Jello. Decorations were assigned to Omurice, while entrees and other foods were tasked to Pudding.

Pudding adjusted his frames, crossing one leg over the other as he pocketed his paper slips. “You do realize that you’re asking for 3 or so odd hours to get this done?”

“Hah! If I just head out now, I’ll be able to get things ready for my goddess Jello in no time at all!” Omurice huffed proudly, jumping off his crate. No use negotiating, plus he could get a head start against that bullhead agent…

Reylen cleared his throat. “I’m also gonna have you find some help. Since you both don’t work very well together, I want you to at least find one person who can assist with your assigned cooking duty tonight. I don’t want you both doing this by yourselves, solely because I can’t tolerate the...messes you both bring upon yourselves.”

The pair of gasps that came from Omurice and Pudding made Reylen snort.

“Aww come on! I know how to design stuff on my own!” Omurice whined. His fan room was homage to that.

“As can I! Why must I enlist help from anyone when I can get the job done by myself?!” Pudding also argued.

“Do it, or I’ll be the one taking her out tonight,” Reylen said sharply.

Both boys had gotten up from their chairs, hastily nodding and leaving to find anyone willing to work with them. Reylen sighed to himself. They were both firecrackers to deal with (one was just louder than the more silent killer), but he was hoping they would coax _someone_ before the end of the day.

Jello had strode back, spinning once on her heels and grinning at Reylen. “Know what this place needs, Master Attendant?”

“Yeah, Jello?” Somehow, just looking at her made the tension in his muscles relax.

“I should hold a small welcome concert for anyone willing to hear me! I really wanna meet my new family members here and if you’re alright with it, I’d be happy to host something quick tonight!”

 _Oh perfect! That would coincide with his plans as well,_ Reylen thought to himself. “Sure! How about in...3 or so odd hours from now?” He gave a sincere smile towards Jello, who had hopped on the spot in delight.

“Then I’ll head to my room and get myself prepared! I’m gonna give you such an amazing show, you won’t forget!!” the twin tailed girl announced. She offered a bare palm up in the air with a grin, and Reylen couldn’t help but grin back, hi-fiving her palm.

Course he can’t wait for such an event, and hopefully Jello’s two most important people in her life understood the same way.

 

\--

“Please! It’s for a very important event, Miss Orange Juice!”

The sunset-haired maiden narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms as Omurice was on the ground, bowing low. “Usually you’d never ask me for a favour unless there’s a hidden motive around it. What do you want?” She never reverted to this sort of behavior unless it was in front of Omurice. The boy was quite the exception for her to act like this.

The boy brought himself up on his feet, excitedly waving his arms in rapid succession, his words going just as fast. “Master Attendant tasked me to decorate the dining room for a special event happening later tonight and I was thinking to ask you, since you’re very kind and I see you as an amazing worker, plus I think Master Attendant would like to see your creative side!!”

Orange Juice sighed. “But I’m not so sure about me being _creative_ , per se…”

“But I would _love_ to work with you!”

This made the woman pause, contemplating the thought. It wouldn’t hurt to try? Sometimes Omurice, when he wasn’t going on and on about that stupid idol girl, was okay to work with. It was just for a silly event anyways.

But just to be sure…

“...What’s this event for anyways?” she questioned.

Omurice waved his hands dismissively. “A very special, er, main event! That’s being hosted by Master Attendant! Yeah--”

“ _Who did Master Attendant summon today?”_ Her questioning was getting colder, to the point.

By her command, Omurice answered in a very hushed mumble, having the nerve to even have his cheeks tinted pink by the very thought of admission: “....Jello-sama.”

From the other side of the hallway, Steak had snapped awake from napping on one of the couches from a shrill shrieking a la Orange Juice.

“ _YOU COULD’VE JUST SAID IT WAS FOR YOUR STUPID AGENDA, AND THERE IS_ **_NO_ ** _WAY I’M HELPING YOU OUT, YOU JERK!!”_

Steak winced as he heard the echoes of a slap and ducked behind the book he was reading as Orange Juice stomped off to her quarters. Sheesh, again? Omurice was probably gonna get a raised cheek from all the slaps she’s administered at some point.

 

\--

Pudding usually did assigned tasks on his own, and as much as he didn’t want to disobey Master Attendant’s orders (he was under their shared contract, after all), he believed that doing his own work would create better results. It always worked that way, especially when it came to Jello. So he found himself in the kitchen, thinking of one entry and one dessert to create with what ingredients were present.

But he had one minuscule problem that had presented itself.

“Let me help, you big buffoon! You can totally trust me to make this welcome party gig a better stunt than what you’re gonna pull!” Mango Pudding huffed, trying to yank a cookie sheet pan from one of the cupboards and ended up falling on her behind, complaining a few expletives under her breath.

“Why are you so interested, Miss Mango Pudding?” he asked while chopping up a few corn ears and placing them in a steel bowl. He was thinking of having Jello’s favourite dish as the main event and to try making a mini cake as the show stopper. He could make do without the other idol’s help.

Mango Pudding, he was always reminded, was stubborn and didn’t like being refused so easily.

“Y’know, it’s so funny. You’re always going on and on about how Jello’s your _most important client_ and stuff,” she said, her tone mocking, sardonic. She made her way to lean against the same counter that Pudding was at, amber eyes searching the other’s face. “You sure only look for one kind of talent instead of, y’know, taking the time to weed out and find _real_ talent? Like m--”

“Again, I truly appreciate that you’re volunteering to help, but I have this handled,” he replied curtly.

Mango Pudding fumed, then snapped her fingers, her tone suddenly turning syrupy. “...Master Attendant totally told me to help you out!”

“No he didn’t.”

“Sure he did!”

“I am going to give you one more warning, then I’ll actually go out and pursue Master Attendant to see if his words were true or not.”

Mango Pudding put her hands up, clearly panicking. “Fine, fine! But y’know, maybe you don’t have enough ingredients for whatever crap you’re making, yeah? I could just be your deliverer of goods, yeah?!”

Pudding eyed the ingredients he currently had at the counter. He could work with a bit more flour and maybe a few more batches of cream. It was going to be a big gathering, after all.

He handed Mango Pudding a coin purse and motioned towards the door. “Flour, cream, strawberries, eggs, maybe more corn. Go.”

The girl’s eyes narrowed at Pudding’s tactlessness and she snatched the purse roughly, stomping out. “Expect me in half an hour! Don’t use up all your shit in one go while I’m gone!”

Pudding sighed to himself. This was all for her, he kept reminding himself. Even if he was just her manager. He wanted to make at least her first evening here something memorable.

All for the most brilliant star in his dark sky.

 

\--

Omurice, nursing a wad of gauze on one side of his cheek, was unwinding a brilliant green ribbon to put over the rafters, and keeping perfect balance on a stepladder he had snagged from the backyard. He was glad that they had closed just an hour ago; he can just focus on his work.

He had a few balloons shaped like bunny heads and had gotten green, pink and yellow flower decorations that topped each table in the dining room, and he was raring to go with a banner, painted with Jello’s image on it. He got this decorating thing down pat!

One ribbon roll had slipped from his jacket, and before he could race over to grab it before it unfurled completely, it had hit the stocking foot of Orange Juice, who had entered the room.

“...Oh?”

“I...had doubts about your ability to pull this off,” she mumbled, turning her face to the side with a grimace.

Omurice gave a sigh of relief, walking over to greet the maiden. “So you _did_ want to help me!! I’m quite honored to be in your pre--”

“Shut up. It’s not for you, it’s for Master Attendant,” she said bluntly. She picked up the ribbon that had fallen near her feet and went to the other side of the room, grabbing some tape and began to weave the ribbon on the walls.

The boy adjusted his glasses, still a bit confused over Orange Juice’s behavior. Shouldn’t she be happy that she was a part of this celebration for Jello? It didn’t make sense! He sighed as he resumed his work.

The front door clattered and Orange Juice curiously went to check. Instead of a disgruntled customer who wanted a quick bite (a usual for their restaurant lately), it was a disgruntled Mango Pudding, with many paper bag groceries in her arms.

“Hello.”

“....Hi. Lil’ help would be nice.”

The two girls, groceries in their arms, went to the kitchen, where Pudding was busy trying to pile a large plate of appetizers and a beautiful circle of grilled corn in the middle of it. He looked up, nodding.

“Thank you for grabbing those for me.”

“No prob, Bob,” Mango Pudding huffed, shoving the bags onto one free counter and wheezing while trying to take a break.

Pudding pulled away from his work, scowling. “My name is not--”

“Oh, you _get_ it, Mr. Manager. Now lemme help out~!” She had reverted back into her nauseating sweet persona, grabbing a steel bowl and whisk. “It looks like you haven’t started on that dessert yet! _Let me help!_ ” Her sickly sweet tone dripped with the obvious intent to one-up the other boy.

Orange Juice gave an awkward chuckle, opting to leave before whatever onslaught Mango Pudding was about to bring forth.

Pudding had noticed her presence however and had decided to throw the reigns on her. “Hey, can you just monitor her while I finish cooking up the rest of the corn she brought, thanks.”

“Hey, what--”

Mango Pudding pulled Orange Juice by the wrist, wrapping one arm around the taller woman’s shoulders. “Oi, this is totally a ploy to make sure we can make a shitty cake for that Jello girl who just showed up.”

Orange Juice put a hand over her mouth, gasping. She may dislike the idol due to...personal reasons, but she wouldn’t go so far as to make inedible food. “I-Is that allowed?!”

“Totally! So as long as Master Attendant doesn’t catch us doing it!”

“Oh, I really don’t know…,” she replied quietly. Mango Pudding always yielded bad news and Orange Juice grew sick of the idea of having to team up with her just to take down their primary adversary.

Omurice had entered the room, covered in green and yellow ribbons (he managed to bore himself out while being alone decorating), and had grinned at the sight of the two girls gossiping to themselves. “You guyyyys!! I made the dining hall as splendid as Jello’s grandeur! You all must be witness to such majesty!”

Pudding shot him a glare. “Would you quiet down?! I’m trying to work!”

“Ohhhhhh, still at it, huh Manager Boy? I’m clearly almost done my task and you’re still here trying to cook!”

“I’m taking my time and making sure everything is up to order, you dolt. This isn’t a race!”

“Means you can’t take this challenge to treat our Jello-sama properly then!!”

Pudding stabbed the knife he was using to cut corn, right into his wooden cutting board (hard enough for it to stick itself up), causing everyone to jump. He went over, taking Omurice by the scruff of his T-shirt. “Put on an apron then, if you’re done your task. You and I. Cake. We’ll see who’s better.”

Omurice narrowed his eyes, a daring smirk on his lips. “You better be ready for my skills then, amateur! I’m doing all this for our Jello-sama!”

“ _Oh_ **_SHUT UP!!_ **”

Both boys looked up, turning to see both Orange Juice and Mango Pudding, hands on their hips and giving intensely angry looks.

“Jello this, Jello that! So **_ANNOYING_**!!” Mango Pudding shouted angrily. “Why even bother having more help if you two are so pig headed over her! You’re not even asking for our gracious input!”

“You two are unbelievable! Just how special is she that she has to take a majority of your thoughts every waking moment of your day! It’s so selfish!” Orange Juice added.

Mango Pudding flashed a pointed gloved finger towards the two boys. “Consider our help for you both **_TERMINATED_**!”

The two girls marched off in a fury, while the two were frozen in shock.

...But only for a moment, before they glared at each other, taking a couple of kitchen utensils in their hands. They had a duel to resume, and they were sure that the girls would come back to clean up their mess afterwards.

“It’s on, Pretty Boy!”

“Prepare yourself, you damn otaku.”

Hopefully, Reylen wasn’t too nearby to be disturbed by their approaching chaos.

 

\--

As soon as Mango Pudding and Orange Juice found the nearest hallway to escape to, Mango Pudding stopped in her tracks as Orange Juice’s shoulders started heaving and her quiet sobs filled the empty space. The blonde sighed in annoyance as she directed the taller woman towards a vacant bench for them to sit down on.

She didn’t really like Orange Juice, partially because she was a _tiny_ bit jealous of the woman’s natural beauty (Mango Pudding had an hour and a half regime dedicated to makeup, for crying out loud), and partially because she had the air of a maiden from old romance films that Mango Pudding desperately wanted to be like. But currently, she opted to be a good support towards the other Food Soul right now, just to make sure Orange Juice calmed down to a bearable degree.

After a few moments of Orange Juice crying and Mango Pudding picking at stray threads on her dress, they jumped when they heard a squeal from one of the dormitories down the hall. Giving each other curious looks, they got off the bench and snuck towards the one open dormitory door and listened intently to the voices inside.

“Uwaaaah! So you’ve decided to be a chef to your own business?! That’s amazing, Master Attendant!”

“Haha, it’s not _that_ amazing...but thank you.”

Mango Pudding narrowed her eyes, trying to pinpoint the voice and then turned to Orange Juice in slight discontent.

“....Isn’t that…?”

“Yeah, pretty sure.”

They kept listening on as Reylen recounted his first few months as being a newly appointed Culinary Attendant. Jello punctuated her excitement through squeals and inspired remarks of Reylen’s milestones. Orange Juice and Mango Pudding couldn’t help but cringe each time.

After one particularly unsettling silence and a few more pieces of furniture being moved around, they heard Jello’s soft voice from the room. The two women imagined that Jello was contemplating her next few words carefully.

“...I’m very happy to be here, Master Attendant. Really.”

“Yeah, same! You’re a very warm presence to have her and I’m glad you’re joining our happy family here.”

“Even if some of them might be on the stingy side, like you said?” Jello asked. At this, both women winced at the remark. Jello meant well but Orange Juice and Mango Pudding were a little too aware of their faults at the moment.

“...Yeah. But you can’t change those Food Souls. You accept them entirely and in that, they flourish. That’s typically my life goal, to be able to befriend every Food Soul I’m contracted to.”

Mango Pudding gave a hushed ‘wow’, while Orange Juice giggled softly under her breath. Typical Reylen speech.

“I see, I see! So then, my goal is to help my family members here be comforted through my singing! I hope to accomplish that for as long as I’m staying here!”

Reylen laughed in earnest. “Of course! I’m sure everyone here will appreciate your talents and most definitely how true to your heart you are.”

This made the two women pull away from the door, now reflecting on Jello’s words. Without really thinking, they had walked back to the bench they had previously sat at, both too invested in thought.

“...Y’know,” Mango Pudding started, “...You ever feel like you can’t keep up?”

Orange Juice’s bright eyes had a melancholic look when she replied. “Yes. As if my efforts are simply in vain.”

“Like, why do I even _try_ when she pulls such genuine shit like that?!” Mango Pudding lamented.

“I don’t know! Don’t even ask me!” Orange Juice had the same rueful response and they both curled up, knees pulled into themselves while they wailed over a concept they couldn’t understand.

“Orange Juice? Mango Pudding? You two are here?”

Both women jumped to Reylen’s voice, who was now standing beside their bench, concerned. Jello was by his side, also mirroring the same look.

“Are you two okay? Master Attendant, should I go and get them glasses of water? They look like they cried a lot,” Jello said worriedly.

“N-No! I don’t need it!” Mango Pudding refused, wiping whatever evidence was on her cheeks. To hell with getting help from the enemy!

Orange Juice was rushed but more polite with her refusal, as she hid her face with one hand and waving away Jello with the other. “I’m okay, thank you.”

A loud crash made the group flinch and Reylen, sighing, turned towards the three. It could only be caused by the Food Souls he had tasked ‘work’ with today. “Can you guys come with me? I have a feeling I need backup.”

“Haaaaaaaaai! Let’s go, everyone!” Jello said, leading the way as she went downstairs to the source of the noise.

With Reylen beckoning with a tilt of his head, Mango Pudding and Orange Juice sighed, picked themselves up and followed suit.

 

\--

The kitchen didn’t look much like a kitchen at the moment, more so covered in huge amounts of flour, spilled milk and other wasted ingredients, while two large cakes had been toppled over in the middle of a fight’s aftermath.

Pudding and Omurice, both huffing, had whisks in their hands and covered in the mess of their ruined cake creations. They had one more hour before they could attempt to create another cake before Jello arrived.

Unfortunately, their time had been cut short, as the aforementioned Jello entered the room, gasping at the sight.

“W-What happened here?!”

Both boys turned, immediately putting their whisks behind their backs. “J-Jello!”

Reylen, Orange Juice and Mango Pudding also entered, and blanched at the sight. Reylen was imagining the late night cleanup that was to be done…

“What did you guys _do?!_ ” Mango Pudding screeched.

Orange Juice looked ready to smack the two boys over their heads but stayed firmly in place. “You guys really can’t be trusted to do work alone!”

Omurice pointed with his whisk towards the other. “He made me do it! I was doing what I had to do!”

“You’re still proving to be a thickheaded dolt!” Pudding retaliated, also jabbing his whisk at Omurice. “Now I’ll never get this assignment done!”

“That’s too bad! Least I got mine done!”

“That’s because you came in here and _ruined my plans!!_ ”

Reylen was about to protest but Orange Juice and Mango Pudding had joined in on the shouting, still very much angry from their last conversation with the two boys. He stood his ground, confounded by the whole situation.

Meanwhile, Jello had curiously went to check the dining room, and had gasped in surprise. Even with how quiet it was amidst the arguing, it made Omurice and Pudding shoot glances at the green haired Food Soul in alarm.

“Jello…?”

The idol’s back was turned as she found herself placing her cupped hands over his mouth. Her shoulders were shaking and everyone in the room immediately felt the atmosphere in the room change.

Reylen walked to join Jello’s side, bending down on one knee to her eye level. “Hey, you alright?”

Jello had turned towards the Master Attendant, mismatched eyes glittering with tears but a smile on her face. “They did all this?”

Reylen blinked, then turned to look at the other group, motioning for them to come over. Omurice and Pudding, looking more ashamed than ever, both fidgeted on the spot as they went to stand in front of her.

Jello revolved her attention towards the two boys, lips quivering into that same brave smile she had given Reylen. “You guys did this?”

Such a sight made Pudding look to the side, too distressed to meet his client’s eyes. Omurice meanwhile, gave a confident nod and scrunching his lips to keep himself together from seeing his precious star crying.

Jello continued, wiping the corners of her eyes with the palms of her gloved hands. “I really was just planning to sing for you all, b-but you guys did this….? I’m so...I’m so _happy…_ ”

“Wha--” Omurice gaped.

“Oh,” Pudding breathed.

She took one of Mango Pudding’s hands and one of Orange Juice’s, squeezing them tightly. “To think that you guys took the time to make my first day special. I’m so happy ...so very happy.” She was on the verge of tears again.

Orange Juice had let go of Jello’s hand, pulling her into a tight hug, while Mango Pudding stepped away, rubbing the hand that had held Jello’s as if it had been burned.

“...I-I’ll get started on cleaning up this mess up. Got only so much time until the people we invited come around,” she mumbled.

Pudding, having shaken off his frozen state of shock, nodded in agreement. “Yeah, let’s. Jello, please, sit in the dining room. We’ll get everything ready properly.”

Omurice had stepped forward, leading Jello towards one particularly decorated table. “Just relax! I’ll grab some sound equipment from my karaoke machine upstairs so we can get a small concert thing going for you, Jello-sama!” He raced out, in pursuit of dragging his laptop and speaker system down in mere minutes.

Orange Juice sat beside Jello, now giving a shy smile towards the smaller girl as she offered a handkerchief. “We’re so terribly sorry for the mess.”

“What mess?” Jello asked in surprise while dabbing her eyes dry. “You guys were working to create something so nice for me to get settled in, there was no mess!” She grabbed Orange Juice’s hands, grinning. “We should sing together tonight, okay?!”

“O-Okay…,” the long haired maiden replied nervously. Maybe this might be the one chance to catch up to this summit she had seen in Jello.

Reylen, standing behind the front counter, gave a tender smile towards the scene in front of him and jumped slightly as Pudding tapped his shoulder.

“Master Attendant, I would like to apologize.”

“Hey, not to me. You guys had one job and we’ve got more cleaning on our hands tonight. Remember to apologize to Omurice too.”

The blond raised an eyebrow. “Not to Jello?”

The slate haired male gave a chuckle. “She wouldn’t take your apology seriously, since she didn’t see a problem in the first place. She’s just like that. Just make do and make tonight special regardless, that’s all I asked for.”

Omurice had returned, laptop bag slung on his side and after realizing he was beside Pudding, he huffed under his breath, realizing that he too also had something important to say.

They both turned, shouting _‘I’m sorry, asshole!’_ at the same time, and Reylen couldn’t help but snort into his hand.

Jello had went over, taking Omurice and Pudding’s hands, pulling them to sit beside her. “Hey hey! Let me sing for you guys a bit! It’s my way to thank you!”

Both boys couldn’t help but reply with, “Of course…!”, making Reylen snort even more.

Well, they’ll all get along hopefully. Reylen sighed to himself, realizing that Jello didn’t intensify the heated bickering between Pudding and Omurice, but mellowed it out. For now, peace between a diehard fan, the manager of said diehard fan’s target of his affections, and an idol radiating positivity in every bit of her actions, was settled.

  


\--

_Oh, You’re So Totally Jelly About It_

 

Mango Pudding sat beside Orange Juice, both nibbling on strawberry shortcake and watching as Jello did another song alongside Omurice, while Pudding was on her other side, gently shaking a pair of maracas. A few other Food Souls had made a circle around the trio: Tom Yum and Sashimi belting the chorus, Milk gently keeping a beat with a small tambourine and even Gingerbread had lunged for a free mike once a new song came up, eager to share some singing talent.

“God, they look so stupid,” the golden haired girl mumbled under her breath.

“You were screeching a Sweet Tofu-like song a moment ago, you can’t say anything,” Orange Juice grumbled back.

Reylen yawned into his bites of cake, thinking of what to do for his days off tomorrow. He could just rest while everyone else did their usual cleaning regime. Maybe he could chance another summoning? He was feeling confident to see if he’ll meet another Food Soul.

The very next day, in the early hours of the morning, he would have to deal with a mini fire, a few broken windows and yet another powerful Food Soul, made of metal, blue flames and a purpose waiting to be fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may have made jello a bit oblivious with what was going on, but its good to have someone so forgiving if thats the case, haha.
> 
> This was fun? I love when there's one character who seems to attract others to create scenarios such as this. 
> 
> For my anniversary, I got myself Caviar since I wasn't able to summon him initially! He'll be stuck in 0* for a while though. That's fine. He sounds so pretty...  
> I'm now preparing my ass for Stargazey heck.
> 
> Anyways! Another infamous UR will be joining Reylen's family real soon! Thanks for reading and please stay tuned! <3


	19. Maintenance Room (B-52)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: depictions of fire and burning building imagery

_“Why did the robot cross the road? Because he was programmed to do it.” - Anonymous_

 

Tierra was in a weird stage in its history where technology and history were mingling together, like polite roommates trying to make do with their environment. Residents still got fresh produce from the fields but there were technologies such as motorbikes, aircrafts, and even simple electric stoves that made life a little bit better for some. Course, there was always worries whether modern technology would take over Tierra entirely, but it was often overlooked with how useful it was.

Reylen was a country boy through and through. He integrated himself with simply technology when he lived at the Academy and was also immersed with simple machinery within his restaurant. Still, having his life be occupied by modern tech every day was a weird thought to have, but it made his life easier.

He had very little knowledge of robots though.

Again, his country roots may be the culprit to his lack of knowing big innovative things, but Reylen never considered the possibility of owning a robot. Robots were a completely different sort of machine capable of carrying out complex tasks automatically, and having one around, as cool as it sounds, made Reylen hesitant whether said robot might take over the place.

Turns out, the one robot he does receive, broke through the usual robot action requirements and became one of his closest Food Soul companions.

 

\--

Black Tea, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and covered her mouth from a yawn, watched as Reylen placed a small amount of glittering gold Soul Embers on top of the pages of one recipe book. It rested on the lines of a newly drawn summoning circle on the floorboards, having taken a good hour to etch out. He stepped back, turning to give her a cheeky grin.

“Thanks for coming in such short notice,” Reylen said cheerfully.

“Why not your two partners, may I ask?” Black Tea said, another yawn overtaking her before she spoke again. “I usually wake around this hour anyways, but, why?”

Reylen rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly. “Didn’t want to wake them up.”

“Considering most of us were up late for Miss Jello’s welcome party last night…” Black Tea sighed to herself. “I can’t believe you have energy to summon so early in the morning, Master Attendant...Didn’t your superior say that it takes up a lot of your physical energies or so?”

“I know, but I just have this _really_ good feeling about this one,” the male said confidently, standing back as the circle began glowing a warm bright light.

“You say that every time,” the dark haired woman said with a small smirk. The winds picked up as the gathered Soul Embers glimmered and gathered together, forming a humanoid shape. Both Reylen and Black Tea stepped back further and both gasped as the figure started to sprout wings from their shoulder blades.

Wings of luminescent blue fire.

Before Reylen could react, Black Tea yelled ‘ _MASTER ATTENDANT, DUCK!!’_ , and he was shoved into the wall behind him. The figure’s wings unfurled, the force causing a huge gust of wind to break the windows from behind. Books toppled over, the small Fallen Angel incubator that was thankfully empty, had crashed onto the floor, and many bags full of Food Soul shards had been thrown about in various parts of the room.

Reylen felt Black Tea kneel over him to shield him from more damage and as soon as the wind died down, they both looked at the newcomer who caused such a tremendous ruckus.

A young male floated amidst the wreckage that surrounded the summoning circle, his mechanical wings flapping softly with blue wisps of flame coming off its ends. With snowy white hair, he wore an intricate suspenders-like outfit, alongside holding a staff with gear motifs and had a strange eyepatch covering his left eye. His scarf glowed a bright white, also covered in hot flame.

With a calm voice, he introduced himself, his one free eye with darkened sclera focused on Reylen: “ _B-52, I'm only a common cocktail and nothing more... please give me your guidance. Shall I start operating, Master Attendant?”_

Reylen had let out a sigh of appreciation, as embarrassing as it was. “S-So cool….”

The slate haired male tried to get up from his awkward seating position from the floor (just to get a better look at this amazing new guy) but before he could, Black Tea had swatted a piece of burning paper out of Reylen’s way. They both gave B-52 astonished looks before a piece of the ceiling fell in between them, in flames.

“Oh no!” Black Tea gasped. “I’m terribly sorry, Mr. B-52, but can you please try to leave through the windows behind you? We have to get whatever happened here under control.”

“What--” The young male looked around, and with more wing flaps, caused more embers to catch more items in fire. Reylen and Black Tea both made shoving motions towards the window, getting desperate to get the source of the damage out right now. With a swift nod, B-52 flew through one large hole from a broken window and into the backyard.

“I feel bad having to shoo him out like that…,” Reylen said guiltily.

“I understand that, Master Attendant, but right now, we have a dire situation in our hands, like your restaurant, our _home_ burning down!” Black Tea replied sharply. “We need someone to come down and cool it d--”

“So this is what woke me up!”

“Master Attendant! What...happened here…?!”

Vodka and Brownie, who had appeared from the doorway of the room, both took one step and another piece of burning ceiling stopped them. Andre, who was perched on Vodka’s shoulder, gave a shrill cry.

“I-I’ll go grab Miss Foie Gras!” Brownie shouted. “Please lead Master Attendant out, Miss Black Tea!”

“Of course!” The dark haired woman dragged Reylen by his wrist and led him out of the burning room. Reylen took a last glance, worried for the many items that had to be left behind in the burning room.

Vodka, meanwhile, sighed heavily and with a wave of both of her hands and Andre leaving her shoulder, she leapt into the room and released a frigid air from her body. The room immediately froze over, the flames instantly dying down against frozen crystal. She turned to look up at the roof and directed Andre to freeze over the burning pillars as well.

Brownie and Foie Gras had arrived in record time and Foie Gras waved her staff towards any remaining sparks. The trio had looked around in the now chilled room, their expressions forlorn.

“...Just who caused this exactly?” Foie Gras asked in a quiet voice. The faint din of other Food Souls beginning to wake up from the iminent noises could be heard down the halls.

“Oh I may have a gist who,” Vodka said, crossing her arms and frowning. Today was only the start of a strenuous long ordeal.

 

\--

Black Tea had went to do a few emergency calls to the Culinary Guild for assistance (as she realized that Reylen may not know what to do for this particular situation).

Reylen meanwhile had raced to the backyard, having had to get the burning summoning room image out of his head. He found B-52, who was still floating in place, in the middle of the grassy part of the backyard’s lawn. The spot where he hovered had become a scorched black, causing Reylen to internally cringe.

Food Souls that had specific powers to them was still a work in progress to deal with. Some, like Vodka, had good control of their temperature control-like powers, and some like Skewer can turn up the heat only when her emotions were heightened.

B-52, on the other hand, had elements of fire all over his person and unfortunately was a hazard to their environment right now.

But with the Food Soul gazing down at Reylen with a curious look in his one eye, Reylen couldn’t help feel the guilt in kicking him out of the room as soon as he had arrived.

“Er...hi again.”

“Hello, Master Attendant.” B-52’s tone was stoic, monotone. It chilled Reylen a little.

“Sorry for kicking you out so sudde--”

“It’s no problem,” B-52 interrupted. “My presence caused a stir, and I went to take the necessary precautions to prevent further damage. Are things controlled now?”

Reylen shook his head, too afraid to turn around to see the smoking windows of the building. “I...I don’t know…”

Jiuniang, who had been tasked to tend the small herb garden box, had walked over and then hid behind Reylen after laying eyes on B-52. “W-W-Who is that ...?”

“B-52,” the young male answered automatically. “I’m a common cockta--”

“He’s new,” Reylen finished for him.

Jiuniang gathered her hood up, scared that the Food Soul’s flyaway sparks would catch on her clothes. Reylen gently wrapped one arm around her then looked at B-52.

“I have to figure out where you can stay while we deal with this.”

B-52 nodded in solemn agreement. “Wherever you assign me to, I will obey.”

This made a strange knot turn in Reylen’s stomach. He couldn’t explain it, nor feel any comfort from it.

“There you are, Master Attendant!” Vodka’s haughty voice was heard from the Sweet Leaf’s back doorway. “And I _knew_ it was you who got summoned!”

“Ah, Vodka.” The young male went to float over, but Vodka put a palm up to stop him.

“You get anywhere near this building right now, you’ll cause another ruckus! So just, stay where you are. And _why_ are you still using your wings?! Stay **_ON_ ** the ground!”

By her command, B-52’s boots had reached the ground and his wings furled into himself, flames dying down slightly but not completely.

Jiuniang gulped and left Reylen’s side, too scared to stay in the crowded area much longer. She had bumped into Brownie with a squeak, and scurried inside.

“The summoning room’s situation has been contained, Master Atten--Oh!”

Brownie had raced over to stand in front of B-52, giving him a weird mixture of relief and slight disappointment. “I see that your arrival was the cause.”

“Indeed.”

Brownie gave a small snort and had gently taken one of B-52’s hands, his fingers trying to massage the slender joints, like an old greeting. B-52 stayed quiet, his one eye observing the small, intimate action.

Vodka sighed, turning to stroke Andre’s neck and giving B-52 a severe glare. “So what are we to do with him? Shove him in the metal shed?”

“That might be our only option, to be honest…,” Reylen replied sheepishly.

“I can Shut Down if that is needed, Master Attendant,” B-52 said bluntly.

Such a command made Reylen’s stomach knot tighten more. What the hell did Shut Down mean for B-52? Was it temporary even? The thought scared him and his reply reflected that. “No no! We don’t have to do that!”

“So then we’ll just have to clear the shed and make it a small makeshift room then!” Brownie concluded. “I’ll get to work right away.”

“Ughhhh, you might need me too, idiot! You can’t clean a crowded room by yourself!” Vodka scoffed as the two went over to work. Reylen watched as B-52 was now glancing about curiously around the backyard. The Master Attendant had a grand plan to have a tour, a room, even sharing a few leftovers from the welcome party for Jello the night before. Now, Reylen wasn’t sure where to begin with B-52.

“Um...Please wait until they’re done and you can settle in. I gotta still figure out what to do with the damages,” Reylen stuttered clumsily and with a frantic bow, he left B-52 alone in the backyard.

Reyle was far too afraid right now to even register what his actions were doing, but by fuck did he feel immense shame regardless.

 

\--

“So here is your superior’s restoration plans. It’s quite a lot so please bear with me as I try to put the details in layman’s terms.”

Black Tea continued to explain what was to be done, but Reylen was miles away. Half of the upper floors of the Sweet Leaf had fire damage and was irreversible in repair, so Olivia had come up with an idea for Reylen’s abode to be built elsewhere. The fire had only spread to a couple of dorm rooms, but regardless, it was too unsafe to house at least 40 or so people in one small building. The restaurant would go through a revamp but living quarters would be in a completely different building, sturdy enough to even keep someone as dangerous as B-52 can traverse in. Plus, with Reylen’s growing population of Food Souls, this rehabilitation effort had been a long time coming to promote more living space.

It was a lot to register all at once and his dark eyes looked glassy as he turned his head away from her talking. Chocolate’s arm that went across his shoulders was what brought him back.

“You alright, love?”

“No...I’m honestly not…”

“That’s fair.”

Black Tea gently closed her planner closed. “That’s what our plans look like now. Currently, we have the Guild assisting us for the new building’s construction, but we will be falling short on certain amenities. I propose to take advantage of doing more Fallen Angel expeditions to make ends meet.”

Brownie filled their teacups with tea, nodding. “I volunteer!”

“I would like to help as well,” Foie Gras, who had been seated in the one futon across Reylen’s, daintily sipping tea.

“Maybe you can ask that new guy too, since this technically was his doing,” Chocolate mentioned.

At this, Reylen looked at the ground in shame. Chocolate, noticing this very quickly, rubbed Reylen’s arm in reassurance.

“...You’ll get to him.”

“No, it’s…. it’s _me_ that has to let him in.”

“Eh? Really?”

Reylen squirmed in his seat. He still couldn’t explain very well what he was feeling right now, but currently, he was the one uncomfortable with B-52, and had to work around that.

He just hoped his avoidance of the Food Soul for a few days now didn’t affect their already strained bond.

 

\--

Jiuniang patted the soft soil down with her tiny garden gloved hands and sighed happily to herself. The herb garden had fully grown plants and some were even ready for the first harvest. Summer was steadily coming around and Jiuniang was proud of being a part of the garden’s growth.

She kept gulping worriedly as the looming presence of B-52, who had settled himself on a steel chair, made her more nervous to be gardening.

Chocolate had arrived, having been tasked to take over gardening duty and brushed past B-52. He gave a look of curiosity before kneeling down beside Jiuniang.

“You alright, dear?”

“M-Mm...It’s just…,” Her bright pink eyes darted from B-52 and back to Chocolate anxiously and Chocolate understood. He turned towards the other young male, smiling gently.

“You wanna try doing some of this, buddy?”

B-52 shook his head twice in a dry manner. “No, I am only observing. Please do not mind me.”

Jiuniang gave a scared hiccup and Chocolate rubbed her back for reassurance. He still kept his gaze at B-52. “So, uh, heard you’re living out here, huh? How’s the shed? It’s not too cramped?” Almost everyone heard word of B-52’s current abode in the backyard shed and were wondering how the new recruit was faring with it.

“I am currently managing with what circumstances I am in.”

“Pretty big words for someone trying to deal.”

The Food Soul’s one eye glanced down at the ground, trying to register his next few words carefully. Then he gazed back at the pair, suddenly looking more vulnerable than threatening.

“...What can I do to help Master Attendant with what I am?”

Chocolate raised an eyebrow. “Mm? What you are?”

Jiuniang got up from her spot, timidly going to stand in front of B-52. She gulped and felt her voice trembling, but stood her ground. “...D-Do you mean...you don’t know if you can help M-Master Attendant or not…? Did I get that right?”

B-52 gave a nod to confirm. “I believe my presence here has caused an uproar and I may be presuming here, but I do not know what my purpose is for Master Attendant’s benefit.”

“Ohhh, I see,” Chocolate said, now joining Jiuniang’s side. “You know you can just talk to him about it.”

“I can?” B-52 questioned. “From what my memory banks have registered, Master Attendant Reylen had shown signs of apprehension the last time we interacted.”

“Well, since I know him just a little bit better, I can absolutely _reassure_ you that if you talk to him, like how we’re talking now, you may be able to find out what your supposed ‘purpose’ is, right?”

The young male looked down at the ground, having felt a new revelation through Chocolate’s words. “I see...I will take note of your words, Mr. Chocolate and Miss Jiuniang. I thank you.”

Jiuniang gave a small gasp and started to give a few quick bows while Chocolate laughed and patted the girl’s shoulder. “Alright, alright. You’ve got cook duty now, go on.”

“O-oh right! Thank you, B-Big Brother Chocolate ...B-Big Brother B-52…”

The new greeting had made B-52 flinch in surprise. As Jiuniang left, Chocolate gave a small smirk towards the other male. “You’re already at home if you’re this close to us. I’m sure Reylen wants to be as close to you as well. You just gotta talk with him.”

“I will. I want to be able to be of use to him.”

The dark haired man gave a guffaw, as if expecting that answer from the half-metallic being. “No no! That ain’t how Reylen works!”

“Huh?”

“You’ll see. You just be you. You’ll see just how he works.”

 

\--

A new Fallen Angel expedition team had been formed in order to garner enough funds for their construction plans. Black Tea, Brownie, Foie Gras and Vodka had volunteered to head out to Nevras, since they could try farming more Gold out there than their previous farm sites in Light Kingdom and parts of Gloriville.

In the early hours of the morning, the team was about to set out when Brownie and Vodka had asked Black Tea to bring one more person along.

Or rather, B-52 had asked for permission to join their group.

At this, Black Tea, with some reluctance, had let B-52 travel with them out to the cold Nevras region and later found out that he was more than capable of his abilities. Even Foie Gras, who was one of their most powerful units, was impressed by his powerful fighting capabilities. In due time, B-52 was at home battling alongside the other Food Souls.

This particular group kept going out on early Fallen Angel expeditions for a few more days before Reylen had been given a day off for him to join up with the team out near the Lake of Ice Tears.

The weather was particularly hotter than usual, even when near the frigid lake. Reylen had opted to keep his turtleneck, slacks and jacket on but was sorely regretting his fashion choices. He was being fanned by a sweltering Brownie, sporting a paper folded fan but struggling to breathe while carrying his cannon in his other arm.

“Are you guys faring alright?” The Master Attendant had to check in with everyone else, and sure enough, the rest of the crew looked worse for wear. Foie Gras and Vodka seemed to be the only one unaffected by the weather’s heat (perhaps their naturally cold internal temps were the cause), while Black Tea fanned herself with her hand.

B-52 seemed unperturbed, despite his full getup and flames. He glanced at the others and then to Reylen, giving a solemn nod. “I believe our target is within our proximity. We must take caution.”

“Right…,” Reylen replied, wiping his brow that dripped of sweat. “I just hope we don’t melt before we get attacked…”

The airborne Food Soul shook his head. “That is an improbable outcome, Master Attendant. Your bodily make-up would need to withstand dehydration first before you are able to ‘melt’, and even before that, the heat is not unbearable enough t--”

Reylen waved a hand, trying to shush B-52. “Okay! I get it! Not literally!”

Brownie interrupted the banter with a yell. “Incoming, everyone! Into position!”

A massively sized Spectra made itself known, with a few Bread Knife Fallen scuttling at its fiery tails. Reylen stepped back as his expedition squad immediately took aim with their attacks.

Black Tea and Brownie both teamed up with volleys of bullets while Vodka had taken the couple of Bread Knife Fallen on her own, ordering Andre and her glacial winds to freeze them over. Foie Gras stepped in and unleashed her magic scepter, finishing them off.

The Spectra let out a bloody roar, then flung its arms towards the ground. The chains that were attached to the Fallen suddenly shot into the ground and then cropped up around Brownie’s legs.

“Ah--?!”

The chains shackled themselves around the Food Soul tightly and Brownie let out a cry as his entire body fell forward. Black Tea had stopped shooting to cover the incapacitated Brownie.

“Master Attendant! Please distract!” the woman yelled.

“Right!”

Before Reylen could run forward, B-52 had flown beside him, giving a nod. This confirmation made a strange warmth burn in Reylen’s chest.

Reylen skidded in front of the behemoth Fallen, hands sparkling a brilliant blue and a huge saucepan appeared above the Spectra’s head. Without hesitation, he brought a sparkling hand down, the saucepan also responding to his action and slamming over the Spectra’s head.

The Spectra roared in pain; B-52, meanwhile, got himself in position.

He twirled his cane between his fingers, a luminescent blue target square appearing above the Fallen, and with a burst of flame he went and tackled the Fallen head on like a meteor.

The Spectra screeched in pain and collapsed, bursting into searing blue flame. Reylen was too distracted by the Fallen’s flashy defeat that his arm was pulled by B-52 to get away from the incoming flames. Vodka and Foie Gras raced forward, using their freezing powers to smother out the blaze while Black Tea shot through the chains that had Brownie bound.

B-52 had went down to step on the ground, and went to stand in front of Reylen. His hand went to grip Reylen’s shoulder firmly.

“Are you alright, Master Attendant…?” The Food Soul’s voice sounded different, cracked even. It surprised Reylen a little.

“Yeah...fine. Are you?”

“I am well. Was my battle behavior up to your expectations?”

“Eh?”

The young male’s eye looked down, searching for the right words. “...Was I of use?”

Oh. That was the problem. At this, Reylen pieced it together, over his little stupid stunt in avoiding B-52 since the summoning room fire. He was too scared to have gotten to know B-52 that he didn’t realize that B-52 had been lost without his direction. His role as a Master Attendant should be provoked.

“...B-52. Can I apologize? I haven’t really talked to you properly since I summoned you.”

B-52 shook his head, a look of understanding on his face. “It is fine. You were concerned about the Sweet Leaf’s wellbeing. I would have waited if asked.”

“Yeah but…”

“My question still stands. Was I of use, Master Attendant?”

This question wasn’t a new one. As an Attendant, Reylen was expected to uphold the contract that he agreed to whenever he summoned a new Food Soul. But he had that old promise that he had made since childhood… to befriend the Food Souls he met and accepted their entire being. B-52 was no different, but despite the Food Soul’s question…

“...Um. You do realize we’re just friends, right, B-52?”

“Mm? Friends? I do not follow.”

Reylen straightened himself up in front of the other male. “I don’t see you or the others as tools to be used for my own benefit. I have this lofty goal where the Food Souls I manage to gather, I try to make their acquaintance. I don’t want to see you as…,” and Reylen felt himself pause.

B-52 helped by finishing the male’s sentence. “You do not wish for me to feel robotic. Am I correct?”

“Er. Well, if you put it that way…,” Reylen said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

“No, I understand. I would like to be seen as a...mm... _normal_ enough person in your eyes, Master Attendant.”

Another patch of equal ground had been found today, and together with B-52, Reylen once again felt that he had another important connection made today with a Food Soul he knew would become closer to him.

“Let’s, uh, start over. I’m Reylen, your Master Attendant and your new companion. Please take care of me.”

B-52’s lips twitched and Reylen saw a small glimpse of a smile being upturned before it reverted back into its strict, straight line.

“I am B-52. I am also your new companion. I will take care of you for as long as you take care of me.”

“Heh...you’re so cool.”

“Hmm?

“Er, don’t mind me. When we first met, I really did think that you were cool…”

“Cool? Master Attendant? I am hot in temperature, I am nowhere near any cool temperatures.”

From a distance, Foie Gras giggled to herself while Vodka sighed and crossed her arms. Black Tea, with Brownie under her arm, waved for them to head over amongst the cooling earth, left from the Spectra’s remaining flames.

Reylen and B-52 looked at each other, giving a nod and heading over to join the group, eager to head home with enough funds in hand to create an even better humble abode.

 

\--

_Absinthe-Minded_

 

A few days later, and the empty hillside that had a small patch of maple leaf trees now had a large building that was to be Reylen’s home for himself and his Food Souls. It was only a few minutes away from the restaurant and took only a brisk walk for those having to head to work in the early hours of the morning. Black Tea had urged to make a small dirt path with a few lanterns to light the way between the buildings to make sure there was a better level of security for everyone.

The Sweet Leaf also went through a revamp, having the entire building made with two floors for dining and a VIP room for certain guests to use for private dining events. Even the storage rooms, the Ice Arena and Dine and Dash battle areas looked larger and promoted bigger space.

The new summoning room, having been built on the side of their new home, was made of a sturdy steel while special thick glass had been installed on the window frames; these assets had been added since Reylen’s role as a Cooking Attendant had the costs covered.

Lastly. B-52 now found himself welcome in their new home, as the building was also built in mind to be flame resistant. Brownie and Vodka introduced him to a special maintenance room where he could traverse, do repairs and most of all, call home.

There was one evening where Reylen was invited, alongside Chocolate and Jiuniang, to check B-52’s room out. As Jiuniang checked out a particular detached wing on the side of B-52’s metallic bed, the young snowy haired man turned to Reylen.

“Master Attendant.”

“Yeah?”

“I may be a detriment, but the herb garden that you had moved the other day. May I volunteer to do renovations? I will adjust my flames if necessary.”

Chocolate snickered and elbowed Reylen. “We do need all the hands we can get, it _is_ your day off, and tomorrow sounds like it’ll be a good day, weather-wise. Let’s do that!”

Reylen couldn’t help but sigh and give a small laugh. “A day of gardening? Yeah, let’s!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bifty bifty bifty bbbbbbbifty also i really didnt think that certain Food Souls can cause environmental hazards, well ANYWAYS.
> 
> I was REAL glad to have been able to summon this guy a year ago, cause otherwise I'd have to have depended on shard fusion haha. Mine finally hit 5* and he's one of my precious units. I love him. B-52 for Life.
> 
> I got Black Pudding and my chances of getting Stargazy is dim, so its ok, I can just save up (cause I can just SMELL pretzel coming...). 
> 
> Thanks for the support as always! Anyways, stay tuned. As I write this, its almost the end of august, but I'm starting a gardening chap. Fun!


	20. Thyme to Give (Tiramisu)

_“The garden suggests there might be a place where we can meet nature halfway.” - Michael Pollan_

 

Having a green thumb for flora was an asset that Reylen obtained at a very young age. His farm boy roots and his mother being a green thumb herself paved the way to an appreciation for gardening. Reylen learned how to grow his own flowers, herbs and vegetables up until he moved to the Academy for his culinary training. Even then, he kept small tomato and dill planters in his room for a small reminder that he can still make fresh produce.

Now, as a Cooking Attendant, Reylen had the means to make his own garden and even the right materials to create the right boxes and containers for specific plants. It was the beginning of summer, and for the first few days it happened to be perfect for harvesting the first crop of little joys he and his Food Souls grew together.

 

\--

“Another summoning, Master Attendant?!”

Black Tea huffed as she stood at the doorway to their new summoning room. She wasn’t used to the new room’s high ceiling and the sunlight’s rays hitting the tall windows that surrounded the place. Alongside with the small Fallen Angel incubator to one side, two large bookshelves that housed many recipe books and the small table full of storage units of Food Soul shards for fusion, Reylen thought it would have been nice to decorate the place with items that reminded him of the Food Souls he had gathered so far (a few hanging utensils, an afternoon tea set, to name a few).

Black Tea thought it was gaudy at first, but thought against it. It was her Master Attendant’s place and he was free to do as he desired when it came to decoration. Perhaps his arm was twisted by means of the unruly pair of Crepe and Hot Dog, but she didn’t ask, for fear of repeating such untasteful memories.

“Is Master Attendant attempting a summoning, Miss Black Tea?” B-52 asked from behind the woman. After the fire mishap, B-52 was more careful about where he stood, despite their new abode being completely made fire resistant.

She turned towards the other male, letting out a sigh. “He’s getting quite summon-happy lately. I get it, he just wants to meet more.”

Reylen gave a cheeky grin at his spot in the middle of the summoning circle he had etched in. He had backlogged a bunch of Soul Embers during their Gold trek and his previous summons had been quite successful. He wanted to try again, both for the sake of spending a few Embers graciously and all for the chances of gaining yet another new comrade.

He quickly got up as the familiar winds of summoning picked up from within the circle and joined Black Tea and B-52 as the embers gathered to form a faint glowing figure bathed in light.

The young male couldn’t describe the next few feelings he felt as the figure formed itself from within that light. He smelled something close to a bakery, something similar to a bakery that he had visited back home as a child, the smell of flour, sugar, wood shelving and freshly picked bouquets of flowers that lined the entrance that radiated in his memory. Then he felt the afternoon sun spilling from chilled windows when he studied in the more balmy days back at the Academy, the drops in temperature prompting him to shiver from the barren dorm room that he lived his days in. He then remembered the long, quiet nights where he was held by Coffee and Chocolate in their bedroom, a new habit that he was just getting used to, being nestled in between the two in a warmth that only their almost-heavenly love can only describe.

The energy waves that hit the young male gave off a nostalgic warmth, offering constant waves of joy and sadness all at once and Reylen felt his eyes well up slightly.

Black Tea and B-52 had noticed Reylen’s change in character and both moved to place their hands on his shoulders to bring the man back. He shook his head, ridding himself of the mist in his eyes and his temporary trance and went back to looking at who was summoned.

A tall brunette wearing an elaborate dress and holding an intricate staff had appeared in the room. Her smile was gentle as she bowed towards the three.

“ _I hope that everyone in this world can live in peace. Master Attendant, will you come with me to achieve this wish?”_ Even her voice was akin to a clear blue sky on a nice spring day.

She was gentleness herself, Reylen thought.

Reylen had to swipe a sleeve across his face, again to the surprise of the other two Food Souls beside him. He then went forward, also bowing his head. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Reylen.”

“Reylen… What a lovely name! I am Tiramisu. I hope that we will get along peacefully!”

“Y-Yeah, of course!” He motioned towards the other two. “This is Black Tea and B-52, two Food Souls who I place my trust on a lot.”

“Hello, Miss Tiramisu!” Black Tea tipped her dainty hat towards the woman. “I believe we have met before. I vaguely remember your presence.”

“As do I! It’s nice to meet you again Miss Black Tea! Have things gone smoothly with Miss Milk?”

At that, Black Tea tipped her hat to cover the slight pink that dusted her cheeks. Tiramisu gave a small laugh.

B-52 gave a curt nod, not knowing what to express at the moment, nor had the knowledge to reply properly to Tiramisu’s smile.

With that, Reylen led the trio outside towards their new abode. “So I’ll show you around today and then you can decide what you wanna do. We’ve got a Fallen Angel expedition team, some people who do Explorations, and a group who does some Arena work! I also run a restaurant on the side, and have Food Souls who cook and wait there. You can do a lot here.”

Tiramisu gave a small giggle. “Indeed it looks like! I will figure out where my place is here at home with you. It’s such a beautiful, peaceful place!”

She turned towards Reylen before they went into the building, the sun beams shining as brightly down around her as her smile. “Perhaps it’s so peaceful because you are here, Master Attendant Reylen!”

Reylen couldn’t help but blush at such a comment. Tiramisu was already settling naturally to be at home here.

 

\--

The next day was the start of a new work week but Reylen had assigned Brownie as the main head for the day. Today, he wanted to make some leeway with his herb garden.

Before their Big Move, Reylen had managed his own herbal garden box but right after, he had to move the box towards the vast hillside backyard that overlooked the South Valley. The herb garden was near a wooden fence, overgrown with vast branches from certain veggies and sweet smelling plants. It was the perfect time to pick out the first harvest under the rays of the first summer sun.

He had invited Coffee as a small date idea (just cause the idea of gardening with your boyfriend sounded cute in Reylen’s head), but also asked the means of Macaron, Black Tea, Milk and B-52 to also assist with gardening. He had provided them with gardening jumpsuits that he had saved up for this particular occasion and some sun hats. They looked like a goofy group as they made their way outside up the hill, but it worked aesthetically.

Reylen didn’t expect one more guest to arrive as they had settled beside the herb box.

“Master Attendaaaaaaaant!” Tiramisu shouted as she waved her greetings. “May I join you all?”

Reylen offered some gardening gloves to a giddy Macaron, then motioned for Tiramisu to come over. “Glad to see you! Did you wanna try learning gardening with us?”

“Oh of course! It’s such a nice way to get to know everyone here, plus I wouldn’t mind getting down in the dirt for a while!” the woman replied happily.

Hearing such a response from her made Reylen laugh just as jovially. He turned away as Tiramisu took the last jumpsuit to put over her modest plain dress and put her hair in a high ponytail. Coffee, who was by his side, gave a snicker and elbowed his partner, to which Reylen shoved him playfully.

“Master Attendaaaant,” Macaron said, struggling with her oversized sleeves and gripping a tiny trowel. “Whaddya want us to do first?”

“Mmm, well first we’re gonna pick off from one side of the box towards the other. Then I’ve got a few plants that need trimming and weeding. And then we’ll water and call it a day.”

“Wow! So much work!” the pink haired girl exclaimed then gave a toothy grin. “Crepe would hate being out here!”

“Hence why she wasn’t invited,” Milk said quietly as she went over to the far left of the box, flat basket ready under her arm. “Such an activity requires patience.”

“And peace of mind,” Black Tea joined in, going over to Milk’s side. “We will start picking the berries here, Master Attendant.”

“Ah thanks! Macaron? B-5--”

His face fell as B-52, still holding a scorched jumpsuit that he had previously tried on, was a few feet away from the herb box. Reylen turned and gave Macaron an awkward smile and the young girl understood.

“Okaaaaay! Bifty, Bifty! Macaron can just do her herb picking here and Bifty can watch!”

“Bifty?” the young male asked, and dropping the ashy remains of the jumpsuit down onto a pile of mulch beside the box.

Macaron grinned. “Yeah! Macaron’s gonna call you Bifty, if Bifty doesn’t mind!”

B-52 felt the ends of his mouth tug inexplicably then gave a swift nod. “I will allow it. I will stay here and observe.”

Reylen took a spade and motioned for Coffee and Tiramisu to go over to the one spot of the box that had many weeds sprung up. This was going to be a relaxing day, he decided to himself.

 

\--

An hour passed, as the small group was making short work of the vast box. Milk and Black Tea had two baskets full of medicinal and cooking herbs ready to be used for the restaurant. They were beginning to fill a third basket, this time with small tomatoes and two large cucumbers, all home grown.

Macaron was showing B-52 how to use pruning shears as she was fixing up one bush that was supposedly a hibiscus plant. Reylen was trying out floral gardening beside the herb box, and was hoping that the soil was forgiving enough for the hibiscus to grow.

Lastly, Coffee and Tiramisu were holding a light conversation alongside Reylen as they weeded out a few unneeded plants out of their side of the box.

“So it’s been almost half a year now since you two were together?” Tiramisu asked, wiping the side of her cheek from sweat. She had left behind a streak of dirt, which made her look more charming than normal. Coffee pointed this out, offering her a cloth.

“It’s been a bit, yeah! Reylen’s been a good partner and I hope he knows that in every sense of the word,” the blond chuckled to himself, prompting a faint blush from Reylen that reached the tips of his ears.

Tiramisu put the cloth over her mouth, laughing. “You’re both so sweet! And you say that you both are also with Sir Chocolate?”

“ _Sir Chocolate’_ sounds so formal, Miss Tiramisu,” Coffee replied jokingly. “But that’s what’s happening. He’s strung us along quite well.”

“Strung along? Oh my! He’s got you around your finger then!”

Reylen coughed, as he pulled up a particularly stubborn weed. Chocolate _and_ Coffee were typically woven around him and it was a wonder how they’re still putting up with his work ethic. Perhaps it was really love if they’ve stayed dedicated for so long. He couldn’t just admit that, though...

Tiramisu went over to kneel beside Reylen, leaning to tuck a few stray hairs behind the male’s ear. “You look like you’re due for a haircut, my dear.”

“O-oh? I’ll have to ask Chocolate or someone to do that…” The ear blush had heightened. Somehow, Tiramisu gave off a strange motherly air that Reylen couldn’t quite place nor permit himself to accept.

“Oh don’t worry, Master Attendant! I know how to do some hair cutting. I would be happy to style your hair when you’re ready.”

Reylen nodded with a small, embarrassed smile and wiped his brow. Tiramisu hummed to herself and got up on her feet.

“I believe we need a bit of a break! I’ll be back real quick. Miss Macaron! Mr. Bifty! Can you two assist me with something?”

Macaron perked up from her pruning work and hurried over to Tiramisu’s side while B-52, with a confused tilt of his head, followed the two women down the hill.

“Oh, what is she planning now?” Coffee said with a laugh.

“Probably getting us lunch?” Reylen offered.

“Knowing her, she’s gonna go all out,” Black Tea said with a sigh, joining the two alongside Milk. “She tends to do that whenever she’s excited about relations.”

“Relations?” Reylen asked.

Black Tea only offered a sly smirk before turning towards a forgotten patch of branches to prune. Reylen could only facefault at such a response. Maybe the sun was making his Food Souls talk weird. It was definitely time for a break.

 

\--

Tiramisu had brought back not only lunch but a huge checkered picnic blanket for them all to sit on while they sat under one of the maple trees. B-52 had assisted in bringing a few dishes while Macaron determinedly brought a basket full of fruit sandwiches and cold smoothies for them to partake.

Everyone peeled off their dried muddied jumpsuits and went to relax on the picnic blanket as they ate their food peacefully. Black Tea, Milk and Tiramisu made remarks about the various vegetables they had picked, noting on what dishes they could use them on in the future. Macaron was blowing bubbles into her smoothie (while B-52, a few feet away from the crew, was mirroring the same action with his drink albeit confusedly). Coffee had promptly went to lay down on top of the blanket, resting his head over Reylen’s thighs while Reylen gently combed his fingers through Coffee’s golden locks. There was a pleasantly warm breeze that blew through the group and Reylen couldn’t help but sigh happily over the tranquility of it all.

“Master Attendant?” Tiramisu asked, turning towards the pair. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but I would like to know about your story so far!”

“My story?”

“Yes! What made you want to become a Cooking Attendant in the first place?”

“Uh...it’s a bit embarrassing, do you really want to hear about it?” Reylen said sheepishly.

“Of course! I think it would be a good retrospective as to how you got here!” Her gentle eyes offered an invitation for Reylen to open up, and Reylen couldn’t help but comply.

Milk nodded, gulping one sandwich bite down. “I am quite curious as well.”

“We won’t judge you too much,” Black Tea added with a sly giggle.

The slate haired man shifted his seated position (while Coffee mumbled in his sleep), and with a small smile, he began.

“When I was younger, like, around 8 or so? There was a forest nearby our home and I thought to explore by myself one day. I got myself lost, obviously and I couldn’t find my way back. All I had was the small red bean pudding container I got from my mother and badly scraped knees. I was scared.”

“Did you get help at all?” Tiramisu asked.

“Yeah, but it’s a hazy memory. I remember giving my red bean pudding to someone, but I can’t remember their face. I also remember floating--,” and he paused to measure the mild surprise on the women’s faces, “--floating, down and out of the forest that day. I think I was saved by a Food Soul but I don’t know who or what.”

“Sounds like a mythical goddess or something,” Black Tea murmured in awe. “What an encounter!”

“Yeah! Somehow , that encounter got me interested in making more red bean pudding and it led to my mother enrolling me to the prestigious Cooking Academy in Nevras. Then I became a Culinary Attendant two years ago, made the Sweet Leaf just last year and here I am.”

Tiramisu hummed happily while nibbling her sandwich then dainty wiped the corner of her mouth. “You’ve gone through a lot, I’m assuming? You’re very admirable, Reylen!”

Reylen once again felt a heavy blush pepper his face while everyone laughed. It seemed like he was only going to get embarrassed by compliments left and right. He felt Coffee’s hand reach up his cheek and smile upwards towards his shy partner, but it only heightened Reylen’s blush more.

“Waaaah! Macaron wants to get back at it!” the pink haired girl squealed and pulling her jumpsuit back on. “Can Bifty supervise Macaron? Macaron wants to prune more!”

“You’re not tired?!” Reylen asked in surprise.

“Even I am mildly surprised by Miss Macaron’s tenacity levels,” B-52 said as he slowly followed the young girl back towards the herb box.

Tiramisu clapped her hands together, now gathering the rest of the sandwiches back into the basket they had been carried in. “Well now! I’ll clean up and we can get back to more of this gardening! I’m enjoying myself a lot with this! I will remember this peaceful day for as long as I’m here.”

This particular comment made that strange wave of nostalgia wash over Reylen again and he had to turn away, covering his face with teary eyes. Coffee had sat up in concern, and the slate haired man had to shake his head to show it was of no concern.

Tiramisu had given a soft smile towards Reylen. “It’s okay to be open, Master Attendant!”

“Mm. It’s nice to take a break every now and then,” Milk agreed softly, also gathering their dishes up for clean up.

“Yes. Since our Master Attendant is _quite notorious_ for not doing that,” Black Tea said with a sly grin.

Reylen scoffed. “Now you’re bullying me.” He gently shook Coffee to get up, and it would take another few hours before they all went back home, with full baskets of fresh gifts for them all to share.

As Reylen got himself ready for the next work day that evening, he would look back on this day, this garden-work, sunshine filled day spent with Tiramisu and his other treasured Food Soul companions, and treasure it for days to come. 

 

\--

_Take it or leaf it_

 

“Did someone take my apron?” Reylen asked the kitchen staff the following morning.

“Mm?” Pudding turned and checked the hangers in the cloakroom beside their workspace. He had come back with a perplexed look on his face. When Reylen laid eyes on what Pudding was holding, he shared the same perplexed look.

He was holding his apron, but the bright green apron was covered in sparkly stars and moon stickers.

“....This wasn’t here before.”

  
Reylen sighed, realizing that this wasn’t just one particular Food Soul’s work. It was _her_ work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRANKS GAL IS COMIN.
> 
> a very short chap this time, sorry! i'm getting prepared to finish up classes and getting started up on my second, and last practicum! it'll be a bit busy for me but I really wanted to dish something out. and it was good to settle it with tiramisu!
> 
> i got bibimbap for the super step up, but otherwise, its back to saving embers for....whoever's next, i suppose!
> 
> thank for the support, as always. next, i try to write someone playing pranks for a living, OH BOY.


	21. Pranks-A-Lot (Mooncake)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Wine does a few swears at the beginning, but that's pretty much it.

_“It's hard to enjoy practical jokes when your whole life feels like one.” ― Rick Riordan, The Last Olympian_

 

Reylen grew up without many children growing up alongside him, and thus he wasn’t raised very well over the importance of taking a joke. As he grew alongside classmates at the Academy, he was nicknamed ‘Stiff-Assed Sharpe’, an alias he really wasn’t particularly happy with and in turn, Reylen slowly learned how to take jokes in stride (whilst growing some patience alongside). Now, as a leading figure towards an up-and-coming restaurant, he had to learn that mistakes were made everyday and laughing it off may as well be one of the best strategies to get through it.

Having a notable Food Soul that specializes in _just_ pranks, Reylen would have to give a little bit more grace towards both the cause and the response.

 

\--

“Oi, Zongzi!”

“Yellow Wine, good mo-- _Ppfffptpftbbfbtbt!!_ ”

“Wha...The fuck’s wrong with you? I got here for my restaurant shift, didn’t I?! The fuck you laughing for?!”

“No! _Hahaha..._ I-I-It’s your face, actually…!”

“The _fuck_ , Zongzi?! What’s wrong with my--What is ON my face?!”

“S-S-Sake! Come look and grab a cloth as well! I’m _so_ sorry, Yellow Wine, hahaha!!”

Yellow Wine whipped around, his face with crudely scrawled black marker all over turned into a scowl. “Fuck off, both of you! Who the HELL did this?!”

Sake, who had a soft palm over his mouth, had to wipe the mirth-filled tears that filled in his eyes. “W-We had to stay quiet for the longest time, but I d-d-don’t think we can last much longer, actually…!”

“Hah?! _**Who** **?!?!**_ ”

 

\--

It all started with a bet.

Due to Reylen’s constant desire to meet new Food Souls, another was summoned during a particularly slow period for the Sweet Leaf. 

Mooncake.

She was a bright eyed pink ball of energy that could rival Macaron’s in strength, but her cat-like mouth reflected more...crafty machinations underneath the surface. With her flowing Light Kingdom short robes and sashes, she immediately made her craft known by showing Reylen a simple trick: a fake thumb detaching trick.

Needless to say, Reylen was a gullible man and he almost fainted upon seeing her attempt the trick.

Mooncake apologized profusely but Reylen could tell that this girl wasn’t going to let up her impending attacks (who apologizes while still grinning Cheshire Cat-like??). Knowing this, he still let Mooncake go about on her own, seeing her eagerness to introduce herself to his other Food Souls.

What a _terrible_ mistake on Reylen’s part.

 

\--

“Where did my sword go?” Zongzi asked to no one in particular.

He was tasked for early morning cleanup at the front of the restaurant but a very important accessory was missing from his belt holster. It wasn’t as though he needed the weapon right away (the Sweet Leaf was relatively safe right now, void of customers), but the missing weight was giving Zongzi a mild air of anxiety that he only experienced during Fallen Angel expeditions.

He recalled having his broadsword swinging on his belt as soon as he left his quarters this morning, feeling its weight bounce against his thigh as he walked down the hill and towards the Sweet Leaf. He remembered placing the intricate sword on one of the steel green porch tables as he went to grab a bucket of water to scrub the front steps.

Once he had come back from the faucet behind the building, a full bucket of water in hand, he had noticed the sword gone missing.

Zongzi thought that perhaps he misplaced it, or maybe it fell off the table despite the calm of the morning weather. It wasn’t near the table, nor was it located within the dining area. He took a seat at one table, frowning to himself. This particular situation shouldn’t worry him, yet it did.

“Something the matter, Zongzi?” Sake’s voice floated into the yard. The long haired Food Soul had went over towards the other, a curious look on his face. Zongzi’s face lit up. Perhaps…!

“Have you seen my sword around here? I seem to have misplaced it.” Zongzi looked back towards the front gates, wondering whether his sword gained sentience and immediately brushed such a silly thought aside.

“Your sword?” Sake echoed. He went to take the chair across from Zongzi--

\--and found himself plummeting backwards onto the concrete ground with a silent gasp.

A bewildered Zongzi had bolted out of his seat as a high pitched cackling was heard from behind the collapsed Sake. A flash of pink skipped between the men and Zongzi didn’t have time to duck as his sword was flung right back at his face.

“Gotchaaa!” Mooncake cackled. Sake had turned around slowly, rubbing his behind with an exasperated look.

“Ohh...it’s you.”

“Me!”

Sake groaned. Mooncake, humming, offered her hand for the other to take and Sake compiled...but not before flinching from a sudden shock that went through his palm.

Mooncake giggled, pulling Sake to his feet and yanking her hand away to reveal a tiny switch with a gaudy lightning bolt painted on. “Gotcha again!”

“Why must you pick on _me_ , though?”

Zongzi rubbed his face from the impact of his sword and gave Mooncake a frown. “Is this something you tend to do every morning, or are you just picking on us?”

The young Food Soul waved her hands in panic. “Oh no no no! Actually, my initial plan was to join you to help clean up, but I couldn’t help but pull a joke on you! And once Sake came around, I just had to prank him too!”

Sake sighed. “Perhaps someone more susceptible would be a more practical use of your talents, Miss Mooncake.”

The girl perked up. “Ya got any idea who?”

The long haired Food Soul responded quite quickly with a coy smirk on his dainty lips. “...Yellow Wine.”

“Ooh, him?! Is he easy to pull this stuff on?! I like easy targets!”

Sake gave a hearty chuckle while Zongzi facefaulted. The silver haired man motioned towards the hill back to their humble abode. “I believe he’s still a bit sleep deprived and had went to take a nap under one of the trees nearby. Want me to lead you to him?”

Mooncake gave a toothy grin, nodding. “Oh he’s _sleeping_ , huh~?”

Zongzi, with a worried look, saw the two off as they made their way back up the hill home. As worried as he was, he still had to open the restaurant and let this small disaster-to-be go. Perhaps it’ll just be a big misunderstanding and Yellow Wine might brush whatever joke off.

But then again, this was Yellow Wine we were talking about here.

 

\--

Mooncake was still the only person giggling to herself as the last remnants of marker was wiped off of Yellow Wine’s face. He had threatened her with a clean cut from his cleaver, but thought against it once a sleepy Reylen had entered the kitchen.

“Mm, hey Mooncake? Can we talk for a sec?”

“Eh? Master Attendant wants to talk to _me_?” Mooncake asked, her one hand furling around one of her wrapped pieces of hair hesitantly, but still had a small cat-like smile gracing her lips.

Yellow Wine couldn’t hide the sheer revulsion on his face.

Reylen, with a quiet chuckle, led Mooncake to the front counter of the restaurant, pulling up two stools for them to sit on.

“So I’ve got a Chest Opening expedition going on later today, and I thought to take you along. How do you feel about it?”

Immediately Mooncake was kicking her feet up, and squeezing her arms together squealing, nodding vigorously at the slate haired man. “Yeah yeah yeah!! I’d love to join in some good ol’ beat ‘em ups!”

“On one condition.”

Mooncake’s feet flailing and squealing stopped just as suddenly, her giddy face frozen in silent eagerness.

“You can’t do any of your practical joke stuff on the field.”

“ _Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!_ But Master Attendant! That’s like my thiiiiiiiiing!” Mooncake wailed.

Reylne waggled a knowing finger at the girl, giving a half-tilted smile. “I know how you work, but I’m bringing only you and two other Food Souls out to test out how you fair in battle.”

“But I can totally prove it that I can!” Mooncake huffed. “You just watch! I’ll be so awesome, you won’t need to take full surveillance on me!”

Reylen’s face fell slightly. “F-Full surveillance…? Well alright, just promise me you’ll behave, ok?”

The pink-brunette haired Food Soul gave a small salute. “Yeaaaaah! You bet I won’t--I WILL, I mean!!”

“Please tell me you’re joking with that…”

“Totally!”

Reylen still wasn't so sure as the young girl made her way to grab her weapons to get ready for their day out. He knew it was his anticipation to have a Food Soul behave successfully during one of these operations, but again, he hated feeling such apprehension grab at him _every_ time...

 

\--

Zongzi, Foie Gras and Mooncake walked ahead of Reylen, trying to find the small wood chest that they were informed to take down in a desolate Nevras snow field. After Mooncake had shouted “I spy a huuuuuuuuge target!” towards a snow-covered hill, the group made their way to destroy the chest.

Strangely, the skies had grown dark and Zongzi had informed Reylen of impending thunder up above and Reylen informed the other two Food Souls to keep alert.

Mooncake propped her hands on her hips, nodding sagely with a proud grin. “Yeah yeah! We’ll just make this chest busting operation go real fast so we don’t get all frizzly!”

“Frizzly?” Foie Gras asked, tilting her head.

“Due to the, uh...the...the static?” Mooncake motioned with a finger upwards. Foie Gras took a moment to process the facts and then gave a small ‘oh!’, to which Mooncake giggled.

The large chest gave a snarl and the three faced forward, weapons ready.

“Be careful!” Reylen shouted. As Zongzi and Foie Gras launched multiple attacks, Mooncake gave a loud cackle, tipping her moon shaped chakram.

“Hey hey, watch me well okay, Master Attendant!”

She leapt up, throwing the chakram towards the chest. It rapidly spun into the chest’s lid while Zongzi took some swings at its side. As the chakram launched itself off the chest, Mooncake went to race to catch it, the weapon landing in her grasp as smoothly as the cheeky grin she gave as she turned to Reylen.

“See? Wasn’t I rad?! I’m just like lightning!”

Reylen gave an exasperated look and chanced a reply. “E-Err...how are you like lightning?”

Mooncake giggled. “Didn’t it _strike_ you just now how _lightning quick_ I was, Master Atten--”

“ _Please watch out!”_

Before Mooncake could register what was happening, Foie Gras had pushed her aside and a bright light had struck down from the dark clouds above. The Food Soul was propelled by the bolt and into a pile of snow, thick steam floating from within.

Both Reylen and Mooncake scrambled to check on Foie Gras just as soon as Zongzi had felled the chest. After trying to brush off the snow off of the fallen Foie Gras, they both jumped as Foie Gras shot up from her position, her hair a crimped and static mess.

“Foie! A-Are you okay?” Mooncake said worriedly, her words turning into a jumble. “I’m sorry that I didn’t pay attention! I was only trying to tell a funny joke to Master Attendant and I totally knew to dodge but I’m a _tremendous_ moron who should’ve known be--”

She was stopped as Foie Gras silently put a hand on top of the girl’s head.

“No need,” Foie Gras whispered. She gave a small, tender smile, and then, the hand that was on top of Mooncake started to rub faster, creating the girl’s hair strands to stick up in weird directions. Reylen blinked while Mooncake’s small body started to tremble.

Foie Gras tried to pull her hand away but then stopped as Mooncake started giggling hard, turning int full out guffawing. She fell into the pile of snow, laughing hard. “Pfftftft, Foie!!! You look so silly!”

“But you do too!” the elegant Food Soul said with a tender giggle.

“But yours smells like fried goose!!! It’s so f-f-funny to me!!”

Zongzi had run over with a few spoils in hand, and was met with Reylen’s look of dire exasperation. “...Should I ask, Master Attendant?”

“Even I can’t give you an answer if I wanted to, Zongzi…”

Reylen would have to prepare himself for more silly antics that Mooncake was willing to bring forth. He had been worried at first, but the heavy weight in his chest was gone after seeing how capable Mooncake was in battle. It was that or maybe his group truly needed the likes of Mooncake’s innocent pranks, to help lighten the burdens of these expeditions. He sure took them a bit too seriously at times.

As the group walked back home, Mooncake had thrusted her pinky finger out, making her promise to Reylen to be a better ‘chest plunderer’ for his group, and as they hooked pinkies, she giggled as she pulled away, revealing a detached plastic finger.

Zongzi and Foie Gras had looked back in concern as Reylen had yelped and fell on his behind while Mooncake raced ahead, yelling back at Reylen, “Can’t fool the greatest prankster here, heeheeeeeeeeeee~!”

Maybe a bit of control over her antics may be in order, _maybe._

\--

_Get a Cake Out of It_

 

“Uwaaah! Why’s there a big beetle in my miso?!” Mooncake complained, showing her bowl to a disgusted Sake and a snoozing Yellow Wine at their dining table.

“Listen, I didn’t ladle your portion, little lady…And I believe your beetle is plastic.”

“It is?!” After careful inspection, she dished the toy out with her tongue sticking out. ”Then who did thi--”

Mooncake suddenly felt a chill run down her spine and she turned towards the direction of their kitchen.

The serene yet eerie smile of Ume Ochazuke greeted Mooncake from the kitchen window, and Mooncake slowly turned back around, now too aware of her soup.

“...Think she knows any good pranks to pull on Yellow here?” she whispered to Sake. To her chagrin, Sake nodded.

Well, at least she had a prank rival now to look forward to!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thus, the Sweet Leaf was filled with plastic joke toy junk that Reylen had to dish his extra funds for, to the dismay of Black Tea.
> 
> IT'S BEEN YET ANOTHER MONTH OHHH BOY terribly sorry for the delay! I just finished practicum (and school, most of all!) and asides from impending mental health days, I am back to writing this baby again. even if this particular chap was a bit on the short side. Too many FS to write, but idc, my main goal remains the same: write about the FS that Reylen gets and create a tale meant for them. If you're still reading, thank you for sticking around <3
> 
> Along with applying to jobs, I've found myself with a bit of extra time, so I'll try to dish out more updates! I hope to finish Sweetest Love by the end of the year so I can get even more FS introduced in the third part! Cause man, I'm behind...
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!


	22. Sweetly Bound (Pineapple Cake)

“ _Where there is cake, there is hope. And there is always cake." - Dean Koontz_

 

At the Academy, Reylen was often asked whether he would be happiest settling into his Culinary Assistant position alone, or whether he would find a prospective partner to live his life alongside. The question was always left unanswered, due to Reylen not knowing how to respond. Not because he didn’t care or anything; he didn’t feel that at the time, he qualified.

He knew that some individuals revolved their life in trying to find the ‘perfect person’ to spend their days with, but Reylen couldn’t picture such a future happening to himself. He only envisioned himself manning a restaurant by himself and making others happy in doing so.

Almost half a year later and having the Sweet Leaf under his operations, Reylen was surprised with the presence of Coffee and Chocolate wanting to be his partner. Their constant existence gave Reylen such a comfort that perhaps those initial questions back at the Academy could be considered after all.

But how to go about that, exactly? How passionate did Reylen have to be to have Coffee and Chocolate realize how important they were to him? He was still learning how to express his own emotions in front of the two but asking for them to stay longer than their contracted time together…?

Was that even a thing? Was it silly for Reylen to think that he could last that long for the two? And then...would Coffee and Chocolate forgive Reylen for leaving so soon?

Such a small worry turned into a major anxiety that was to be quelled by the arrival of one sweet Food Soul who truly believed that their love would see it through.

 

\--

“ _Eeeeeeeggette!_ ” Tom Yum shouts down the hallways, looking for the blond youngster. Said youngster peeked his head from the small library, his cap having been hastily propped back over his head (He had been snoozing off after reading a particularly tedious tome about magic spells).

“Yeah? Why’re you shouting?”

“It’s Master Attendant! He wants you to come see the new person we just summoned!”

“Ehhh?!”

He went on top of his floating waffle iron platform and followed Tom Yum out to the summoning room area. He gave a small gasp upon seeing who their Master Attendant was talking to.

The Food Soul in question was a short girl with long brunette locks with a detailed veil covering the top of her head. She had on a very exquisite yellow and blue dress that opened at the middle with her wearing a skirt and stocking-heels. Held in one of her hands was a bright bouquet of yellow roses, all wrapped up in lemon-coloured gift paper. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with curiosity and glittered with far more intensity as she laid eyes on Eggette’s arrival.

“Ah! It’s you!”

Eggette jumped off his floating platform, firmly squeezing the girl tightly. “Pineapple Cake!! Glad to see you!”

Reylen gave a small laugh and gave the two space as they hugged each other and Eggette went to vividly describe his experiences at the Sweet Leaf so far. Tom Yum went to stand beside Reylen, giving a cheeky grin. “It’s always cool to see friends reunite, y’know?”

“Mm! I’m always happy to get people back together,” Reylen replied.

Pineapple Cake gasped gently and pulled away from Eggette. “Oh oh! Speaking of getting together! Eggy! Go and stand beside Master Attendant! I wanna try something.”

Reylen, confused, watched as Eggette joined his other vacant side and Pineapple Cake went to turn around, her bouquet being propped in her petite hands.

“You ready?!”

Reylen mouthed a “wha?” before realizing that Pineapple Cake had tossed the bouquet over her head. Eggette and Tom Yum both covered their heads to duck while Reylen stood in place, smoothly catching the bouquet in his hands.

The brunette turned and jumped with glee. “Yay! I knew Master Attendant would catch it!”

“What…?”

“That means Master Attendant’s a _really_ lucky guy!”

Tom Yum and Eggette both answered alongside Reylen, just as baffled. “ _What?_ ”

Pineapple Cake went over, taking her bouquet and looking up at Reylen with expectant eyes. “Master Attendant will get married pretty soon, I think!”

The two Food Souls beside Reylen backed away, while Reylen had to comprehend what the girl was saying before his shoulders slackened and his hands went up to shake such a thought dismissively. “No. No nonononono _no!_ ”

“Eh?” Pineapple Cake punctuated with a head tilt.

“H-H-How do you even know if I wanna get married yet?! We _just_ met! You don’t really know me!!”

“But you definitely _look_ like you’ve got a special person in mind!”

“Special _people_ , actually,” Eggette sheepishly said under his breath.

“Ohhh! Then they’re lucky to have you! Which means you guys will get married soon, I bet!”

Reylen shook his head with as much force as he could muster, considering how red his face was beginning to turn. “I said no! Marriage isn’t in my cards right now!”

The brunette whined. “Why not?! Don’t you wanna live forever with them? Your special people?”

An uneasy silence settled between the girl and the Master Attendant. Tom Yum gave a concerned look towards Eggette, to which the latter shrugged.

Reylen, meanwhile, gave an awkward smile, giving a few more head shakes. “I...I can’t answer that right now. Could you excuse me?”

He turned heel before Pineapple Cake could call him back, too embarrassed by the situation. His feet were automatically taking him to his office, his usual safe place where he could focus and think, but as he settled into the corner of one of the futons, he felt himself curling up into himself, too confused to reflect.

Stupid anxiety. He felt stupid having just left his new Food Soul like that. But he couldn’t shake the bouquet toss, the prospects of marriage, her last question, out of his mind.

Forever...sounds like a long time, he concluded in tired confusion as he found his stressed body drifting into sleep.

 

\--

“ _Darling? Hey, wake up, dinner time.”_

_“Wow, nobody bothered to check up in here? This is like his favourite spot… must’ve been tuckered out by somethi--Oh, look who’s up.”_

Reylen slowly opened his eyes from his sprawled position on the futon to meet the tender gazes of Chocolate and Coffee, both smiling tenderly. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from the corners of his eyes. “Guys…?”

“Morning, sunshine,” Chocolate cooed. “What brought you here?”

“I uh...Felt like taking a nap.”

“A given, since you’re practically on the move all the time. We were told from Eggette that you had ran off somewhere and that we were the only ones able to pinpoint’ you,” Coffee chuckled. “Strange request. Anyone could’ve found you, but maybe tell someone first before disappearing on us?”

Reylen gave a shy laugh back. Course it would’ve been them.

He then realized why he was here again and turned his face away. Oh crap. It would be too embarrassing to say here, at this time...The mere thought of asking them Pineapple Cake’s strange question began to churn his stomach into tiny pieces and he felt himself shrinking into himself. What would they say? Would they be taken aback? Would they even _have_ an answer for him?

Knowing better, Chocolate brought a hand to cup Reylen’s face, stroking the man’s cheek with his thumb to reassure whatever storms were causing Reylen such internal misery. “Maybe something else brought you here, yeah?”

“I...I can’t say just yet,” Reylen said quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“And I understand,” Chocolate replied, his hand leaving Reylen’s cheek to grasp hands gently. “We won’t push you, but know that whatever is on your mind, know that we’ll work together to find a near-perfect resolution for us.”

“But realize that it won’t stop us from worrying over you,” Coffee said, his eyes behind his sunglasses reflecting a sadness that Reylen was too familiar with. He took Reylen’s other hand, squeezing some sense back into Reylen’s skin.

Reylen squeezed both of their hands back, his stomach turning. Such stupid feelings. He’ll have to tell them sooner or later, but for now, their presence is all Reylen needed to calm his troubled mind right now.

 

\--

A few days later, Reylen was to be met with another jab at his impending matters of the heart.

“Master Attendant, a word.”

Reylen had almost collided into a pillar, arms full of unfolded aprons, and looked to see B-52, gently flapping his flame-tainted wings.

“Yeah? Kinda busy doing laundry at the moment. What’s up?”

“The ceiling,” B-52 replied bluntly.

Reylen found himself huffing. “....Okay, what’s the _matter_.”

“There is a particular hallway being decorated in a strange manner, and I felt the need to inform you before the activity gets out of hand.”

A couple of confused blinks and a heaved sigh, Reylen had went to shove the aprons into one closet (fully aware that he would be scolded by Black Tea later). He followed B-52 across the floor and into one particular hall, where he found himself double, no, _triple_ taking at the sight.

It was a long hallway leading towards a particularly large vertical window that overlooked the valley, only the window was now dressed with sheer white curtains and fake paper flowers. There was a ragged carpet that was pulled in front of the window and a soap box propped right in front of the window. A few white streamers had been hastily wrapped around the pillars.

Eggette was fiddling with what looked like a mint green throw pillow while Tom Yum was spewing complaints to the blond while leaning on a pillar. He was also wearing a black robe that looked far too big on him and whenever he waved his arms, a bit of sleeve threatened to hit Eggette, to which he dodged each time.

Lastly, Pineapple Cake was humming to herself as she was making more paper flowers while seated on top of the soap box.

“W-W-What the hell is this??” Reylen said in exasperation.

“This is the hallway I had mentioned,” B-52 answered.

“I get that, but--”

“Master Attendant, another question.”

Reylen gave an aggravated sigh. “B-52, does it _have_ to be now? I gotta find whoever did this!”

“It was Pineapple Cake,” B-52 answered just as quickly. “The question is this: What is a flower girl? Is she made of flowers? Or is it a flower that is identifying as a girl? Is her clothes symbolic to a flower or does she smell of flowers? How is a flower girl so important to this event called a wedding?”

Reylen didn’t bother to answer all of that. He made his way towards Pineapple Cake, hovering over her as he crossed his arms.

“Hey.”

She jumped slightly, then gave a shout of surprise, tossing the paper flower over her shoulder and getting on her feet. She clapped her hands together, almost as if she was expecting his appearance. “Master Attendant! Hi! How’d you like it?!”

“Not _well,_ you know.”

Her cheery expression dropped. “ ** _Ehhh?!?_ **”

Reylen let out a frustrated sigh, waving an arm towards the entire place. “You didn’t really ask for permission to decorate the place, you know. We only do that for special occasions.” Where Pineapple Cake managed to find his leftover decorations from that winter gala a while back was beyond him...

“Ehhh?!?!?! But isn’t your future marriage a special occasion?!” Pineapple Cake countered.

Reylen immediately felt his face naturally contort into a nauseous state that he had to mask as quickly as it had appeared. He shook his head vigorously. “Pineapple Cake. I told you, there’s _no_ marriage happening here any time soon! Please cut this out!”

“But whyyy?! I wanted to see if you’re gonna practice for your big day! I even persuaded Tom Yum to play as the minister!”

“I am TOTALLY not licensed to!!” the purple haired boy shouted from down the hall and crossed his big sleeved arms. “Go get Tiramisu or even Steak to do it! Not me!”

Reylen motioned for B-52 to come over, then gave Pineapple Cake a serious glare that made her freeze up. “...We’re gonna walk. B-52, can you, Eggette and Tom Yum please take all this down? Nothing is happening here, this was a giant misunderstanding.”

“No it was not! Master Attendaaaant…” The golden dressed girl gave a small pout while sadly trailing Reylen from behind, resigning from her sudden cause. This walk better be worth it, she thought.

 

\--

The pair walked outside into the summer sunshine, warm enough for a breeze to blow through the grass and leaves of the maples, and Reylen finds the path leading to one particular maple tree. He motioned for Pineapple Cake to take a seat as they looked over the valley, overlooking the Sweet Leaf and the rest of Hilena.

After a silence blew past them, as gently as the breeze, Pineapple Cake took a deep breath and turned to face Reylen, blue eyes steady.

“So...uh...Master Attendant?” Pineapple Cake started. “Why don’t you like thinking about…”

“Marriage?” He turned to look back, his own dark eyes just as hardened.

“Yeah.”

“Mm. First off, to confirm, it’s not something I’m thinking of doing anytime soon. It _might_ be in my future, but it’s not immediate. Do you understand?”

“Sort of? You said you’re with some special people though. For how long?”

“One of them, I’ve been with for only half of this year, while the other for just one season. I’ve yet to mention the prospect of marriage to them just yet.”

“Why not?”

Reylen turned away, looking at his dress shoes, the grooves of the laces distracting his thoughts. “...Didn’t think that I should be marrying Food Souls and all.”

“Ehh? Have you ever heard of the levels of contracts we Food Souls go through?!”

The male gave Pineapple Cake a look of surprise. There was...something like that?

The brunette stretched her legs and arms up, then pulled her legs back in, grinning. “It’s totally a thing, y’know! A lot of Food Souls feel the need to become stronger alongside their Master Attendant and thus, they can create even _deeper_ contracts with one another! Either that or like you, they’ll feel personally close enough to creating such contracts that can deepen both a Food Soul and their Master Attendant’s bond together!”

“They ...I... _We_ can do that?”

“Uhuh!”

Reylen fiddled with his fingers. “...”

Pineapple Cake gave a restless huff and moved a little closer beside Reylen. “Either way. I want you and your partners to be blessed with everlasting happiness. It’s something I look forward to wishing whenever I see love blooming, y’know!”

“I’m becoming aware of that, yeah.”

“So what exactly are you worried about then?”

Reylen hummed to himself, eyes scanning the valley. “...The difference between myself and Chocolate and Coffee, is that I’m human. They’re Food Souls. You guys can come back whenever but when my time is up...it’s _up._ ”

Pineapple Cake studied Reylen more closely as his voice became smaller, more cracked. “The truth is, I never thought about marriage because I never thought I’d see myself being with anyone for the rest of my lifetime. I thought I’d be cooking and simply making other people’s lives content with my cooking. But now with Chocolate and Coffee appearing in my life, I’ve never been happier.”

“But now with them, it’s making me realize my mortality, especially since you mentioned your question about _‘living forever’_ with them. Cause I _know_ I won’t live forever. I’m human, after all. What I’m scared about, is admitting that to two important people who I’ve just met, and scaring them with such a possibility in our future. I don’t wanna cut things so prematurely that they’d look at me in a completely different, aloof way, y’know? I’m scared that they won’t forgive me if I ever admitted all this...”

Reylen stopped to shift his legs into himself, burying his face against his knees. “I don’t want them to think I’m leaving them so soon…”

He felt small hands cover his own by his sides and felt Pineapple Cake squeeze gently, and he was sure she could feel his fingertips shaking from the uncertainty he was feeling.

“...Did you tell them all this, Master Attendant?”

He swallowed, shaking his head, prompting a defiant throat-clearing from Pineapple Cake, as if saying ‘told you so!’.

“Maybe when you guys are together, you should! It’s clearly bothering you and it means you really care about this relationship a whole lot! This might be how you guys will truly know whether your love together is real or not.”

She scooted even closer, wrapping her arms around one of his own, and felt her nuzzling into his jacket sleeve. “You know your answer to my question then. You really want to live with them for as long as you’re able!”

“I...I do, yes.”

“Be honest with them, ok Master Attendant? I’m rooting for you, cause I know you’re strong enough to talk about all this with them. I’m also like you, like that thing you said when we first met when I was summoned. I like getting people together too. You can do it.”

And deep down, she was definitely right. He leans into her hold, sighing with a quiet resolve.

 

\--

Later on in the balmy summer evening, Reylen had invited his two partners out for a stroll out in Hilena’s nightlife. There was a particular stairway that led to a hill overlooking the direction towards the North Sea and it was there that Reylen decided to sit the two down at a bench, and to settle the nerves in his stomach.

He tells them, as they sip their hot apple cider from a vendor, about his worries about the future. About him leaving the two of them prematurely. About his fear of them never forgiving him if he did. He tells them, admits to them of this fear that had clawed at his being since Pineapple Cake mentioned about them wanting to live alongside him ‘forever’, and whether forever actually existed with them. He feels his chest tighten even more, his stomach churning like a pinwheel in a typhoon.

At this, Coffee pulls a nerve-wrecked Reylen in to sit between them, cradling the smaller male’s head close against his chest and laughs.

“Of course we’ll be sad, but to never forgive you? Where’d you get that idea?”

Chocolate moves in, taking Reylen’s other side like a protective blanket and clasping their hands together. He nuzzles behind Reylen’s ear. “I’d love to fight death to bring you back, but that’s just not how we work, unfortunately. I would be a wreck when you’re gone, but that’s not going to happen anytime soon.”

“Did you forget that we’d be protecting you until such a thing happens?” Coffee jokingly whispered.

“We want you to live for as long as you can, and know that we’ll be with you the entire way,” Chocolate sighs into Reylen’s slate locks.

“We love you too much to let you go either way.”

“We’re in it for the long run, my love.”

Reylen feels the corners of his eyes dampen, and hides in their welcoming embrace, hiding a wide, relieved smile. Their embrace. Their acceptance.

Their love.

He murmurs how he truly loves them, and knows that belief is unshakable, unbreakable.

Perhaps Pineapple Cake’s bouquet wish may happen far much further into the future, but for now, he was content with just this, of them. They’ll be ready, when they’re ready.

 

\--

_A Fruit-ful Mess_

 

“Did Master Attendant ever accept the whole bouquet toss and all?” Eggette asked. Him, Tom Yum, Pineapple Cake and B-52 (their chaperone for the evening as Reylen and his partners were reconciling) were checking out a local clothes shop meant for swapping and donating.

“Nope! He’s got a lot to do before he’ll consider marriage and all!” Pineapple Cake said gleefully as she twirled around in one bright daffodil coloured poofy dress.

“Then why’d you cause such a big fat stir previously?” Tom Yum said with a peeved look on his face. He was deemed annual bag carrier for this run, but even he was getting tired of looking around for _‘fancy schmancy clothing.’_

“It was to see if Master Attendant is ready for such things! Gotta prepare him, y’know!” Pineapple Cake announced, putting a few scarves and veils in a disgruntled Tom Yum’s arms.

Meanwhile B-52 was overlooking a particularly old wedding gown and turned to the three youths. “Excuse me, a question.”

“Yeah, Bifty?”

“...Are flower boys allowed at weddings?”

An uneasy silence fell among the group.

Eggette started. “I don’t--”

“Of COURSE!!” Pineapple Cake squealed. “Did you wanna be Master Attendant’s flower boy?! We can make a pretty fire-resistant flower crown and fire resistant ribbons for your wings too!”

At this, B-52’s one eye darted around nervously. “Do...flower boys have to dress like this?” He motioned to the wedding dress beside him.

Tom Yum was about to shake his head, when Eggette also stepped in. “Wear whatever the _heck_ you want, Bifty! We’ll make you the prettiest flower boy ever!”

As the two boys went to talk about particular fashion for B-52 to wear, Pineapple Cake giggled to herself. Wedding planning was so fun to do, and it was nice to get a backlog going at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no wedding bells yet for reylen. he just hasn't obtained magic ink yet c;
> 
> SURPRISE! CHAP! with the free time i've been having, i'm trying to take advantage of that and im just dishing out chaps. pineapple cake got me looking at wedding sites and yes, you can have flower boys at your wedding, so make your bifty a flower boy, make your dreams come true--
> 
> next up, Sabotage, the Sequel.


	23. Blazing Devotion (Nasi Lemak)

_“Never break another man’s rice bowl.” - Akio Morita_

 

Obsession was truly a strange habit that Reylen often came in contact with throughout his days at the Sweet Leaf. Usually it came in the form of someone wanting a particular food from his versatile menu and then visiting his restaurant a couple times during the week, or one of his Food Soul’s being completely consumed over a certain activity that took up most of their time.

And of course, he was _very_ aware of the obsession of a person, particularly himself.

Once again, Reylen couldn’t, for the life of him, see what others saw in him that was attractive, but his romantic partners Coffee and Chocolate were constant reminding him that there was something that he himself couldn’t see, and for that he was grateful. He could now sort of believe that he was a ‘beautiful man’ like his mother used to tell him, and perhaps maybe his kind heart, pretty face and open-minded approach to his life proved to be a good distraction. Not like he’d use those assets to his advantage, of course.

So yes, he was also used to...other suitors also vying for his attention as well.

He didn’t really notice it before, that there were others competing for his attention, even fighting for just a glance, and he was learning how to ease others gently for fear of letting them down. He wanted lasting bonds, after all.

In a particular case with one new, fiery-hearted Food Soul and a few he had previously summoned with an equal amount of determination, he would have to learn how to steel his kind heart as rigid as he could.

 

\--

“Hey, Orange Juice?”

“Yes, Master Attendant?”

“It _is_ just us in the kitchen right now, right?”

“Eh? What makes you think that?”

“It’s just ...I've been having the really chilling feeling that I’m being watched somehow. It’s been like this for the past hour or so since we started preparing.”

“...ehh, that’s very troublesome to hear...?”

“Heh...you’ve heard this too many times now, huh.”

“I’m sorry, Master Attendant. You’re pretty much on repeat since then.”

“...Think you can do me that favour I asked, Orange Juice? I’m sorry to ask so much of you.”

“Mm, I don’t mind. I understand. Please wait one moment.”

A bunch of cabinet cluttering, a broomstick handle being snapped over a table later, and Orange Juice pulled by the scruff an irritated young girl from behind a large bag of rice. She sported dark twin tails clipped with coconut-shaped hair clips and wore traditional garb and skirt reminding one of a far off tropical land. She tried to swat Orange Juice’s hands off of her with the fancy grass-looking iron fan she held in one hand, but had the weapon yanked away from the taller woman.

“Hands off!! Why’d you find me?! I was only admiring Master Attendant, you know!!”

Reylen sighed, getting up from his seat and placing an unpeeled potato back into a bowl. He gave the Food Soul what seemed to be a tired look, a look he had been plastering on for a while. “That’s...the problem, Nasi Lemak. You could just sit with us and help.”

Orange Juice gave a look of bewilderment while Nasi Lemak gave a small cheer and ripped herself away from the other Food Soul’s hold, going over to sit beside Reylen. Orange Juice realized this, trying to get the younger girl off of her previous seat.

“Hey! I was sitting there--”

“Maaaaaster Attendant! Are you gonna cook those lovely stir fried potatoes again?? Heeeey, we should also have that nummy kung pao chicken to go with it! I can help! I’m most definitely a _better_ help to cook all these yummy things! You _really_ only need me, Master Attendant!” Nasi Lemak gushed, pressing her cheek against the side of Reylen’s arm.

To this, Reylen gently pulled himself away, making Nasi Lemak rest against air for a split moment. Once she sat up, he gave her a stern look.

“We talked about this.”

Nasi Lemak looked up at the male with innocent red eyes. “Aboooout~?”

Reylen stared at her silently, hoping that the Food Soul can at least _try_ to get the hint, before Nasi Lemak tried to lean in again. A knock at the kitchen door made him look up, stopping Nasi Lemak in her tracks.

“ _Haaaaaaaai!_ Jello is here! Master Attendant! The waiting room is ready whenever you are!” The green haired girl announced with a cheery smile.

Orange Juice went over, giving a nod to Reylen and took the bowl of peeled and chopped up potato slices over to the other side of the kitchen. She gave no regard to the pouting Nasi Lemak. “I’ll get started on frying these! We should get started, Master Attendant!”

“Yeah, let’s!” He got up from his seat and motioned to Nasi Lemak, feeling a pang of guilt regardless of how she was treating him. “Alright, I’ll give you something to do, ok? Clean this work table up and then there’s some laundry that needs to be hung to dry outside.”

The twin-tailed girl gave Reylen a nod, her face emasculated with sick admiration. “Of couuuurse, Master Attendant! Anything for you!”

As he turned to let the girl work, Reylen had went into the dining room to the front doors, ready to open for the day, and he couldn’t help but sigh defeated to himself.

She...still didn’t understand his simple request that he told her to listen to, didn’t she?

 

\--

_Two Days Ago_

 

_Reylen and Orange Juice covered their faces after the summoning winds died down and both looked in curiosity to who had been summoned forth. A young girl with bright ruby eyes and beachside-looking garb blinked a few times and then cupped her face in her hands, as if gushing over a small animal._

_Only, her gaze was straight towards Reylen._

_Orange Juice stepped away cautiously but before Reylen could react, the Food Soul had leapt up, hugging Reylen around his waist and snuggling into him._

_“Ahhh, I liked you from the first time I saw you~! Can we always, always be together?”_

_Reylen, face burning, gently tried to push the girl away from his old. “A bit too sudden! Who are you?”_

_“I’m Nasi Lemak!” she replies with a smile too familiar to Reylen that the warning bells ringing in his head stirred up some pretty bad nostalgia. “And I really really_ **_really_ ** _adore you so much!”_

_“But do you even know who I am?!”_

_“My Master Attendant, of course!”_

_The thin end of Orange Juice’s straw went in between the two and it went to shove Nasi Lemak off of Reylen. The long haired maiden gave such a scornful look so foreign to Reylen that it scared him a little.  
_

_“Don’t cause such heartache to Master Attendant,” Orange Juice says in a low, dangerous voice._

_Meanwhile, the young girl flashed a glare back, then turned to Reylen, putting her hands behind her back and a less-than-innocent smile. The iron fan that she was holding was propped steady behind her, but it looked ready to lash out at any given moment._

_Reylen put his hands out, trying to lessen whatever intensity was threatening to rise between them. “Can we not start something right now? Can I talk to our new Food Soul for a moment, Orange Juice?”_

_With a reluctant look, Orange Juice twirled her straw in her hands, turned heel and left the room. Reylen turned towards the younger girl, still posed in her position, and knelt to her eye level._

_“So. Let’s try again. I’m Reylen. I’m your Master Attendant.”_

_“And I’m Nasi Lemak! It’s so nice to meet you, Master Attendant! I can’t wait to always be together with y--”_

_“I hate to burst your bubble, but Nasi Lemak? Can you respect my boundaries first of all?”_

_“Eh?”_

_“It’s… not that I don’t like you, but you have already given me a very awkward impression. I want us to be friends but you came off a bit too strongly, and I have to ask you to give me some space, okay?”_

_“Space? Like...up in the air space? I don’t get it, Master Attendant. I just wanna be with you.”_

_“I know...but…”_

_“And anyone who gets in my way, I’ll just have to_ **_make them disappear,_ ** _you know…!”_

_The atmosphere completely changed and Reylen felt himself standing back to his height. He was giving Nasi Lemak a stare only meant for customers that had to be escorted to the Dine and Dash battle room. Ume Ochazuke and Black Tea had helped him perfect such a look._

_And it seemed as though Nasi Lemak had gotten the hint, when she looked up at him in mild surprise._

_“I don’t want you hurting_ **_any_ ** _of the Food Souls that live here. They are just as important as you are, but the last thing I want happening is you hurting any of them. They’re precious to me. Now, could you please heed my request and_ **_respect my boundaries, please_** _.”_

_A heavy silence followed, and Nasi Lemak closed her eyes, nodding slowly. “Okay, okay. I’ll do that. But know that I’ll do anything for you, Master Attendant!”_

_Reylen sighed, and went to shoo Nasi Lemak out, promising a tour of the place. Before they went to set out however, he stopped beside Orange Juice, who was waiting patiently outside the summoning building, fiddling with a strand of her hair. He made sure Nasi Lemak was a few feet away down the hill towards the restaurant before he went to talk to the maiden._

_“Can I ask a favour of you real quick, Orange?”_

_“Of course! Something about_ **_her_** _, right? She gives me such a terrible feeling, please be careful around her.”_

_“Yeah, I know. Anyways… since you’re really good at stepping in and seeing where she is…”_

 

_\--_

_Present Time_

 

Following Nasi Lemak’s summoning, Reylen couldn’t help but feel followed everywhere he went. It started when he went to manage the kitchen, then to his office. At one point, Chocolate had to reassure Reylen before heading to bed that there “ _wasn’t going to be any Fallen Angels about to scare him from under their mattress”,_ and that was when Reylen began to feel that this paranoia was uncalled for.

His request for Orange Juice to look after him became more obvious as she was catching Nasi Lemak in various places: from behind the front counter whenever he managed the store, the laundry room whenever he was helping fold up napkins, at one point the closet nearby his bedroom that he had to get checked by Coffee a few times.

He had to make Nasi Lemak stop this, somehow. But how? She wasn’t listening to reason, especially from him, and he couldn’t get any other of his Food Souls to convince her to stop… Running away from this was cowardly, and he _really_ didn’t want to severe a contract that he wanted to believe in.

It was another slow, regular day at work and Orange Juice had promised Reylen to keep an eye on the girl. She had been tasked to take stock of dry storage, and was being accompanied by the ever patient Ume Ochazuke. Every now and then, she’d look over her shoulder and once Reylen made eye contact, she gave a wide, knowing grin.

Why was she being so _obsessive_ over him?! He couldn’t wrap his head around it as he broke eye contact, trying to shift into his seat at the front counter, and fighting to get the anxiety out of his already disorganized mind.

This was getting out of hand, he thought in despair.

“Oi, Master Attendant, did you listen to what I just said? Oi! _OIIIIIIIIII!!!_ ”

“A-whuh?!” Reylen almost knocked himself over and turned to see a peeved Mango Pudding standing beside him with a tray full of plates.

“I was JUST SAYING, help me put these in the kitchen sink?”

“Oh. Uh, yeah sure?”

Reylen followed the other Food Soul into the kitchen and as he helped place the plates into the soapy-full sink, Mango Pudding hummed, looking at Reylen with an inquisitive expression.

“So. Heard ya got a Food Soul pest problem again, huh.”

The male shot Mango Pudding an astonished look. “Hey! That’s not nice to say, Mango Pudding!”

“I know, but isn’t that what’s happening here? You’ve got those familiar dark shopping bags under your eyes. You getting any sleep lately?” She elbowed Reylen against his ribs. “Must be worried about a Food Soul, right? I’m right, aren’t I?”

Defeated, Reylen nodded. He was too transparent to everyone, it seems. “You can’t exactly help me with this particular situation anyway.”

The golden haired girl frowned. “Who says that? I’d like to see me try.”

Reylen glanced to the side, trying not to think of the worst, but then realization hit him…

No, she _could_ help, actually.

“...I changed my mind. Mango Pudding, remember when you promised me you’d do your best for me and everyone else? I have a--”

She had placed her empty tray into the sink, once again elbowing Reylen on his side and giving a cheeky grin. “You just tell me what to do, and I’ll do it, Master Attendant! Gotta get some saving points for myself after all! Who is it, by the way?”

The male sighed. “You...didn’t let me finish...but ok.”

Reylen motioned for Mango Pudding to peek from the lookaway window overlooking the front. He pointed towards the back of Nasi Lemak, who was following Ume Ochazuke with an armful of supplies.

When he looked back at Mango Pudding, he didn’t expect to see her expression meld into disappointment.

“....Well I guess you just _had_ to make this harder for me.”

 

\--

_MP HITLIST ENTRY 005_

_SUBJECT 005: NASI LEMAK_

 

_So Master Attendant has a little problem concerning the subject of this entry. She’s this….she’s like..._

_Ugh, it’s so weird having to explain the same damn deal I used to have with Master Attendant, only it’s somebody_ **_else_ ** _acting like that._

 _Anyways. Master Attendant asked for me to keep tabs on this Food Soul, but my GOSH, she’s a weird one? She hangs out with Ume Ochazuke only cause Ume Ochazuke’s got that ‘safe’ vibe that everyone likes. Nasi Lemak seems to be very dependent on people she talks to (she takes orders from Ume Ochazuke and Master Attendant_ **_very_ ** _seriously, it seems). And apparently Jello has talked to her a few times, so that’s totally not fair to my cause and all._

_Master Attendant described her character to me: it is apparently a blessing and a curse to be loved by her. Which, I can totally see is happening here. Probs something from her deep, dark past that made her the way she is towards Master Attendant._

_Kiiiinda weird, let’s be real, but I don’t know how else to describe it._

_SO, I gotta find a way for her to be…._ **_Not_ ** _so obsessed with Master Attendant somehow!_

_But how?_

_Knowing me, my spoon would be over her neck in record time, but I gotta take care of her by all means ‘civil’ as Master Attendant pleaded.  
_

_I need help with this, I gotta admit. Maybe someone who’s also trying to keep her at bay...?_

_I COULD ask that pretty Orange Juice to help, I don’t mind asking for her help. She’s been...kinda cool lately anyway. She was tasked to find Nasi Lemak in hiding spots since she’s taken a shine to doing that (Weiiiird).  
_

_But I also need good bait to get her away from Master Attendant as well. Maybe someone else could help me with that._

_I’ll probs go on the desperate end here, but… it’s all for Master Attendant!_

 

\--

“Come again?” Orange Juice blinked into her tea, almost close to backwashing it back into the cup.

“Liiiike I said! You’ve been ordered by Master Attendant to watch over Nasi Lemak, right?” Mango Pudding asked, leaning forward from her side of the patio table, stirring the spoon in her tea absentmindedly.

“Well yes, but why’re you confronting me about that? Over _tea_ no less?”

Mango Pudding gave a sneer. “I got the same orders too. And I was thinking…,” and she gave a knowing nod to Orange Juice. “Ya wanna just make things easier for Master Attendant and like, y’know, join forces to take her down and all?”

Orange Juice gave a surprised blink, then darted her glance down at her cup. “Oh! Well I don’t suppose why not?” She gave an awkward smile back. “Will I be of use to you, really?”

The twin tailed girl gave a swift nod, leaning back in her seat. “Oh _hell_ yeah! You and that funky straw of yours does wonders trying to snag her in weird hiding spots, so it’ll totally help when we gotta interrogate her!”

“Then! Yes, I’ll help you out!”

Mango Pudding brought her gloved hand out for Orange Juice to shake, a determined smile on her face. “For _Master Attendant’s sake_ , y’know!”

As Orange Juice firmly shook the other girl’s hand back, Mango Pudding hummed to herself in thought. “Now where have you been catching her and all?”

“Ah, yes! We should head back in, Master Attendant is bound to be done his usual Arena run by now and may be heading home soon. So...follow me, I know where Nasi Lemak usually hangs about at this time.”

Mango Pudding snapped her fingers, as if realizing something. “Actually. I don’t like putting up with more than I should, but I think we could ‘accidentally’ add a third factor into our plans here.”

Orange Juice raised an eyebrow. “A third… ?”

The other Food Soul gave a mischievous grin. “You’ll hate me if I admitted to who’ll help us, but it’ll make sense, okay?”

 

\--

Nasi Lemak frowned to herself as she huddled in place behind a wooden barrel. Reylen was talking to Mango Pudding and Orange Juice, who were trading words in hushed tones (which was already warning bells for her). She was only watching her dearly beloved Master Attendant, no harm on that, right…?

Her ruby eyes glittered at the sight of Reylen. He was just talking to the two, but the way his lips moved so fluidly, how he motioned with his arms over the course of action throughout the story he was telling, how his slate locks bounced when he laughed ever so slightly… He was totally the definition of being a dream prince, Nasi Lemak concluded. And ohhhh, he was just _so_ lovely…

If only those two pest-like Food Souls that had the gall to talk to him just _disappeared..._

“Hey!! Nasi Lemak, what are you doing behind that barrel?” Jello’s singsong voice made the other girl snap back to reality. She made a shushing sound but then flinched as Reylen had noticed Jello’s presence, and then in turn, her.

“Ohh, see, Master Attendant? Hiding as usual,” Mango Pudding said in a drippingly accusative tone.

“I wanted to say to beware the barrel when you passed it, but it’s ok! Crisis averted!” Orange Juice added.

“Ehhh?! Nasi Lemak was hiding? I didn’t know that!” Jello said, as pure and innocent as she was.

While Reylen gave a small laugh and went to walk _the other direction_ , Nasi Lemak gave a huff towards Jello, who had went to say her greetings towards a haughty Mango Pudding and a giggling Orange Juice. When did those three get so chummy all of a sudden?! This was totally unforeseen!

She cracked her knuckles on her one hand, muttering under her breath. There was no way that they can stop her from being close to Master Attendant. _No way._

 

\--

“You _really_ need to head in early, Master Attendant,” Ume Ochazuke said, concern in her voice as Reylen tiredly hooked his apron on the wall hangers.

“You guys gonna be okay taking care of things?” he asked.

“This is all old hat to me, Master Attendant! Don’t worry your silly head.”

“But that’s all I’ve been doing…”

“Which is _terrible! No more worrying!_ Now head in! Your two darlings are waiting for you, aren’t they?” Ume Ochazuke said, gently shoving Reylen out of the kitchen and towards the dirt path up to home base.

With a sigh, Reylen made the trek up the hill, making sure to keep towards the lantern-lit path that Black Tea had prompted in installing. He wanted to say he was tired, but overall, he was still paranoid right into his bones.

Ever since he had employed Mango Pudding to trying to stop Nasi Lemak’s little stalking game, he had realized that she was also getting Orange Juice’s help (and strangely, Jello’s? Maybe?). For the past few days, the three had tried to distract him from his impending lunacy, and the three always managed to find Nasi Lemak somewhere in the midst of their discussions. While it was reassuring that the three always found the hiding girl, Reylen still didn’t see them actually _doing_ anything to make her stop.

Hence, why he was still so tired.

Reylen had made it a habit to head to his upstairs office to finish off little desk chores to keep his plagued mind occupied and was also a good way to tire himself out. In the morning, he’d sleep in a little unfortunately, but if it meant trying to get his attention elsewhere, he’d do anything to get this paranoia out of his brain.

As soon as he opened the doors to his office, he was surprised to see the desk lamp on and two familiar figures leaning against the desk and one seated in his usual desk chair.

“Ah, our little tired darling is back,” Chocolate’s smooth voice filled the room as Reylen made his disoriented way over. Coffee, who was leaning against the desk, took Reylen’s wrist and pulled him into a tender hug.

“We were going to drag you to bed, whether you liked it or not,” the blond said, kissing Reylen’s locks and earning a small shiver from the smaller male.

“But I’m not tired…”

“You just kinda fell into Coffee bean’s arms just now, don’t lie,” Chocolate laughed, getting out of the chair and joining in on hugging Reylen from behind. Reylen felt himself melting within their hold. Having his partners here had to be the best relief he can handle right now.

And then the three of them jumped after hearing something fall over from somewhere in the room. Chocolate held Reylen close while Coffee pulled away, taking a fountain pen from the desk and aiming it in the dark corners of the room.

“...Show yourself,” he announced strongly.

From the darkness, a figure got up from their fallen position near the futon. They held their hands up and went to stand closer towards the light. Reylen felt his shoulders slump upon realizing who it was.

“....Nasi Lemak. How’d you get in here?”

“And before _us_ , nonetheless?” Chocolate said with a snicker. “You’re a pro at sneaking about now, huh?”

The young girl huffed and with her fan, she swatted the pen from Coffee’s hand, to the other male’s surprise. She had a furious look on her face, waving her fan from Reylen and towards the other bewildered Food Souls.

“I can’t believe this! You traitor! You told me to respect your boundaries and all that, but you turn around and do _this_?!”

Reylen pulled away from Chocolate, trying to get over the immense fatigue he was experiencing to deal with this problem in front of him. Especially after being called a _traitor…?_ “These two are my partners, Nasi Lemak. They’ve been together with me for a long time and I trust them fully with my entire heart. You shouldn’t pull them into whatever mess you’re trying to pull them in.”

Nasi Lemak stomped her foot. “That’s not fair! You already had someone close to you already?! That’s NOT FAIR!!”

“I...don’t know where you’re going with this, Miss Nasi Lemak,” Coffee started, his voice becoming gravelly, “But it’s very unbecoming for trying to compete for Master Attendant’s attention like this.”

“ _Especially_ like how you’re showing off right now,” Chocolate added. “You _do_ realize you’re the sole cause of Master Attendant’s weariness for the past few days? Aren’t you the least bit ashamed?”

“Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut UP!” Nasi Lemak shouted, stomping her foot harder. Her ruby eyes glared daggers at the three. “This is all for Master Attendant! All of it! How can you say you’re his partners if you’re not constantly watching over him?!”

“Because we want to give him space to do his own thing?” Chocolate answered nonchalantly.

“You’re blowing this up to a bigger proportion than it really should be,” Coffee muttered, crossing his arms.

The girl hung her head down, muttering under her breath. She then looked up at the three, her fury painted on her face.

 _“You’ll_ **_NEVER_ ** _understand how much Master Attendant means to me!!”_

Nasi Lemak lunged at Coffee in anger, her iron fan ready to smack down. Chocolate went to stand in front of Reylen while Coffee went to shield his face with his arms, but before she could reach the two, a bunch of bright golden cubes hit her side, causing mini explosions against the Food Soul. She was thrown back, collapsing onto the ground with a groan. The three males turned to see Mango Pudding at the office entrance, her golden spoon propped by her side. Orange Juice and Jello were also by her side, their own weapons readied.

“You alright, Master Attendant?!” Mango Pudding demanded, while Orange Juice had gone over to carry the fallen Nasi Lemak in her arms.

“I’m fine…,” Reylen said quietly. He’d have to ask how Mango Pudding and her entourage got her. Before he could ask however, both Chocolate and Coffee turned to take Reylen in their arms, both also asking whether he was alright. He gave the two fretting Food Souls whispers of reassurance and kisses on their cheeks.

The sight made Mango Pudding’s mouth twitch into a half-smile, her efforts bearing some reward. She turned to the other two women, motioning for their exit.

It was up to them to make sure Reylen’s rest was saved, and to knock some sense into this obsessed girl, once and for all.

 

\--

Nasi Lemak woke up to the bright lights of a diner. She groaned as she got up from her seat, smelling fruit. She looked and saw that she was at a booth table, in some random Hilena cafe late at night, and with three Food Souls that she really didn’t want to see right now.

Orange Juice greeted her with a smile, having finished nibbling on a french fry. Jello, who was across from her and seated beside the orange-haired maiden, gave a cheerful wave back. It seemed that the two were sharing a plate of said fries.

Mango Pudding was seated beside Nasi Lemak, quietly sipping on a smoothie. Her gold eyes went to motion for Nasi Lemak to look forward, and Nasi Lemak saw a tall glass of what looked like pineapple juice in front of her.

Silently, Nasi Lemak took the glass and took a few experimental sips. Not too sweet, a little more tart than she’d like to admit. She glanced at the other three women, afraid to start the impending conversation.

“...H-How’s Master Attendant?” she finally started with.

“Mm? He’s fine. No use talking about him right now though,” Mango Pudding replied bluntly.

This immediately set Nasi Lemak off. “Yeah right?! You guys pulled me away from him, didn’t you?”

“Mm, no? You were gonna attack a Food Soul,” Orange Juice said matter-of-factly.

“No I wasn’t! I was gonna...hmph! You don’t understand!”

“‘Bout what?” Jello asked innocently.

“About my affection for Master Attendant! About wanting Master Attendant all to myself!”

“Uh-huh, sure,” Mango Pudding said, her bored glance looking towards one of the cafe’s posters and twirling one hair curl around her fingers.

The dark haired girl fumed at the three, who were idly doing something else asides from arguing with her. This was strange for Nasi Lemak. “Why aren’t you guys getting mad at me?!”

“We’re supposed to?” Jello asked, two fries dangling from her mouth. This made Nasi Lemak blink, dumbfounded.

“Okay, let’s just say that we had been in your position once, believe it or not,” Orange Juice said while braiding her hair to one side of her body. “I totally understand the whole ‘pining for a love interest issue', but what you’re doing, it’s not going to go so well with Master Attendant.”

Jello turned to Orange Juice, her mismatched eyes turning wide like dinner plates. “You had love troubles?! With who?!” At that, Orange Juice had to shake her blushing face dismissively, trying to redirect the idol Food Soul back to the conversation.

Mango Pudding shifted to look at Nasi Lemak directly. “Listen, you’re not first in line for this sort of thing, y’know. Master Attendant’s gone through us and _much worse than you_.” The golden haired girl seemed relaxed enough in front of everyone that she brought one leg up on her seat, yawning. “You’re always gonna fail with whatever agenda you’re planning to have with him, cause he’s always going to make you turn that view around.”

Nasi Lemak shrunk in her seat. “It’s because of _those two_ , isn’t it?! They’re so greedy!”

Mango Pudding placed a finger on top of Nasi Lemak’s lips, quieting her. “Don’t call him, or _them_ , that term. That’s not going to fly with anyone.”

The idol pulled away, taking a long sip from her smoothie and started talking again. “What Master Attendant told me one time, is that I gotta work to be my own self first to be just as cool as his other Food Souls. He sees everyone equally. You gotta do the same too, y’know, if you wanna be liked by him at all.”

Nasi Lemak considered this for a moment, then she put her head in folded arms, letting out a sob. “D-D-Did I mess up with Master Attendant then?! He hates me, doesn’t he?!”

“Ohhhhhh my GODS, no!” Mango Pudding sighed, now too over her head. “It’s not too late to try! You’ve just gotta see eye to eye with the guy!”

“Yes! That’s really all you need to do! Err, asides from stalking him everywhere…,” Orange Juice interjected.

“Yeah, you really gotta give that a rest! He’s been losing sleep! Isn’t that the opposite of what you’re trying to do?” Jello added.

Nasi Lemak pulled away from her arms, sniveling and wiping the corners of her eyes with her palms. “W-Why are you guys being so nice to me?”

“Ehhh. Actually all of us here aren’t in such hot terms either,” Mango Pudding said, waving a spoon towards the other two, who gave cheeky grins. “But they’re not so bad when it comes to helping Master Attendant out. Y’know, _we_ could be friends with you too, if ya want.”

She offered a gloved hand towards Nasi Lemak, and wasn’t surprised when the latter slowly shook her head.

“I, uh, I’ll think about it…”

“Take all the time you need. Just know that we won’t hesitate to drag you here again if you pull that kind of stunt on Master Attendant, or like, anyone again.” Mango Pudding’s voice had stayed in its usual monotonous tone up until her last sentence, disguising it behind her drippingly cute idol voice, and at that, Nasi Lemak shivered.

Seems like there were even more dedicated Food Souls that surrounded her beloved Master Attendant. Deep down, Nasi Lemak was disappointed that she was being surrounded like this, but also, there was still some rationality in her mind to consider a well-deserved apology needing to be dished out…

 

\--

Reylen rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he made his way down to have breakfast. He was stopped at the foot of the stairs by a dejected looking Nasi Lemak.

He was about ready to sidestep her, but it looked as though she wanted to discuss with him with something of importance. Perhaps the three girls had talked some sense into her, he thought.

“...Good morning, Nasi Lemak. What’s up?” Gotta stay casual here.

She bowed her head low, then looked up at Reylen with teary eyes. “I’m really sorry for acting like that last night! I didn’t hurt your partners much, did I? I didn’t mean it, really! If you wanna hate me, I don’t mind, I know I deserve it and all and I--”

Reylen interrupted her. “Nasi Lemak, can you listen to me for a bit?”

She immediately stopped, her ruby eyes looking up at Reylen expectantly. He cleared his throat and inhaled sharply, readying himself.

“...Okay, so you remember what you were supposed to promise me on the first day we met, right?”

“I...yeah? About boundaries, right?”

“Can you do that for me? We can start over.”

With this, her face broke up into a teary smile. “I...I will!” Then, she went forward to hug him. Realizing what she was about to do, she shook her head. “Almost forgot.”

Reylen sighed, and stepped forward, taking the smaller girl in his arms. She froze as he rubbed her back softly, then Reylen pulled away, giving a small smile.

“That better? I know we can be better friends from now on.”

At this, Nasi Lemak gave a small yell and went to hug Reylen tightly again. She was then pulled away by the scruff by Orange Juice and Mango Pudding.

“Still trying hard for Master Attendant, huh?” Mango Pudding huffed.

“Was not!”

“Was too!”

“I uh, thought to pull her away from you,” Orange Juice said to Reylen awkwardly, to which the latter shook his head as they watched Mango Pudding, hanging off one of Reylen’s sleeves, scold a whining Nasi Lemak who was trying to swat the idol off. Orange Juice tried to get in the middle of them, her own gentle voice rising and Reylen couldn’t get a comprehensible word in their heated dispute.

“ _Haaaaaaai!_ Jello is here! Breakfast is ready, everyone!” the unconcerned idol piped from the dining hall entrance. Reylen beckoned for the three to follow him, and instantaneously, the three obeyed, as if they hadn’t been bickering towards one another in the first place.

Yet another Food Soul learned what ‘fleeting love’ was. Reylen wasn’t going to give up his constant battle to befriend the many Food Souls he summoned, nor was he ever going to throw away the patience that was endowed within his heart to make each of his bonds work.

And he knew, once his patience paid off, his bonds can finally begin to grow, and Nasi Lemak was just one of the many beautiful starts to that.

 

\--

_Blurred Limes_

 

“Did you get an apology from the little Miss too?” Coffee asked Chocolate as they made their way towards the Sweet Leaf, in charge of waiter work together.

“Mm. She said that she was ‘truly sorry for getting in the way of our relationship’, and all that,” the dark haired man said, tipping his red hat back against his head.

“You better watch your backs regardless. She’s just as determined as many to vy for Master Attendant’s time, you know.”

Both Coffee and Chocolate jumped and fell on their behinds into the dirt road. Ume Ochazuke, who had been walking behind them the whole time down the hill, gave a dark chuckle.

“ _Gomen!!_ I’m just warning you! You two will be prime targets for Master Attendant’s love!” She moved past them, making her way down.

The two males sighed in jest to each other. “You...think we don’t know that?”

“Hope Reylen realizes how much he means to everyone then…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, asides from bitter bean juice and chocoboy, reylen's got.....16 or so suitors??? and more to come??? MA's are just cursed like that, lmao
> 
> I DID warn y'all about a nasi lemak chap, but it was so hard for me to dish out. Her backstory is yes, tragic, but personally, I can't take yandere-like characters very much, and it's a miracle that Reylen can accept her into his family so easily. ah well, root for her regardless? also, imagining mango pudding, orange juice AND jello working together was fun to do (even if jello was just kinda there for the ride, hhh)
> 
> i've got a lovely Big Sis chap coming up so stay tuned for that! thanks for the support as always <3

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of this lovely series showcasing my love for the Food Souls I've collected so far. Apologies for the mass mistakes and, uh, pandering, hehe.
> 
> My UID is 237747! I'm under Reylen Sharpe. Let's be good cooking friends.


End file.
